Too big of a heart
by MegxCullen
Summary: Best friends since birth Bella and Edward have been close,until Bella left her life in Forks due to her heart disease.5 yrs. past everything has changed.Even her best friend.The love of her life.E&B.Read and review please! summary credit goes to zykopup!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie meyer's characters!**

A Big Heart: _Chapter 1_

_(__**Important A/N: Bella's disease isn't fake, but the symptoms are, I don't feel like looking up all the actual stuff so Im just going to make it up in the next chapters! So don't remark on it please! Thanks! :D oh and also I changed bella's car.**_

When I was since I was five I lived in Forks with my brother Emmett and dad Charlie. I also had great friends. My best friend was Edward Cullen, and his sister. Emmett was dating Rosalie Hale, twin sister to Jasper who was dating Alice. It is all kind of confusing in a way. My life was fantastic back then, that was until it all changed when I turned twelve.

I was diagnosed with having too big of a heart, which means if I my heart beat excels I pump to much blood and vomit it up. Yes, that is sick, but that's not all. If it got so bad I had a chance of having a severe stroke or heart attack. And since all the treatments I need weren't in Forks, I had to move to Phoenix with my mother, to get them there. It was the worst thing I had to endure to leave my life in Forks, leaving everyone and everything I loved. Not only was it that, I didn't tell them the true reason why. I only told Charlie and Emmett, making sure Emmett swore not to tell anyone. I didn't want them to know, not now and not ever. When and if I returned I didn't want them to know, or else they would treat me differently, that I knew for sure.

So, now I am at the age of seventeen, and I found out I don't need my treatments in the hospital anymore. I only have to take my daily and nightly pills, and on the occasion a inhaler. So that means I finally get to go back to Forks. So, at the moment I am packing to finally return to my previous and dearly missed life. Especially to Edward, my personal bronze haired angel. I, luckily got to call him my best friend.

The only thing was, was that Edward and I lost touch during our eighth grade year. We just never wrote or called each other anymore. So, hopefully when I returned he would be the same old shy Edward. Besides Emmett he was the one I missed the most. We had each other to keep company during the school days. We were technically loners, besides talking to Alice every now and then. We usually kept to ourselves because we knew what we were, geeks. But I loved being able to have Edward to myself, no one else could enjoy his sarcasm and smart-ass jokes.

I finally finished packing, it took only two suitcases and a few boxes. I set all my baggage outside my door and headed downstairs. Renee, my mom, was waiting for me in there.

"I am done packing." I told her. I went to the fridge to get some milk.

"Honey, Bella, are you sure you can handle this? Or more than that, are you sure that Charlie can handle it? I mean, not that anything is wrong with your father, but it seemed like you took care of both Emmett and Charlie down there before and well you are the one in need of care this time." She said with a worried expression.

"Yes mom, and I have already talked to Charlie, he has everything prepared. And I mean_ everything_, even more than needed." I assured her.

"Well alright. I will go get your bags, but would you mind carrying the boxes?" She asked.

My mom was always worrying about me 'over doing it' like carrying or technically rolling suitcases would give me a heart attack.

"Mom, I am seventeen, I can carry my own bags." I implied.

"Well I know, but cant I just do this one last thing for you?" She gave me a pleading look, also a hint of sadness.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed."Mom, I will be fine."

And with that we grabbed my things and loaded that into the car. We decided we would drive there since is wasn't so far and we needed to do one last thing together before I was gone.

The car ride wasn't so bad, I mainly slept. It was the side effect of my pills I take every Friday.

We pulled up to my dad's and I was already excited. But, I was careful not to take it to far, the last thing I needed was to react and end up puking up blood and my mom deciding this wasn't a good idea.

My mom honked the horn twice, letting Charlie and Emmett know that we had arrived.

Before I knew it my bear of a brother ran outside, opened my door, pulled me out and embraced me into a bear hug.

"Bella!" He yelled. "I missed you, you have no idea!" He started skaking us side to side.

"Em, I cant breath!" I said jokingly. He let me go and was smiling ear to ear.

"Glad your back twerp" He winked at me, and walking to the trunk to grab the largest of my suitcases.

"Hey kid" suddenly I was pulled into another hug. Only not so suffocating as the first. I didn't even hear Charlie come out. Then I heard the door open and close, Emmett must have already got to the door with my suitcases he had.

"Hey dad" He pushed me back a little to take a look at me.

"Still my little Bells" He and Edward were the only ones allowed to call me that.

"Thanks dad" I chuckled lightly.

"Well let's get you indside. You coming in Renee?" He put an arm around my shoulder and turned slightly into Renee's direction.

"No, I really have to be getting back, Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked.

"Of coarse I can" He answered with a huff.

"Alright, bye Bella honey. Stay safe and don't over due it!" She said.

"I love you mom!" I yelled and waved at her.

"Bye Bella, I love you so much!" He sounded like she was almost crying. I felt kind of guilty for leaving her.

I was snapped out of my thought by suddenly getting my feet lifted off the ground.

"Emmett!" I shouted in protest.

"You heard your mom, you cant over due it." He said with a smile.

"Oh my." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Emmett.."Charlie began.

"Oh, its no big deal." Emmett winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

We finally got into the house. It was the same as I had left it. Thank God. I was hoping nothing had changed, and it didn't. I sighed in relief.

"Well Bells, Emmett said he wanted to show you your room so…" He said.

"Okay." I was still in Emmett's arms.

"Emmett, can you please put me down?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah sure kid." He set me down. I used to hate when he called me kid, but it made me feel at home now.

"Follow me" He grab the handles of my two suitcases, and I grabbed the two boxes.

I didn't know why he had to show me my room, I knew where it was. But maybe he just wanted to make me feel at home like I already was.

"Here we are." He said while opening the door.

it didn't look the way I had left it But I liked it this way because it wasn't so kiddy. My walls were still their same white, but my wall paper around the edges of my ceiling were gone. And all my stuffed animals I had set on the bed. Also, I still had the same quilt, but it was on a larger queen bed rather then a twin.

"Do you like what we kind of changed?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, its not so kiddy as it was."

"Yepp. I gave the idea to Charlie about changing it a little, he agreed." I winked at me again.

"Thank you, really. But do you mind, some privacy while I unpacked?"

"Sure thing little sis" With that he left the room.

While I unpacked I thought of a bunch of memories I had in this room. Mainly of myself and Edward. Like when we first kissed. I remember we wanted to be each other's first kiss so we had one of 

us dare the other so it wasn't so weird. I ended up daring him to kiss me. I also remembered when Edward was losing his first tooth. We decided to try the whole doorknob trick. It worked, only Edward ended up crying from the pain. I ended up crying because I felt it was my fault since I was the genius who came up with the plot. I laughed, those were two of my favorites. I also remember when me and Edward were having one of our stare contests of many. Charlie walked in, and I guess we were sitting really close together because then he started yelling at us and say stuff like, "_What are you two doing?! I trust you two to be up here alone, and this is what I find? And next time leave the door open Bella! Don't you be doing anything inappropriate!_" I laughed, he took it so weirdly, maybe we looked like we were going to kiss but, Im not sure. We spent the next ten minutes explaining what we were doing. It was one of those bizarre situations where it is blown out of proportion. Then I just thought about how much I missed Edward.

My thoughts were interrupted by My dad coming in,

" hey Bells, I know you probably don't want to cook or anything, but would you mind? Emmett just split his finger open cutting up potatoes, so I have to take him to get stitches." I laughed.

"Sure dad, I don't mind" I really didn't, I finally felt like I was needed, not the one who needed someone else.

"Thanks Bella" He winked and left my room.

"BYE BELLA!" I heard Emmett yell.

When I got downstairs to see what to cook, I saw a big puddle of blood next to a knife and a partially sliced potato.

"Oh god." I plugged my nose and walked over their, I then grabbed a bottle of bleach from under the sink and wiped the scene up making sure I got all of it.When blood was involved, that was my routine.

"Yuck." I then walked over the freezer, then the cupboard, then the fridge trying to look for something to cook. There was nothing. Then something caught my eye, a note on the counter.

I read it:

_Hey bells, _

_Well we don't have anything that you would really be able to cook so maybe you should take your __new car! __And go to the grocery store. The money and the key to the truck are well, in the truck. We don't be back until later, so if we aren't home by the time you are finished just put it in the fridge._

_Love, Dad._

Well alright then, I guess I am going to the store. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the hook and headed outside. There it was, in its glory. It was just a simple two door white Honda. I immediately loved it. When I got in the keys and the money were in the drivers seat, along with a note from Emmett that said '_Have fun. Wear your seatbelt.' _ To my surprise, the truck started easily, and I was off.

When I got to the grocery store I noticed that it hadn't changed either, again thank god. I started by grabbing a cart and circling the entire store. I got a lot of healthy food like broccoli and such, and some other sugar filled substances for Emmett. I was then ready to checkout.

Once I reached the checkout I thought I recognized the clerk. I studied her pixie like features

For a minute, then it hit me, Alice! I quickly entered the lane. My plan devised already.

"Hello, did you find everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes I did, thank you Alice." I smiled at her.

She looked at me for a minute, studying me like I had her, and then I saw it click on her face.

"Bella?!" She was smiling a 100-watt smile, I returned it.

"Oh my god!" She squeled. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were coming home?! Are you staying?" She asked.

"Yes, I moved back, I don't know, I wanted to surprise you all. But I wasn't expecting you to work here!" I said happily.

"Yeah, I don't either, the only reason I am really is for the pay, it is really good." She said while scanning out my items.

"Oh Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I am back, please"

"Yeah sure, I won't, promise. I would want to surprise them too!" She said still smiling.

She then finished and gave me my total. We would have kept chatting but there was someone after me and I really had to go cook dinner. We quickly made up a plan to have dinner at her place, to surprise everyone, then I left her to her work.

When I got outside, I noticed there was a Volvo set in front of my trunk. Normally I wouldn't care, but there was no way all this food was going to fit in the backseat and in the passenger seat. I needed the trunk space too. So, I decided to stay there for a minute or two, hoping the driver would leave, but of course no.

Leaning into the driver's window was a skinny blonde, talking to the driver. _This could be a while._

I really needed to get going! I had dinner to cook for God sakes! So I waited a few more minutes, then got fed up. I rolled my cart over to my car and squeezed it in between mine and someone else's car, then walked over to the two having the conversation.

"Excuse me, but do you mind?" I said a little annoyed."Could you please move your car? I cant get into my trunk." I settled my voice so it didn't sound so irritated.

"You have a backseat" The male driver said. I still couldn't see his face because the blonde was in the way.

"Anyways, you know you look really cute, I love blondes. They always do it better." The driver said seductively. I knew by his voice he couldn't be any older than me.

Who did he think he was?! I am going to blow a casket! I could feel my heart rate rising so I tried to calm myself. And plus, blondes do it better? Yeah right, hair color doesn't have anything to do with it.

"Could you please move! I need to get going before my food spoils!" I practically yelled.

"Get some patients there bitch." The blonde said. She didn't even look at me when she said it.

"Okay, seriously move your shitty ass car!" I usually never swore, but this was too much.

I was so angry my fists were curled up into tight balls, I was furious and impatient. I didn't need this!

Then the blonde said to the driver what I think was paper, "Call me"

"Sure will beautiful" Okay, first of all, what a sleeze ball, I mean flirting in a grocery store parking lot? Come on.

The blonde then moved from the window, glared at her as she walked away.

"Thanks brunette," He spat, "You ruined my game." I turned my attention back to him.

I then got a good look at him, and this was definitely not the person I expected to see, not in a million years. _What the hell?_ Now I knew my heart was beating too fast. I needed to calm down.

"Oh my god…"

**Who do you think it was?? Haha, as if it weren't easier.**

**Well, I decided to start a new story. I don't know about it yet. It seems my other one is liked so I got an idea for another. Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie meyer's characters!**

A Big Heart: _Chapter 1_

_(__**Important A/N: Bella's disease isn't fake, but the symptoms are, I don't feel like looking up all the actual stuff so Im just going to make it up in the next chapters! So don't remark on it please! Thanks! :D oh and also I changed bella's car.**_

"If you wanted time with me, all that you had to do was ask." He winked at me.

_Edward?_ What?! He was definitely not my Edward, that was for sure.

I could feel myself reacting, I needed to get out of here, fast.

I went back to my cart without saying another word. I quickly grabbed each bag and threw them in the backseat. I wasn't going to wait for him to move. I couldn't even look at him for goodness sakes.

When I finished packing them really tightly into the backseat and passenger seat, I had to figure a way to put the cart back. So, I just simply walked it over, making sure not to look in his direction. Why was he still there? The blonde was gone, and I sure wasn't going to converse with him.

When I walked back into the direction of my car, his was still in my way, but he wasn't in it. He was leaning against my driver's side door._ Damn it._ I slowly pushed myself over there, hopefully I do not react. _Please, don't. _

" You know, a grocery store is a perfect place to meet girls." He said when I was close enough to hear him.

"Good for you" I said, maybe I could squeeze my way between him. I was careful not to look at him in the eyes, also I made my hair fall over my face by looking at the ground. My heart was still accelerating. And I could feel my stomach churning. _No!_

"Please, could you just leave me alone?" I said in a small voice."I really need to get going."

"You know, usually girls are dying to talk to me but you-" I looked up. I had to. I couldn't help myself. I needed to see what my best friend, or at least who I thought was my best friend, looked like now.

He must have finally recognized me, because his eyes went wide and he pushed himself off my car.

"What? Bella?" I again looked at the ground.

"What, What are you doing back? Are you here permanently?" He asked, I could tell he was trying to get me to look at him, because he sort of lowered himself trying to get a look at my face.

I built enough courage to look, "Yeah, now goodbye Edward." He leaned back against my car.

"I don't think so Bella, you have been gone for so long, and I missed you so much! I can't let you leave."

On the contrary he had no opinion in the matter of me leaving.

"Yeah I could definitely tell you missed me." I snorted/

"Oh come on, you couldn't have expected me to know it was you." His eyebrows pulled together, almost pleading.

"Well it really shows something if you can't even acknowledge someone's presence by at least giving a glance." I wasn't so nervous anymore, and I could feel my heart rate going down._ Thank you._

"Bella, please" He begged.

"What?" I asked irritated. I knew I should not be reacting like this to my best friend of how many years, but this is what I was scared of coming back to.

" I promise you, that isn't the real me, your me. That,that is just the way I am with girls. I don't actually call them or do anything with them." He stepped a bit closer to me.

"so, you lead them on?" I asked, not as irritated but annoyed.

"It helps you know, to keep my mind off of you. Besides hanging out with the gang, it helps."

"Why would you still be thinking of me after so long? Especially if you have all these girls crazy over you?" I felt like I was tearing up but I knew I wasn't. Maybe it was just the beginning summer heat.

"Bella, that is a stupid question." He said.

"Answer, please." I then stepped closer to him, he was looking at the ground, so I then attempted to get his gaze.

"Bella, you have been my favorite girl in the whole universe since I laid my tiny little eyes on you. You think that just because I wasn't able to see you, I wouldn't think about you?" He then finally locked eyes with me. "You have been in every single thought I have had since I met you."

"Well, to be honest I don't know if that's true since you were just talking to that blonde."

"Just so you know, I was comparing all of her features to the ones I remember of yours. And her voice, everything, Believe me, you are my everything. And you always will be." I blushed at his blunt honesty

"Well, just so you know, it's the same with what I think about you. " He smiled, and returned it.

"Bella, I cant believe your back!" He pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Permanently." I stated.

"I missed you, so much" He whispered.

"Ditto." I answered, that was our little thing we always used to say, he laughed.

"Do you want company?" He asked.

"You mean at my place?"

"Well yeah?" He gave me a goofy look.

"I suppose, can you actually cook now?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh course, I actually got a few pointers from Esme." He winked at me playfully.

He finally let me go and walked to his car, then from his window he yelled,

"Im sorry for this, well situation, I was a pompous dick."

"You got that right" I laughed, he did too.

"Seriously though. " he said with a serious face.

"Okay, I forgive you. Don't do it again!" I warned.

"Scouts honor." Then he held up his two fingers, like a scout solute. That's when I noticed it. The sweatband that I had given him before I left. It was black with a red heart on it.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I like your sweatband! " He smiled.

"I love your necklace." I saw he winked at me. I remembered I was in fact wearing it. I wore it everyday, so sometimes I forgot I had it on. It was a heart locket, inscribed on the front was my name, Bella. And inside was two small pictures, on the right was Edward, on the left myself. We were looking at each other, with big goofy grins, we were 5. It was my favorite thing I owned. I held it between my thumb and pointer finger, and with the other hand I waved him goodbye. He was going to my house, but I still decided to wave.

When I reached my house Edward was obviously already there. He helped me carry in the bags of food.

"So what are we cooking?"

"Lasagna?" I questioned.

"alright." He then went into the drawer by the sink and grabbed two aprons. I never used an apron when cooking, but whatever. I took the pink one (don't ask why they two boys living in the house bad it, I wouldn't know) and Edward took the black one that said _kiss the cook_ in the front with little red hearts surrounding the text.

"Lets begin" He said in a French accent. I laughed, he nudged me also laughing.

We finished preparing the noodles and sauce rather quickly, then stuck it in the oven.

We both went up to my room, he sat in the rocking chair, myself on my bed.

"Well, its kind of different." He said.

"Haven't you been in my room since I have been gone?" I asked.

"No, to hard to remember, thinking you weren't going to come back." He answered, he blushed slightly.

"Edward?" I really thought I was going to have enough courage to tell him the true reason I was gone, but chickened out when I felt my heart go up, I would get way to worked up to even finish.

"Yeah?"

"Anything new with you?" I asked cowardly.

He laughed," No, what about you?"

"Nope," I answered. I then heard the downstairs door open, and then Emmett.

"HONEY WE'RE HOME!!" Edward and I laughed and rolled our eyes. We walked over to the door, and hesitated going out, "Lady's first"

We got downstairs and found Charlie slightly scolding Emmett, probably telling him not to scare me for I could react. He stopped immediately when he saw Edward and I.

"Hey dad, let me see Emmett!" I ran over to Emmett, he held his wounded finger in the other hand.

"Nope, you get grossed out by blood." He joked.

"Shut up, they clean the blood off, I can handle stitches."I said.

"Fine.: He showed me his finger. I counted the stitches, _1,2,3,4,5,6,7._

"Holy crow Emmett! Seven stitches? Werent you paying attention?"

"No." Dad answered for him.

I laughed.

"Hey Edward when did you find Bella was back home for good?" Emmett asked.

"Oh I ran into her at the store. I was visiting Alice, then was talking with an aquintance.

_Oh right the blonde_, I thought.

Suddenly the phone rang, "I will get it." I said.

"It is probably Alice" Edward said.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Alice squealed again.

"Hey Alice," I rolled my eyes at Edward you was smiling.

"Hey, before I tell you my plans, can you tell Edward his _girlfriend _ has been calling me non-stop looking for him. She says he isn't answering his cell." My heart stopped. Because of two things, one, he was flirting with a girl at the grocery store while having a girlfriend, secondly, why didn't he tell me!?

"Yeah sure, what are the plans?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, we could watch movies tonight, all of us." She said happily and hoping.

"Yeah sounds great." I replied.

"Okay, you tell Em, Edward will find out when we comes home, and I will take care of the rest. Just be at my house at 7. _ That gives me an hour._ I thought.

"Okay, Bye Alice." I hung up.

"Dad, can Emmett and I go to the Cullen's tonight? We are going to have a movie thing and well yeah."

"Yeah sure, you spending the night?" He asked while opening and looking at the lasagna.

"If that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Emmett you too?"

"Emmett turned around, "Can I?" Charlie nodded.

"Alright!"

"Oh Edward." I said with a little attitude, "Your _girlfriend_ is looking for you."

He looked down, embarrassed.

"Okay.", with that he turned to me, "See you tonight Bells?" He ask, with sorry eyes.

"Yeah." I turned away.

"Okay, bye then." He walked out.

Emmett and I left the house around 6:40, only because it takes like twenty minutes to get to the Cullen's, and Alice doesn't like guests being late, or so says Emmett. Emmett was excited because Rosalie was going to be there, and Emmett said Jasper was excited to be there for Alice. I guessed that Edward would have his girlfriend there too. I was the seventh wheel. I could already tell this night was going to fun. (sarcastically.)

I sighed, "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Edward's girlfriend?"I asked.

"Jealous?" He asked jokingly.

"No," I said with a slight laugh, " I just want to know."

"Angela Weber." He replied. That was a shock I figured it would have been Jessica or Lauren, I guess not.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Well atleast she wasn't a slut, or at least I think she wasn't.

We then pulled into the drive way, the Hale's car was already there, Once Emmett saw it, he smiled hugely.

"You must really like her." I said, observing him.

"You have no idea." He replied.

"I think I have one." I smiled and winked at him.

Alice was outside at the door waiting.

"Bella!" She ran up and gave me a hug. That was like my billionth one today.

"Hey Alice," I laughed.

"Well, everyone is now here, so let's go!" she held my hand and pulled me into their mansion.

"Hey everyone! Bella is finally here!"

"Thanks Alice!" Emmett said with mock sadness for being forgotten.

"Oh hush Em, Rosalie didn't forget about you!" I never really got to know Rosalie, only Jasper since he was to Alice what Edward was to me. We just never took the time to actually talk, I mean sure she was only one year ahead of me, but It just never happened.

"Bella!" Jasper greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Jazz!" I smiled.

"how is it going?" He asked.

"Great, just great!" I laughed.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greeted me too, but she was leaning against a door frame,

"Hey Rose, I hear you and Emmett are finally, together. " She smiled and looked at Emmett for a second.

"Yes" Was all she said before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him giving him a quick kiss. I turned away, I didn't need to see that, especially it being my brother.

"That is when I noticed Angela, she was standing next to Edward, his arm around her waist. They were both looking at me. I looked down embarrassed.

"Hey Bella, I am glad your back." I heard a slight fakeness to Angela's greeting. She probably new about Edward and mine's relationship, us being really close and all.

"Hey there, and thanks." I just smiled, and nodded my head to greet Edward. He just stared at me. Not angrily or anything. It was as if he was thinking of something, and letting his eyes stay wherever. I turned away.

"what movies are we watching?" I asked.

"Well we just got the Nightmare on Elm Streets." We used to love watching them, all of us together, every Friday.

"Awesome," I said as I took off my shoes and jacket.

"Lets go then. I made the popcorn and such already." Alice, you got to love her.

We all walked into the theater room. Alice had Jasper claim one of the love seats for them, and Rosalie and Emmett took one of the single recliners, and Edward and Jessica took the other love seat. I really didn't mind sitting on the floor, I actually preferred it.

"Oh, Bella Im sorry, do you want me to have Emmett go grab a chair?" Alice asked when she entered the room.

"No I am fine." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, but if you change your mind just say the work squirt." Emmett winked at me.

"Okay, promise." I said.

Finally Alice put in the movie, and we all watched it in silence, sometimes laughing at the special effects and lame lines. We got through two of them, and during the third we all kind of got up and did different things, like using the rest room and eating slightly and such. I was really paying attention, until I snapped out of it, remembering I really needed to take my nightly pills. I got up and noticed two couples, Alice and Jasper,and Emmett and Rosalie making out. _Gross._ I sighed quietly enough for only me to hear. I guessed that maybe Edward had to decency to make out with his girlfriend out of my sight. I went back into the entry way, where I had left my bag. I grabbed my pill pack and grabbed the nightly ones. Then I went to the kitchen. I swear I was about to puke.

There in the kitchen, Edward and Angele were making out. _ Nice._ I thought sarcastically. I walked as quietly as possible so I didn't 'disturb them. Of course, clumbsy me, I stubbed my toe on the island counter.

"Ouch!" I whined.

"Sorry, sorry, I just, well I came to get a drink, well I will just leave you two, um yeah…" I then quickly ran around the corner. I couldn't hardly breath , not only because I was deeply embarrassed, but also I just saw my friend making out. _Oh god._ I slid my back down the wall and covered my face with my hands. I sat there for a few minutes. I needed to calm down, it was nothing. She is his girlfriend you are his friend._ Be supportive._ Was I jealous?_ No! No! I am not jealous!_ I got up, went into the bathroom and grabbed a small Dixie cup, filled it with water, and took my pills. I knew these were going to make me drowsy but I needed to take them. Then I looked down on my throbbing toe, I noticed it was bleeding through the sock._ Oh God!_ I held my breath and took off my sock. I then quickly hopped on one foot around the bathroom searching for some sort of band aid. I couldn't find one.

"Alice! I need your help!" I yelled downstairs. I then heard some footsteps coming upstairs, but I knew they weren't alice's, they were to heavy.

"What do you need?" Someone asked outside the door, It was Edward.

"I, I need a band aid or something. My toe is bleeding bad." He came in abruptly once he heard the word 'bleeding'.

"Oh, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He said jokingly with a small laugh.

"I don't know, fix me up with some Neosporin? "

"Alright, alright." He then walked over to the sink, and opened up the mirror,_ of course._

"Here you are." I tried to grab them from him, but he pulled his hand away.

"I will do it." He said sternly.

"I am pretty sure I am capable." I said in protest.

"I haven't been able to take care of you for five years, I am going to do it." I sighed and gave up. I just wanted the blood to be dealt with.

He went and grabbed some toilet paper, put it under the faucet, so he could wipe up the wound. I flinched when we wiped it, it was cold.

"sorry" He murmured.

"S'alright."

He then gently rubbed on some Neosporin and placed on the rather large band aid.

"The last one we had." He said, answering my unspoken question. He then got up and grabbed my hand pulling me off the ground.

"Thanks." I tried to walk off but he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella…" He began.

"Don't" I interrupted. "You don't need to explain a thing. Trust me."

"Bella yes I do. Im guessing you were wondering why I was flirting with the blonde while I had a girlfriend."

" I guess," I mumbled.

"Well, she came up to me, and well, it happens a lot. I know it's a terrible explanation but at least it's the truth."I nodded in understanding.

"Edward, I told you, you don't need to explain anything to me." We were standing so close together that if I even moved myself an inch or two our bodies would be touching. I blushed and stepped back.

"We better go back down and finish, well what we were going." I said. I then walked out, before he could say anything about what he was doing.

We finished the movies, well atleast I did. Everyone else was busy with their dates. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be a seventh wheel, or third for that matter, ever again. The night was terrible.

I guess I fell asleep on the floor because that's where I was when I woke up. All alone in the theater room. No one else there. I went into the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast cereal and take my morning pills. Alice was the second one to wake up.

"Good morning" She greeted groggily.

"Morning." I said with a mouthful of cheerios. Alice smiled.

"Did everyone stay the night?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry we left you there. You just wouldn't wake up and Emmett said to leave you there so you knew where you were when you woke up. It was weird, he said it in such a serious way.

Emmett knew that if I woke up in a mysterious place, or semi-mysterious place, I would probably react. Emmett was a savior.

"Oh, yeah." I blushed.

"Well. Could you tell Emmett when he wakes up that I went home? I don't feel very well." I lied.

I just wanted to leave, get out of another torturous situation.

"What? We were all going to go to the mall." She complained.

"No, I better not, and plus everyone will be with their significant other, so if you don't mind I will pass." I sighed.

"Oh Bella! Im sorry! I should have known better." She apologized.

"don't worry about it." I got up and put my bowl and cup in the dish washer.

"Where are Esme and Carslisle?" I asked.

"Oh they went to some medical convention in Seattle for the weekend." She answered while getting her own breakfast.

"Alright." I said, " Well I better be off."

"Want me to tell Edward anything?" she asked.

"Nope" I said quickly." Bye alice!"

"bye Bella?" She asked questioningly. She was definitely wondering why I didn't leave a message for Edward. I always used to.

I left quickly hoping that Emmett wouldn't be mad I left him, I knew he would understand though. As long as Alice told him my lie about not feeling good.

I arrived back to an empty home, Charlie was at work. I went upstairs, took a shower, and went back downstairs to enjoy some alone time with a movie. I decided to watch the newer Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. I always ended up crying at the end. It was about in the middle of the movie when I heard the doorbell. I went to answer it. Of course, it was Edward. He looked a little angry, upset.

"You're mad at me" he said right away.

"Why do you think that?" I asked confused.

"You didn't leave a message for me." He accused.

"So?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked as if he were hurt.

"Do I always have to?" I don't know why I was so upset. Why would I have to leave a message? He has a girlfriend to do that now. _ Whoa, no im not jealous!_

"Bella, you always used to." His eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"Key word, used to." I snapped.

"Why are you being so defensive?" My heart was pumping, I cant take this. And that's when a impulsive reply came out unintentionally.

"Edward you have a girlfriend to do that! Not me anymore! You DO NOT NEED ME!" I practically yelled.

"Bella? What are you talking about?" I could hear my heart in my ears. "I will _always _ need you! I love You!" He pretty much yelled back.

The next thing that happened, neither of us expected. We stared at each other incredulously for a moment, then practically attacked each other with our lips. He pressed me up against the wall, and my fingers knotted in his messy bronze hair. _What?! No! I cant be this girl._

I pushed him away, I was already tearing up. Then that's when I felt it. My heart reacted. _Run! Get to the bathroom before he sees you!_ I took off to the bathroom,_ I can make it, I can make it._

"Bella! Im sorry!" He yelled after me.

I got to the bathroom and made it to the toilet. I puked a lot of blood up. My head was spinning, and I thought I was going to feint. _Breath Bella, breath._ It helped with calming me down, but not before I puked one more time. My heart finally slowed and my head stopped throbbing. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, please." I cried.

"Bella…"

"No, go away!" I yelled through sobs.

"alright, goodbye Bella. I _am_ going to call later. You deserve it." He said. And I knew I would end up answering. I couldn't just not, he was still _my Edward. Sigh._

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too" I whispered to myself before saying this loud enough for him to hear, " I am sorry."

"Don't be" With that I heard his footsteps fade away on the linoleum.

I sat there crying for what felt like hours. Thankfully, my heart didn't even feel like it was beating. I felt terrible. I just made Edward cheat on Angela. I cant be that girl, especially not that girl. I sobbed even more. What made it even more difficult was knowing that I had realized I love Edward. And now that he had a girlfriend it was too late. Why couldn't I have realized it while I was gone? How could I have been so oblivious? I thought about him every second of a minute. _Im so stupid!_

**Yeah, that's how it happened. Review!**

**:D**

**Next chapter is going to be pretty juicy. Maybe some drama too! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 edited

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie meyer's characters!**

A Big Heart: _Chapter 1_

_(__**Important A/N: Bella's disease isn't fake, but the symptoms are, I don't feel like looking up all the actual stuff so Im just going to make it up in the next chapters! So don't remark on it please! Thanks! :D oh and also I changed Bella's car.**_

It has been three days since I last talked to Edward. I have seen him around at their house, but I just tried not to look or catch his gaze. And even if I did talk to him, what would I say? Or what would he say? We successfully made our relationship awkward.

Right now, I was sitting in Alice's room, getting a make-over._ Hmpf._

"So, did you get a chance to see everyone yet?" She asked while applying more hairspray.

"Yeah, I talked to Mike yesterday. So him and Jessica, huh?" I coughed.

"Oh yeah, old news though." She said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What'up with you?" She asked.

"Nothing, just frustrated."

"With who?"

"Myself." I answered.

"Why?" She asked, and then stopped messing with my hair and sat in front of me.

"Something happened…" I looked at her before continuing. " Well, Edward, no. I kissed Edward."

There was no way I was getting Edward in trouble. I am going to pin this on myself.

"What!?" Her eyes went wide. She wasn't happy, I could tell.

"I know." I said, I pulled my hands to my face. " I'm terrible." That much I knew already.

"When?" She asked flatly.

"Three days ago, the day after the sleep over thing." I sighed.

"I wondered why you and Edward aren't really talking." She wasn't looking at me.

"Alice, I think I am going to tell Angela. I mean, it's my fault, I pretty much attacked him."

"yeah, but don't do it if your just doing it to clear your conscience. Do it because you think she deserves to know." She said, finally looking at me. She looked kind of mad.

"Well Alice, we all know that after you tell someone something that happened that could hurt them it will always clear your conscience, but still. I am not doing it for that. I am doing it for her, not me." I said.

"Yeah, well good luck" she smiled.

"Alice? I am sorry. Gosh the week I come back I already start drama." I shook my head.

"We all could have guessed it would happen, I just figured it would be him attacking you." She looked at me in the eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

"No, it was me." And it was. I knew it.

"Well, the reason I thought it was going to be him is because we all know he has loved you since, well forever." Where was she going with this?

"Oh."

"Bella, do you love Edward?" She asked me seriously.

"Honestly?" She nodded at my question.

"Yes." I whispered. I looked at my hands in my lap. Was she going to be glad or angry at my answer?

"Well, just so you know…" She started. " Edward and Angela love each other too you know." She didn't say it with attitude or anything, she was just simply informing me.

"I know Alice, and that is why I am going to tell Angela when you are done with me, then bud out of their lives, or relationship I guess."

"Well you don't necessarily have to 'bud out' of his life." She didn't say Angela, and I knew why.

"I think it would be easier on me, but of course I have to do it the hard way. That's why I already know I cant."

"Good! By the way, on Thursday it is supposed to be really nice out, so we are going to the park." She smiled.

" Okay, is that an invitation?" I asked.

"Why indeed it is. Alright, finished. Now, go face Angela. Call me when you are done." She said.

Alice only waved my hair with a three-barrel curling iron, then pulled half of it back with bobby pins.

"Thanks Alice, call you later then." I grabbed my jacket off her bed, along with my keys. As I walked downstairs I knew I had to tell Edward what I was doing, who I was telling. Lucky me, he was in the kitchen.

"Hey Edward?" I started. I was playing with my fingers.

"Oh yeah, hey. What did you need?" He asked.

"Well I was just going to ask you if, well you minded me telling Angela about me kissing you a couple days ago." I looked at my feet. I wouldn't look at his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I think she deserves to know."

"No, why would you tell her that you kissed me? We both know it was me." He looked annoyed.

"No. It was my fault."

"Fault?" he asked, he was angry.

"Yes. I made you cheat on your girlfriend that is a fault." I said, I could feel myself getting angry.

"Bella…" He started. I interrupted him.

"No, now I am going to go tell her, good bye Edward." I started to walk away, and suddenly, and unexpectedly blood came up, I partially spit. So some of it was clearly visible on my lip.

"Oh my god Bella?" He went from angry to shocked and worried.

"Its nothing, I just suddenly bit my lip to hard." He let go of my wrist. I then quickly got out of there before he could say anything.

_What? My heart rate didn't go up?_ I was sort of worried, because that had never happened before. Oh well. I pulled out of the Cullen's drive way and was on my way to Angela's. I was already nervous, but not terribly. I knew I had to make this as short and quick as possible, for my conditions sake.

I finally pulled up to Angela's, and she was outside on her porch swing reading.

"Hey Bella? What are you doing here? " She asked surprised to see me.

"Hey Angela, I came to confess something." A confused expression crossed her face in response to what I had said.

"What about?" She asked. I already knew she knew it was about Edward.

"I kissed, Edward." I gulped, ready for her to yell.

"Wha-What?" She asked, still confused. She wasn't yelling or anything, but I could tell she was mad.

"When?" She asked.

"The day after the movie slumber party thing." I said, looking at my feet.

" Well, did he kiss you back?" She asked flatly.

"No, it was all my fault." I answered quickly.

"Bella, I knew if you returned I would have a problem with you, only because you and Edward had a, well a really strong friendship. But I when I saw you, the day, I held on to a small hope that nothing would happen between you two." She said, irritation now evident on her face.

"Why? Why did you have to kiss him?" She looked at me. "Do you love him?"

"I don't, I don't know." I looked at my feet again.

"At least have the decency to look at me." She snapped. I looked at her.

"Bella, just leave Edward alone for now on okay?" She said.

"Okay" I whispered, " I will." She started to turn and walk back inside.

" Bella?" She turned around again.

"Yes?"

" He doesn't love you." She spat. I flinched. She slammed her door shut. I deserved this. I was a terrible person. I turned around to walk back to my car. I needed to go home. I was surprised my heart didn't react, usually when I like I just had been, I would have puked in a minute, if not worse.

When I got home, I decided to call Alice, I told her everything.

"Wow, harsh." She said.

"Not harsh enough I don't think." I said truthfully.

"Bella, stop beating yourself up for this. It was an impulsive accident. When you love someone you are bound to do something insane, yours was a small mistake. No biggy." I pictured her shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know Alice, if it was such a small mistake why do I feel so, so bad?"

"Bella, you are always worrying to much about things, you always have. That's specifically why."

"I guess," I heard beeping, indicating someone was on the other line," hold on someone is on the other line."

"Just call me later okay?" She hung up.

"Hello?" I asked.

It was silent for a second, " Hey." A small voice said. It was Edward.

"Angela just told me, Bella why did you take the blame, it was mainly my fault." He said, still quiet.

"Edward, I am not going to screw your relationship up, I won't. And plus, it was me, not you. You don't have to change what has been going on in your life, _or screw it up,_ just because I am back.

"Bella-"

"Stop, Edward. Just please drop it."

"Fine. But Angela said that she told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah?"

"Bella," he started, after a few seconds of silence he finished," Don't. Please."

I couldn't breathe. That made me so happy, I knew he didn't want me to leave him alone, but at least unlike other people would, he told me not to leave him.

"Okay," I closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a good day, cant want to see you on Thursday. I would visit you now, but Angela would find out I went there alone, and now wouldn't be the greatest time. Just please, don't not come on Thursday because Angela doesn't want you there, because I know for certain, that everyone else does."

"Kay," I sighed happily." Bye Edward." _I love you._

"Bye Bells." I hung up.

Downstairs I heard the door open, and Emmett yell,

"Bella!!"

"Hey Em" I yelled.

"Want to go out for supper, just me and you? Charlie called me and said he had to work late. And I want time with my little sis,"

"Sir Em." I went downstairs.

"I see Alice did your hair." He smirked.

"Yes, Where we going?" I asked.

"How about Krolls Diner?" He suggested.

"Awesome, like old times when dad used to drop us off." I smiled, _finally, some tradition stays the same, and normal. Don't forget, drama free._

"alright, lets bounce."

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Sure thing squirt." He winked at me, I hit him in the arm playfully.

When we got there, I recognized Angela's blue Ford Focus.

"Angel works here?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, why?"

"didn't anyone tell you? Like an hour ago I told her about something, and well she sort of , well I guess you could say, chewed me out."

"Nuh-uh!" He said as we walked towards the resturaunt.

"Yeah-huh."

"Well, I want full details."

The hostess sat us down in a booth, in the back corner. And we told her our beverage orders, immediately after she left Emmett turned all of his attention towards me, this was going to be embarrassing telling my older brother.

"Well? " He said, pushing me to start.

"Okay, well the morning I left the Cullen's, I didn't leave Edward a message." I looked at him, he finished for me,

"Like you always used to."

"Yeah, so later in the afternoon, edward stopped by to check and see if I were upset with him or something," He finished for me again.

"because you didn't leave him a message,"

"Yes." I laughed.

"anyways we walked, he said I love you, then we pretty much attacked each other and well, we kissed." I said in a messy rush.

"What?!" His eyes were wide with amazement and also surprise."Finally!" He yelled. Everyone turned around and looked at us. Emmett decided to make it a big thing.

"She just agreed to marry me" He said to the staring people.

I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" He gave me a shocked but smiley look.

"God your so stupid sometimes!" I said with a laugh.

"yeah yeah yeah."

"So, now what is going on between you two?" He asked, going back to our discussion.

"Well, I don't know, we haven't really talked since then until today. I told him I was going to tell Angela that it was all my fault, and I was the one who kissed him."

"Why didn't you tell her it was equally as much your mistake as his?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, I didn't want to mess up the life Edward had before I came back. I didn't want it to change just because his best friend returned." I shrugged and started tearing up a napkin.

"I guess I kind of get it, but I have something to ask you." I knew what it was.

"do you love him?" I shrugged again, "I knew it" He said and continued.

"Why didn't you just tell Angela-"

"Tell me what?" I heard her ask,_ oh god._ I froze. When I looked up, she had her back to me and was just talking to Emmett.

"That your car is a piece of shit." He said.

"Is not Emmett, it had great gas mileage." She laughed. " Can I get your order?"

"We will have the hamburger special" he ordered for me, just like he always used to.

"Alright." She smiled and took our menus, not looking at me once. Not that I minded.

"What I was saying was, why don't you tell the PMS'ing wench that you and Edward kissed each other,

And let the two break up, and be Edward's girlfriend like you were meant to be!" He said, partially serious.

"Like I said before Em, I am not going to mess up his life just because I am back. "

He rolled his eyes.

That night, I remembered Alice had told me to call her back later.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Bella, whats up?" she said, she sounded slightly distracted.

"Not much, I just remembered you told me to call you back later."

"Oh," she giggled._ Jasper is over._ I could tell by her laugh.

"Listen I will just call you back tomorrow. Bye." I hung up.

Now what was I going to do? It was still pretty light out, and the local DQ was couple blocks away.

I decided to walk over there. When I finally reached my dessert filled destination, I was trying to determine what I wanted to get.

"Your going to get the Cookie Dough Blizzard with extra Cookie dough." I heard a boyish voice say.

There was only four people who would know that, either Emmett, Charlie, Edward, or…

"Jacob!" I practically squealed.

" Hey Bells,Charlie told me you were in town so I was waiting for you to come to your favorite childhood icecream stop." He said smiling. He didn't look much different, only older.

"I cant believe your working here! Why aren't you helping your dad?" I asked.

"Oh, I got sick of it, I only like working on cars for fun, or else the _fun_ gets taken out of it." He replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Yepp."

"So, is that what you want?" He asked.

"You know me better than most, so I am guessing you already know my answer." I winked at him,

"total please?" I asked.

"It's on me"

"Jake, no. Let me pay, im the one eating it." I tried.

"Nope, I just paid, plus I get a discount. I am pretty sure I can handle a two dollar fee." He then went and made my cold treat.

"Thanks Jake, I will see you around alright?" I said, walking backwards.

"Bye Bella." He waved from inside the small building.

On my way home I thought about all my fishing trips with Billy, Charlie, Emmett and myself. They were so much fun. I remember one the most. We were all fishing at my dad's favorite lake spot, and well Emmett thought it would be funny if he pushed me in. Well, he tried, but before I fell in I grabbed onto Jacobs shirt, and Jacob grabbed onto Emmett's long sleeve, we all toppled in the freezing water. All's Charlie and Billy could do was laugh and help us back into the boat. That was also one of my favorite memories. I_ really_ missed those days. It was so easy back then.

By the time I got home, it had gotten dark, fast. I could see Charlie still wasn't home, and neither was Emmett. _Probably went out with Rosalie._ Now what was I supposed to do? I guess I could call Alice, see if she would want to come watch a movie. Then I realized Jasper was over, and well, I promised myself I wouldn't be a third wheel ever again. _Should I take the chance and call Edward?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie meyer's characters!**_

_A Big Heart: __Chapter 1_

_(__**Important A/N: Bella's disease isn't fake, but the symptoms are, I don't feel like looking up all the actual stuff so Im just going to make it up in the next chapters! So don't remark on it please! Thanks! :D oh and also I changed Bella's car.**_

I decided not to call Edward, I wasn't going to have another one of those run-ins with Angela any time soon. But I did tell Edward I wasn't going to leave him alone like Angela had asked, but still. I didn't need drama piling on me. Especially since I have been having these weird symptoms. I am not taking them lightly, but I am not taking it to seriously. I don't know what else to do, so I went to sleep. It was very nice to go to sleep that early, I hadnt gotten a good night sleep for a while.

So, the next morning, Emmett told me we were going to go out for lunch, to Krolls diner again. So we did, only nothing really important happened. Just caught up on a few things, he wanted to know what medication they had me on now and what not. And also what symptoms he should watch out for. Nothing to eventful. I guess tonight we had to go out to dinner with Charlie, so I didn't have to cook. That was pretty nice too though, I missed going to dinner with them every Wedsnesday, it was the best day of the week. Then I thought about it for a second, _tomorrow I was going to the beach._

Emmett and I were driving home when I realized it.

"Emmett, your going to the beach tomorrow right?!" I asked frantically.

"Yes, Bella, calm down. Why?"

"I need to ride with you." I said.

" Why? Aren't you going to ride with Alice?" He asked confused.

"Are you kidding? Alice said Edward and _Angela_ ride with her everytime." It clicked.

"You going to hang with me then?" He said smiling.

"The whole time big bro." He put up his fist for me to pound it, so I did.

"Awesome. Rosalie cant go, so I am going to need some good company." He smiled and winked at me.

"Oh why?" I asked.

"She has to babysit." he answered.

"And Jasper doesn't?" I asked.

"No, she offered. That was before she knew the plans for tomorrow. She doesn't mind though." He said, looking out the window.

"Oh, I see."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Rosalie you butthead." I nudged him.

"I don't know to be honest, I think." I said seriously.

"Okay, just curious."

Emmett and I just hung around until dinner time, watching a few episodes of Cheaters.

We then heard Charlie come in finally.

"Ready!? He yelled. I didn't know we were going to suddenly. I guess neither did Emmett because he had the same surprised expression as I did. We both shrugged and got up.

We drove to the small diner on fourth street in silence, well that is until Emmett ripped one.

"Oh EMMETT!" Charlie scolded, rolling down the window.

I couldn't even talk or respond, in between laughing hard and not wanting to breathe in the bad air. Of course that wasn't very smart of me because I reacted a bit. Emmett noticed and gave me my water out of my bag. I thanked him.

Our dinner again wasn't that special. Charlie just talked about his work, and what he did that day, So did Emmett and I. Only we left out our teenage details. Honestly, there wasn't much to talk about. The only thing we could do was laugh at eachother. I mainly laughed at Charlie and Emmett's bickering, I miss that a whole bunch, now I was once again in the front row.

After we got back home we decided to watch Rambo. It was bloodier then I expected. Though I had to laugh when Emmett covered his eyes. It was pretty hysterical. I, being as tired as I was, fell asleep leaning on Emmett. I couldn't even remember waking up from Emmett carrying me up the stairs. But now I was being waken up by Emmett shaking me and yelling "BELLA GET UP! WE NEED TO LEAVE IN AN HOUR!"

Well, I guess we needed to get the ice and all the drinks. And of course, there was going to be beer. I on the other hand was not going to drink. I couldn't even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know what it would do to me, and I didn't really want to find out.

I spent the next few minutes, just figuring out what to do with my hair, and after just throwing it into a pony tail, I had to decide on what suit. So, I went with my plain pink bikini, and threw on top of that a tie dye shirt and jeans cut into shorts. I grabbed sunblock, chapstick, my phone, my ipod, and my aviators into my bag. Then ran downstairs to find Emmett scarfing down some waffles.

"Slow down Emm, your going to choke." I warned him smiling.

"Yeah sure." He said with his mouthful.

I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured a glass, then took my pills.

"Don't you hate taking all those every single day?"

"Yeah I guess. But if it keeps me alive I am fine."

"Arent you ever, you know, scared?"

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know, dying in your sleep, or knowing that any day you could die?" He asked, I could tell he didn't like asking but If I were him I would also be curious.

"Hey, I mean sure I am, but I know it would be for a reason." I shrugged.

"If I could give you my heart for yours I would."

"It would still be too big Emmett." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah, well come on. Help me get the coolers into my jeep."

Then after we loaded up the jeep and filled them with ice and different types of beverages, we were off. I couldn't help but be nervous. What would or could happen tonight? I mean Angela, Me, and Edward are all going to be there. But in all fairness she had to think I would be there, Alice was my best friend, Emmett was my brother, Jasper was also a good friend, and well I don't know what she thinks, but Edward was my Bestest, and maybe more than that, friend. Not that I would tell him.

When we reached the beach, the party was already going. Immediately Edward, Jasper, and Emmett grabbed the coolers and shouted, "Beer!" It was funny, I didn't know Edward was drinking. Whatever. I couldn't have anything to do with Edward tonight, I wouldn't start something, again. And it was actually going to be pretty easy, well as long as Angela continued to be all over Edward like she was at the moment. She was sitting on his lap and playing with his hair, sometimes kissing him, and sometimes just teasing._ stop looking._ I scolded myself. Edward hadn't looked at me once, not even when he walked by me to grab one of the coolers. Suddenly I was ripped away from my thoughts by someone tapping on my shoulder. _Mike._ I sighed to myself.

"Hey Bella, remember me?"

"Oh hey Mike. Whats up?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I looked around for Alice, I couldn't find her. She was even by Jasper.

"Nothing really, what about you?"

"Just looking for Alice, so if you would excuse me. " I walked away, feeling slightly guilty for leaving Mike hanging.

Before I could go around searching for Alice, Emmett grabbed me and carried me over to where he was sitting by Jasper, now with Alice, Edward and Angela. I sighed. I sat on the side of Emmett farthest from Edward and Angela. I couldn't help but notice that Edward still didn't look at me. _Good then. It makes this easier._ After I thought that, it was like he could read my mind. He looked at me like I was trash, nothing. At first I was shocked at first, but then I returned his glare. He turned away and drank some more of his beer. _Asshole. _Whatever. I turned my attention to everyone but them. It was pretty easy, up until Angela made a show out of giggling and constantly laughing at nothing. I almost puked. Emmett was also getting annoyed, I could tell. Sibling telepathy. Plus, he gave me a side look, one I recognized as irritation. Alice and Jasper were too involved with eachother to notice anyone else. Suddenly Emmett got up.

"Im going to go visit my buddy over there for a minute." He said.

"Okay." After a few seconds of still sitting there, I decided to go swim. I didn't care that I was by myself.

I dove in right away, not bothering to take off my tank top or shorts. The water was really nice, so I was used to it right away. I just held my breathe under water for a while, occasionally coming up. After a while I went back to shore, and just sat there, looking at the water. After a while someone joined me. I didn't bother to look at them until they talked to me.

"Hey Bella." It was Jake.

"Hey Jake" I smiled, finally someone to talk to.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Oh, its going." I nodded my head.

"Oh sounds nice." He said.

We both just sat there, silent.

"I love the beach." He said after a while.

"Me too, its so peaceful."

"Did you miss it?"

"You have no idea." I sighed.

"Hey I got an idea" He said.

"What?" I said, leaning back on my palms. My clothes were now semi-dry.

"Cliff diving." He said, eyes full of excitement.

"I better not, Emmett will kill me." I said. He really would but that wasn't the main problem, if that were it I would be there in a second.

"Oh come on Bells!" He begged. I really thought about it for a second.

"We can go on the smallest one then." He pleaded.

"No."

"alright." He was dissapointed. I got up.

"We are going on the biggest!" He got up to, he grabbed my hand and started to run. I followed, I was really excited to do this. My heart was pounding, but not in a bad way, a good one. One where I had control over it. We then ran by Edward and Angela, Jacob accidently kicked sand on them, I heard Edward shout," Jackass!"

I shouted back, "Asshole!" Jacob just laughed, so did I. It felt good.

We finally reached the Cliffs, I was out of breathe, and so was Jake.

"Ready?" He breathed.

"One second." I answered, trying to slow my breathing.

After a few seconds I was ready. "Lets go." We walked up the cliff. Jacob just jumped right away, I watched. It took about six seconds for him to hit the water. I stood there until he yelled,

"Okay Bells! GO!" I stood there for a second before jumping and screaming "Whoo!"

The landing stung a bit, but not to bad. It was a great adrenaline rush. When my head surfaced, I was all smiles.

"Bells that was awesome!" He gave me a high five, and we both then swam to shore. I then saw a figure standing there. Before I knew it, I could see who it was. Emmett. He didn't look to happy.

"Emmett before you say anything-" He interrupted me,

"Bella, what the hell!? I hear you scream, I run over here and find that you jump off the highest cliff, for your first time? What is wrong with you!?" The face he was giving me was sending me a signal about my condition. I nodded in understanding. He sighed then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I had to admit, I didn't think you would do it." He said before we walked back. I then remembered Jake.

"Thanks Jake!" I yelled, he just waved at me.

When we walked back, Alice wasn't to happy either. Emmett laughed and walked back to the his buddy he had been talking to.

"Bella" I stopped her,

"Stop, I heard it all already." Suddenly Edward was there. No beer or Angela. I could smell it on his breath though.

"Bella, what the fuck!" I just kept walking ignoring him. I could be an ass too. He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go." I attempted to pull my wrist away, but couldn't.

"No, why did you do that? Do you know you could have been killed?" _Do you know I could die just talking to you right now? _I sighed in annoyance.

"Edward save it. Go back to your drunk Angela." I snapped.

"For one she is not drunk, and no I wont save it. You're my best friend, you are important to me, you cant endanger your life like that."

"My life is already endangered." It slipped. I quickly continued, I knew one thing I could say could distract him from my previous statement. "And I didn't know best friends look at eachother like trash." I ripped my wrist from his grip and started to walk away once again.

"you knew why I had to, and what was that?"

"What?" I stalled.

"what you said, before the whole trash glare thing." His eyebrows were pulled together.

Before I had to tell him, Angela turned up.

"Swan, what the fuck are you doing talking to my boyfriend." She slurred.

"I was just telling him that it is rude to leave your drunken slut of a girlfriend alone." I didn't want to start anything, but this was enough.

"Ugh! Eddie, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She looked at him.

"No, Bella that was out of line." He said.

"Yeah well so was your glare. Now leave me alone. Both of you." I started to walk away, towards Emmett.

"Who is this little fox?" His buddy said.

"This is my little sister I was telling you about, Bella this is James, James Bella" Emmett introduced us.

James was pretty cute, he had blonde long hair, pulled back into a ponytail **(Picture Cam Gigangdet's portray of James for the Twilight movie! ****J )**

"Hey James" I stuck out my hand, offering to shake his hand, but he pulled it up to his face and kissed it.

"it's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella." He said with a smile. He was quite the charmer. Emmett chuckled and went off somewhere else.

James and I talked for a while and even set up a date. I was pretty excited, for one, he was older, secondly, he could help me keep my mind off Edward. _Perfect._ The date was set for Saturday night, same place, here t the beach. I guess there was another party going on. Our little visit got cut short because James had to go to work. He worked at a hardware delivery place. I guess it had good pay, and the boss was a family friend so he got a lot of benefits. When I turned around I saw Edward glaring at me,and I glared right back. He had no right to judge me, but nor did I to judge him. I just walked away and found Mike sitting alone over by the shore. I went and sat with him, he seemed lonely. We just had a simple conversation about fish and stuff, it was nice just to lay back and enjoy the sunset. Mike actually wasn't that bad of a guy.

Around two in the morning, Emmett and I decided to retire home. I fell asleep on the way home, but I woke up when we pulled into the garage. Emmett jokingly said he was glad, saved him of a back ache in the morning. I laughed a sleepy laugh and walked over to unlock the door. When we entered there was a note on the fridge, Charlie said he was going to have a long night, and not to wait up. We figured he would be home, but we didn't see his car. We shrugged and headed to our bedrooms. That night I dreamed of drowning when I jumped off a cliff. I woke up in a cold sweat, then went back to bed. I slept soundly after that.

The next morning I looked at my phone. Eight missed calls. Five from Edward, that I would ignore, one from Emmett, one from Charlie, and one from Alice. I sighed. Seven of those I didn't have to call back, one I did. Alice.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella"

"You called?"

"Were you talking to James last night?" She squealed.

"Maybe" I smiled.

"Oh my god!" She screamed excitedly.

"Lucky girl!"

"What have you heard about him?" I asked.

"Well, I heard he was quite the charmer, really nice and great bod, romantic, and blah blah blah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I also hear he is very _experienced."_

"_Oh." I sighed. "whatever, I don't care. I think I like him."_

"_What about Edward?" I knew she was going to ask that._

"_I don't know, this whole thing with angela, I don't know. I cant handle it."_

"_Yeah, that's understandable." She said._

"_Yeah, I don't know. Emmett says James is interested I guess. We have a date tomorrow night!"_

"_really!?" _

"_Yeah!" _

"_Where?"_

"_Oh at the beach, there is another party tomorrow night."_

"_Oh yeah, We are all going." _

"_Perfect." I said sarcastically._

"_Don't worry, Edward wont bug you."_

"_angela will." I Predicted._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**_

_**Sorry, I have had some busy last couple of days,**_

_**Oh! And if any of you read my other story, My guardian, I wont be able to update for a while, because I write a lot of my chapters on my sisters computer, and well my last chapter was all finished, only I was working on some mess ups, and well in the middle of doing that my sister got her computer taken away, so that's that for a while. I think only for the next week maybe ? Please be patient (:**_

_After getting on the phone with Alice, I decided to go take a shower. A good long, relieving shower. These past couple of days have been tough for me, but the thing I am starting to realize is that these things that speed up my heart rate, don't effect me until later. Like the other day when I spit up blood for no reason, and yesterday I didn't even react to anything that had happened? I didn't quite understand yet. But I know now I need to be more careful then ever. Or maybe it is just a coincidence. The warm shower was just what I needed. It seems like all that nice warm water just takes your worries and frustrations right into the drain along with it. _

_When I was dressed I went downstairs, and looked around. It seemed the house was empty. I didn't know what I wanted to do. The two optionsI came up with were to maybe see if Alice would like to go to Port Angeles or just aimlessly walk around forks and find something to do. I went with option one. I knew I should have just asked her when I talked to her earlier, but I just didn't think of what I wanted to do this fine day. I grabbed the house phone and dialed Alice's cell._

"_Hello?" Edward answered. Why was he answering Alice's phone? He never did that. __Shit._ He knew I called Alice earlier, and figured I would call again, so he would answer when he saw my ID on her phone.

"Is Alice there?" I asked irritated.

"So you could call Alice back and not me?" He matched my tone.

"Yes." I answered.

"And why may I ask?" 

"Well, why don't I give you a hint? She is a pain is my ass and is ruining our friendship."

"Angela? What, then why were you so pissed at me at the party last night?" He sounded confused.

"Why did you glare at me when I sat near you. I didn't even do anything." I said.

"Bella, when I told you not to leave me alone, I didn't tell you to be around with me and Angela, then she would know." He said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know girlfriends came before a lifelong best friend."

"You haven't been my life long best friend, you have been gone for five years." That hit me like a bag of bricks. I mean it wasn't necessarily meant to be mean, but that didn't stop the tears.

" Oh okay, then never mind. Enjoy your time with Angela, I hope she is worth it. And by the way, I wasn't the one who didn't reply to the last letter. Goodbye Edward Cullen." I hung up. I was already bawling.

I should just realized that okay, I guess we haven't been lifelong friends. Five years was a big difference, I was just holding on to the hope of returning to my old life, my favorite memories, and my favorite person. I was fueling myself for disappointment. And now I took the time to realize it, after it was unwillingly shoved into my conscience. Then I felt it, it was rising to my mouth. I ran upstairs to the bathroom, and luckily held it down until I was safely above the toilet. It wasn't as bad as usual, but still, I didn't need this! I finally tried to control myself when I heard the front door close. The tears were still flowing but the weazing stopped. I tiptoed to my room. I then heard foot steps coming up the stairs. _please be Emmett._ Then the door opened.

"Bella!" Alice ran over to me. "Why are you crying?" she asked frantically.

"Nothing, its nothing. Just, I don't even know." I stupidly tried to laugh. I wiped away some loose tears.

"Bella, you never cry for nothing what is it?" He begged me.

"Do you seriously want to know, or are you just trying to comfort me? Because I really don't need comforting right now." I said. The tears finally stopped, well mostly.

"Both, but more seriously wanting to know." She said, with a small smile.

"It is just something Edward said." I shrugged and curled my legs up to my chest.

"Wait, when did you talk to Edward?" She asked confused.

"This morning when I tried to get a hold of you. He answered and wouldn't let me talk to you." I spoke into my knees.

"Oh my, I am going to beat him! I told him never to answer my phone!" She screamed at herself, then turned her attention back to me. "but, Bella what did he say that made you so upset, was is terrible?" 

"You might not think so, but it just hit a soft spot I guess." I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Well?" She encouraged me to go on.

"Well, I told him I didn't know that girlfriends came before life long best friends, and I know it was mean but It just came out."

"No, it makes sense. That wasn't mean at all, it's the truth."

" But, before I go on," I started. " would you say we are lifelong best friends, even though I have been gone for five years?" I asked.

"Yes, you are my lifelong best friend." She still looked confused, but I swear I heard her mind click and put my question together. "Oh my God! That son of a…. What?! He said you two weren't lifelong best friends?! I mean, gosh, you two are more lifelong best friends than you and I , I, I don't know what to say!

Oh Bella!" She pulled me into a hug, I just hugged her back, I guess I did need comforting.

"Its alright Alice, I realize he is right. You cant keep a friendship going after years of no communication." I said as I pulled away.

" Im sorry. I don't know that doesn't make since." She shook her head.

"Never mind that, hey are you busy today?" 

"No. what do you have in mind?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Port Angeles." On that note, we were off, well at least after I finished getting ready. Directly we left from my house. We didn't stop at Alice's because she said Angela was going to be over there. I sighed, she gave me an empathetic look. I shrugged and turned my attention to the passing scenery.

"So, you are going to the book store I presume?" she asked, sparking some sort of conversation.

"Yes, and I presume you are to shop?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I am going everywhere with you, so if you decide to shop, yes." She winked at me.

"Yes I did plan on going shopping. I just needed to get a new Bella type outfit for my date tomorrow." I shrugged.

"Nervous?" She asked, laughing.

" A bit." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I could be too, I mean, the man is obviously gorgeous." 

"I know right!"

"Well, besides Jasper" She added. I laughed.

We reached Port Angeles pretty quickly. Only because Alice was a crazy driver, along with all the other Cullens. Well, besides Esme, she was sane enough to keep the limit.

"Okay, where to first?" She asked.

"Book store. I need to get a new copy of Wuthering Heights, mine is so tattered I cant even make out a bunch of letters." She smiled as I said this.

"you are such a book nerd." 

We parked, and walked to the store a block away. Our visit in there lasted only a few minutes. I ended up picking up Pride and Prejudice also. So, now It was to the shopping mall.

"Alright, let me guess. Blue and nice fitting jeans, and absolutely no heels." She guess perfectly. I smiled, that was my answer.

And that is exactly what I got. It only took a few minutes for Alice to pick it out, in the second store we entered. She picked a royal blue tunic, dark skinny jeans, and black flats. I, personally loved her choice, because it was, well me. We decided there wasn't much left to do other then eat, so we walked to the diner on the corner to get lunch.

We got seated right away, in the back corner near the windows. 

"Can we start you off with a drink?"

"Two cokes." Alice ordered.

"Alright, I will be back soon." 

"So, I don't mean to butt in, but what do you think is going to go on between you and Edward?" She asked suddenly.

"Honestly, I don't know. Just, I want to be friends, best friends with him again, but with Angela not really liking that idea, I don't think it will work like that." My voice sounded sad on its own. And I was sad, I _loved_ Edward, he was my everything. Or at least I thought so. But with Angela having gotten there first, there was nothing I could do. But maybe James could help me get over him? I hope.

"Yeah, I mean I like Angela, but not _Angela._" she said.

"Yeah I mean she seemed nice, but I guess if I were in her position I would think the same." I shrugged.

"Oh, Bella! Don't give up, I mean you know, you two have and always have been best friends, no matter what he says. And besides, I bet he was just trying to convince himself that." She attempted to convince me that I think.

"I don't want to give up on our friendship, but what else could I try? Angela is always with him, and plus he doesn't seem to want me anywhere near him."

"Did he say that?" She asked, shocked.

"Well he said he didn't want me anywhere near him and Angela. But where wouldn't they be together?" 

"I guess. That isn't fair." She stated.

The waitress finally arrived. "here you are."

"ready to order?" She asked.

"I will have the mushroom ravioli."

"Make that two."

"alright." She walked away.

"But I guess if I went to a party or get together and they are there I could just avoid them."

"bella, all your friends are around them, like me and Jazz, and sometimes Emmett and Rose." She said, voice worried.

"Well, what else can I do? "

"Prove to him that he is not your boss. He cant tell you where you can or cant be." She said, pulling her eyebrows together.

"I suppose, but I don't want to mess there thing up together. It isn't my place."

"Oh stop it Bella, they havent been kind to you, you don't need to be kind to them either." She said sternly.

"I suppose your right." I realized. " but Edward hasn't been necessarily been mean, only Angela." I said.

"life long best friends? That seems a lot like betrayel." She said.

"Alright, alright." 

After we finished eating it was already 4:30. I couldn't believe we were there for so long.

Alice asked me if I would like to spend the night, I considered it. 

"Okay."

"Great! Movie time!" she squealed. I just laughed.

We got to Alice's house in no time. We immediately ran upstairs to her room.

"Movie?" I asked.

"Okay, but I think we should go into Edward's room and get one, he has all the good ones." She said.

"Isnt he home?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I didn't see his car." 

"Okay" we walked to Edward's room, I was in front of her, so I opened it. I really regretted it.

"What the!?" Edward said when he pulled his lips from Angela's. They were making out on his bed.

"Oh god! I am so sorry!" I yelled, then closed the door quickly and Alice and I ran to her room. We were both embarrassed. 

"you said he wasn't home!" I accused.

"I know, I guess his car is in the shop or something?!" She answered innocently.

"Oh, whatever, this never happened." After I finished, I heard angry foot steps coming towards alice's room._ oh god._

The door opened quickly, and there was Edward.

"What the hell? What are you two doing here?" He said, irritated.

"I believe this is my home." Alice answered, matching his irritation.

"I have the house to myself tonight!" He yelled. Wow, I never knew this side of Edward, he never got mad around me, and even more, he never yelled around me.

"Obviously you don't." Alice motioned her hand between herself and myself.

"Alice, go away! You too!" He suddenly looked at me angrily. That was the first time he had told me that, seriously at least.

"Don't yell at us! We didn't know!" Alice defended.

"I texted you!" He said.

"Oh well, I could have received it, but you have my phone!" Her tone raised as she said it.

"Oh, right. Sorry. " He said.

"Yeah sure, but don't be apologizing to me, apologize to Bella!" She continued to yell.

"For what?" He was still angry, only he wasn't yelling anymore.

"Oh I don't know, maybe for being a dick?" She said, annoyed.

"I was not a dick." He said, then turned to look at me. Before our eyes could meet, I looked down.

"Yes you were. Not life long friends my ass!" She yelled again, then got up and went to her drawer and grabbed two sweatshirts, and two pairs of sweatpants. Pajamas for her and I.

"oh." was all he said. I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me anymore, now he was looking at the ground. I got up, and went to the bathroom. But it didn't stop me from hearing.

"Oh? OH!?" Alice yelled. I guess it wont stop.

"What do you want from me?" He said a bit more quietly.

"I want you to apologize. When I went over to her house this morning I found her crying, no bawling. She explained to me what happened! Edward, how could you be such an ass!? To your best friend?!" I walked quietly back to Alice's room, not making a noise. I stopped at the door.

" I don't know." He said, almost like a whisper.

"I don't get it Edward, are you just trying to convince yourself that, or do you actually believe it?" She asked.

"Convincing myself." He sat down on the bed, and put his face into his hands.

"Well do you love Angela, or Bella?" She asked. _Don't say Bella._

"Bella" He whispered. I gasped. The tears started flowing, and I couldn't help it, I turned around to run, but ran into someone. Angela. She was carrying a glass of water so it spilt on the both of us.

"What the hell swan!?" She screamed. I ignored her and ran for it.

"Bella!" Alice yelled after me.

I yelled to her, "I just puked, I need to go home!" I didn't want them to know I heard. I planned on pretending I didn't.

"Oh okay. Feel better!" She yelled again.

I finally reached my car, I managed to get out of the drive way before I started to really cry. _No!_ This wasn't supposed to happen! His life was supposed to stay the same! Only a little different with me being back! I didn't want his love life to change either! _UGH!_

And what made this all worse, I had no idea where my brother or father were! When I reached my house, the lights were on, and Emmett's car was in the driveway. I stayed parked outside until I stopped crying. I then tasted blood. _Damnit! _I didn't puke, again. This was the second time this happened. I went inside and found Emmett rummaging in the fridge. I sat at the counter.

"Hey Em," I greeted him, but not that happily.

"Whats up squirt?" He asked, head still in the fridge.

"Just got back from the Cullen's." 

"I see." He said.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked his suddenly remembering his absence when I woke up.

His head popped out of the fridge, a goofy, ear to ear grin. "The Hale's" I understood what he meant right away.

"You loser." I said jokingly.

"What was that?" He asked, mockingly. In his left hand was a spray whip cream can.

"No! don't you dare!" I warned him. 

"What, a dare? Alright!" I started to run, but he is faster then me. He tackled me to the ground lightly, and held me down. My arms were under my back, and I couldn't get them out. He sprayed a large amount on my face, that much I could tell. He was hysterical, he was laughing so hard he rolled onto his back, allowing me to get up. The pile of cream dropped off my face when I stood, and landed on Emmett. Now I was hysterical. Emmett knew just the right way to cheer me up without knowing I needed to be cheered up. He was the best.

"What in gods name are you two doing?" Suddenly Charlie was there. Emmett and I just turned to each other and laughed.

"You two" Charlie said as he walked away.

Later that night I finally fell asleep without rolling around none stop to get comfortable. I dreamed of myself, I was at the beach. I was standing on the cliff I had previously jumped off of with Jacob. I closed my eyes and smiled, but when I opened them it turned into a nightmare. Angela was behind me, and when I turned around she pushed me off the cliff, but the water was no longer there. My scream was muffled as I fell to my death. Before I hit the ground, I woke up. I turned to my clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. With a huff I slammed my head back onto the pillow, and went back to sleep. That time I didn't have a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Sorry, I have had some busy last couple of days,**

**Oh! And if any of you read my other story, My guardian, I wont be able to update for a while, because I write a lot of my chapters on my sisters computer, and well my last chapter was all finished, only I was working on some mess ups, and well in the middle of doing that my sister got her computer taken away, so that's that for a while. I think only for the next week maybe ? Please be patient (:**

**ALSO: My mom is making me leave to Moorhead, MN for a whole week, and Im not sure that my aunt has wireless internet there or not. So, I am not positive that I will be able to update for a week! :S**

**So, im going to try to write a lot, but our household is pretty crazy at the moment. Please, be patient with this too! Deepest apologies!!**

Today was the big day, my date with James. Sure, I was nervous, but also excited. A date with an older guy, who knew I would ever have the experience. I wonder if it would become more? Maybe we would be a couple eventually. Hopefully. I needed something to let Edward and I stick to what we have bben for so long. _Just friends. _Edward had Angela, and maybe I will soon have James. Yesterday was tough, and hopefully today would be different, easier. But who was I kidding? I already knew it would end horrifically. Well, I hope, other then my date. I wish that my date goes perfectly. That is, if it will end up like a date instead of just hanging out.

I started my morning off as usual, got into the shower, brushed my teeth and so forth, got dressed and went downstairs. When I got my bowl and cereal, I sat down at the counter. I then found a post it note, written in Emmett's chicken scratch.

_Morning Squirt, _

_I have work all day, so I will see you at the party tonight. If you need a ride, come find me._

Nice. Well I guess he was in a courteous mood or else there wouldn't be a note or a ride home. Usually I caught a ride with Alice since Emmett always left with Rosalie. I went back up to my room after I finished my small breakfast. When I had dressed earlier I decided that I wasn't going to wear the outfit Alice had helped me pick out. Why would I wear that to a party at the beach? I told myself I would wear it on another date, that is if there was another one. One, where it didn't involve sand and water. Plus, it was too hot out to wear pants. Just then, the phone started to ring. I ran downstairs to pick it up.

"Swan Residence" I answered.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"Hi Edward." I sat down at the table, and leaned my head on my hand.

"Bella, I am calling to make sure your feeling well, you said you were sick when you left last night in such a hurry. He started. "Listen, I hope that wasn't just an excuse to leave for me being an ass."

"No Edward, I really wasn't feeling to well, but im better now, bye." I attempted.

"Wait, no that isn't the only reason im calling." He said quietly. "I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior these last couple of days. I was being a huge ass."

" No, its alright. Don't worry though, I will leave you guys alone for now on, no more troubles." I sighed.

"See, I don't want your life changed just because I am back. Especially not your relationship, even if it is with someone quite unpleasant. Just, don't worry anymore okay? I wont stop talking to you obviously, well unless you want me to-"

"Bella, the thing is, I think Its best that we don't talk. It will make it easier on the both of us." He sighed, he sounded sad, regretful. And you know what, whether he wanted to say it or not, it was the truth. It would be definitely easier on the both of us.

" I agree " I whispered. No matter how much it pained me, It was the right thing.

"Goodbye Edward"

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, its not that I don't want to talk to you, its just I cant."

"I know."

" Do you honestly, or are you just trying to get me off the phone?" He asked.

"I honestly know, its mutual."

"Bye Bells"

"Bye Edward." I hung up. Hopefully, this will be worth it. Not just a complete waste.

I laid my head on the table and just sat there for a while, thinking. Okay, so maybe my move isn't going as planned. For one, I didn't get to really come back to my real best friend, but I guess I got to come back to my family, and my other best friends. But I didn't come back to my main reason. But, it gets worse before it gets better, right? Suddenly, I heard my cell phone ringing upstairs. I took my time going up, and go there just in time. I looked at the ID, Emmett.

"Hey Em" I greeted.

"Whats up Bells?" He asked. He always asked that first.

"Nothing just got off the phone with Edward." I sighed.

"Oh, really? Damn, that's what I was calling for, Alice said he told her what he was going to do and say to you. I was calling to warn you, so it wouldn't be so hard." He said.

"Well I really didn't need a warning, I mean it wasn't so bad, since I knew it was right."

"You think this is right?" He asked shocked.

"Well Emmett, don't you know? God it seems like I have to tell everyone. I don't want to screw up his life that he had before I returned. And if this helps, so be it."

"That's stupid." He scoffed.

"To you, don't be a butthead."

"Im not being a butthead. Be reasonable Bella. Bros before hoes."

"Technically I wasn't a real bro since I have been gone." That made me remember what Edward said the last night, that he was just trying to convince himself that, maybe I should too.

"Oh whatever, that kid couldn't stop talking about you while you were gone. Not a conversation went by without him mentioning you. And trust me, that bugged the shit out of Angela, that is why he has stopped." He informed me.

"Doesn't matter."

"doesn't matter, are you on something?"

"Em, can I tell you something in complete confidence that you wont tell a soul?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I am your brother stupid. Now spill" He joked.

"Promise first."

"Okay, I promise I wont tell a soul." He said.

"No crosses count?" I knew his tricks.

"Fine, no crosses count. Damn, you remember" He laughed.

"Remember last night, I told you I came from the Cullen's?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was supposed to spend the night, and well alice and I were going to watch a movie and all, so we went to Edwards room to look in his collection, and well we walked in on him and Angela making out. He went ballistic and started yelling at Alice, and slightly me, just telling us to go away and how he was supposed to have the house to himself." I stopped to catch a small breath to continue.

"Well I ducked out, and went to the bathroom, and well when I came back, I eavesdropped outside the door. I heard Alice asked if he loved angela or me, and well he said…"

"Who?"

"Me." I pulled my eyes shut.

"Serious? And that's why you left?"

"And that's not all, I guess Angela was behind me so when I turned around to run, and ran into her and spilt her water on her." I had to laugh, he did too.

"Wow Bella, its takes you."

"And Emmett, this also you cannot tell, obviously not even dad."

"Yeah?" He matched my seriousness suddenly.

"Well I have been having this thing, where I don't actually puke, but I can taste the blood in my mouth?"

"Hmm, well I don't know kid. Im obviously not a doctor. But maybe its just that your heart is beating real fast, but only fast enough for a small amount? "

"Possibly."

"Well I don't know what to tell you squirt, but I have to get back to work or Im going to get fired. Bye Bella."

"See ya Em."

It was about one thirty by now. My date was at 5:30. Four hours to spare, what to do? I didn't want to watch a movie, or take a nap, or anything. I didn't feel like being alone though either. So, I decided I would call Alice.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Alice, want to do something today?"

"Well, Jasper is over, but yeah I would love to! But are you sure, last night…"

"Im fine. Is Edward home?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't hanging out with Jasper and I so I bet he wont bug us."

"Alright, be over in a few. Oh, do you mind if I get ready at your place? And then catch a ride with you there? " I asked to make sure.

"Sure, but Edward would ride with us?"

"that's fine, I mean whatever. Emmett is going to give me a ride home, or James will, im not sure. Is it okay if I leave me car overnight at your place?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

"Wait, isn't Angela going?" I suddenly remembered her say only Edward's name. She would have warned me if Angela was coming.

"No, She has to work tonight. Finally he gets to do something alone for a change." she said cheerfully.

"I thought you liked her? Is Edward is still going to the party?" I asked. I thought he couldn't go anywhere without her.

"Yeah, I do, but she gets to be a bit controlling, but you already know that. Yeah he is going to hang with us I guess. You and James are still on right?" She asked.

"Yepp, see you soon." I hung up and grabbed my swimsuit, a blue tank top and dark brown khaki shorts and threw them into a beach bag along with sun tan lotion, and sunglasses.

I grabbed the keys to my car, and headed out. Instead of turning on the air conditioner on, I rolled down all the windows. The wind felt really nice. It is about a ten minute drive to the Cullen's, only it felt like five minutes this time. When I pulled up, Jasper and Alice were sitting on a picnic blanket, just sitting there and talking. I smiled, they were perfect together.

"Hey Bella!" Alice jumped up and waved, Jasper just waved from where he sat, they both were smiling.

"Hey" I said as I got out. Alice was standing by the passenger door.

"So, what do you want to do until five?" She asked, hands covering the sun rays from practically blinding her. I did the same.

"I don't know, whatever."

"Well, we were just about to go watch the notebook" She said " But I remember you hate that movie."

"Well, I remember promising myself I wouldn't be a third wheel, so if you don't mind, I will just sit in the kitchen and read."

"Bella, you would never be a third wheel" She shook her head.

"No, I really would. But don't worry, I will be fine in the kitchen. Now go enjoy your movie!" she said.

"Fine!" she huffed with a smile. She started to turn to walk back to Jasper but stopped and looked at me again. "I heard you and Edward weren't going to talk anymore."

"oh, yeah." I looked down at the ground.

"Why not?"

"It is easier this way. And you of all people should know since you have to hear us both talk about it non stop."

"Actually three" She teased.

"Oh yeah, Edwards significant other." I smiled and started to walk to the house, Alice walked along side me. Jasper instantly got up and picked up the blanket and followed behind us.

"Well, it gets worse before if can ever get better" she nudged me, still smiling.

"you know I thought about that after I got the phone call. Weird."

I sat down at the counter, and realized I didn't even bring a book. _Shoot._

"Alice, I forgot my book, do you maybe have any?" I asked.

"No, but I know Edward does." Yeah, great, let me just go ask him.

"Can you go and ask if I can borrow one."

"Bella, I am pretty sure not talking isn't to be taken so literally." That was a no.

I walked upstairs, and heard him in his room. Well at least his music. I knocked lightly. No response. I knocked louder.

"Come in!" He turned down the music.

"Listen, I know we aren't talking, but I promised I wouldn't be a third wheel with Alice and Jasper, so I decided to read, but realized I didn't bring mine." I said.

He looked at me for a second, " Well, yeah I guess. But wouldn't you rather hang out with me one last time, then sit in the kitchen with fictional characters?" He asked with a smile.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure" I walked in, and sat on the black leather couch he had. He was sitting on his bed.

"Bella, did I ever tell you that I missed you?" It made me think about the day I found him, at the grocery store.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good, because I still want you to know that I did, and do, and will. "

"Will?" I asked stupidly. Its because we wont get to hangout let alone talk anymore.

"Bella." He gave me a stern look.

"I know, stupid question."

"Did I tell you I also missed you?"

"I believe so" He smiled, not looking at me.

"good. The same thing to you that you said to me." Suddenly Edward came to sit by me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"hmm?" we stared at each other.

"I really don't want to stop talking to you." He turned away, he was scared of my response.

"I really don't want to either." He looked at me again.

"Then why are we? " I shook my head, I really didn't know.

"I mean, why would we let my relationship with Angela ruin ours?"

"I don't know, because you love her." I still knew he loved me, but I didn't want him to know that.

"no, because we are stupid enough to let it."

"So are we still going to talk?"

"Yes, that is if you want to too."

"I do, but we cant talk like this when Angela is around. When you are alone, like now, you call me and we can hangout. Or just call to talk."

"Will do." He answered, smiling. I smiled back. I was really happy, happy that our friendship will still be there, happy that he didn't really want to stop talking to to, and that he didn't admit to me that he loved me. Atleast not yet, and hopefully it would stay that way.

"Edward, now your sure, about this? What if Angela finds out? Or something?"

"Yes, positively, And it doesn't matter, we will deal with that when that day comes." I liked that idea.

"Okay" We sat there for a few seconds.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, tell me what you have been up to for the past five years." _Crap_, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey I was in the hospital a lot, puking up blood, and getting tests done all the time' No.

"The usual, just hanging, I don't really know. Friends, spending time with my mom, and stuff. Getting to know Phil mostly. He is really nice."

"Meet knew people?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Boys?"

"Yeah"

"boyfriends?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really, to immature. Plus, I wasn't looking for one." I shrugged.

"Good." I obviously didn't need to ask him. Plus I didn't want to.

"So that's all you did?" He asked again.

"Yes. Basically."

"Hmpf. Alright."

"Yepp."

"So, coming to the party tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I sort of have a date." I said, I didn't look at him.

"oh." I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at his hands, his face was sad, yet almost angry. His eyebrows were pulled together, but not in real anger, it matched his frown.

"what about you, are you?" I asked, getting the attention off of my date.

"I was thinking about it."

"You should, Alice was happy you were finally doing something by yourself, not with Angela."

"Does Alice not like Angela?" He asked still not looking at me.

"No, she does. She just said you were always with her that's all." he wasn't angry about it thankfully.

"Oh."

"Well, what would you like to go do?" This time I tried to change the subject.

"Go on a walk maybe? Or go watch a movie in Carlisle and Esme's room? They got a new tv in there." He suggested.

"Well I don't really feel like watching a movie, so a walk?" I smiled.

"okay."

Edward and I talked for most of the walk, nothing to important though. Just small talk. I asked him about him and Angela, like friends would. And he asked me about moving back and such. When we got back to the house it was 4:45. We were on a walk for three hours. It didn't feel like it, but I guess it didn't to Edward either.

"holy cow, long walk." he said as we walked inside. We found Jasper and Alice eating ice cream in the kitchen.

"how was reading?" Alice asked with one eyebrow raised, a smile playing on her lips.

" I thought you two weren't talking?" Jasper added.

"Well we decided that we weren't going to waste our friendship over something like this." Edward answered. I thought I saw Alice give Edward a look, a confused one.

"Well, Im done." Alice got up and put her bowl into the sink." Bella come with me." I really didn't have a choice, she grabbed my arm and pulled me along. She finally let go when we got to her room.

"Are you crazy?! What happens if Angela finds out?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Well, do you see this going somewhere, like oh I don't know, cheating!?"

"No, god no."

"Okay, Bella I have something to tell you." she said, she was pacing back and forth, debating whether she should blurt it out. I knew what it was that she was going to tell me too.

"Edward loves me." I whispered. She stopped and turned to me. I started again, "I heard you two last night. I left after I heard it. I actually wasn't sick." I confessed.

"Bella! You could have told me! It would have taken a load off my conscience!" she wasn't mad.

"Sorry."

"I knew you weren't sick. Are you going to tell Edward you heard?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Alice."

"Yeah, dumb question." she nodded, and started pacing again.

"God, this is a mess. What are you two going to do? Do you still love him?"

"I think." I started to play with my fingers.

"Well, just make sure before you two do anything, Angela and Edward are over."

"Im not going to do anything with him."

"Sure you wont. Yet." she said smiling.

"No."

"fine. So, go get ready we are leaving soon." she ordered. I went downstairs and grabbed my bag. The boys were still in the kitchen.

"Edward, can I use your room?" I asked.

"Go ahead." he smiled.

"Thanks." I went to his room, put on my swimsuit and my beach clothes over it. I then went into his bathroom and put on some light water proof makeup. Then pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail, alice told me it was super cute since my stray hairs along my face were naturally curly. When I walked out the the bathroom, Edward was there. He already had his trunks on, and was pulling a white tank top on.

"Hey! What if I would have came out here when you were in the middle of changing!" I scolded.

"you wouldn't have. Plus, girls always take forever. You look good by the way." He said. I blushed lightly. Wait, he shouldn't be saying that when he has a girlfriend.

"Thanks" I said then started to walk to the door but he caught my wrist and pulled me into a hug. _What?_

"Bella, I really did miss you. And I am sincerely sorry for all that I have put you through." He said.

"Edward, um, I already told you that it was okay?" I was confused. He pushed me away slightly, but we were still close.

"I know, but I don't think you believed me." he said.

"I did, and still do. don't worry about it." I waved it off.

"I do need to. God, I almost ruined us." He said, looking down.

I lifted his face up to look at me, "We both did." then, before either of us could control ourselves, we kissed. It a hard kiss, our lips moved against each other roughly. After a minute or two, we both pulled away. He turned one way and stopped, I went the other way.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." He breathed.

"Letting me change in your room, or the whole keep talking?"

"Being alone and hanging out, also allowing you to change in here." He said.

"What? Then when can we hangout?"

"with Alice and Jasper, so we arent alone." He said.

"Good plan."

"ready to go?" He asked suddenly,

"Very," I said. I walked to the door, he put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out.

Thankfully we didn't see Alice on our way down, she was in the kitchen.

"Lets go already! Its 5:00!" She pushed.

"Okay, okay." I smiled at her. She hooked her arm in mine, and we walked out to her car. Alice was very privileged. She had a very nice yellow porshe. I was surprised when we went to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"They are still gone." She said.

I got into the back seat, and Edward slid in beside me. Jasper sat in the passenger seat and Alice drove. Great, Alice was driving.

"Everyone buckled?" she asked rhetorically, she was smiling. I gulped. Edward rubbed my shoulder. I grimaced at him, he just laughed.

When we got to the party, everyone was already there. I saw Emmett with Rosalie, talking to some friends I didn't know.

I saw Jacob standing by Sam and Seth, just talking. He was the only one not holding a beer. We got out of the car, and Alice right away ran to Rose, and Jasper followed, so did Edward. I just stood there, looking for James, my supposed date. Suddenly someone slipped there hands under my knees, and arm behind my back, picking me up bridal style. James.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiled, laughing.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

"So, shall we?" He asked.

"Shall we what?" I questioned.

"Go grab a beer, then go and talk with people, or go off by ourselves? Personally I like option two." He winked.

"Option two it is then." He finally set me down, and took my hand in his. We walked over to the coolers, but instead of grabbing a beer for me he grabbed me a coke.

"I noticed you didn't drink the last time I saw you."

"Pretty observant" I noted.

"I guess so." He shrugged. He opened his own and my drink, then handed me mine. He took my empty hand once more.

"So.." He started.

"So.."

"Want to go sit by the water?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, lets go."

We sat down, close enough to get out feet wet, but before we sat down he put down a towel.

"So, you are Emmett's famous little sister."

"I wouldn't go that far. Just known." I shrugged.

"Well, everyone has talked about you, but never mentioned your perfect looks. " I blushed.

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome."

"How long have you known Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, since we were in grade school. I moved her from Chicago." He looked at me. "We instantly became friends."

"Really? You must have came around when I was gone."

"Yeah I did, he mentioned you to me once or twice at first. He really missed you, he said he didn't have anyone to pick on." He smiled at me

"sounds like him" I said.

"But enough about him, lets here about you." He said. It seemed like everything that came out of his mouth, was seductive. Definitely a womanizer, but who cares. He is gorgeous.

"what do you want to know?" I pulled out my sunglasses, I was sick of squinting.

"What is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I answered.

"Isabella, very pretty, Isabella." He repeated.

"What is your full name?" I asked.

"James Carson McAllister." **( like his name? haha)**

"I like it, it suits you." I took the opportunity to look at his muscular status. Definitely a six pack, nice toned arms, and he was tan.

"Thank you Bella. So, I hear you are best friends with Edward Cullen huh?" He said casually.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said

"Oh I don't know, It just surprised me when I heard that since that little fight type deal here the other night."

"Oh, yeah. "

"But you two are just friends right?"

"Just friends."

"Good, then your single?" He asked.

"If I wasn't I don't think I would be here with you right now."

"I guess your right. But that's good, I got you all to myself then."

"Should I be worried?" I asked jokingly.

"Not at all. " He smiled widely. He had such a sexy grin. But, it wasn't nearly as great as Edward's. _Stop!_

After we chatted there for a while, he asked if I wanted to go and chat with some people. I said sure. When we got up, he put his arm around my waste, and kissed my cheek, I obviously blushed and smiled. I was really beginning to like James. But, then I remembered what Alice had said, about him being _experienced._ Would he push me into anything? _No, I bet not._

"Bella?" He stopped suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kind of sudden, and all, but I was just wondering, what would you call us?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I would like to introduce you as my girlfriend." He said simply, I smiled at the thought of being James' girlfriend.

"You can introduce me as whatever you like" I said.

"So, your okay with me calling you my girlfriend?" He asked, making sure. He was still sounding very confident.

"Is that what you want me to be?"

"Yeah, but is that what _you_ want to be." He said pulling me to his chest.

" I guess."

"you guess, well that's not much of an answer." He joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, yes."

"Great," We then kissed, it wasn't necessarily rough, but it wasn't soft either. I didn't care though, I enjoyed it. Well, most of it. His breathe was tinted with beer, that wasn't very pleasant. I pulled away, remembering Edward was present at the party, and could probably could see.

" Lets chat it up." I laughed, he did to.

"Alright, lets go." we turned to the groups of people, James' arm still around me. I loved this. Well I did until I caught Edward's eyes. He was staring at me. I looked towards the ground, and back up. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Jasper, who was talking to him. I sighed.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Nothing, just that I remembered I had to hitch a ride with Alice, and she said she was leaving at seven, which is a half an hour away." I lied.

"I will give you a ride." He offered.

"Okay, what time are you leaving?" I asked

"Not until eight."

"You don't party late?" I asked surprised.

"Nahh, got work tomorrow morning." He said.

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"I work at my dad's gas station." He smiled,

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, he said If I worked for him, I would get a great pay, and a new car."

"Well that's nice." I said.

"Yeah, what about you? Do you work?"

"Actually I applied to the Newton's camping store a week ago, they are supposed to call tomorrow"

"Oh, Im not much of a camper, but I wills till come visit you on your break." He said.

"sounds good, that is if I get the job."

"They have been hiring for weeks, they will hire you. I think you are the only one to apply for some time." He said.

"Hmm"

James lead me over to Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. When Emmett saw me, he smiled.

"hey Bells, I see you are getting along fine with my buddy here."

"Yes, I am."

"Hey Bella, James." Alice greeted.

"I am proud to introduce to you, my girlfriend, Bella" James said. I got a special _'oh my god look' _from Alice, I winked at her, Rose just smiled. Emmett's jaw was open.

"What?" He asked, he wasn't mad, he was surprised.

"Yeah, we are officially a couple." James smiled, pulling me closer to him then I already was. Then, Jasper and Edward joined us. This was awkward.

"Jasper, guess what, James and Bella are dating!" Alice squealed.

"Congrats" He smiled at us. I smiled back, blushing. I looked up at Edward. His face was blank, and he was staring, but at nothing.

"Well Bella, I actually have an idea." James turned to me. " Why don't we get out of here and go get something to eat, like an official first date?" He suggested.

Before I could answer, Emmett butted in, "Can Rose and I come with? We are starving and no one is grilling tonight?"

"Oh, us too?" Alice asked. _Shit_, that included Edward.

"I don't mind, but it is ultimately up to Bella here"

"Sure, you can come."

"Perfect!"

"Well, I think we should all stop at our homes and change, we cant go out with out suits on!" Alice said.

"Okay, is that okay James, if we stop at my place?"

"Not a problem" He smiled and kissed me. Of course Edward wouldn't let me enjoy that for a second, because when I looked up he was staring at me. Not angrily, but not very nicely either, almost annoyed. This time, I rolled my eyes. Now he knows how it felt to see him and Angela.

"Okay, Lets go!" Rose said.

When I saw James' car, I knew it was a jeep. Only because it said Jeep on it. It was a forest green and had the black top and the plastic windows. I did like it.

"I love your car" I said.

"thanks." He said before walking to my side. He wrapped his arms around my waste, and leaned me against the car. He started to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself to him as close as I could. You know, maybe keeping my mind off of Edward romantically wont be so hard. I mean, just because we were dating two people didn't mean we couldn't hangout together, it actually makes it easier. We stayed there for a while, just kissing. We both pulled apart, for breathe.

"Maybe we should go." I laughed.

"I think you are right." He kissed me quick and opened my door for me.

"thank you good sir." I nodded.

"your welcome ma'am" he bowed slightly before going to his side of the car. I laughed, so did he.

When we reached my house, after giving tons of directions, I asked if he wanted to come in or wait for me in the car.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like a quick tour of your room" He said.

"Sure" I said shyly.

We walked up to my door hand in hand. I unlocked the door and went straight to my room, James following close behind. When we reached my room, I turned around and put my hand on his chest.

"Wait a sec." I turned and peeked into my room, making sure nothing embarrassing was on the floor. It was clear of any bras or panties.

"Okay, come on. " He laughed and followed.

He look around for a few seconds, and turned to look at me, " I like it." He walked over to my bed and sat down. "Comfy" He motioned for me to come sit by him. I shook my head.

'I need to change." I said. I went to my drawer, grabbed my new outfit and walked to the door, "Im going to go change." I said.

"Alright." He nodded. And smiled.

I went to the bathroom, changed, and re-applied some of my make up that had faded away. I also pulled out my pony, only to put it back up. I checked what I could see in the mirror. I was good to go.

"Okay, ready" I said when I entered my room.

"Bella, you look great" He said as he eyed me head to toe, I blushed. He got up and pulled me close to him once more. I covered his mouth as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"Save it, we need to go." I said sternly.

"Please, one quick one, promise." He gave me the puppy look.

"Fine" I put my hands on each side of his face and pulled him to me. It didn't end up being that quick, but that's because I didn't want it to be over. Normally, I wouldn't kiss a guy on the first date, but I couldn't help it, I hadn't in so long, and plus he was a great kisser. I pulled away, he was smiling,

"You are a great kisser" Apparently I was just as a good kisser as I thought he was.

"you too" I smiled, and turned to walk out. He grabbed my hand, and walked along side me. I guess I wasn't close enough because he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waste. When we got outside, I locked the door, and walked to James' car where he was holding my door open again. Instead of verbally thanking him, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He grinned and walked around to the drivers side.

"im going to call Alice and see where we are meeting." he nodded and grabbed my hand.

I dialed, on the first ring she answered "Hey Bella!"

"hey, where are we meeting?" I asked.

"We were thinking that diner on third?" she suggested.

"Okay, be there soon." I attempted to hang up.

"I saw you, you know" she said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Saw me what?"

"Playing tonsil hockey with James! " she shrieked.

"Oh, that" I smiled, and turned to look at James quick.

"Yeah that! I want details later. You know what, you should have him drop you off at my place, we can have a sleep over. "

"Okay, will do." I said.

"Kay, see you in a few. We are about a block away, so just look for us in there."

"Bye Alice"

"Bye Bella"

"Where to?" James asked.

"Diner on third." I said.

"alright." He squeezed my hand.

"So, other then work, what are you doing tomorrow?" I said, starting a conversation.

"Getting a haircut. Sick of my hair, I need something new." he said smiling. "Want to come with? I need support."

I laughed, "Sure, what time?"

"I will pick you up around 4:30, then after you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, okay 4:30." I nodded.

"when is your curfew?"

"I just have to be home before two o'clock." I said.

"Okay, want to maybe catch a movie after eating?"

"Sure, in Port Angeles right?"

"Yeah"

"okay sounds great, what movie?"

"I was thinking The Dark Knight?"**(I know, how clever, (: )** he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

" Great, I have wanted to see that"

"Perfect, cant wait until tomorrow now." He said.

"Me neither" I sighed, leaning my head against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Tired?"

"No, just relaxing" I smiled, eyes still closed.

We were silent for a minute, until I lifted my head back up and opened my eyes to look at James. He turned to me and stuck the tip of his tongue out at me, I laughed.

"Jerk" I said playfully.

"Jerk? Jerk? Oh that wasn't something a jerk would do, this is." He let go of my hand and started tickling me.

I was laughing so hard it was hard to say stop. But I managed.

"Ticklish much?" He joked. I held his hand in both of my hands.

"Very, obviously" I have laughed more then I ever have since I moved back to Forks, this was great.

"I love this." I said.

"Me too." We just smiled at each other for a moment.

"Well, we are here" He said as he pulled up to the curb.

"Yum, im starving!" I proclaimed.

"Me too" He said again. He opened his door to get out, but I had to grab my bag out of the backseat, so I turned my body to grab it. James was there to open my door. He lifted me out like a Charlie used to when he helped me out because I used to have to jump out. When he sat me down, we kissed for a brief second. I took his hand in mine and we entered the diner. I looked around for a moment, James found them first. He pointed over to them. We walked over, and my heart started up immediately, Jessica was there. I thought she had to work? Whatever, maybe since I have a boyfriend she wont be so pissy. And of course, the only two seats left were across from them. It was four on each side, it was Emmett, Alice, Edward, then Jessica. Rosalie was on the other side along with Jasper , the side where we were going to sit. James scooted a chair back, the one across from Edward, out for me, I pecked him on the cheek for a quick thanks. He sat across from Angela.

"Hey" I greeted them all.

Emmett saw me and smiled, "Hey Squirt!" He said rather loudly. I smiled at him.

"Hey Bella" Alice replied, she looked worried. I put my purse strap over my chairs back, along with my light jacket.

"Hello" Edward greeted without a glance towards me, he was looking at his menu. Angela was looking and playing with his hair. I turned to Alice she mouthed, '_im sorry_' and tipped her head towards Angela and Edward. I shrugged and smiled. The waiter came over to us,

"Can I get you two something to drink?" She asked, I looked around, everyone else had their drinks already.

"Bella, coke?" James asked. I smiled a nodded.

"Two cokes please."

"Okay, are all your ready to order?" She asked.

"I believe so, James, Bella?" Alice asked, I nodded, so did he.

"okay I will start with you." She said to Rosalie.

"Can I get a cheeseburger with fries?" she said.

"Can I get pancakes and a side of scrambled eggs?" Jasper ordered, alice gave him a look. I knew why, breakfast for dinner, he loved that. I smiled.

She turned to me, "I will get a hamburger and fries please." I gave my menu to Jasper who was taking them all.

"I will have the same" James said. He nudged me with his shoulder. I realized then that we were sitting really close, out chairs were pushed together, like a couch almost. I smiled at him. He placed his left hand on my knee. I smiled at him. He winked at me.

Angela then ordered, "Can I just get a salad, with ranch?" The waitress nodded.

Edward was next, "Mushroom ravioli." he said. He got what I always did in Port Angeles. I only liked if the way they made it there.

Next was Alice, she got a salad also, and Emmett got a medium rare steak with a baked potato.

"Okay, I will be right back with your drinks" She said to James and I.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I am free until four thirty if that's what you mean. "

"Yes, but what's happening then?" She cocked her head, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Im going to hangout with James from then on." James squeezed my knee when I said that. I then placed my hand on his. He turned his and over and laced our fingers together. Our relationship had happened really quick, but whatever, he made me feel great, he sort of gave me a reason to duck out of my at the moment drama filled life.

"Oh I see, what are you going to do?"

"Why?" I asked, laughing.

"I don't know sparking conversation, she said bobbing her shoulders up and down once.

"Well Im sure there is another conversation topic other then Bella's plans for tomorrow." Edward said suddenly looking from Alice to me. His face was again blank, he went back to looking at his water glass.

"What do you have in mind Eddie?" Alice retorted.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Bella doesn't feel like telling you where she is going to be tomorrow night. Neither does James I bet."

"Hey, the salon is getting someone new I hear" Angela said all perky._ Great topic._

"Really, who?" Rosalie said, I guess Rosalie works there too now.

"I don't know, just some gay guy who is going to take care of the counter along with me and sweep up." she said, then suddenly went into her bag and pulled out a nail file and started filing her nails. I hated that sound, it was worse then nails on a chalk board. It must have bugged Edward too, because He rolled his eyes and got all annoyed.

"Angela, must you file your nails at the dinner table?" He said.

"sorry, this is just kind of boring." She said, rolling her eyes.

"then leave" He said.

"God your crabby today."

"So are you." He retorted angrily.

"Alriiiight, did anyone happen to have a quarter? I want to go get a gumball out of the machine in the entry way.

Edward gave me a look, and started ripping at a napkin. Angela didn't even look at me, not one glance yet.

Alice shook her head, and suddenly a quarter was being held in front of my face.

"Here you go, Bells" James said.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully and got up, he was still holding my hand. I turned halfway.

He was just sitting there smiling at me.

"I think im going to need this" I laughed. I hear a girly scoff, I rolled my eyes and looked back at James.

"Oh yeah." He kissed it then let go.

I put the quarter in the machine and turned it. I opened the cover, I got an orange one. I popped it into my mouth, chewing it before I started going back. I thought I would look stupid if I had some huge ball in my cheek. I finished chewing and walked back, sat down in my chair. James replaced his hand comfortably on my knee. He rubbed it up and down a few times.

"our drinks arrived." He said.

"Thank God, Im so thirsty."

"Your going to ruin your gum though." He said.

"Nonsense." I sipped on my coke.

"So, did I tell you all I applied to Newtons?" I started.

"No you didn't, nice job sis" Emmett put up his fist to pound, " Now you can pay for us when we go out to lunch." He winked, I pounded his fist and laughed.

"I suppose so"

"That's great!" Alice said.

"That is, I hear they pay well too" Jasper added in.

"Mike Newton works there, ew." Angela said.

"I think he is nice" I shrugged.

"Yeah, if you can stand him." Edward said, taking a sip of his own drink.

"what is so wrong with him? I don't get it. Just because he likes to talk." I said. James just laughed a bit.

"Okay, whatever" I said, still smiling. Finally I wasn't the seventh wheel.

Our food arrived then, so we didn't really talk, we all just stuffed our faces. Emmett reached across the table and stole a few of my fries, I smacked his hand, he stopped. I just laughed. We all decided to pay for our own food. Just put your money in the circle. I reached and grabbed my purse. I managed to get my wallet out, before a hand grabbed mine.

"Bella, I got this." James said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"One hundred percent." He laid a ten in the circle.

"thank you" I placed my hand on his shoulder. I didn't want to kiss him, not right in front of Edward. I knew I already had kissed his cheek, but I knew James wanted me to kiss his lips. I took my hand off his shoulder and grabbed my jacket off of the back of the chair. We were all leaving. I stood up and so did everyone else. Emmett came over to me,

"Are you catching a ride with James, or you want to ride home with me?"

"I will catch a ride with James." He gave me a quick hug, so did mostly everyone else. Edward and Angela were already on their way out, holding hands. Suddenly my own hand was grabbed, I turned to face James.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Bye guys" I said with a wave.

"Bye Bella, bye James" Alice said, Jasper just waved.

"Well, that was pretty -" I started

"Lame?" James finished with a slight laugh.

"I was thinking boring, but lame is good too." I said. I lifted James arm and placed it around my shoulders. I huddled into him as we walked.

"Well, at least you were there" He added looking up at the now visible stars.

"Yeah," I sighed happily.

"So, what time is it?" I asked.

"It is about seven forty-five." He said.

"Well, want to go to the park or something? I don't really want to go indoors. It is too nice tonight."

"Sure" He said.

He again opened my car door, "you know you don't always have to do this" I said.

"I like to." He said. I jumped in. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips quick.

We drove to the park in silence, just enjoying the ride, plus it was only a few blocks away.

I decided I wanted to swing. I got out of the car, before he could come open my door. It didn't annoy me, but he didn't need to waste his time. I waited until he got out of his car, and joined me, before walking to the swings. I sat on the ones with the hard plastic seats, the ones that don't bend. He started to push me, and I protested.

"Cant you swing with me?" I asked.

"Once I get you high enough." He said, continuing.

"Okay, swing with me." I said.

"Alright" He sat on the swing next to me.

Eventually I stopped swinging and just sat there. Looking at the starts was my favorite thing to do on nights like these.

"Want to go sit out in the field?" James asked.

"Good idea, sure" We walked out into the field and sat down smack dab in the middle. He sat close to me and pulled me to him, so my head was laying on his shoulder. We sat there for was seemed like hours. I guess it was, because it was late when he looked at his watch.

"Bella, It is ten o'clock. I don't want to sound like a kid or anything, but I really need to sleep, my job is really early in the morning. It is one of those twentyfour hour gas stations, and I have to go there at three in the morning." He said.

"Oh shoot, Iforgot to ask you. Is it okay if you drop me off at the Cullen's? Im supposed to go there tonight for Alice."

"Sure, no problem. Lets go. He got up and offered me his hand to help me up. He walked over to the car, but stopped in front of my door once more. We couldn't kiss for long, since he needed to get home, but it was long enough for me. I was tired, and I also needed to sleep. I sighed, and pulled away.

"We should go" I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Your right" He ducked in again and kissed me quick.

I guess I fell asleep on the way because when I woke up to James kissing me on the forhead and saying wake up, very gently.

"Did I fall asleep, im sorry!"

"Its alright, you sleep very peacefully, minus your cute sleep talking." He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it with the back of his fingers.

"Oh jeez, please don't tell me what I said." I blushed.

"Okay, I wont." He smiled and helped me out of his jeep and gave me a very passionate kiss. If I was tired before, I was wide awake now. We broke away to breathe, and said goodbye with a quick kiss on the lips. He grabbed my purse out of the back after, I almost forgot it.

"thanks." I hugged him a last goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Bella," He said. He walked over and got into his jeep. He pulled out. I waved at him, he waved back. I turned around and headed to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before Edward answered the door.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were coming over tonight." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, is Alice here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is upstairs."

"Is Angela here?" I whispered.

"Yeah, she is." He turned around and walked away.

I went up to Alice's room, knocked and went in.

"Details!" She Shrieked.

Here we go…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Sorry, I have had some busy last couple of days,**

**Oh! And if any of you read my other story, My guardian, I wont be able to update for a while, because I write a lot of my chapters on my sisters computer, and well my last chapter was all finished, only I was working on some mess ups, and well in the middle of doing that my sister got her computer taken away, so that's that for a while. I think only for the next week maybe ? Please be patient (:**

**ALSO: My mom is making me leave to Moorhead, MN for a whole week, and Im not sure that my aunt has wireless internet there or not. So, I am not positive that I will be able to update for a week! :S**

**So, im going to try to write a lot, but our household is pretty crazy at the moment. Please, be patient with this too! Deepest apologies!!**

I spent the majority of last night telling Alice about the littlest details, from how he looked at me, to how his voice sounded when he said certain things. Of course, I really enjoyed my day last night, and couldn't wait for tonight. I guess James was getting his hair cut, I spent the a lot of time picturing James with short hair. Different kinds though, since he never specified what kind of cut he was getting. Alice was trying to also. We went to bed pretty late, so when we woke up it was already one o'clock. We left to my house so she could help me get ready. We got there in what seemed like seconds.

"Emmett, you home?" I yelled. No answer. I guess he wasn't home.

"So what do you want to wear?" She asked as she sat on my bed, and I went to my closet.

"What should I wear?" I asked, not knowing what I wanted.

"Why don't you wear those lighter blue capris that reach your knees, and that blue tye die tank top you always used to wear?" She suggested.

"No, I want to wear a t-shirt, I don't want to get to cold" I said, pulling shirts back and forth, trying to find a suitable one.

"Okay, here" Alice got up and walked to the closet. Right away she picked out a yellow one that had a purple violet flower printed on the bottom corner. It seemed like it was painted on there with water color. I loved it. Plus, it was a v-neck and one hundred percent cotton, very comfortable. And it didn't show to much cleavage.

"Alright! This is what I shall where." I hung them on the two closet knobs.

"Shoes?" I asked.

"Your white low top converse" She nodded. I gave her the okay sign with my fingers.

"So, make up and hair?" She said.

"I guess.. But keep it natural."

"Gotcha" She replied.

She then guided me to the bathroom, and wash my hair in the sink. After thoroughly getting all the soap out, she stopped the water and wrapped a towel around my head. Next was makeup while my hair dried. I hated blow drying it, plus it fried my hair and made it really frizzy. Alice was a magician with makeup, and she knew it too. It only took her practically five minutes applying everything, just to match your facial features and skin colors. She knew what I liked, and what I didn't, she said I was too easy. We just hung around her now empty house, waiting for my hair to dry. By about two thirty it was finally dry. She curled the ends nicely, and pulled half of it back. I finally got to look in the mirror.

"I love it!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Knew you would." She smiled.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" I asked as we walked down to the kitchen. I wanted to eat slightly so I didn't eat like a barbarian with James. I stuck with my usual cheerios and Alice had toast and coffee. For the next two hours we watched some documentary on houses that I guess were 'haunted'. the whole time Alice was sitting there wide eyed, leaning closer to the tv. I had to laugh, I for one didn't believe in ghosts. Eventually four o'clock rolled around.

"Well James should be here soon."

"Okay" She didn't look away from the TV, she was to focused on the supposed shadows playing across the screen. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag and car keys. I stopped back in the living room where Alice was still sitting, and shut off the tv to get her attention.

"Bella!" She complained, "It was just at the good part!"

"Oh well, do you want me to go back to your house after my date, or what?"

"Well" She started " Edward said Angela would be spending the night, because her parents left for the weekend early, and she cant stay home alone, their rules." She said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No, Esme said I had to stay and be her company during the night" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, alright. So are you going to hangout here for a while? The house is going to be empty until about sevenish." I shrugged.

"No, I better head back home. Jasper wanted to go out tonight too, but I don't know." she said as she got up, looking around for her keys I guessed.

"In the kitchen Alice, in your purse."

"Right!" She laughed. Suddenly we heard her ring tone playing rather loudly. She ran in there to grab it.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hey Edward. What's up?" She turned away from me.

"Yeah, Im coming home now. Why?" She huffed.

"Oh, okay. Tell Angela I will be there soon." She shook her head and turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"Bye Edward." She said, annoyance apparent in her tone. I just smiled.

"Well I guess I am in more of a hurry then I thought." She gave me a quick hug, and left outside to get to her car.

For the next half an hour I just sat in the kitchen flipping my phone open, then shutting it again, over and over. Suddenly, I heard a few honks outside. My heart started to pound, I was excited. I grabbed my purse and practically ran to the door.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, this time not opening my door, not that I minded.

"hey yourself." I replied. He leaned to me to give me a quick kiss. I blushed.

"So, are you ready?" I asked him, I guess his haircut was a big deal.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed for dramatic effect.

"Well, lets go! I cant wait to see the turn out. I know it will be great" I supported. I took my hand and smiled at me.

When we reached the hair salon, I could tell he was pretty nervous. He kept sighing and breathing aloud. I thought it was pretty cute. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. We both got out of the car, he a tad bit slower then me. When we both made it around the car, I wrapped my arm around his waste, and he huffed once more.

"It will be fine, I promise. And I know for a fact your hair will turn out perfectly." I smiled.

"I sure hope so." With that, we entered the store, and were immediately accommodated.

"Are you ready James sweetie?" A older, good looking woman asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"So, I already know what your want, since you told me this morning." She said.

"Yeah, can we hurry and get this over with?" He said.

"Oh hold your horses there James, who is this pretty little lady? Gosh boy have you lost your manners?" She said.

"Oh, mom this is Bella, my new girlfriend. Bella this is my mom" He introduced us.

"Oh, nice to meet you Bella, James" She slapped his shoulder lightly, " Why didn't you tell me about her? Or how beautiful she is?" I blushed slightly.

"Sorry, but seriously, lets do this already." He sat down in the chair, his mom pulled one up for me. I sat down, and James took my hand instantly. I squeezed his hand.

"Alright James, here we go." She cut the first inch off. He closed his eyes.

His mom continued cutting, and cutting. It took about an hour to finish up. She washed it when she was finished. Then I finally got a good look of him when he stood up to leave since the cut was done. I couldn't believe my eyes, it really was perfect. Not that I thought it wouldn't, but it just stuck me by surprise. **(A/N: Picture Cam G. in Never Back Down)**

He turned to me, smiling a nervous smile. " How does it look?" He asked.

"It is great! I love it!" I smiled.

"Are you just saying that?" He asked, joking.

"Maybe" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well Im sorry son, but your going to have to skidaddle, I have another appointment coming here soon." She gave him a quick hug, then gave me one, it was a little bit awkward.

"Alright, ready to go Bella?" It was a rhetorical question. I always say that to people out of habit, like I don't even think about saying it.

"You havent even looked in the mirror yet?" I said.

"I know, I don't care what it looks like, or what I look like."

"So your not even one bit curious?" I questioned him.

"Well sure, but I don't want to see it yet. Keeps it a mystery. " He smiled and laughed a little.

"Want to feel it?" He asked me, as he felt it himself.

" No thanks." I said.

"It is really soft" He convinced, stepping closer to me.

I gave in and basically pet his head.

"It is soft." I nodded, eyebrows raised. He laughed and pulled me to him, kissing me. I pulled back after short second, remembering his mom was around.

"Come on lets go." I said. I grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"So, what do you want to do until the movie?" He asked when we got into the car.

"I don't know, what time is it at?" I asked.

"Seven thirty." He answered.

"Dark Knight, right?" I checked.

"Yes ma'am"

"I don't know, want to maybe go to your place, and just hangout?" I suggested.

"Sure"

James didn't end up living to far from the hair salon, so it didn't take that long to get there. His house was pretty big, three stories, tons of windows. It wasn't quite as big as the Cullen's, because their's was longer. It turns out his father is a cosmetic surgeon, or something like that. James gave me a quick tour around the place, then we ended up ending the tour in his room because we ended up making out on his couch. That was exactly how we spent the next hour and fifteen minutes. I realized that I loved combing my fingers through his short hair, it was really soft. I then finally saw the clock, and that we had to leave in order to make it to the movie, since we still had to drive to Port Angeles. It took a few minutes to get James up, he said we had a few minutes to spare, I disagreed.

"Fine, one more though." He almost begged. He stood up and put his hands on the side of my face, pulling my lips to his own. It ended up being deeper then I thought, but I managed to keep myself standing. I pulled away, knowing if he kissed any longer I wouldn't want to stop.

"alright, alright, James, we really need to go." I laughed.

"Your right. Let me grab a zip up hoodie of mine for you, the theater is really cold these days." He gave my cheek a quick peck then went to his closet. He grabbed a gray one that had his last name printed in black on the back.

"This one is pretty warm." He threw it over his arm, and took my hand. He led me downstairs, then out the door to his Jeep. To my relief James stopped opening my door.

"Alright, what do you feel like listening to?" He asked.

"I don't know, whatever you have your radio tuned to already" I shrugged. James' car wasn't all that warm, so I shivered. He noticed, and grabbed the sweatshirt and set it on my lap. I smiled in thanks. He returned it with a grin of his own.

"Well, I never actually listen to the radio. I like hearing the wind, and used to enjoy it blowing through my hair, only now my head is kind of cold since its not used to being practically bald." He laughed, I joined in.

"Yeah, I usually never play music in my car either. I always have someone in the car talking to me mostly, only not so much anymore. " I said quietly. I remember the car rides a long time ago, when Edward and I would sit in the back of Charlie's squad car and talk about nothing like it was the most important thing ever. We always rushed our words as if it were to be our last conversation. I really missed that. I realized the only car ride Edward and I have shared so far was on the way to a party, and we didn't talk really.

"And why is that?" He asked, interested.

" Well the only time I am in my own car is when I am driving up to the Cullen's, alone since they are up there. And when I actually am in the car with them, the radio is on. " I smiled. "But with Emmett, the radio is blasting and we are yelling over the music to hear one another." he laughed at that, he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, Emmett is quite the character."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**_

_It has been a few days since Edward and I decided that we should try a double date, but it is rather impossible to find a day where everyone can make it. Angela was being rather picky, saying she had beauty appointments or she didn't feel well enough. The rest of us just had work, but when Angela said she didn't feel like it, James and I just stayed at our house and had make out sessions. Not that I minded, but sometimes a girl needs some romance. But finally, we got the date set for this double date. It was going to be on Thursday at five thirty. And if this didn't work out, it would be the last attempt too. _

_Today was Tuesday, and I had to work the majority of the day. It is two thirty, and I have been working since six thirty. I had to cover both shifts, since Mike was sick I guess, and no one else would reply to the various phone calls. Only stupid Bella would answer her phone at six in the morning. I was putting up some signs in the window that said 'Newton Annual Sale!" when I heard the bells attached to the door jingle. Stupid me not remembering I was on a ladder, turned to see who it was, and in the same moment lost balance. Before I knew it, I had landed in the boxes just set below me that held the sale signs. Thank God they were there, who knew what I could've broken in that nasty fall. I was mumbling to myself on how stupid I was while trying to get out of the boxes. I didn't even remember the customer until a few seconds later. When I looked up, I saw Jasper, leaning against the wall just a few feet away. He held his hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter._

"_I didn't know what to think at first, whether to run and attempt to catch you, or see if the boxes would hold up." He tried to contain himself by standing up straight and walk over. _

"_So, you knew I would land in the boxes though right, not just guess?" I asked._

"_If I didn't, I would've run over to catch you. But it was pretty obvious. You okay though?" He asked suddenly._

"_Yes, just a little shaken. I thought I was going to kill myself. I need to be more careful that's what." I shook my head. "Want to help me take these boxes to the back room?" _

"_Sure thing," I picked up and big box and a smaller one, he grabbed the other two. _

_He followed me back into storage and placed them next to mine. Then he followed me back to the register so I could get the price rag machine to put up all the new prices for the sale. _

"_So, Edward sent me. " He said suddenly._

"_For what?" I asked, trying to scrape out a tag that had gotten stuck that would jam up all the rest. I guess the Newton's were to cheap to have two of these price tagger things. I sighed and gave up for the moment._

"_Well he asked me to give you something, let me find where I put it." He searched his pockets, and finally pulled out a white envelope. _

"_Well what does it say?" I asked as he handed it to me._

"_I don't know, he wouldn't say." He shrugged._

"_Well why didn't he bring it here himself?" I continued with my fifty questions._

"_He had work I guess." He tried a hand at unjamming the gun._

_I opened up the envelope, and pulled out the well written letter, and started to read._

_Dear Bella,_

_I know this is terrible, telling you in a letter, but me being the selfish pig I am, I had to. I just couldn't tell you to your face. So here it goes, Bella the thing is, is that I cant do this anymore. I cant see you with James, together, like at the party, or when we went out to dinner. It, well bugged me to the point of being a dick to Angela. So the thing Im trying to tell you, is that I lied a couple nights ago, when I said It was stupid we would waste our friendship over our significant others. I really think that to keep ourselves sane, that well maybe we should try not speaking to one another. Maybe it would be best if we weren't friends. And trust me, this is killing me, to my core, to be doing this, but I truly think it is for the best. Please, please forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

And of course, I reacted. I puked right there, right behind the cash register. It only took about a milisecond to realized what I had just done. I just puked in front of Jasper. Jasper, being the caring guy he was ran around the counter to help me out, but stopped right in his tracks when he saw the blood. I was too nervous to look up to speak to him.

"Jasper, please, please don't tell anyone about this." I whispered, bit breathing.

"What, well okay, but are you okay?" He asked, concern in his tone.

"Yes, Im fine. Could you go and get the mop out of the storage room, I will explain as I clean this up."

And I did, I explained every detail to him, and had him swear to secrecy that he wouldn't tell a soul, not even Alice. He could be the only one to know. And he did swear, and crossed his heart, and promised. 

"But why don't you want anyone to know?" He asked, curious.

"Because, then everything would be different, everyone would treat me different, treat me with caution all the time. They would be so tight on keeping me calm and such that they wouldn't be like my friends they would be more like take home nurses, and trust me I know. " I finally mopped up the last bit. I knew I had to throw away this mop since It was now stained with blood.

"Yeah I guess that would make since. But Jesus I never thought this would happen. But hey, what did the letter say to make you react?" He asked.

"Our friendship is ended, again." Finally, it hit me. Our friendship was done, again. I started to tear up, but stopped them in there tracks.

"but, hey if I keep reacting to this whole messed up situation, it has to be good that it is done with, right? It is really for the best."

"Your trying to convince yourself. So was Edward." He said. I looked at him.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah I just didn't know he put it in a letter, ouch." 

"I guess it is better it happened in a letter, or else it would be Edward in your place right now." I said, yeah I like letters.

"I suppose your right" He laughed slightly, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"This doesn't change anything does it? You will treat me the same right?"

"Well I will try, but it might take a day." I nodded in understanding. His phone started to ring, his ringtone indicated it was Alice. 

"Hey Alice" 

"No Im at Newtons, I will be there soon though, love you bye." He hung up and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Alice is in need of shopping. So I have to go pick her up and escort her there to carry her bags. Bye Bella,take care." He waved and took off. 

For the rest of the day I couldn't help but think about the letter and continue to convince myself if was for the best. Before I knew it, I was ripping up that retched letter and throwing it in the garbage bin. I couldn't help but cry at that point, lucky for me the store was empty. That was until James stopped by, but my tears were long gone by then. 

"Hey Bella" He greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey"

"How is work?" He asked.

"Dead" I sighed. 

"Yeah I can see that" He looked around the store. 

"You know I really hate being paid for doing nothing. The only thing I have done today was put up some signs and remark prices."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." He smiled.

"I guess not. But not enough to get paid for."

"Well your holding down the fort arent you? Sounds like enough for me." 

"Yeah, oh hey I have some sort of bad news." He tilted his head.

"Edward and Angela canceled on us. No more double date." He smiled.

"Well more time for the two of us" He reached up with his hand and rubbed his thumb over my cheek bone.

"That's why I said sort of bad news. But anyways, what brings you here?" 

"What cant a guy come visit his girlfriend at work?" He feigned insult.

"Be sure can. Whats that your holding?" I asked, noticed a paper bag in his hand.

"Oh, I brought you something to drink. " He pulled out a Jones Soda, fufu berry flavored. I smiled hugely when he handed it to me.

"I remembered Newtons didn't have anything good to drink in there vending machines so I thought I would bring something good by for you."

"Thank you! I have been dying. I always forget to bring something with me." I kissed him for a quick thank you.

"Shouldn't you be at work though?" I asked as I opened up my drink.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Hemocked with a smile. " Yeah,In five minutes, so I guess I should be going."

He leaned over the counter, and kissed me. I pulled him in for a deeper one, not being able to control myself. He laughed and pulled away, 

"I really should get going, bye Bells" He waved, and went on his way. 

For the next couple hours I got a few customers here and there, and put some more new prices up, and stocked a few shelves not knowing what else to do. Finally, five o'clock rolled around, and I got to go home. James had to work all night so I didn't have to get ready to do on a date, so I did what I always did on a free night. I vegged out. Only an hour into vedding and Alice called.

"Hey Alice" I answered.

"I cannot believe this, Bella how can you put up with this? Im going to kill him." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Put up with what? Who?" I asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Edward!" She squealed. "Jasper just told me, a letter! A letter! " I heard Jasper yell over the phone, "sorry!" But Alice hushed him. I knew Jasper didn't tell her what happened after reading the letter.

"No, Alice No, it is seriously okay. Whatever, I am not letting myself care."

"Well don't fall for his 'oh lets be friends again' crap mumbo jumbo anymore okay!" She demanded.

"Fine. Is he over there now? " I asked. 

"No, he is on a date with _Angela" _She made her name sound like a cuss word.

"Hey, mind if I come over?" I asked. I had nothing else to do and I was kind of lonely.

"No prob, but could you stop at the movie store, I want you to bring over the movie Fast Times" She requested.

"Okay, be there soon. "

When I got to the movie store I immediately regretted it. Not a foot in the door and I already spotted Edward and Angela. Edward was holding about five movies in his hands, and angela was reading the back of a movie case. _Shit._ I made my way into the store, and kept my distance from them. But what I eventually realized is they were in the f's section of comedy. That's where the movie I needed was. I just marched over there, and saw the cover that had Sean Penn as Jeff Spicoli on it. I knew I couldn't reach, so I put on a brave face and said excuse me.

"Oh sure,-" He looked at who he was excusing. "oh hey Bella" Angela heard my name and turned to me, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading. I scoffed and grabbed the movie and walked over to the counter. 

"That will be one thirty-eight." I put two dollars up and just walked away. I didn't have time for change. I got into my car and sped off up to the cullens.

"Hey Alice" I greeted her as she opened the door. 

"Wow that was quick, did you get the movie." I nodded, not mentioning seeing Edward.

Alice and I made popcorn and got drinks while Jasper set up the movie. We also grabbed a few snacks to hold us down during the film. I knew I didn't want to be a third wheel, but I didn't want to be alone either. After the movie I decided to head home, using work as an excuse. When I got home, dad was asleep and Emmett was watching Jeepers Creepers on television I went and sat with him.

"Gosh, I havent seen this movie in years." 

"Me neither that's why I am watching it. Do you know the third one was coming out in 2009?" He asked, not turning away from the screen.

"Really? We need to go to that." He nodded. I didn't stay to watch the whole thing. I was pooped and needed sleep. So that is exactly what I did, well after a shower. I went out as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

The next morning, I couldn't go back to sleep so I made breakfast for Emmett and dad.

"Oh hey Bells, smells good." Emmett said with a yawn as he entered the kitchen. 

"Eggs and sausage." I told him.

"Sounds great too. Hey, today is my day off and again Rose has to work, want to go do something?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment, and realized I had nothing else going on.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I asked. When I turned to look at him, he had a mischievous smile on his face, and I understood right away.

Go carts, laser tag, and mini golf.

**I know it was pretty short, but I need sleep. Haha, hope you enjoy.**

**Man, when I looked at the number of reviews I was pretty bummed, not that expected a lot obviously, but still. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and I am going to start responding to them also, so please review. Constructive criticism is very nice, or if you have ideas or anything I would be glad to read them! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**_

_**Too Big of a Heart:**_

_After Emmett and I finished our breakfast, we went to our bedrooms and fought over the bathroom to get ready. But finally, we were both set and on our way out the door. _

"_I will drive" Emmett took my keys out of my hand. _

"_Fine." We got into the car and found nothing to talk about on the way there, when I remembered yesterday._

"_Jasper knows." I said casually._

"_Knows what?" His facial expression was confused. _

"_About my illness, sickness, disease, I don't know take a pick at what to call it." His eyes went wide._

"_Well how?" This was the part that I didn't really want to tell, but it came hand in hand._

"_Well, Jasper came to Newton's yesterday afternoon and was delivering a letter to me from Edward."_

"_And?" I gave him an impatient look. _

"_Cant you let me finish with no interruptions Emm?" He giggled and nodded. I had to laugh too, Emmett's laugh was pretty funny._

"_Okay, so he gave me the letter, and well I reacted to it after finishing. " _

_I saw his grip on the wheel get tighter, he knew why I reacted. "What did that damn letter say to make you puke?" He was angry._

"_Well, our friendship is over again." I looked down at my now fidgeting hands._

"_Well what the fuck. I am going to strangle Eddie. Angela, the damn slut. I should have known she would be a problem. You know what, I could strangle both of them for this, mainly Angela. " He rubbed his forhead._

"_Well are you okay squirt, with these arrangements?"_

"_I guess, it is probably better off." I sighed and looked out the window._

"_No, its not better off." He said quietly. "You and Eddie, well it shouldn't be ruined by some girl." He shook his head._

"_Well, Emmett think about how sick I have been getting over all this nonsense. Maybe it would be best to try it again, seriously this time. Nip it in the bud, err again." This time I rubbed my head. _

"_Well that part is pretty understandable, when it is your health in danger, but not the other stuff. But wow, cant believe this. Eddie. Wow" He shook his head once more. I noticed his grip on the wheel loosened._

"_You arent going to say anything to him, the next time you see him I mean?" I asked, worried._

"_Well, I guess you will have to see. He is going to be there today." I felt my eyes go wide._

"_What!?" I shrieked. "Why? Who else?"_

_He looked at me carefully from the corner of his eye. "Umm well Eddie, Alice, Jasper, Rose,…."_

"_And anyone else?" I was growing impatient._

"_Angela"_ I scrunched down because he knew I was going to hit him. And I did, but only I smacked his arm.

"Emmett! How could you!" 

"I didn't know alright? But shouldn't you be yelling at someone else who did??" I knew who he was talking about. Alice. I groaned at the thought of my evening tonight. Then I thought about one more thing. Seventh wheel. _Shit._ James wouldn't be able to meet me because he works. Damn it. And in that moment, we reached Speed Way. Emmett had to pull me out of the car, because I refused to go at my own will. 

"Bella, come on, it will be fun. I will stick with you the whole time, I swear"

Promise, yeah right. This was the worst. Emmett didn't stick with me at all. Once he saw Rose, it was like I didn't exist anymore. And worst of all it is fairly tough to avoid someone who is there every second of a minute. So here we were, eighteenth whole of the mini golf course, and I already took my turn. Whole in one, or whatever you call it. I didn't get one congrats, and it was a big deal for me. I only hit three people in the head with the club. Only lucky me, they were strangers. It was Angela's turn, and she did the whole act of not knowing how to golf. She only did it the whole time. So Edward had to teach her, and well his hands were all over her, it took a lot not to puke then, not because of my heart, but because of how gross and skanky it was. I scoffed, and Emmett turned to me laughing. I grimaced at him, and he went confused because he didn't know why I was mad at him. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated. The ID said it was James, thank god!

"Hey James!" 

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" 

"Oh mini golfing at speed way, arent you working?"

"Got off early." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"you should come here, I need to be saved. "

"Oh okay, be there soon." I hung up the phone with a smile. Thank god, the night took a turn.

"Who was that Bells?" Emmett asked. I couldn't help but notice Edward staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"James, he is coming." 

About fifteen minutes later we made our way to the food concessions, we were all hungry. And that is where I saw James. I ran over there and was greeted with a huge hug, and quite passionate kiss. Luckily it was in the opposite side of the concessions so hopefully no one saw it. I blushed at the thought.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Now I am." He took my hand and we walked over the group.

"Hey James, Bella I got your fries and a coke for you, on me." Emmett said before he stuffed a hotdog in his mouth. I took a seat next to Alice, and James sat across from me, taking a seat next to Emmett.

"Want some fries?" I asked.

"No, I had something to eat at work. Bella you have to try our hot stuff pizza, it is amazing." 

"Sure, I could stop by tomorrow during my break if you have work?" He nodded with a grin. 

"Okay." 

After we all finished eating, we headed over to laser tag. This was mine and Emmett's favorite thing to do on the weekends back when, only it wasn't the weekend now, and it wasn't just us. We all got our suit type deals on and went in. The room was huge, and in the middle, all scattered around, were the huge plastic shiny walls, so you could hide from your opponents. In order to get killed, you had to be shot in the chest, where your armor would censor your death, and if you died you had to go sit next to the door. So on one team it was myself, James, Rosalie, and Emmett. And with Emmett on our team we would for surely win, the other team was already considered annihilated. The other team consisted of Edward, Jasper, Alice, and well you know who. And the game began. 

All the girls except me got out in a matter of seconds, but to me it seemed like they didn't try at all. So it was three to two. I stalked around the walls, searching for either Jasper or Edward. I spotted Jasper who was about to shoot Emmett. Emmett wasn't paying attention and well, got killed. So I took the opportunity to shoot Jasper. I killed him.

"Nice shot." He sauted me and walked over to the rest of the victims. When I turned to see who it was, there was Alice, Rose comforting Emm, and Angela sitting next to James. When did James get out. Oh well. I continued to search the neon lit room. I found Edward, he darted the other way. It was Edward against me. I was sure not going to let him kill me, not today. I hid behind one of the walls, waiting to see if he would come around, and well like I planned he did. I got a clear shot of his chest and took it. Killed instantly. The lights started to flicker red, which was telling my team we won. James and Emmett and Rose came over to me giving me high fives and all that, while the other team just stood there smiling. It was fun.

"Nice Job Bells, im proud of you." Emmett faked tears, I punched him in the shoulder.

After the laser tag, we all headed over to go carts, one last time before we left. I guess we were all heading back to my place, thanks to Emmett. He wanted to hangout and have a pizza picnic. We all laughed at the idea, but went with it, It did sound kind of fun. We all took double carts, since there were to many of us to take the singles, there weren't enough for everyone, so we went with being fair. So the boys took the driver seats, and the girls just rode with. Emmett and Rose finished first, James and I second, Edward and Angela third, and last was Alice and Jasper, they were laughing the whole time, they were so cute. They were in love. We all got out of the carts and headed towards the exit. I needed to use the bathroom really bad. 

"Emmett, could you wait, I have to use the ladys room." I smiled lightly.

"Sure thing, I want to get a pop before we go anyways." 

"Yeah, Bella wait up, always travel in pairs." Alice said, linking my arm in hers.

When I went to wash my hands, Alice began.

"Oh Bella, Im soooo sorry! I should've warned you!" She cried. She pulled me into a hug, though I didn't know why.

"Um, Alice what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Edward is such a jerk!" 

"Alice, don't worry about it, it is okay." I shrugged. Why was everyone always so, well full of pity, and for me for that matter? I had way bigger things to worry about. 

"And I am definitely sorry for allowing Angela and Edward to come today."

"No, Alice, they are a part of this group just as much as I do, and just because Im here doesn't mean they need to be excluded." 

We headed back out and found them where we left them. 

"Hey, want to ride with me?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure" He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waste. We were all talking, waiting for Emmett to get his drink when I slightly turned to look at Edward, only I met eyes with Angela. She rolled her eyes at me right away, and turned and planted a kiss on Edward. He was shocked at first, then smiled and pulled her in for a deeper one. I turned away, she won that one. 

"Well, hey why don't we head out now?" James turned to me, removing his arm then taking my hand.

"Okay" I nodded with a smile. "See you guys at my house." Alice smiled and waved, so did Jasper. Edward just looked at me, and Angela scoffed. Alice mimicked her, causing Angela to scoff once more. I giggled, and Alice just laughed.

When James and I got out to his car, he lifted me into the passenger seat. He leaned in and stroked my cheek, I blushed because he was just staring at me. He leaned in and kissed me softly then closed my door. He was such a sweetheart, I don't know what Alice was talking about before. Not that she said he would pressure me or anything, but it was leading to that. I smiled at him, then turned my attention out the window. 

When he turned the corner that lead away from my house, I turned to him, he was smiling at me.

"I want to stop and get some icecream, what about you?" I nodded, smiling. 

When we returned to my house, everyone was there already. 

"Hey guys, we got buttloads of ice cream in here!" I yelled. I heard Rose and Alice squeal. They came running in the kitchen.

"Help yourselves ladies" James stepped behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He whispered into my ear, "I will save you a seat" Then he stalked off into the living room. Alice looked at me, head tilted and an eyebrow raised and a huge smile painted across her face. I just smiled and took some ice cream for myself. Then I followed behind Alice and Rosalie into the living room. And James did save me a seat, on the couch, between him and Emmett. 

"Why squirt, thank you for the icecream." He took my ice cream.

"Yes, Emmett, your welcome." I walked back into the kitchen and got another helping. I sighed when I walked back. My seat was taken, and Emmett was eyeing my new bowl. I shook my head, and sat against the couch, right next to James. He was nice enough to slip down and sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek. At that moment, Edward got up and walked to the kitchen. I glared at his back. When he came back he had his own bowl of icecream.

For the rest of the night we watched Tom & Jerry, nothing special. Angela thank god had to leave. And when she left I had a sudden urge to make cookies with a tube of cookie dough I got, so I headed to the kitchen. James asked if he could stay because I guess he and Emmett were having a rather interesting discussion. 

"Yeah that's fine." I smiled, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Can I help?" I heard a voice ask. It was Edward. What the hell! Not again! God he tells you he cant be friends, then just thinks he can take it back! I wasn't in the mood to have a fight so I decided I might as well.

"Sure, come on." When I walked out, Alice gave me a worried look, and Emmett looked kind of mad.

"Okay, you want to preheat the oven and take out a cookie sheet?" I asked as I opened the fridge to grab the cookie dough. For the first couple minutes it was silent, until we started placed the cookie dough onto the pan.

"Bella, I want to explain." He said quietly.

"There is nothing to explain, the letter said it all." I didn't want to look at him.

"No, it didn't. Well I mean it did, but I would rather tell you in more, well depth." 

"Please, don't." I said firmly.

"Bella, I want to, no need to. You are my best friend, you always have been, like I have said before. But the thing is, its just hard. And you probably know that too, only its harder for you since you have to keep dealing with people or letters telling you. I want the chance to explain myself." I guess it made sense. Maybe it would help me too, if he were to explain himself.

"Okay go on." I said.

"Bella, I have racked my brain for easier ways to do this, ways to still get to talk and have fun together without consequences but I cant find any. Angela wont do anything to help the situation, and well its hard. The only real way I can figure anything out is, if well, we weren't real friends. Angela couldn't get mad, and well James wouldn't either, but I don't think he cares, and well, it keeps me from falling in more love, well with you." 

I set down my spoon to think about what just happened. My heart wasn't doing anything. It was like I almost expected this. Was this predictable? Is this what everyone else saw coming too? 

"Edward, I, I guess that sounds about right." I said quietly. Picking my spoon back up, and placing the last few chunks of cookie dough on the sheet.

"But the thing is, you don't love me. You love Angela." I gained enough courage to look at him.

"Yes, I do, but not in the same way."

"Exactly, you love me as a best friend."

"No." He said.

"You love me as a best friend, okay? Say it." I started to tear up.

"No, because I love you more than that." now it was my turn to end this.

"Edward, god damnit, no! I cant do this anymore! No, you don't love me like that you love Angela like that. I have James, you have Angela, its as simple as that, okay? And if you say otherwise one more time, I am done. For good." 

"Bella Im not going to lie to you." 

"No! Fuck Edward! Stop it! Just leave me alone!" I got up and ran to my room. 

When I got to my room, I just plopped onto my bed, eyes pouring with water, I burried my face in my hands. I couldn't control my sobs. Why did he have to do this? Why did he let me go then just pull me right back in? Why? How could anyone play with someone's emotions like this, especially if they say they love them? Which is easy since he doesn't love me. I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, its James" I tried to stop my wheezing, and did for the most part. I walked over and let him in. Right when he came in, he pulled me into a tight hug. He kissed my hair I don't know how many times, and rubbed circles on my back until I calmed down. 

"Bella, why are you crying?" 

"I really honestly don't know" I lied. "I guess I just needed to." I shrugged, sniffled once last time. 

"Well, I am not letting you cry anymore, you got it?" He said, wrapping an arm around my waste. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he stroked my cheek.

"Got it" I whispered. 

"Want to go back downstairs?" He asked, I shook my head and he nodded. 

For the rest of the night, James sat there with me, well until he had to go. I didn't go back downstairs at all either. After James left, Emmett came downstairs and informed me that Alice would not leave until I came down, or unless I let her up. I told him to tell her to come on up.

"I am going to pummel him!" She said, running over to me and pulled me into hug. 

"No, I am going to kill him!"

"Is it obvious that he is the reason I am crying? Would it be obvious if I told you I just needed a good cry?" I tried.

"Either way it is because of him Bella." I nodded.

"Oh Bella, you know what, you are right, this is for the best. Bella don't you worry, if we have to go anywhere where Edward will be, I will not leave you for a second!" She said firmly.

"No Alice, you don't have to." She shook her head, and closed her eyes.

"No, that is my plan and it is final. Jazz will be there too."

"Alice really, it isn't necessary."

"I said final Bella Swan." I just laughed, she did too.

"Fine. Did everyone leave?" I asked.

"Yes, well except Rose, I guess Charlie has to pull an all nighter with paper work so…"

"Ohh" 

"Well, could I stay the night here? I remember all that uneaten icecream downstairs, and you have a very nice collection of movies." She bobbed her eyebrows up and down.

"Yes, sure."

"Kay come one!" She linked our arms together, and practically dragged me down the stairs.

"She is alive!" Emmett teased. I smiled weakly at him. 

Alice and I both piled ice cream into huge bowls, soon being joined by Rosalie. Emmett just watched with amusement.

"Never knew girls could eat so much." He laughed. We all stuck out tongues out at him.

We were up until four in the morning watching the x-men movies. I don't think I could ever get sick of them. I loved them, and well the actors in them weren't so bad either. Emmett always grunted when Alice sighed at the sight of Hugh Jackman. I just laughed, she thought he was gorgeous, not that I disagreed. We all ended up passing out in the living room, next to our empty ice cream bowls. We were awaken by the sound of the front door opening. Emmett ran upstairs because he wasn't aloud to sleep near girls when I had sleepovers, especially since one of them was his girlfriend. Charlie must have been out of it because he didn't catch him on his way up. We all went back to sleep once the house fell silent again.

When we finally woke up for the day Alice and Rosalie wanted to have a girls day. That meant one thing, shopping. And well it wouldn't be much of a girls day since Emmett and Jasper would be dragged along to carry bags. 

"Hey Emmett! We have a job for you" Rosalie called. He came down the stairs slowly a cautious expression on his face.

"what?" He asked.

"Shopping!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, and I guess that was all he needed.

"fine, fine." 

"Yay!" Alice chimed. 

"Well come on, the malls is waiting!" 

We stopped at Rosalie's and Jasper's house, to pick Jasper up, only he wasn't home. Alice realized he had work. 

"Well now who do we ask?" Alice looked at me, I knew who she was thinking of. I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella! Do you want to carry around our bags?" She whined.

"Ugh! Fine! But if something goes wrong its all your fault!"

'Excellent, and plus Angela has work today."

"but she works in the mall and the beauty salon, wont she see Edward with us?" I asked.

"Ugh Hello, she cant get mad at Edward for hanging out with his sister." 

"Fine." I gave up.

"Kay, to my house!"

It took forever to get there it seemed. Alice had to go to the bathroom, and so did everyone else. So, they put me in charge or asking Edward, to 'save time' . I put on a brave face and walked up to Edward's door. Before I knocked I heard music playing in there, and stopped to listen. Claire De Lune. It made me miss Renee. I leaned my back onto the door, just to listen to the song. I was picturing myself at home with my mom. She was doing my hair for me, and the sweet sound of this song was floating around the room. When suddenly, I was knocked out of my daydream, by Edwards door being opened and me falling onto the floor. 

"Ooof, that's going to bruise." I rubbed my butt, it hurt so bad.

"Bella, what the hell?" He was laughing.

"I was sent to ask if you would care to join us at the mall." I was looking at my feet.

"Well I guess I have nothing else to do, are you sure you want me to come."

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked, suddenly irritated. We just stared at each other for a few moments, but were interrupted by Alice screaming "Lets go!"

**Couldn't really make it any longer, I stalled as much as possible. My friend just got her license so for celebration my other friend and I are taking her to a resteraunt! Woohoo!**

**Review, review!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a Heart:**

The whole deal with Edward coming to the mall was bad enough, but to make matters worse with something already known, Angela worked there, and that little boutique in there was in fact, all windows. I mean, yeah he does have a right to chill with his sister like Alice said, but when you add me into that mix, well let's just go with the obvious, it's a disaster, of well jealousy maybe? Was she jealous? I never really took time to think about how she might look at this whole situation. I mean come on, she had the guy, how could she possibly be jealous of someone who well, didn't? So I guess jealousy wasn't her problem with me. Was is even me, or was it her nature? Is she just protective, or actually overly protective? Oh well. I guess I cant do much, she wont even give me the light of day, which I don't really want either. What's that saying, that goes with almost everything? Oh yeah, it takes two. Not one, two. I just wish this could all get figured out. It obviously wasn't that confusing, since we knew who didn't like who, and knew what would happen, but then why cant it be figured out? I was suddenly knocked out of my internal conflict by Rosalie yelling at Emmett.

"Oh my god Emmett! You could have hit her!" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Well I didn't!" He shrugged, eyes innocent.

"Well what if you would have!?" She sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes, followed by her crossing her arms.

"Guys, can we just calm down, please?" I heard Edward ask. It was myself, Alice, and Edward in the backseat, in that order.

"God, I almost mistook you two as a married couple." Alice said, in a teasing, sarcastic way. Edward laughed a bit.

"Seriously." He added. I didn't want to say anything, it was awkward enough at this point. I never really got why this keeps happening, being told to stay away from someone, but not being able to. Or atleast, not caring enough to. Or was it caring too much to? Yeah, that's it. I seriously never got to the point of believing what I had told everyone when they showed pity for me. But I wasn't one to drag myself everywhere, fake smiling and what not. But the thing was, like the first time, I just wanted to convince myself that yes, this was the right thing to do, only it seems neither of us (being Edward and I) can _really_ stay away. Not only because its ourselves, it is because we were in the same group of friends, like always. Is that maybe what bugged Angela? That I was maybe more excepted in Edward's group of friends? And that she was just dying to fit in, fit in better with Edward. I mean she had to know I was Emmett's sister. That was one of the main reasons I was so excepted at first, plus our group does mainly consist of sisters and brothers, hanging out because that is just the way it came to be. Does James maybe feel the same as Angela? No, he was just as good of friends with Emmett, and he is just as good looking as Edward. Okay, maybe not the last bit. No man, or well God could compare, and well, maybe Im finding myself jealous of Angela, for getting him. No! no, no, no, no, I never said that. I cant even think that. I cant think of Edward like that.

At this moment, I couldn't help but look at Edward. But I didn't want to make it obvious, so I looked at his reflection in the window. I stared practically. I wish I could get a picture, of Edward and I together, now. To add to my massive collection of ours from the past. But, that was impossible, so I took a picture in my mind. Of that reflection. He didn't seem there, he was just staring, I don't know, at the window? It was like his mind was somewhere else. Then, I was caught, staring at him. He looked at me through the reflection, he smiled my crooked smile, only half way, it didn't meet his beautiful green colored eyes. I turned away, knowing my face fell at that moment. I just sat there for the remaining car ride, just sitting and staring at my hands on my lap, not thinking, and barely even breathing. I don't even think I blinked. But was suddenly jolted in my seat from Emmett slamming on the breaks.

"I love parking like that. You awake Bells. I saw you through the rearview, you looked well dead." He laughed, and Rosalie slapped his head lightly, only hard enough to make that 'whack' kind of sound. I thought about how I needed one of those, knock some sense into me for once. But, knowing Emmett, he would kill the person before they even got a chance to lift their hand. Uhh, brothers. I shook my head, and got out of the car, still not quite coherent with reality stirring around me. It seems when I almost catch a break, life and that reality find that I, Bella Swan, might be having fun, and they come back and slap me in the face. Is that enough to knock some sense into me?

"Bella, earth to Swan." Alice giggled, walking ahead of me and waving her hands in front of my face.

"Okay, im okay." I put her arms by her sides, she took into step next to me.

"Sure?" I nodded.

"Okay, first is first, we need shoes!" Alice sang, and Rosalie's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. I had to laugh.

"Well, Bells, we are in for it." I didn't even notice Emmett walking beside me, where was Edward? I turned my head around to see where he was, and he happened to be right behind me, only a matter of feet. I smiled lightly, and turned back around, noticing he wasn't paying attention.

Through the next hour or so Alice managed to buy herself, and myself, enough clothes to replace my old ones at home. And, I did know I would end up tossing them out, or else my newly bough ten ones wouldn't fit. Well, a few would, since my closet isn't full. Finally, Alice and Rosalie gave into our begs and we went to the food court, after the men took the bags out to the car. I have no idea how they fit. When I thought about lunch, I finally remembered something, James! I told him I would stop by. Only, since I called in sick today to go shopping I completely forgot! Ohh, my lanta! I dialed James cell, to see how late he worked.

"Hello?" He answered.

"James?"

"Hey Bella, how is it going?" He asked, sounding happy I called.

"Oh, well pretty good. Only, well Newton's is pretty busy, and well I cant really leave, so says Mike." Alice looked at me confused, I gave her the finger that said one minute.

"Oh okay, well if it dies down you should come. I have to pull an all night I guess so, yeah."

"Oh okay great! I will probably come down around, six, six thirty?"

"Alright, see you Bella." He laughed a bit.

"Alright, by James." I turned to Alice, who was still confused.

"I told him on my break I would head down there, only well, yeah Im here and don't really want to leave." I shrugged, she nodded.

Most of us got subway, but Emmett and I got pretzels, the kind that have the pizza stuffed inside. We love that stuff, only we always get huge stomach aches after. But it is totally worth it. When we all got finished, we all decided that this had been enough for the day. We all headed back to the Cullen's because we had taken my car, and well it would make the whole trip longer if we went back to our place.

For the majority of the day, Alice and I hung out in her room, and Rose and Emmett walked somewhere I guess, and Edward was hanging around in his room. Alice and I were just chatting away, when we heard a huge slam, it was the slamming of the front door. We went to the stairs to check it out. Angela. By the look of her she was furious. I turned to Alice.

"I told you!" I pointed my finger at her, she then took it. She was also mad. Alice wasn't one to just stand there when her brother was being yelled at, especially if it were something so stupid, or atleast maybe stupid. How did we know what she was mad about? It could have been something completely different. I really didn't want to go, but she seriously dragged me. We stopped directly beside Edward, me cowering behind Alice a bit.

"What the hell?" Angela's voice proved she was furious.

"Angela, I was just at the mall with my sister, and my good friends." Edward said innocently. Okay, we knew exactly why she was mad now.

"Good friend meaning Bella right?" She hissed.

"Yeah Bella is just a friend, practically a sister." He said.

"Oh don't give me that, sister? Please."

"Angela you don't know anything!" He said.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" She said suddenly. This time Alice stepped in.

"Angela, what the hell are you doing here? Bella has more of a right being here then you do!" When Alice said this, Edward stepped by Angela's side.

"Alice, they have equal rights." He was defending Angela. Sure, I was offended, hurt, but it was right for him to.

"Edward, no one who comes in our home and insults family, has a right to be here." He shook his head mid sentence.

"Angela has a right to be mad though Alice, I really shouldn't have went to the mall with you guys."

"You didn't even speak one word to Bella!" His eyes went sad for a second.

"I know, which is exactly what I was about to say to Alice.

Angela turned to me, and asked calmly, "Did you guys talk, at all?" Her eyes, searching mine.

"No." I am surprised I could get it out, heck, even be able to pronounce it.

"Okay" She said.

Alice, on the other hand wasn't going to let the other situation go. "Angela, these two have been best friends since they were babies, why are you ruining their friendship?!"

"Alice that was my idea, she had nothing to do with it." Edward said.

"okay then Edward, if you cant hangout with a _practical sister_ you cant hangout with your real sister either." She took my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction. When I tried to turn back and end this the right way, Edward was glaring at me, like glaring. So was Angela. _Great._

When we reached the confines of Alice's room, I ripped my hand out of her grasp.

"Alice! What the hell! No, my situation is way different! No, no, you need to go back down and, and -" I was in tears before I could finish. My whole plan of keeping their lives the same before I left was failing, badly.

"Bella!" She came over to me and hugged me, "This isn't fair! The way this has been going, you have no idea how badly they are treating you! And you don't seem to care because you don't want to hurt their feelings? Bella, something needs to be done, and if an impulsive move like I just made will do it, so be it. " She hugged me tighter. "Bella, why do you feel you have to be so nice, I mean to Edward I kind of get that, but Angela?" She pulled me away from her, to look at me. I stopped my tears so I could talk without blabbing and being misunderstood.

"Alice, when I heard I got to come back, live with Charlie, I knew I would change Charlie's way of living for the past five years, and Emmett's, I didn't want to change anyone else's just because I am back. Especially not Edward's, especially not." I shook my head, the tears came back.

"Oh Bella! No, no hun. You changed our lives for the better. Gosh, when you left, things went to hell. Edward changed, he turned into some girl hungry boy, and well, I went to plain old Alice. I wasn't myself. It was like when you left, you took a bit of everyone with you, Edward's part being his sweet, ,Edwardy, part." She laughed when she came up with how to explain what I took of Edward. "You took our Eddie with you, only now that you are back, he doesn't know where that missing piece belongs. He is just confused, you know?" I nodded, I did know.

"Well, not to get all corny, but" I sniffled and wiped some stray tears away, "it seemed I left me with you guys" Well, all of me but the sick, oddly sized part.

"Oh Bella, atleast you are smart enough to remember where it goes." She shook her head, she was crying herself. She really must have missed the part of Edward that had been gone. Or atleast still does. I never really thought about that, I just guessed I wasn't needed. Maybe I was, well to her. Edward has Angela, like I have said a million and one times, only to Alice she isn't the right one for him. But to me, she was a good person, she cared enough to protect him. Maybe doing it aggressively was her nature. That's maybe why Edward defended her, because he knows her better then any of us, especially me. I shouldn't judge her so much. I mean, maybe like Edward needs Angela, I need someone. And the thing is, mine was stolen from me when I was gone. Only I still held a small piece of him. But now that it was supposedly returned, their relationship could be better. I mean, once he figures out where to put it. I just needed to find someone to take care of me, like James. Maybe that is why Fate, or Emmett, got me and James together. That reminds me!

"Alice, I need to go. Pizza!" It was six already.

"Oh okay, come back after though okay? I will most likely be up." She gave me a hug and gave me her key to the house.

"So you can get it." She laughed when I gave her a funny face.

"Oh okay." I waved and walked out her door. Edward was out there, leaning against his frame.

I just kept walking, he didn't move or say anything to me. That was until I got halfway down the stairs.

"Bella, wait." He said. I stopped, and held my breathe, I would not say a word.

"Bella, I am really sorry its just, well Angela…" He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right way to put it. I guess if it meant to help him out I could say one or two things.

"Don't even worry about it, really. You know Angela more then me, so I trust what you may or may not be saying. The thing is, is that I don't care what you say. I know, that well whatever it is, it is for a reason. And well, you were right, this is easier." I smiled and continued my way out. He just stood there, and not another peep. Well, until I got to the door this time.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I still mean it." I knew what he meant.

"I know you still love her too." I headed to my car. I was surprised at myself, had I finally ended my internal conflict? No, absolutely not. But for a evening, I did.

"Hey James, ohh nice shirt. 'James-manager' I love the nametag. You didn't tell me you were manager" He leaned over the counter to give me a kiss.

"I actually was even before I started. The only reason I took this job was because my dad had told me I make my own hours, only I don't. He lied to get me to join." He laughed.

"Oh, nice guy" I teased,

"Pizza is ready and over here"

For the rest of the night, James and I just bonded, actually talking though. I learned a lot about James. About how the lady at the salon was actually his step mother. His mom had died when he was about thirteen, and obviously his dad remarried. He always felt bad for his step mom, Gladyce. She never had kids of her own, so he just decided to call her mom. I thought it was pretty sweet of him. He also told me about his favorite sports, foods, books, music and all that, I also did in return. I think the main reason we even got together at first was because it was mainly lust? But not so much lust, just liking kissing each other. And well, I thought he was sweet at first too, but mainly he was a great kisser. Not until now did I think of that. Around nine, I went back to Alice's. All the lights were on, and everyone's cars were in, except Carlisle's. He and Esme were still gone? I walked up to the house door, and right before I knocked I remembered Alice gave me a key. When I stepped inside there were candles all over.

At first I thought Alice and Jasper, but then why would Alice invite me back? When I stepped in far enough to hang up my jacket I found who it was, Edward and Angela. They were making out in the kitchen, again. Like the first night I got back, not that I keep tabs or anything. Angela was wearing a really pretty red dress, and Edward was wearing nice pants, and a dress shirt. Then I saw a sign behind them, it was their tenth anniversary. That must have been why Edward insisted on going into some fancy jewelry store. Now I knew he really loved her. I stepped in quietly as I could, but my feet failed me. I got to the steps and halfway up before tripping.

"Holy, Bella how did you get in here?" Edward's tone was shocked, and slightly embarrassed. Angela, was laughing.

"Um Alice gave me her key, told me to come back here after I ate pizza with James. Err, sorry, my feet are well, never mind. I will just be going now. " I ran up the stairs. When I opened Alice's door she was rolling on her bed laughing. She heard.

"I hate you!" I squealed.

"sorry! Edward told me he was doing the whole celebration thing in the park but I guess not." She sat up suddenly, irritated almost. "He spent a whole hour making it all extravagant to make up for the mall mishap. As if he needed to." She through up her hands and shook her head.

"So, how are you? You didn't exactly leave all chipper, just kind of got cut short."

"No im great. Gosh, I think I like James even more now that I got to know him better. It was really great though, and so was the pizza, you have to try that sometime!" I said, avoiding the other topic.

"Well, if you want to talk about the date, proceed." She smiled, encouraging me.

And that was exactly what I did, she giggled on the occasion and nodded. She made a puppy face when I told her about James' real mom and such, she added in a few of her opinions, and gave advice for me to use in the future too. It had been so long since Alice and I have really gotten to talk like teenage girls. Only, we were considered adults practically. Oh well. That night, we both went to sleep really early.

I was woken up by a sound of pans being banged downstairs. I got up, and fixed my hair as best as I could to make it decent, Alice woke up soon after. Her hair was always all over, but especially this morning. We both went downstairs to check out the noise. At first I saw Jasper, and so Alice ran to him to hug him, then I saw Emmett and Rosalie. The kitchen still had all the candles set up, only they were blown out. Then I saw some petals that I must've missed pushed onto the floor.

"Wow guys! Looks great!"

"Yeah Alice gave us a call this morning, saying you were in need of a nice, extravagant breakfast feast!" Emmett gave me a special look, saying ' I heard and well you deserve it' For some reason, I feel like we have like sibling telepathy. I shook my head, I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey there is another party down at La Push, anyone want to go?" Rosalie informed.

"Yeah" Everyone answered at the same time.

"Well I want to ride with Bella if you don't mind Jazz" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well unless you are riding with James? Im guessing he is going."

"No he wont be, he has work all night again. His dad is really harsh on hours I guess. So yeah you can ride with me, only Emmett probably will too?" I looked at him.

"No, riding with Rosie"

"Well okay, Jasper you can ride with us if you want?" I told him.

"No, Edward already told me about it. He has to ride with me, since Angela cant come again. She is pretty held down with her hours too." I nodded.

We all ate rather quickly, so we could get a head start on packing food and stuff. We liked having everything packed before we leave, it makes it easier. Emmett went to get beer, I guess it is easy for him to get it, and jasper tagged along, while we ladies went and got the groceries, snack food. We just went aisle by aisle, grabbing whatever seemed good. We also got hotdogs and burgers, Emmett said he was bringing the little grill, that you would take on camping trips. I guess we were really camping out there, on the beach tonight. So we girls had our tent, the boys had theirs, only it wouldn't end up that way knowing Rose would go to Emmett or vice versa, along with Alice and Jazz. So, we had to make the pit stop at Newton's because I get a discount. So we grabbed tents and lanterns. He just got blankets from the cullen's house, the blankets the army uses. Don't ask why they have them, I have no idea. We headed to La Push beach early, to set up.

"Okay, Bella will you go help Edward" Alice scrunched her face "He keeps bugging me for help, but my hands are full." she was already unpacking and I was just practically standing there because Emmett wouldn't let me help.

"Need any help?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, um yeah, would you?" I nodded.

We got it set up in a matter of minutes, it was fairly easy. Then we set up the other one in an even better time. We smiled and looked at our accomplishment.

"Thanks" He slapped my shoulder and walked around me, to get the blankets.

"Yeah, sure thing." I mumbled. I helped him set up the blankets and lanterns according to where everyone was sleeping. I had no idea which tent I was in, but I was sure I would end up moving outside. Actually I was already pondering that idea, I kind of liked the idea of sleeping under the stars without a tent in the way of the view. When we got everything set up, I grabbed my bottle of coke I bought, and headed out to walk by the water. Emmett joined.

"So, I heard about the whole little fight. "

"Yeah, no biggy." I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

"No biggy? Bella, she said you had no right to be there, or whatever. " He looked at me like he knew something was wrong.

"Emmett, seriously. Alice and I already talked about it, I am completely and utterly fine.

I heard Rosalie shout for Emmett, he didn't hear.

"Um Rosalie needs you."

"Oh okay," He started to run back but turned back, "Are you sure? You can talk to me you know."

"I know, now go. Im sure, one hundred percent."

And at that point, I really was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a Heart:**

**This is going to be a short chapter, I just wanted to update something since I don't get to tomorrow, plus its like twelve and I need sleep. So, Im sorry its so short! Also, I mention a few stories, and I felt to lazy to italicize them, so bare with me. Please review! :D **

**A/n: And for anyone who doesn't know yet the Twilight movie release date has been changed to **_**November 21**__**st**__**! **_**Im sure not everyone has heard, so thought to put it up!**

Around six, six thirty people actually started to show up. I stayed and talked with some people, like Mike and Lauren, a little with Jessica. I also talked to Alice and Jasper and Emmett. Edward and I didn't really speak, we only looked at each other. Eventually I got sick of talking and walked over to the edge of the water and sat down, letting my feet feel the incoming waves. I sipped my coke too. I just sat there, watching the water blend with the sky, soon there would be a sunset, and this was exactly where I would be when that took place. I just sat there, in silence and alone for a while until someone came and sat by me. It was Emmett.

"Hey squirt, whatcha doing?" He asked. He had a beer.

"Just looking, juuust looking." I took a drink.

"So how you feeling?" He asked, worry apparent on his face.

"Im good. I mean, obviously I was stressed, but Im not anymore, like everything was lifted away after I realized that it was for a reason. When I actually convinced myself."

"No I mean are you, _okay" _He hinted at it.

"Yes, no problems right now what so ever." I motioned nothing my hands, then leaned back on them.

"Well good, that's actually great. Now I don't have to worry so much tonight." He said, leaning back on his own hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its like I always worry about you, you know? I mean gosh. Your- "He coughed grunted "_disease" _He whispered that word_ "_ -is pretty serious. I mean when they told us I almost died inside. Not one day goes by that I don't worry about losing you Bells. You are my baby sister, I couldn't imagine a day when you weren't walking on this earth too. I always worry you wont be here tomorrow or the next day because of it. "

"Aww Emmie!" I cried and hugged him. "I worry about the same thing too, but it isn't your duty to make sure I am okay you know. It is mine. But thanks for being my brother, and caring for me as much as you have."

"Bella if there was a way I could save you from it, I would. But I'm guessing my heart is just as big as the one you got now." He wasn't teasing.

"Yeah, but even if there was a way, I wouldn't let you." I said.

"Bella.." He started, I shook my head.

"You know, someone bigger then us intended for me to be this way, and that's the way I'm going to be. If I was put here like this, this is how I shall stay." He just looked at me.

"EMMETT! WE NEED SOME MORE BEER!" Some men around Emmett's age called out to him.

He looked at me, I nodded, "Go ahead" And he went off. I was alone again. I realized I was running low on coke and decided to go grab another. When I got up and turned around Edward was right there, a unopened coke in his hand, and in the other a beer.

"I, err, guessed you were in need of another coke and well brought one for you." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks Edward, and I was just getting up to get another." I smiled.

"I guessed that." He said, he looked over me(since he was taller) at the sky.

"Beautiful night." He said.

"Yeah, um want to join me?" I asked taking a chance, but I knew nothing was going to ruin tonight, I wouldn't let it.

"Well I can for a while, but Angela is stopping by for a bit and well you know." He stopped, guessing I didn't like talk about Angela.

"Oh okay that's fine." I sat back down, he sat a few inches away. We just stared off.

"I am really sorry you know." He looked at me.

"Edward, sincerely, I know. And don't worry about it, really. Trust me, I am completely fine. I have nothing against Angela either, just so you know. And there is no need to apologize anymore, seriously." I smiled, to prove it. He smiled back, then we both turned our attention back to the now coming sunset. We didn't talk, since there was no need to. Eventually Edward got up, Angela was on her way I guessed. I couldn't believe I sat there for so long, it really surprised me how nice and peaceful I felt, for the first time. It was nice.

Again I was in need of another coke, and got up to get one. I walked over to the huge wall of coolers and found one labeled with a piece of paper 'COKE' I laughed a grabbed one. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, completely shocked in a good way by who it was, James! I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I was so happy to see him.

"Hey!" I said, beaming.

"Hey yourself, what surprised to see me?" He asked.

"I thought you had to work all night again?" I asked.

"Well I did" He stopped and smiled, "But I managed to get out of it to see my favorite girl. He kissed me this time.

"And I am glad you did." I said. I moved my arms down to place them around his waist.

"Want a beer?" I asked him.

"No, I think I will have a coke." He smiled and winked at me. I placed my arms at my side, allowing him to get a coke. When he had grabbed one, he walked back over to me and put his arm around my waist, we walked back over to where I was sitting once before.

"I saw you sitting over here" He said. " Plus you left your other two coke cans" He pointed at them, and laughed a little, so did I.

"ahh" was all I said. We sat there a few more minutes, just talking about his day at work, he asked me what we all did today. He knew I spent the night at the Cullen's. Eventually we made our way back to the crowd, stopping to talk with some of James' friends, and some of mine. We stopped for the longest time to chat with Emmett. They both talked about football the whole time. I just stood there, and smiled when they looked at me, occasionally getting a word or two in. We circled a few more times, but were interrupted by someone calling out for James.

"Hey, ready for some football?" The guys asked.

"Sure, one sec." He looked at me, "Mind if I go play?" He asked.

"Of course not." I said. He kissed my cheek and ran over the guy who invited him.

"So, you must really like him." I heard someone say behind me. It was Angela.

"Yeah, I do." I answered with a smile. She wasn't saying it in a snobby tone, just talking. She was also smiling.

"Oh, well your lucky he is quite the looker." She stopped and stood in front of me.

"Mhm"

"So, how long have you two been dating?" She asked.

"About a two weeks." I answered. I turned to watch James play football, or atleast what I could see from where I stood.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that. You do know about his, well reputation though, right?"

"A little. A lady charmer, quite experienced, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you knew, that's all. I know and have heard you are a very nice girl and well I just don't want you getting hurt, but since you know, I best be off." She turned and started to walk away.

"Yeah, sure thanks." I said to myself.

"What was she talking to you about?" Alice suddenly appeared.

"Warning me about James?" I said quizzically, Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Well I don't know, I thought she didn't like you?" she asked.

"I know, that's why I don't get why she would want to warn me, she said she heard I was a nice girl and thought to warn me?" I shook my head.

"That's peculiar." She tapped her chin.

"Hey Alice, come here for a sec" I heard Jasper call to her. Why was everyone so preoccupied with something? Gosh that was the third time someone got called away while they were talking to me. Gosh.

I hung around Lauren for a while, but saw James on top of a cooler, searching the crowd of people. He looked at me, I waved. He motioned me to come over.

"Hey"

"God, I have been looking around forever for you. I want you to meet someone, a really good friend of mine. I have known her forever," He said. I noticed the her part.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course!" He kissed my forehead and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me over to these strangers. He stopped us at this girl, no taller then me. She had nice red hair, and was rather pale. But a good pale for her hair type. She was really pretty.

"Is this her James?" she asked, eyeing me. Not in an insulting way or anything, I hoped.

"Yes, Victoria this is Bella, Bella Victoria." He introduced us.

"Hi Victoria" She pulled me into a hug.

"She is a pretty one James, and seems pretty nice." She smiled. Her teeth were very, very white.

"Oh she is." He pulled me tighter around the waste and smiled at me. Someone's phone started to ring. It was James'.

"Hey dad," He turned a walked away a couple feet. Victoria and I just looked at each other and smiled, then looked away. It was pretty awkward. James came back after a minute or two.

"Well, I am so sorry Bella, it looks like my dad sucked me in again. I have to head back to work. " He kissed me and said goodbye to Victoria. He left me there.

"Well, nice meeting you Victoria, I need to go speak to my brother." She nodded and walked the other direction then I was.

Instead of actually going to Emmett I went back to the tent. I didn't know which one Alice had put my stuff in so I guessed. When I went into the first tent I spotted my bag near the entrance of the tent, a second later I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Hey Bella" Edward greeted me. He was reading, a novel by Stephen Kind, "The Body", the movie Stand by Me was based off that. I loved both the movie and the book.

"Hey Edward, where is Angela?" I asked, digging to look for my own book. I was also reading a Stephen King book, The Mist.

"She had to get home and take care of her mom, she is sick so.." He set his book down.

"Oh, well I hope she gets better, " I said, starting to get frustrated, I couldn't find my book.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My book, have you seen it?" I asked. I looked at him, he was holding it up.

"Sorry, I know I should have asked but I couldn't find you and well I needed a story, after the fifth time reading The Body you need to start something else." His face looked innocent.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Did you like The Mist?" I asked. He nodded. He handed me the book back.

"That's good. " I said, I just sat there.

"Feel free to stay in here and read too, its getting kind of lonely in here." He smiled.

"Okay" I sat on a few pillows and began to read. Eventually, I just stopped and fell asleep, Edward I think was still in the tent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a Heart:**

**A/n: And for anyone who doesn't know yet the Twilight movie release date has been changed to **_**November 21**__**st**__**! **_**Im sure not everyone has heard, so thought to put it up!**

I woke up freezing, I knew it wasn't morning since it was very dark and practically no lights to figure out who and what was in my tent at this moment. Once my eyes adjusted I found Edward in his same spot, and Jasper laying a few feet away, with Alice resting her head near his collar bone. Did I mention how cramped the tent just got? I managed to pull up the blanket from under Alice without awakening her, I also grabbed my pillow and unzipped the entrance of the tent. I stepped out into the cold night and picked a spot just about ten feet away from the water, in the soft sand. When I sat down, the blankets tightly wrapped around me, I found myself not tired anymore, only I knew it would be only a few minutes before sleepiness overtook me once more. I laid down, and looked at the stars, and some blinking satellites I think they were? Anyways it was a full moon tonight, and it was rather large. I haven't slept outside since I left Forks, and tonight I slept outside alone, for the first time. But at this point, a bit of loneliness was a great feeling. Suddenly, I heard a tent opening.

"Ouch!" I heard someone say, must have stepped on a stick.

"Who's there?" I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else, but I managed to make it loud enough for whoever it was to hear.

"Edward. Why are you out here?" When I could actually see him, he also had a pillow and blankets wrapped around him, he looked tired, very tired. He also had a bad case of bed head, I stifled a laugh. It was cute though, for him.

"I don't know, when I woke up the tent was to crowded." I answered quietly, he sat down next to me.

"You don't mind me out here do you?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I shook my head.

"Gosh, I remember when we used to tent out in our back yard a long time ago. We used to make a plate of smores in the microwave then take them outside." He laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I really missed that." I said, "This is the first time I have tented out since then."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Complications" I shrugged and laid back down.

"Like?"

"Like a mom worrying about some perverts roaming streets, and some how a huge storm erupting out of no where." It wasn't all a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Oh" He played with some sand.

"Have you?" I asked.

"Have I what?" He looked confused from what I could see of his face.

"Tented out since then?"

"Once, with Emmett. He said he missed you and that it helped or something, I did too though so we gave it a shot. We didn't stay out the whole night, we went inside and played video games instead." I could make out his teeth, shining in the night.

"Figures" I laughed. He nudged me, I nudged him back. We just smiled and looked at the stars reflecting in the water.

"I don't mean to spoil a moment, or night but you know maybe I was wrong, again." He started, he looked at me, making sure I wanted him to continue, I smiled in encouragement. " If it were like this, maybe we could be friends. I know its a lot to ask of you, since I have done this more than once, but I just didn't know what else to do. In all honesty I just hated to see you with James and well I just hated knowing you belong to someone else. Not that, I want you or anything." He looked away from me, embarrassed. " But if you want to, maybe we should just refrain from being around each other when James or Angela is around. " I smiled at that idea. I found myself thinking I was pathetic, but immediately taking it back. Edward and I deserved to be able to talk to each other, under certain circumstances. And if this happened again, I wouldn't be stupid enough to come back to him, not again.

"You know Edward, I think we should." He looked surprised, but happy with my answer. I held out my arms for a hug, a friendly hug.

For the rest of the night, Edward and I just talked, he asked about James and I a bit, I did too, only about him and Angela. I told him to tell me the good things about her, I knew she wasn't all bad. And like always, sleep overtook our will power to stay awake, we both passed out at about the same time. I had a small nightmare. It was me, when I first got sick, or at least my disease got worse. It was flashes of memories of that night, from what I could remember. It was the night I lapsed into a coma for four days. We didn't know what really brought it on, they say it was almost some sort of stroke or heart attack, that is what brought on all my tests and long stays in the hospital. I was woken up by water being poured on me.

"What the hell?!" I gasped when I spit out all the water that had gotten in my mouth. I heard Emmett laughing, and I also heard a high pitched giggle that I knew belonged to Alice. I took a hand full of sand and threw it at Emmett once I could get my eyes open, I never knew how much salty water stung your eyes. Since he was laughing so boisterously, a lot of sand managed to get into his mouth. I laughed at that, so did Edward, he also got water poured on him, so much as what I saw. He was also soaked. Since I was already wet, I took off into the water. Emmett and Edward followed, dunking each other numerous times. Soon, once they had their swimsuits on, Rosalie and Alice came in. They waded in of course. I splashed them, they both shrieked and had annoyance smothered on their faces. I laughed at them, like the "Oh got you back" kind of laugh, you know, the Ha--Ha type thing. Alice started to splash me back, only it didn't bother me. We swam for hours, and I still didn't know what time it was. I decided to seat out of the water, get myself dried. Alice came up and joined me.

"Oh my gosh I just had a brilliant idea!" Alice exclaimed, we all turned our attention to her.

She just looked at all of us, then Emmett threw up his hands, "Well what?"

She took a few more seconds, smiling ear to ear, "We should throw a party, at our place!" She said, all excited.

"Yeah, alright Alice" Jasper said.

"No really! I mean with my mom and dad leaving next weekend, it will be perfect!" She clapped her hands, looking to me for support.

"I don't know Alice, I'm sure if you asked them first they would go for it, but I don't want to do it behind Carlisle and Esme's back."

"Okay fine, I will ask, but would you help me Bella? Decorate and stuff?" Hey eyes were filled with hope.

"Well. I don't know" I teased, she slumped her shoulders and looked down. I nudged her.

"Oh course I will! What kind if friend would I be if I didn't?" I asked, she hugged me briefly.

"Rose?" She asked. Rosalie nodded and smiled.

"And you guys will get the food right?" She looked over to Jasper, Edward and Emmett, wading in the water still. They all gave a thumbs up at the same time, then burst out laughing and started to splash and tackle one another.

"Well lets get home! I have got lots of planning to do!" She clapped and everyone set to work. We set off to our homes after about an hour an a half of loading and packing. Emmett, made sure I didn't have heavy loads, so I was mainly taking down the tents and folding the blankets. I grimaced when he recommended me to the seat of the car instead up putting everything into the cars. His excuse for me was 'I looked tired'… brothers.

I rode back with Emmett since I had to stop at home before going to the Cullen's to help Alice start planning. I needed to take my forgotten pills that I have missed for I don't know how many days, Charlie wasn't too happy about that. Is that why I have been reacting so weirdly? Who knows. Charlie was hesitant to answer me when I asked to spend the night with Alice, again. He said he didn't know at first, since I have missed so many pills, I reassured him I was fine, and he gave in. I took my time to make my way up there, I took a shower, and changed into fresh clothes. Only they were sweats since we would just be sitting in her room all night. I stopped to have some healthy food for once, and put on a light amount of make up, since there were boys there, meaning Edward and Jasper. James hadn't called to see if I was busy, so I decided not to call him and make some, since I had prior plans with Alice, I knew if I called we would make them. I packed some clothes for tomorrow, and my girly supplies, and headed out. About half way there, I got a call from James. How ironic.

"Hello?" I asked. I pulled over, guessing I would have to turn back around.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing right now?" James' voice was perfect on the phone.

"Well I was going to go to Alice's for the night, but do you have other ideas?" I asked.

"I had one idea, why don't you come over to my house for a while?" I knew what that meant.

"Okay, but only for a bit, Alice is getting a bit testy with me these days." He laughed at that.

"Oh alright, see you soon then?"

"Yeah, bye" I hung up and turned around. _Only an hour or so, no longer, got it Bella?_

I needed to call Alice, I dialed and got her voicemail. I decided to leave a message.

"Hey Alice, this is Bella. I was calling to let you know James just called and well he wants me to come over for a bit, only an hour or so I promise. I will bring some donuts to make up for it! See you soon, bye."

James' house lights were all out, except a few. I walked up to his porch and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Bella" he pulled me in for a kiss. When we pulled away, I had to cough, and well I tasted blood.

"Um, James could I get some water please?" I asked, trying to get rid of the nasty taste. Why was this happening?! God, my heart didn't do anything?! Maybe I should have taken those pills instead of just forgetting about them.

"Sure, let me get you a glass. " He got some water out of the fridge and gave me it. I took a sip, then a mouth full.

"Wow, must be thirsty." He said, smiling.

"Yeah" I wiped my mouth and gave him the now empty glass back. He set it by the sink.

"Shall we?" He asked, motioning to his room upstairs. I just nodded and smiled.

James and I just made out, like usual. After about thirty minutes, he lifted away from me and went to his night stand. He pulled out a little square shiny package. A condom. I sat up and turned away.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Um James, Im not ready for that, not yet." I never really thought about sex, at least not with James. The only time I thought about it, I always thought Edward would be my first. I mean, Edward was already most of my firsts. My first best friend, my first kiss, my first date, which was rather odd. He asked me to get icecream with him. It was three days before I found out about my sickness. Sure he wasn't my first boyfriend, but a first kiss means more to me then that.

"Bella" He sighed. He turned away from me.

"Sorry." I ran a hand through my now messy hair. Way to ruin the mood. But I knew I didn't want to do it with him, and I wasn't going to just because I was pressured. We sat there in silence for a while. He got up and walked to the door, halfway out.

"I have to get to work. " He said. I got up and walked out behind him. When we got outside, he stopped. He took my hands, and pulled me closer, and kissed me on the cheek. He started to walk to his car, and I went to mine. I pulled out before I even saw his car turn on.

When I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I saw Angela's car parked there too. I sighed and walked to the door. Angela answered.

"Oh hey Bella, Alice has been waiting. She is upstairs," she turned and walked away. I stepped in noiselessly and took off my shoes.

"Alice?" I popped my head into her room. She was on her bed, laptop in her lap. She looked up at me and smiled.

"hey Bella. I checked, the party is okay, as long as I clean it up and nothing is broken. " She nodded and went back to typing away.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked when I plopped onto her bed.

"Typing invitations. I set if for next weekend, Friday." she said. I peeked onto the screen.

"Very nice." I said.

"Where are my donuts?" She said, puckering her eyebrows.

"Oh shoot, want me to go get some?" I said, feeling guilty.

"No, don't worry, I already sent Jasper and Emmett." She said. "What made you forget?"

"Well…" I pinched her blanket a bit, stalling.

"What?" She closed her laptop and stared at me.

"James kind of…" I tried to start.

"James what?" I looked at her, impatient. She tucked her chin.

"Well, he sort of, wanted-"

"Sex?!" She squealed. I nodded and hushed her.

"I told you he wanted that!" She shook her head, not that upset though, "What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't ready."

"Good!" At that moment, Emmett and Jasper barged into the room, carrying three plastic bags full of powdered goodies.

"Here are your damn donuts." Emmett through the ones he was carrying at us, Jasper set them on the bed.

For the remaining hours Alice and I just planned the guest list. We had multiple people to overlook, and think about, and remember. Alice did the most of it, since I hadn't been here long enough to know who is cool and who isn't. I just helped write them down or cross them off. Eventually, we went downstairs to take a break, we watched Breakfast at Tiffany's and then fell asleep. I didn't even hear a peep from Edward, or Rosalie, or Angela that night really.

**I made this chapter short, so I could get to work on the biggest part basically. From the people who actually did vote in that short period of time, they were all yeses so, I shall get to work on that (: **

**And I hope you guys will like the way I do it. It will probably end up pretty long, and different POV's. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**_

_**Too Big of a Heart:**_

_For the next week, Alice, Rosalie and I spent hours and hours everyday and every night planning this party. James and I have spent time together, he pressured me two more times, each time I still said I wasn't ready, and he wasn't giving me enough time. Tonight was Friday, the day of the party and everyone was going to be there. James and Angela included. It was four hours until the guests would start arriving. We were setting up the last 'vital' decorations, like more streamers, balloons, and some other junk. Edward was setting up more music choices, and hooking up more speakers. Jasper and Emmett were setting up the food in the kitchen. Earlier, we had taken all the breakables and put them in a box in the garage, we made sure they were safe by wrapping them in bubble wrap. Finally, everything was pretty much done. Now, it was my least favorite part. Alice and Rose were making me their torture subject, using make up and hair curlers. _

_It took them only about an hour to finish me up, Rose with Make up, Alice with hair. A few sprits of hairspray, a few brushes of blush and they sent me to look in the mirror. I had a nice natural look, pale with lightly blushed cheeks. My hair, was well great. Close to the ends, each chunk of hair curled, forming nicely around my face. My hair looked extra shiny too. I turned to Alice and Rosalie who were leaning against the door frame, I beamed at them. They smiled back and motioned for me to follow. They went into Alice's closet and searched for a bit. Rosalie just smiled at me. When Alice emerged she pulled out a Maryanne dress, it was a blue tunic dress in blue cotton, it had a nice metallic print, I loved it right away. I ran over to Alice._

"_You like it?" She asked, smiling._

"_Definitely!" I squealed, feeling the dress._

"_Well you can put it on soon, but I want to pull back your bangs first before we go and get ready." she dragged me back the bathroom. I loved my hair and well the way I looked tonight. I frankly, loved Rosalie and Alice for doing it like this. I hugged them both and ran back to Alice's room. I didn't want to put the dress on until closer to the party, knowing me I would ruin it. So, I went back down stairs in my white tank top and striped pink pajama bottoms. _

"_Your not wearing that to the party are you?" Emmett teased me as I stole a grape and popped it in my mouth. I grimaced. Suddenly, that cough came back, the one I had over at James' house. I ran to the sink and spit out the blood. I kept coughing to. Emmett and Jasper ran over to me, and started rubbing my back. I kept spitting up blood as it went on. Finally, it stopped. I turned around and leaned on the counter. Emmett got me a glass of water. _

"_Bella you alright?" Jasper's face was worried, his voice full of concern. _

"_Bella hasn't been taking her pills. " Emmett scolded. _

"_Im fine Jasper." I took a long drink of my water._

"_Maybe you should go home" I turned to Emmett, who was also just as concerned and Jasper, maybe more._

"_No." I said firmly, ending any discussion that could have come out of it. Edward came into the kitchen then. _

"_Gosh, Bella sounded like you were coughing up a storm." He laughed and got some water of his own._

"_Oh yeah" I laughed without humor and turned around to refill my glass. _

"_Well, I think I am going to go get ready myself." He went upstairs._

"_Coughing up a storm? More like coughing up a life." Emmett shook his head. I grabbed a grape and threw it at him. We just stared at each other. _

"_Guys, the girls are coming down." Jasper informed us. He had kept his promise atleast, hasn't told a soul about the day at Newton's. _

_Alice was wearing a nice purple baby doll with black leggings, she also wore a black pair of pumps. Her hair was like it always was, just more flipped and layered. Rosalie was wearing a tight red pencil fit dress, with white pumps. She also wore white hoops earrings and had red lipstick on to match her dress. Alice was holding a black pair of ballet flats, I guessed for me. _

"_Forgot to give you these." I guessed right. "Well! Go get dressed!" She laughed and scooted me towards the stairs. I ran up them, and tripped slightly on the stairs. I just heard some giggles, I didn't care though. _

_I stripped off my tank top and shorts, when I heard the door open. _

"_Oh my , oh um I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here" I heard Edward close the door. I just blushed and giggled. Well I wasn't completely naked, that would have been ten times more embarrassing than this. I slipped on my dress, and flats, checked myself in Alice's closet mirror and walked carefully downstairs, trying to be graceful. When I reached the kitchen where everyone resided, Emmett dropped his piece of watermelon, and everyone else just smiled and looked at me, I blushed. Edward was there too, he smiled at me and turned away, still embarrassed about walking in on me. _

"_Wow Bella, didn't know my sister could look so good" Rosalie slapped him upside the dead._

"_What? It was a compliment." He smiled at me, laughed a huff, and went back to his piece of watermelon. _

"_How long until everyone starts to get here?" I asked. _

"_Well about and hour or so I guess" Alice answered. You could tell she was the most excited, to be able to say she planned this all. I patted her back and silently congratulated her, for doing this all. She just smiled and winked at me. She and Jasper went upstairs, Im guessing she was going to go help him get ready, she always got him clothes. He was more then happy to except them rather then refuse, he loved making her happy, and she loved him for making her happy. Rosalie took Emmett's hand and led him to the living room , for a reason Im not sure of. Probably more decorating or something. The only ones left in the kitchen were Edward and I. _

"_Bella I am so sorry, I should've knocked first." His eyes were wide, and innocent, I just laughed._

"_Its fine, not like you saw anything." I ruffled his hair and walked upstairs. I needed to call James and see if he was coming earlier or later due to work._

"_Hello?" He answered, he seemed busy._

"_Hey James, it's Bella" He laughed._

"_I think I would know my own girls voice over the phone" I heard some beeping in the backround, then james said, "That will be eight fifty nine. Thanks have a good day."_

"_Oh shoot, you were with a customer" I said, smacking my forehead with my hand._

"_Oh doesn't matter. So what brought the call on?" He asked._

"_Well, the party tonight, are you coming later or early?" _

"_Well, probably about ten minutes late, or it starts at seven right?" He checked._

"_Yeah"_

"_Well I don't get off until seven thirty." He said._

"_That's okay, usually nothing great happens until more people get here" I said._

"_I guess your right" I could hear the smile in his voice._

"_So, see you around seven thirty?" _

"_you got it babe, see you then" He hung up. I heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in." It was Emmett._

"_Hey sis" _

"_Hey Em" He sat next to me. _

"_Listen, I have overheard you talking to Alice…about James. Listen, I am not trying to bud in, but if you don't want to or arent ready…don't. And I am almost certain that he will try something tonight, and well if he does and you don't like it you come find me, got it?" He was serious. I cant believe he eavesdropped. _

"_Okay Emmett, thank you, really. " I gave him a big bear hug, only he out sized me so I was the one getting more of the bear then the hug. I laughed, "Cant breathe" He let me go right away, and started towards the door. I grabbed a pillow and whipped it at his head, and that's where it his him._

"_Hey!"_

"_That's what you get for eavesdropping on my private conversations!" I said, flattening my dress on my thighs. _

"_Okay, fine that's fair" He laughed and walked out, I smiled after him. Alice reappeared, Jasper right behind her, He was wearing tuxedo pants and a dress shirt, similar to what I remembered Edward was wearing when I saw him in the kitchen. _

"_Alice, may I ask why we are all dressed up?" I asked._

"_Well, didn't you read the invites? it's a dress party, only the activities that will probably be going on wont be so fancy." I laughed, I should have guessed that. Alice will be Alice. Downstairs, we heard the doorbell ring, why did I always knock and not ring the doorbell? _

_Alice looked at me, "Angela is here," she looked at me "I need to go make sure she looks appropriate." She went off, Jasper slowing to smile and rolled his eyes playfully at me, and sped up to keep up with Alice. I smiled again. I took my grand ol' time to get downstairs, I knew the guest's would start arriving soon. The lights were dimmer, the music was going, and well it looked like a party atmosphere to me, only in better clothes. Edward and Angela were in the living room, and everyone else was in the dining hall, next to the kitchen. I joined them. So whats happening?" I asked, I turned to Emmett, he was dressed up too. I whistled, and he just made a face at me, "Real mature Bells, real mature" I patted his back twice, "Sorry Emmie, its just I have never seen you so dressed up!" Alice clicked her tongue._

"_Ahh that's what I forgot! Pictures!" She ran into the kitchen, and came back, a pink camera in her hands. "Edward get in here! " She called, he called back "Okay! One second!" _

"_Okay before the evening begins I want everyone to get a picture with Bella!" she said, I hated being int the spotlight. _

'_Ahh why" I complained, and was immediately hushed. _

_First I got a picture with Emmett He wrapped his arm around my waste, a real brother and sister picture of me and Emmett, the last one I had with him was when we went on our fishing trip, a day before I left. We were holding a huge fish that he helped me pull in. I was smiling up at him, and he was looking at the camera. My memory was interrupted by a bright flash. _

"_Okay, Rose!" Rosalie stepped next to me, and leaned over, she was taller then me obviously. I knew I would hate looking at this picture, only because I would look so terrible next to such a gorgeous girl like her. Again, another bright flash, this one temporarily blinded me. _

"_Jazzy" She smiled. He stepped to the left of me, and put his hand on my right shoulder, he smiled at me, then we both faced the camera. This flash wasn't so bad. _

"_Okay, since Edward isn't in yet, Jasper take on of me and Bella!" She handed him the camera and ran over to me. She linked our arms together and hip nudged me, we both giggled. This one was my favorite so far. _

_Finally it was Edward's turn, and he was actually in the room now. Edward walked over to me, already knowing what was going on. He pulled me into a hug, he was looking down at me, and me up and him, when suddenly the flash went._

"_Alice! We weren't ready!" I said._

"_It was just so cute, best friends!" Edward and I both pulled away, he went back to Angela and kissed her, I went to punch Emmett playfully like we always did to each other. He was laughing at me the whole time I was taking pictures. _

"_Well, I don't want to waste time with pictures, I will go around during the party." She hid the camera in a cabinet in the kitchen, I laughed at her placement. _

_Finally the first couple of guest started to arrive, then more and more. I did a bunch of host circling with Alice since she insisted I do so. I stopped when we reached Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and Eric._

"_Oh my gosh Bella! You look fantastic!" Jessica pulled me into a hug._

"_thanks! You too!" She was wearing a nice, flowy white dress that had black flower prints just above her knee, she also wore black flats, like me._

"_Not half as good as you!" She held my hands and pulled back, to get a better look at my dress._

"_Where did you get that?" she asked, I shrugged. "Alice." Was all I needed to say._

_We just started talking about different things. We ended up on the topic of what we wanted to do when we were older. I said I either wanted to go into Journalism or Marine Biology, just depends on certain things. I was pulled away when I heard James got here and was looking for me. I went to the kitchen and found him getting two cokes, one for me I guessed._

"_Hey James." He set the two cokes on the counter when he saw me._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, you look so, sexy" he said, eyeing me. It made me blush. He was also wearing dress pants, and a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up. _

"_You don't look half bad yourself" I walk towards he, he wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped mine around his neck. Scruffing his hair a bit, while we kissed. He laughed and pulled away._

"_Well shall we?" He forgot about the cokes, oh well I wasn't thirsty anyways. _

_After a half an hour or so, Alice stood in the middle of everything and started to yell and quiet everyone. It was time to go outside since it was dark enough to plug in the lights. _

"_Okay Everyone! If you would all make it outside, the party will continue out there!" She pointed to the patio doors. Everyone started out as soon as she was finished. It was the worst setting up outside since the blistering heat the week was filled with, but the outcome made it more then worth it. In the middle of their rather large backyard, Alice had rented a large wooden dance floor, lights, and music, and all around we tables and such, all complete with a night cream colored table cloth and lit sphere light placed in the middle. And in all the surrounding trees were the white nets you placed over your bushes on Christmas. The place was beautiful._

"_Wow, this is great" James commented, as he looked around as well. _

"_Yeah, it doesn't seem like a wedding reception to you does it?" I asked, suddenly thinking that myself._

"_It kind of does yes, but it a very very good way." He kissed me. _

_I started to look around, a lot of couples made their way to the dance floor and a lot of people stood around and chatted, they all looked like they were having a good time. I spotted Jasper and Alice on the dance floor, Alice twirling under Jaspers arm. Near by there was Edward and Angela, also dancing. I was sort of saddened by the scene, and had a terrible thought about me being the one dancing with Edward._

"_Bella, would you like to dance?" James asked._

"_I don't know, Im not much of a dancer." I said, taking my eyes off the dance floor._

"_Okay, then, maybe later" He led me over to the drinks. I spotted Emmett, giving me a look. A look saying 'I mean what I said earlier, you come get me' , I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. James handed me a cup of punch, I sipped at it and chatted with James for a bit. We then made our way over to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett didn't show any signs of anger towards James for making a move on me in a sense, he just was regular old Emmett. Rosalie must have known I was making sure Emmett wasn't going to pummel him, because when I turned to her she was smiling and she winked at me. She took my hand and led me towards Alice who was no longer dancing. James just nodded when I let go of his hand. _

"_Alice, tell Bella what you told me earlier." she said. Alice turned to her, and then turned to me. _

"_You know what James has been doing to you, you know about you know what?" she said, referring to pressuring me._

"_Yeah?" I asked, not sure what she was getting at._

"_Well guess who is pressuring Edward in the same way?" Shock ran through me, then nothing at all._

"_Okay, why did I need to know this?" I said, looking at the two. _

"_Well, when Edward told me, he said he didn't want her to be her first. He wanted you to be." she smiled at me. I just stared at her. _

"_okay" they both slumped their shoulders._

"_Okay_? that's it?" Alice said, holding up her hands.

"Well, im not making the first move, or any move now. James" I looked over to where he was once standing, but he wasn't there any longer. I searched around for him, while Alice kept talking. I found him, over by the punch bowl again, talking to Angela. My heart started beating, again.

"Well what would you do if he made the first move?" Rose continued, getting my attention by snapped her fingers.

"I don't know" I said, rubbing my temples and closing my eyes. I sighed and opened them. "I don't know"

"Well don't you care about him? Or feel anything for him?" I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"Of course I do, anyone with a pair of eyes can see that! Jesus! I have only felt things for him since I was old enough to know there was no such thing as cooties! I got here too late, okay! And well I have James now, and he has Angela" I said, leaning my elbow on my of my hands, and leaning my head on the other hand. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella, do something about it then!" Rosalie encouraged, "If you like him so much, go for it!" I sighed.

"Rose, I told you! He doesn't need me, he has Angela, and since he didn't need me I went to James okay? He isn't going to make a move, because he has a girlfriend! I know I like him, a whole lot. No I love him! There I finally admitted to it! I freaking love Edward Cullen, but that doesn't change a thing!" I said, my heart going a million miles an hour. Suddenly Alice, nudged her head for me to turn around, so I did. Edward was right there, shock written all over his beautiful face. He had heard every single word that just came out of my big mouth. I just stood there, wide eyed and cautious. He looked down and I took that as a sign. He didn't really love me, he was just saying that before, and everything he had said before didn't mean a thing.

I suddenly tasted blood and ran into the house as fast as possible. It was bad, almost filled up my entire mouth. I managed to keep it in until I got to the bathroom near the kitchen. I puked a lot, and by a lot, I mean a profusion of blood filled puke. I flushed and couldn't calm myself, I was crying, sobbing, wheezing. I remembered I needed to take my pills for once, and now could be a good time to take them. I peeked out of the bathroom to make sure everything was clear, I went out as quiet as possible. When I passed the patio doors I noticed Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all coming inside. I ran the rest of the way. I stopped at Alice's door and opened it, making sure not to make a sound. I saw the covers moving like someone was under them. I squinted my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't, when I stopped to listen I heard kissing sounds, that was it. I flickered on the lights and managed to calm my voice, but didn't manage to calm my broken and pathetic heart. I could feel and hear my pulse in my ears.

"Im sure Alice wouldn't appreciate-" I was stopped, when the two little love birds revealed themselves. I started to cry immediately, realizing it was Angela and James.

"Bella, Im sorry. You just cant let a guy like me wait so long." He shrugged, Angela just looked both pleased with herself and slightly shocked, what was she expecting. I started to cry once again, only my heart was incontrollable now. I moved a step or two out the door and leaned against the wall just near the door frame, the puke was back again, only it was different, from what I could see. It was red, deep red, some really deep red that would look black at the first look. I saw Emmett running up the stairs, but the room suddenly started to move and everything got really blurry, that was when I blacked out.

EMPOV:

"Bella!" She collapsed on the floor after reaching out to me, I ran to her limp body as quick as possible. Everyone just stopped at the stairs, everyone except Jasper, since he had seen this before. Bella was lying there, she still had a pulse, and blood was coming out of her mouth.

'Someone call and ambulance, quick!" I screamed, Rosalie ran downstairs. I whispered to Bella, "Please, Bella you can pull through this! Bella wake up! Wake up God Dammit! " I shook her gently, Jasper was helping me. Suddenly I heard Edward say,

"Angela? What the hell? James?" I heard Alice gasp.

"sorry Edward." I turned around to see her hair all messed up and her dress all wrinkled, James was buttoning up his shirt. I laid Bella's upper half onto Jasper's lap and followed James outside. When we reached the driveway, he stopped and turned around.

"Hey man-" I punched him square in the nose. He dropped to the ground right away, Angela scurried to his side. He pushed her away.

"You see what you did to my sister? If you go near her ever again, that will be you! Only you wont live to wake up!" I yelled. He just turned his head slightly, then smiled up at me.

"that is, if she wakes up again." He started to walk away, I was going to go after him, but was stopped by Rosalie stepping in front of me.

"Let him go, we have way bigger problems, the ambulance is on there way" As soon as she said that, we heard the sirens.

The crew ran upstairs with the stretcher and loaded Bella's body onto the bed. They put a breathing mask over her face and carried her back.

"Immediate family?" the medic asked, I rose the hand that wasn't hold Bella' s limp one.

"Im her brother" I said, he waved his hand to motion me to get in with her. They immediately hooked all the life machines up to her, I heard the faint beating of her heart, and then I could feel the vehicle moving.

"what happened?" One of the two medics asked while he worked on Bella.

I searched for words but couldn't find them, "Well?" She pushed, clearly in need of an immediate answer.

"Bella, Bella Swan, incase you need her name, has a big heart, too big, and well the side affects is she pumps to much blood if her heart beats to fast or whatever" the guys nodded as I said this "And well tonight was full of frustrated events, and well when my friends and I went upstairs to find her, she just fainted, collapsed.

" Okay, well I am glad we got there when we did, or else she probably wouldn't have made it. In simple terms she was having a very severe heart attack, only in her case a little different. I think she might have lapsed into a coma, that's what mainly saved her." He informed me. I had been tearing up this whole time, but this just topped it off. Last time, they told us Bella lapsed into a coma, they weren't positive her little body could hold out, not even for four days. If this was any longer, I don't know if they would tell us the same thing, only worse conditions. Suddenly, the heart monitor went silent. I started to freak.

"Do something, do something!" I cried, then medics took out those two things that supposedly shock your heart into beating again, the man rubbed them together then placed them on my sisters chest, they did it two more times before her heart started again. Finally they reached the hospital. They ran her into the emergency room and I could only go so far, they sent me back to the waiting room. I was told to call our guardian.

"Charlie" My voice was panicked.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Bella" Was all I said, I couldn't get anything more out.

"I will be there soon son, hold on." He hung up, I paced the halls in front of the emergency room door. I heard the doors of the waiting room burst open, it was Charlie. He pulled me into a tight hug

"Everything will be fine son, these guys are better then they were years back, don't worry our little Bella will be fine. " He had the mistake of letting his voice crack, he was crying too.

"Renee" I said. He nodded and headed to the payphone. I say down in the chair, at this point I was shaking. Again , the doors busted opened again.

"Emmett!" I heard Jasper say. Alice ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. She was crying, and so was everyone else.

"Bella?" she asked, Jasper turned to me and nodded, he explained it so I wouldn't have to. I nodded at Alice. She pulled me into a hug again. Edward started pacing the halls now, only I noticed his eyes were red and watery, only he was angry.

"God Im so stupid! This is all my fucking fault!" He punch the brick wall and gasped, only putting it back down again. Alice ran over to him.

"Edward! What the hell! Punching things isn't going to change anything! And this isn't your fault! It is just the way she is, okay? "

"God why didn't she tell me?" His voice was still full of anger, and regret now.

"Edward, she didn't want to to have anyone find out about this, okay?" He sat down in a chair near me and put his head in his hands, his knuckles were bleeding.

"She thought that you guys would be different around her, like all her friends did when she lived with Renee, and Jasper found out because well she reacted in front of him." He just looked at me for a second and turned his attention to the floor. The nurse at the desk noticed Edward's hand, and ordered him to go with her.

Charlie came back, I looked at him, along with everyone else. He stepped back when he looked up and saw the small waiting room cramped.

"she is taking the next flight here. " that wasn't what I was looking for.

"We are talking about living arrangements at home, later. Not now." he said, knowing what I wanted.

We all sat there in silence, waiting for someone to tell us something, give us something to hope for. Edward finally came back, his hand was in a cast, it ran up to wrap around three knuckles, he broke them. I knew the feeling of that, I did that the first time Bella was in a coma. He sat down and joined the silence. Alice rubbed his back, and Rosalie tried to soothe both me and my father. Finally, the emergency doors opened, and a doctor came into our direction, it wasn't Carlisle since he and Esme were gone. He motioned for my father, and Charlie told me to come along. We walked over to him.

"Charlie Swan?" he checked, dad nodded.

"Well, you obviously know Bella is very fragile and well, I see that this has happened once before. " He began. "Well, I'm afraid to inform it has happened again. Bella has had a heart related attack, only more serious. Her heart sped up so fast her heart just stopped all together, then started up real fast again, and stopped again. And well, usually with that these kind of comas can last up to three months, and well any longer then four months we must, well we must pull the plug." Charlie slumped into me, and I just stared at the doctor who went back into the emergency room, but not forgetting to mention we could see her in an hour or so, and he would be glad to waver the visiting hours. Charlie stood up and walked back to the waiting room, he stopped and leaned his forearm against the wall and leaned onto his arm. I just leaned against the wall I was at, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor, I couldn't stop crying. Alice ran over to me.

"Emmett!" She hugged my side tightly, I wrapped my arm around her, she was crying just as much as me.

"They…They…they said she had lapsed into a coma that usually lasts, lasts three, three months. "I managed to finish, she just cried even more. Charlie, sat down next to Edward, and must have told him because Edward walked swiftly past alice and I and turned to the right.

"he thinks it his fault." she said, explaining to me.

"no, it isn't. Its mine. She is my baby sister I should have been looking after her!" I said, sobbing even more"

"Emmett, no I have been watching you have the best older brother you could be." She rubbed my back.

Finally and hour had passed, and the doctor had come out to talk to us.

"Well, she is okay now, only there might be a few more attacks, but we cant be sure. But, if you would like you could all go in, just one at a time. She is now in room 120b, second floor. She obviously wont be awake. " He nodded and walked back into the emergency area. We all looked at one another. I turned to Charlie,

"You go first pop, you need to." I patted his back, and he nodded. We all followed him up there, only stopped at the door. Charlie entered and we waited. He was only in there for fifteen minutes at most, he was crying. "My Bella" He whispered, Alice gave him a hug, " She will be okay, I promise." She gave him a hug. We all looked around for who to go next, I wanted to but wanted to give anyone else the chance first. Alice turned to me and motioned for me to go ahead, I gave everyone a look making sure it was okay with them, they all nodded weakly. I stepped inside and suddenly had a flashback of five years ago, when Bella had went into her first coma. I went and sat in the chair next to her. She had breathing tubes under her nose, an IV attached to her wrist, and one of the heart monitors clipped onto her finger. She was pale, very pale. I teared up and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella, this is all my fault." I sobbed, I laid my head on her hand and kissed it. "Im so sorry" I whispered. I could barely even look at her, it was terrible. Even though she was pale, she still looked so peaceful. If you took away the tubes and needles and machines, she would almost look like she was just taking a nap. Only she was taking a much longer nap. I decided to just talk to her, maybe it would help her remember things when she woke up, if there was a chance for her to have memory loss.

"Bella, this is Emmett, your older brother." I thought of my favorite memories of us. "Hey, remember when Charlie had that day off, I was nine, you were eight? Remember, Charlie had fallen asleep and we went upstairs and got your frilly make up set and gave him a make over? We made him look like such a clown. We laughed for days about it, remember?" He squeezed her hands.

"Hey do you remember when we went fishing and we all fell in? Gosh, my master planned had failed miserably." I shook my head, laughing. I wiped away some tears that had gotten loose and fell down my cheek.

"God Bella, please wake up, please" I begged. "God what am I thinking, you cant even hear me!" I started crying again, I held her hand against my cheek.

"Bella, please pull out of this, please little sister. Please" I kissed her hand and got up to let someone else get their turn. I walked out and Rosalie met me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alice turned to Edward and nodded, he was next. He was still mad, but the anger wasn't as apparent as it was before. He patted my shoulder as he went in.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked her.

"He left for the airport, by the time he gets there Renee will be there." She said, wiping one of my tears away.

The only thing I could think of at this point was, why Bella?

**Well, next chapter is Edward's point of view! I hope you like how I am going this, also next chapter the girls get their points too. Review! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**_

_**Too Big of a Heart:**_

_When we got upstairs, we saw Bella, she reached out, then collapsed onto the floor, Emmett and Jasper ran to her, the rest of us were to shocked to move. Especially myself, was she alright? What happened? What the hell was going on?!_

"_Angela? What the hell? James?" We all turned to the two coming out of Alice's room. Angela's lips were swollen and red, her hair was all mangled in the back, and James was buttoning up his shirt. I should have known! God after the second time she cheated on me, I should have ended it, I could have been with Bella! Emmett went after him, him being James. Oh God, this is all my fault? Why didn't I say something to Bella when I heard she loved me? Ugh! I'm so stupid! I just couldn't say anything, all this time I thought she only liked me as a friend, and now that I heard she loved me, more then a friend, I was just so shocked, almost half angry at myself for wasting my time with Angela. God, I couldn't have prevented this, somehow, I knew I could have._

"_Sorry Edward" Was all Angela said as she passed me. I was to focused on Bella to say anything back to her, I waved her away. Bella, who was now laying on Jasper's lap, I walked over to her limp body, and wiped away some blood that was coming out of her mouth._

"_Bella, wake up please, Bella!" I groaned and could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Alice ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, and threw it over a pool of blood next to Bella. My body was so numb from all the anger and frustration inside me, I could have done something to help her! Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell me?! I took Bella from Jasper so he could comfort Alice who was practically hyperventilating over in the corner, she couldn't even look. I hugged Bella close to me, and hoped the ambulance could get here faster, because this wasn't quick enough, she could be dying! The thought of losing Bella just filled me with more incontrollable emotions. Finally, men wearing white rushed up the stairs with a stretcher, Emmett and Rosalie close behind. They took Bella from me and laid her down, then carried her quickly to the vehicle. Emmett rode with her, we all got into my Volvo and followed as much and as fast as we could. Jasper drove, since I couldn't focus enough to pay attention to the rode and oncoming traffic. Alice cried into my shoulder in the backseat, I did my part on comforting her as best as I could. I could tell she was trying to calm herself, but the thought of losing a best friend, again, and almost permanently this time, wasn't really possible to push to the back of anyone's mind._

_When we got to the hospital we found Emmett, who was pacing the hallway in front of the emergency room doors, where they were helping Bella. Now, I was especially angry, and wanted to know why she didn't trust me enough to tell her. Oh that's right Edward, you were a selfish dick the whole time she had been back home!_

"_God I am so stupid! This is all my fucking fault!" I suddenly punched the white, brick wall of the hospital, not being able to control my anger anymore, I didn't even feel the pain._

"_Edward! What the hell! Punching things isn't going to change anything! And this isn't your fault! It is just the way she is, okay?" Alice was still crying, and Jasper rubbed her back, tears in his own eyes, like everyone else.. her eyes were puffy and red and her face had smears of mascara all over it, she wiped them away after scolding me._

"_God why didn't she tell me?" I asked myself, allowing the tears to overflow and fall down my cheek. _

""_Edward, she didn't want to to have anyone find out about this, okay?" Emmett answered me when I saw down a chair a way from him. I put my head into my hands, and I guess the nurse got a glimpse of my knuckles and took me to get x rays and wrap my broken knuckles up. I picked a blue cast, Bella's favorite color. While the doctor wrapped me up I just sat there, staring at the nice blue hue. It made me think of Bella more profusely now, her beautiful hair blowing in the wind the night we slept outside on the beach, her smile when I apologized, the feeling when she hugged me, __her voice_.I cant believe these events, it was like a bad dream, a nightmare, coming to life. The nurse let me go back to the waiting room, Alice gasped when she saw my cast. As I sat down, the doctor called for Charlie and Emmett, I stared after them, desperate for some good news about Bella. Everyone cries and sniffles stopped, silence took over the waiting room, waiting for some news. I guessed there wasn't any, because Emmett started to cry, and so did Charlie. Emmett stayed where he was, and Charlie was walking over to me, he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hey there son." His voice was a bit wobbly. 

"Charlie, what did the doctor say?" I asked staring into his eyes. Charlie looked down and took a deep breathe. 

"She is in a coma Edward, once that could last for three months, maybe even four. They say it was brought on my heart like attacks. And since no one with this medical problem has survived through a four month coma, they pull the plug." He ran his hands through his short black hair. 

"Oh God" I whispered to myself. "Oh God!" I closed my eyes tightly, and put my hands on my temples, hoping it would block any new thoughts out of my head, and more pains. Impulsively, I got up and walked to get some water. I walked past Alice and Emmett, Alice asked where I was going, I ignored her. Instead of getting water I went into the mens room. I need to splash some cold water on my face. I looked into the mirror and stared disgustingly at myself. My eyes were all red, puffy just like Alice's, my face pale. This couldn't be happening, not Bella! Not Bella! I leaned against one of the bathroom sinks for I don't know how long, then pushed myself to face reality and go back to the waiting room. When I saw everyone in view, the doctor was there too, I guessed he was telling us we could visit. I got there in time to hear 'one at a time.' Charlie went first, then Emmett. While Emmett was in there, Rose and Alice told me I was to go next. I put on a brave face and paced myself as I walked in. When I saw Bella there, tubes and all, I couldn't help but practically run to her. I took her hand and laid my bed next to it. 

"Bella, im so sorry! Im so sorry! I love you! Please, please" I couldn't comprehend what was coming out of my mouth, all except 'I love you' I knew I said it, and meant it. Seeing her like this brought a whole new round of tears into my eyes.

"Bella did you hear me? Im sorry! Im sorry!" I couldn't stop apologizing. I knew if she were awake, she would be telling me it wasn't my fault, like Alice had earlier, but I knew it was my fault. It made me think about the times she had cried when I spoke to her, or when she ran away from me, was she sick at that moment? Like she was before we saw her lapse? _Oh Jesus!_

"Bella, I love you so much! I always have, since I was old enough to talk, or no even before that! I loved you when you were gone, and I still love you now! More then ever! Im sorry I was such a coward before, when I heard you say you loved me! Please Bella, wake up!" I cried, sniffling almost every two seconds. I held her hand in both mine now and brought it to my face and kissed it. I laid there with her for what seemed like forever.

"Bella" I whispered. I leaned my forehead into her hand. Her heartbeat fastened for a moment, I dropped her hand. I wouldn't be the one to cause her an attack. I knew I had used up my time with her and let Alice get her time in. 

**APOV** _**: (a/N: I didn't want to repeat the whole collapsing thing a lot so…)**_

I couldn't stop crying, the though of losing my best friend was always crossing my mind, especially when I managed to stop crying for a second. I wanted to be strong, for everyone, but just couldn't. Bella, Bella could be dying in the other room at this second. Finally Edward came out, looking worse then when he went in.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He smiled weakly at me and wiped his nose. I gave my brother a tight hug and went into Bella's hospital room. Her makeup Rosalie and I had put on her was all gone, I guessed they wiped it off. Even with breathing tubes all around her, she still looked like our beautiful Bella. I hated to see her like this, pale and sick. Her heartbeat monitor was beeping at a normal rate, and you could hear the machine that could be keeping her breathing pumping air. I sat in the chair set next to her bed.

"Oh Bella, I love you, you know? You are my sister, and I need you to stay strong, you must pull through this, not only for me, but for your immediate family, okay? Especially Emmett and Edward alright? They will die if they lose you, me too." I kissed her forehead. "Is it terrible for me to say Im jealous of you? Gosh you even look pretty now, I know if I were in your place I would look horrible. But you look like an Angel right now Bella" I laughed weakly through my tears.

"You know, Bella you are quite the trooper, I would have given up living a long time ago if I were you. I am so proud of you Bella, for putting up with everyone for so long. And me of course! God make overs and shopping, you did it even though you hate it! If you pull out of this, I promise not to push you into shopping anymore okay?" I smiled and pushed back some of her hair. I need comfort for myself, so I left for the next person, which was Rosalie.

**RPOV:**

"Oh god Bella!" I ran over to her, but instead of sitting in the chair, I pushed it back so I could kneel down. I threw my arm over her waist and attempted to hug her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, "Why? I know it would have been tough to get used to hun, but it only takes so long to get used to it? Why didn't you tell us? We could have taken better care of you, watched out for you! But I guess that's not what you wanted, huh? Yeah, I am sure we would have babied you a lot, so I guess you had a reason enough. I sat up and leaned on the side of the bed. I watched the heart monitor for a while.

"You know, I should have guessed something was up when Emmett wouldn't let you load things into the car." I smiled. "He never lets me sit out." I held her hand.

"Maybe I should have eased up on the make overs?" I said.

"Man, now that I think about it, Alice and I shouldn't have pushed you into telling Edward, or trying to get you two together, its just we wanted knew you both loved each other, and love shouldn't be wasted like you two did with it. And boy, I have never seen Edward as happy as when I saw you two together. And yes, I am admitting to peeking in on you two when you were in his room, and when you woke me up that night on the beach, you two were so cute you know. "

"Well Bella, please pull through this, I know its in you! Please, please Bella!" Before leaving I kissed her forehead.

"Okay Jasper, your turn." He shook his head, Alice placed her hand on his chest.

"Jasper, why not?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." He said. "And I cant look at my practical sister in the state she is in." He admitted. Alice pulled him into a hug. I went over to Emmett, and hugged him, he hugged me tighter to him. We were told it was time for us to leave and that they couldn't let us stay any longer. We all left to our own homes, it was to much for us tonight.

**EPOV:**

I didn't want to leave Bella in the hospital alone, but I had no choice. After we dropped Rosalie and Jasper off at their home, Alice and I found Angela on our doorstep. I tried to walk past her but she stopped me.

"Let go of me, don't ever touch me again Angela" I said, anger flaring once more.

"Eddie, please Im sorry!" she cried.

"Hm, where have I heard that bull shit line before?" I said.

"Edward, I just said im sorry, take me back! Please!" She grabbed my arm, I flinched away.

"No!" I yelled. " Angela, what the hell? You cheat on me for the third time and you expect me to take you back? Hell no!"

"Why?" She pleaded.

"Because Angela, you're a cheating slut, and, and I love Bella! For how long it took for me to realize, I love Bella! More then I have ever loved you! Hell, I don't know if I ever did!" I went inside and slammed the door on her. Alice stood there, smiling. She still had tears in her eyes, so it just made the situation worse. I walked over and put my arm around her shoulders, I kissed her hair.

"it will be okay Alice, Bella is strong, she will pull through" I was mainly telling myself that. For the remains of the night, I couldn't sleep, for one Bella was all I could think about, and the pain in my knuckles was getting worse and worse, plus the cast was really itchy. I went to my closet and pulled out the scrapbook Esme had made for me when Bella left, something to help me cope with her leaving.

I flipped it open to the first page, there were two pictures on the first page, school pictures of Bella and I in fourth grade. On top labeled in sticker letters were, 'Edward and Isabella' I continued to look at all the pictures and notes until I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, it was Alice, she was carrying a blanket and pillow. We both always did this, when something bad happened or sad, we slept in each others rooms. Alice looked at me for a moment, sadness written all over her, in an instant she dropped her items on the floor and pulled me into a hug. Right now, we both needed this, we needed each other to cope with missing Bella. Alice fell asleep on my bed, so I went to sleep on the floor. I couldn't get to sleep easily, it took what seemed like hours, but eventually I did. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

That morning, I saw I had three missed calls, one from Carlisle, who got a call from Alice and was on his way home, along with Esme, and the other two were from Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett answered blankly. Usually he answered with a 'hiya' or 'sup' or even 'yo' but he was to tired, and to depressed to sound like, well Emmett. I guessed I didn't sound any better.

"Hey Emmett, its Edward"

"Oh, its Bella, they changed her into a different room, room 307, extensive care I think, I don't know I just know the room number."

"Oh okay"

"Is Carlisle going to take over when he gets back?" He asked.

"Yes, he said as long as you wanted him to. Are you there now?"

"Yeah, im sitting with Bella now. They allow a max of five people to visit at a time now." He informed me.

"You should come down Eddie, and Alice. Its Renee, myself and Charlie here now. Feel free to just come in." He said.

"Well, I don't know Emmett, it was hard enough yesterday."

"Makes sense, don't worry, I tell her about you calling me, anything you want me to tell her?" He asked.

"you know she cant hear, right?"

"Yes I do know" He laughed lightly, " But it still helps"

"Okay, tell her I love her for me, okay?" I said.

"Gotcha, bye Edward."

"Cya Emmett." I hung up. Alice and I were going to the park, it is where Bella and I and Alice always used to play just about everyday. We went to the swings as soon as we were out of the car.

"Remember when you used to push us both?" she asked me, smiling.

"Yes, you two would always yell "Me Now! Me Now!" I started to push Alice. She laughed a little.

"God, I remember those days as if they were yesterday" She sighed.

"I wish they were yesterday." I said.

"Me too" She agreed. I continued to push her, higher and higher.

"Remember when Bella attempted to jump off, and landed on her ankle wrong, and sprained it?"

"Yes," My little, clumbsy Bella, I shook my head while smiling. Although it wasn't a very nice memory.

"She was always tripping and falling." Alice scraped her feet along to dirt to stop.

"Want to go on the merry go round? " she asked. I shook my head, it felt wrong to be having fun like this without Bella, even if she was in our minds while having it.

"Okay" We just sat there on the swings for a while, replaying memories in our heads. Occasionally we would actually laugh out loud a bit, or just smile. We both missed Bella, a lot. It was like we lost her again. When she left five years ago, I thought I would die. I obviously turned to girls to help me out, I became a huge flirt, and eventually found Angela. She helped keep my mind off her. And so did all the other ones her were 'lusting after me' so says Alice. I guess also you could say, Bella took the good Edward with her, and left the bad one here. And if I do end up with Bella like I think I am meant to, I can be myself again. And when I think about Alice when Bella left, oh God. She didn't even like shopping for a while. And when Bella returned about a month in a half ago, she was back to her chipper self. I couldn't have been happier for her. Hopefully, Bella isn't taken permanently, or else I don't know what I would do with myself, I would be useless, I mean atleast before I knew she would come back, what would I do if I know she wasn't? _No! Stop it! Bella is going to pull through this! _Im not going to give up on that, or let go of my small hope.

"Edward?" Alice asked me, her voice cracking a bit.

"Yes Alice?"

"Is it sad that I miss her already?!" I got up and pulled her into a hug. Alice was taking it just as hard as me, almost as hard as Emmett and Charlie had, and were.

"Not at all Alice, not at all." Was all I could say. We both were crying. Only if tears could make everything change for the good.

**Next chapter should probably be up tomorrow, maybe even late tonight. I usually stay up and type until like two in the morning, haha. This chapter was put up way later then I had initially planned. Sorry, I had a small meltdown earlier, and my friends took me out to cheer me up ): It was terrible, and the thing is, I wish I could take my choices back. AGHH! My reason is pathetic, I cried over cutting my hair. I hate it, not so much now, but I still miss my old hair. This is to short for my liking. My hair grows back fast though, so whatever. Please review! I know this was pretty short, but I wanted to get something up since there were some reviews. Oh!! Could someone possibly write me a new summary? I suck at them so I am wondering if that has something to do with the small popularity of this story. I don't know, I just want more people to read it. Could someone please do that for me? (:**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**_

_**Too Big of a Heart:**_

_**I knew I would get it up! Well, I hope you like it! I started to tear up while writing these past chapters! It was a toughy, but I know that next chapter will be especially. Oh boy, oh boy. I don't know when I will have that up, depends on how many review I get on this one! I will not post the next one until I get ten reviews! So review when you are finished! You can guess on what happens, give me constructive criticism, but don't worry you don't have to butter me up! But feel free! Haha, just kidding. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

_EMPOV:_

_Bella has been in a coma for the past four months now. Carlisle being the good family friend he was, gave us five more days for Bella, before they had to, to, to pull the plug. I still don't think it is fair that people get to chose whether others live or die because of the rareness of waking up from this condition that Bella was in. But that's the thing, Bella wasn't like everyone else, so why did she just get put into that category of 'not being able to make it'. Bella was stronger then half the people suffering from this condition. For one, she didn't tell anyone like all the other people with an oversized heart. She knew it would be tough, but still did it anyways. No one else could handle it like Bella did, that I know for a fact, well sort of. _

_Today, on break I went to visit Bella like I did everyday, I would talk to her, and on the occasion her heart would speed up, and other times slow. At first it scared me, but the nurses told me it was normal for these types of patients. Sometimes I even saw a faint smile touch her lips, but I was just letting my mind play tricks on me, knowing my hopes of that actually happening. And for her sake I hoped it happens soon, we would have more incentive to wait for her to wake up. Because at this moment we had nothing. I didn't want to lose Bella, she was my only sister, baby sister. Like everyone else I am sure missed her while she was gone, this was different. For one, we all knew she was healthy and alive. Well, at least they did. Bella was still healthy, but with circumstances. But, if she were dead, we knew she wouldn't come back at one point. That killed me inside, and most of all, it killed Charlie. _

_Charlie obviously took it the hardest, since it was his only daughter. He moped around all day, often slept his way through the long twenty four hours. We mainly ate take out, since we didn't want to mess with the things Bella had previously touched, at least not for a while. Neither of even went into her room, and if we did, it was just the doorway. Eventually it got to the point where we didn't mention her name, not because we didn't want to remember her, but because it was to heart breaking. Renee stayed at our house for a few weeks, hoping Bella would awaken while she was in Forks, but eventually she had to go back, for work and all that. She just made us promise that we would call as soon as anything happened. So we called and told her about the extra five days, Charlie and Renee broke down on that call, I couldn't listen after Charlie said, "Renee, we may need to make funeral plans, get everything done just in case. And we need it to be extra beautiful, just like Bella." He didn't say it in a way of not believing Bella would wake up, but just to prepare them for anything misfortunate. Since then Charlie and I haven't really spoken, there wasn't much to talk about, nothing interested us, or excited us anymore. We knew nothing could ever be the same, Bella or no Bella. I especially knew, now that everyone knew about Bella they would be extra careful around her when she wakes up. And well, without Bella….I cant even grasp a glimpse at a life without her. _

_Not only were Charlie and I not talking much, but none of us were. Edward always hid up in his room, and well the rest of us just, well did nothing. We didn't even want to watch movies because it reminded us of traditions we had made with Bella. Everything reminded us of her, especially the things we knew were her favorite. It seemed like everyday, everyone wore blue. Obviously blue jeans, but blue shirts, blue hair pins for the girls, blue shoes, like my converse, and well blue everything, even make up. That was the only thing we felt safe to remember about her, plus we all wore it for comfort. At least I know I did it for that reason. I guarantee that if Bella was, well if we had a funeral for Bella, everyone would wear blue. Well the people close enough to her would. Every shade, every pattern. Charlie even did sometimes. He wore the blue plaid flannel shirt that Bella complimented him on, every time her wore it. It just saddened me to see him where it, knowing I wouldn't hear a, "Nice shirt Dad", "Oh dad I love that shirt!" for some time, or ever again. Sometimes I thought about complimenting it for him, but it would just take away the memory. But, the thing was, I didn't want anymore memories to play through my head, it made everything worse, the pain and anguish, eventually it got so bad I cried every night until I fell asleep. It was sad, but I couldn't help it, I just missed my sister so much. If this pain wont kill be, the upcoming pain in the next few days would. _

_EPOV: (3 days after EmPOV. _

_Its been four months now, and with each month the pain gets more unbearable, knowing that each day that passed counted down Bella's life. I held on to every hope of her awakening, but a small part of me felt she wasn't going to. But that is normal with everyone, I guess. I managed to convince Carlisle to give her a few more days, just a few. I prayed every day for her to wake, but so far it hasn't succeeded. These past four months have been terrible. Right now, I had one day left before Bella's life would be taken from her. I couldn't even begin to imagine the hard time the Swan's were having. I knew Emmett tried to hide it, to be strong for everyone else, but as time went on he gave up a little with the passing of each day. I even saw it, and I only saw him for a few minutes each time he visited at our house. I kept myself cooped up in my room, to sleep. I found that the more I slept, the fewer hours I had to spend in sorrow. And, I had beautiful dreams of Bella, telling me it would be alright. I had a dream about her every time I closed my eyes. It only made it harder to wake up and know I wouldn't see her blush scarlet, like I so vividly remember her doing at least once a day. I didn't want to think about how Bella's life would sum up in these next five days. I wanted to believe so bad that she would finally come out of her coma, but the way things have been going, it makes it impossible. _

_I went to visit Bella everyday, usually after Emmett. Alice and Jasper would occasionally tag along, and we would just talk to her like no tomorrow. We brought room warming gifts, flowers, cards, pictures we made, pictures of us in the past. Everything. We wanted her to have pictures, and things to remember when she woke, incase of memory loss. Just in case. I would always bring flowers, everyday. To replace the ones that had wilted over the passing weeks. I brought a different kind each month, this month it was the fuschia flower. It was one of the scents I could smell on Bella. The previous month was lavender. Her room was covered in petals thanks to me. And now I was bringing her another one for her new surprise collection. I smiled at the thought of her waking up to so many purples and pinks. _

"_Hey Patrice" I waved at the nurse who was at the counter, I knew her by now. I had only said hi to her and chatted with her everyday for four months. _

"_Hey Edward, giving Bella a visit I see?" She gestured to the vase and flowers in my hand._

"_Yes, I am. What you make you guess that?" I joked walking into the elevator as they opened. She just smiled and shook her head. When the final ding of the third floor rang, I smiled at the thought of seeing my dearest Bella. She was the only one I felt good about talking to, other than Patrice, but that was out of courtesy. Today, it was rather hard since it was rather strained. I knew there were only five hopeful days left, and knew maybe, just maybe, I would never get the chance to explain to Bella what she really means to me, hopefully she wont run away again. _

"_Good afternoon Bella" I kissed her forehead and placed the flowers on window sill, it was the only empty place left. I sat on the edge of the bed and took Bella's hand._

"_Oh Bella, you must wake up love" I rubbed circles on the top of her hand with my thumb._

"_Five days is not a long enough time, but please Bella, please." At the moment I thought she moved her hand, but I must have been mistaken, I continued to talk to her._

"_Well, if five days is too short for you, and you must leave me, I wanted to tell you something. " I took a deep breathe._

"_there is no one in town you may really know, but you gave us all someplace to go. I never said thank you for that, I just thought I might get one more chance. What would you think of me now? So lucky so strong so proud. I never said thank you for that, now I will never have a chance. May Angels Lead you in. On sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in. __And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, god wouldn't let it live." __**(A/N :These are a few lyrics from the song "Here you Me" by Jimmy eat world. I just changed a few words, and left a bunch of the other lyrics out. I just thought it fit so perfect with this! (: ) **_

After I said that, Bella's heart kicked in and sped up, it lasted for about five seconds. I couldn't help but cry now. I couldn't help myself. I needed deathly to see her smile, her beautiful blush, hear her soft and compelling voice, I hated myself for doing this to her. Or taking part in ruining her. I knew I would never love after Bella. I know if she were to know of my decision, she would want me to, but I don't think I ever could. Bella's breathtaking face would always remain plastered in the walls of my head, never to be taken down. I didn't care if she wanted me to move on, I wouldn't. If I had to I would take my own life, to have one forever with her. I didn't care about anything else, just my love, my Bella. I gripped her hand tighter, crying into it. I stayed there, weeping for her to awaken, for hours. I eventually fell asleep, halfway leaning onto the bed. I was awaken by Patrice.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I know how much this young lady means to you, but visiting hours are way past over. I gave you as much time as possible, and I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave. " She did look sad, for asking me to do so.

"Okay, Patrice, just take care of her while I am gone." I smiled sleepily at her. She just nodded and patted my back, leaving the room.

"Bella, love I must go. Remember what I said okay? Sleep happily my one and only love. Tomorrow is a day before a big day for the both of us." I said sadly, kissing her cold, unmoving lips this time. I couldn't believe how one loving gesture could make a man break down so easily. I cried as I left the hospital, more than I ever have before. I couldn't live without Bella, and I knew I wouldn't. 

EMPOV: it is a Thursday, the day before the fifth day of the fourth month.

Today was by far the worst. I knew the fifth day would arrive tomorrow, and I couldn't change that. I just couldn't believe how incredibly slow yet fast these miserable days have gone by. Slow by each day Bella wasn't around to cheer everyone up, and fast for how many days Bella had left. Coma or no coma, it wasn't fair. I got up and went downstairs to find it empty, the whole house empty. I found a post it note attached to the fridge.

_Emmett, I am gone, I went out fishing. I know I should have awaken you and brought you with, but I know how hard today will be, and well I figured you may need rest. Don't think I don't hear you son, at night. I know these past four months have been really hard on us both, but we just need to think about what Bella would want for us. She would want us to live a happy life, with or without us. She would want us to be happy. And I don't feel like denying her that, do you? Please son, be strong. For the family we have surrounding us, and you know who they are. Be Emmett, Bella's Emmett. She would want that._

I knew Charlie was right, but how was I supposed to be her Emmett without her hear? It didn't feel right being me without her. Bella was me, she took me with her. Just like she took all of us when she left before. Today, I decided to go to the Cullen's, and have a Bella related meeting. We would talk about her, and if she passed. I knew it would be tough on all of us, but it needed to be done, for our own sakes, and Bella's. she would want us to be happy, just like Charlie wrote. And I knew he was completely right, I knew Bella always did that. When she stayed home from not feeling well, like with the flu. I would stay home with her, and she would beg me to go have fun, not waste my time worrying and caring to her every need. I eventually did, knowing it made her happy. Eventually making myself happy for making my little squirt happy. Charlie and I would try to have a conversation, about Bella, but it was too soon, each time was too soon, only now would be a good time. But first came the Cullens and Hales. Plus Charlie wasn't home either. I drove over to the Cullen's, listening to Bella's CD of Claire De Lune. I had to listen to it each time I was in my car.

I knocked three times, and finally Alice came to the door. 

"Hey Alice" I hugged her. "Is everyone here?" she nodded, silent. I followed her into the living room, where everyone resided. I stepped one foot in, and everyone just looked at me, probably knowing what this was about. When I sat down, Rosalie ran to me and started crying, Alice cried into Jasper's embrace. Edward held his face in his hands, Jasper cried into Alice, and well I tried to be strong. 

"guys, would Bella want you all to be crying over her right now?" I asked. Rose looked at me and shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. I wiped them away, and she smiled weakly at me. She had only known Bella for so long, but anyone that meets Bella just gets attached to her right away. Who wouldn't? Oh that bitch Angela I guess, but that was one. And James, but he got attached and attracted right away, but still. I didn't want to even think of them right now.

"That's what I am here to talk about guys, sooner or later this needed to happen and I think sooner would be better then later." I said, running my hand comfortingly through Rosalie's long blonde hair.

"Okay, continue" Alice sniffled. I looked at everyone else, making sure I could proceed.

"You all know Bella, the nice, beautiful, caring soul she was, and well we should also know as well she wouldn't want us to waste our time morning over, she would want us to move on with our lives and live a long and happy one. Am I right?" Everyone nodded.

"I should especially know. You guys too though. And I happen to know Edward, she would especially want you to. She loves you so much Edward that she supported you and Angela, just for the sake of keeping you friendship. And don't feel guilty Edward, about the whole situation. She held nothing against you, and if she were here and heard you say it was your fault, she would scream at you that it isn't anywhere near your fault, at least until you got it through that thick skull of yours. But don't worry, you two had that in common." I smiled at him, he weakly smiled back, he still felt it was his fault. I would come back to him.

"And Jasper, She loved you so much to, for being so nice and so sweet to her for so long. Gosh you barely knew her before she left, but every time she had a problem you would be there for her, not asking questions, just being there for her. She loved that about you most. She would definitely love to see you marry Alice" He smiled started to peak right away, growing widely at the part involving Alice.

"and Alice, god she loved you, you were her lifelong sister. You were her best friend, other than Edward. She loved you so much she put up with you and went shopping, and everything with you, just to make you happy. And when you bought things for her, she merely said she didn't want them, but excepted anyways because she knew you were doing it because you loved and cared for her enough to fix her fashion sense. You were there for her when the we boys couldn't be, you were there for the girly things, you were there when Renee couldn't be. And again, she would love to see you marry Jasper." She was smiling and remembering the past memories, I could tell. I rubbed her knee, then turned to Rosie.

"Rosie, you only knew her a little bit before you left, but she still loved you. Mainly because you were so nice and well loved her big brother." I nudged and smiled at her, earning a smile from her too, " But when she came back you both warmed up to each other so fast, it took Alice forever to get Bella to let her give her a makeover, and right away she let you give her one. She loved you Rosie, just as much as I do, only not as a couple. She would also love to see you marry me" She smiled warmly at me. 

"you guys were beyond good to Bella, and none of this was your fault" I talked to the whole group. "Bella, was cursed with a big heart, but that didn't stop her. Mainly because you guys kept her going. You showed her love, compassion, friendship, basically everything she needed to know, to give her enough courage to leave the hospital and come back here. With the addition of me, showing her a sense of humor too. "they all laughed a little, all still smiling. "Bella, she was quite the courageous little thing wasn't she?" I took a moment to think about her. Everyone just smiled and looked at one another. "Guys, I think she taught us those same things in return. If that makes sense. Now she is teaching us that even if something tragic happens to someone you love, you must realize they must want you to be happy, if not for them, for others. Because incase you haven't noticed, if one is sad, eventually the rest are! Bella wouldn't want us to wallow over her our entire lives, I know so. I know she would want us to remember her, I don't know how on earth we could forget that smile, but I know that is what she would want. And no that no matter what happens to Bella, she will always be with us. No matter how corny that sounds." I finished. I couldn't believe how much I had realized by listening to what I was saying. It made me feel, feel, like Bella was there, with me? I don't know to explain it. It was like she was whispering these things to me, and I only repeated them for her. I was rather proud of myself, and I guess so was everyone else.

"thank you Emmett!" Alice came running at me, " You made me feel so much better!" She was crying.

"I'm glad, that's what I am hear for. What did Bella always call me, oh! Her big teddy bear!" I smiled, Alice cracked a smile too. Alice went and sat back with Jasper, who took her immediately into his embrace one more time. Arms wide open, waiting for her to return. I pulled Rosalie closer to me. When suddenly a thought struck me. Jasper and I had someone to help get through this, and Edward didn't because that was Bella's job, and she wasn't there. I knew everyone who had comforted him, had their ways, but they weren't who he needed it from. I knew exactly how to fix it, a little bit. 

"Edward?" I said, looking at him. He had tears coming down his face.

"Come here" I said, opening my arms for him. No matter how unmanly this was, I didn't care. 

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Come here!" I smiled. He shook his head.

"Don't make me come over there!" I warned.

"Emmett, are you joking?" I started to shake my head early. Edward got up, still smiling. I stood up and took him into a big bear hug I always gave to Bella. I whispered to him, "This is from Bella". 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a Heart:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have these past few chapters. Gahh, tomorrow is the last day of summer here in ND! So no more staying up until two in the morning typing and updating! I don't know why I hold it off until then, but I do. Well, enjoy! (:**

EMPOV:

I was awoken by Charlie shaking me violently. It was the only way to wake me up though. When I opened my eyes I looked at what time it was, it was midnight. I turned over and saw the face of my father, crying. I sat up in my bed and turned on my bedside light.

"Hey dad?" I pulled on my t-shirt lying on the end of my bed.

"Oh Emmett, sorry to wake you. I just couldn't sleep, so I thought to come in. I know its rude, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to be alone."

"That's quite alright dad. Why are crying?" I knew already, Bella. But I knew in times like these, it helped to talk it out.

"Little Bells, she, she, might now make it." He put his hand over his mouth, and drooped his head. He was silently crying, you could tell.

"Don't say that dad, she will! We know Bella better then anyone! She isn't going to give up, she is a fighter! She has to be, she is a Swan!" He smiled weakly at my attempt to stop his tears.

"Oh Emmett, why Bella?" It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyways.

"God gives stronger people harder obstacles. And e had to know Bella would be strong" I had no idea how I pulled it off, but Charlie stopped, at least tried to.

"Emmett, you believe in awful lot in her, don't you?" He smiled a small grin, and I smiled back.

"Yes I do, she taught me to. God, look how much she has went through, how couldn't I?"

"She taught us a lot. Like how grown men need a women around to feed them." He laughed and looked at the full moon through the window. I did too. This was a kind of night that Bella loved. We wanted to enjoy it with her.

"Well son, thank you. You really helped. Im hoping you helped the Cullens too, right?" He pointed a finger.

"And hopefully the Hales" I answered.

"Well, I guess Renee's flight is getting in at one, so I better head over there." He walked out of my room with a smile.

"Bye dad,"

I suddenly had a thought, one to cheer myself up. I got up and went towards my sister's room. I opened the door slowly and quietly. Her room was just he saw she left it. Some clothes here and there, her bed made, her WutheringHeights book on her table, next to her god awful computer. I went to look under her bed, and found her picture box. It held a whole bunch of pictures. I grabbed the box and tiptoed back to my room. I closed my door and ran straight to my own picture box under my bed. I took out the second copy of the pictures from the party. I was going to make something grand for Bella, and either way, I knew she would get to see it. It took me quite a long time to finish it, since I am so handy capped with glue and scissors, but I managed to get it done. I fell asleep soundly with a picture of my sister, gracefully floating around in my head. I'm sure I went to sleep with a smile.

EPOV:

Friday. That was the first thought I had when I woke up from my nightmare. Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella, hadn't woken up. It scared me awake at three in the morning, because it seemed so real. A dreadful realization came to mind when I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead-today was the only day Bella had left to wake up. She only had until five tonight. And I prayed with all my soul she did.

When Emmett came to talk to all of us yesterday, to help us cope with Bella's coma, and maybe death, he did actually make us all feel better. It was really rather surprising at first, I didn't know he could be so serious for so long. Though, he did crack a few smiles with the whole wedding nonsense. We all knew Bella so well, and we knew every word that came out of Emmett's mouth was coming from his and Bella's heart. We knew she would be saying the same thing if she were awake or an any other situation involving her death. The thing that heart the most, that Emmett called me on, was that I didn't have her to comfort me like she always used to. I wouldn't get to marry her like we had promised so long ago to each other. It made me so angry that she was breaking her promise, but at the same time so regretful. If I had all these emotions now, what would happen if Bella really did leave me, how would I go on? I knew that I wouldn't. No matter how convincing Emmett's words were, I couldn't just leave her. She couldn't just leave me like that. Being so stressed at three in the morning isn't healthy. Being stressed for so long isn't ever healthy. And neither was depression.

A beautiful thing that came with depression was the ability to sleep well. I fell back asleep in what seemed like seconds, and it probably only was. My next dream happened to be a lovely one. It was of my love.

It was at the party, a whole four months ago. It took place at the time when Bella was pouring her heart out to Alice and Rosalie. Pouring out her love, for me. This time I hadn't chickened out, or stood there in shock like I had, I just walked up to her, and spun her around, into my arms and kissed her senseless. It sadly had to end, only with the beautiful sound of her angelic voice, "I love you" playing in my head as I awoke.

"Alice?! What the hell are you doing?" I asked groggily. She interrupted me from my pleasant dream, one that I wanted to last for eternity.

"Edward, it already two, you need to get up." She said, no emotion in her voice, or on her face.

"Alice?" I asked sitting up a bit.

"Yes Edward?" She asked.

"Are you okay? Didn't Emmett's words cheer you up yesterday?" I asked. She sat down on my bed and leaned her head into me when I pulled her into a side hug.

"Yeah, they did, but just the thought of what may or may not happen tonight, brings all my grief and sorrow back. What if she doesn't wake Edward? " She looked at me, eyes turning pink.

"Oh Alice, I really don't know to be honest. But be faithful to Bella, she needs some support." I said. I kissed her hair, and she went off to get ready I guessed. I myself got into a warm shower. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was going to be there for Bella tonight. Even the Black's who were another family friend of the Swan's. I knew I had to be there, to hold on to the last hope of Bella opening her big brown eyes, and smiling again, I had to. She had to. I knew no matter what happened I would reunite with her. My mind was set on that. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waste. When I opened my bathroom door, I noticed on my black comforter was a nice pair of dress pants, and a deep

Blue dress shirt. I walked over to it and picked up the note that was set next to it.

I guessed you didn't have anything nice to wear

Sincerely your loving sister,

Alice

I smiled and set the note back down. I went into the bathroom and ran another towel through my wet hair. It made me remember all the older times when Bella would ruffle it and would say "Its time you tame this". She was always kidding though, she loved my hair. And for her, I would always keep it this way. I combed it like I did everyday, only it still kept its wild shape. I ruffled it one time myself, and went to get dressed. I put on the outfit Alice bought for me. I rolled up the sleeves up to my elbow, and kept the first two buttons undone showing the white shirt I wore underneath. When I had buttoned up the other buttons on the shirt, I noticed the scars on my knuckles. The ones I earned when I punched the hospital wall. I had decided not to keep my cast, since it wasn't something I hadn't wanted Bella to know about, she would scold me when she found out. I smiled at just the small thought of her. It was about three thirty now, and we all decided to head over to the hospital to get there early. I rode with Esme, Jasper, and Alice. Rosalie had left to Emmett's earlier, she was going to go with him and Charlie and Renee, along with Phil.

"Edward?" Alice asked as we slipped into the back seat.

"hmm?"

"Are you okay?" She took my hand when she sat right next to me, and took Jasper's in her other hand when he got situated.

"I think so" Was the last thing said on the way there. No one said another word. I looked at Alice's face in the rearview mirror, he face was sad, no happy expression that she usually wore. But then again, why would she be happy at this time?

We reached the hospital where Charlie, Renee, Rosalie, and Phil were already there. Charlie was holding hands with Renee, and Renee held Phil's too. Just like Alice, Jasper, and I had been in the car ride here. Rose was rubbing a distant looking Emmett's back. Emmett also had a rather large envelope in his lap. I had no idea what it contained, but I would probably find out later. We all took a seat in the waiting room, and stayed there for the longest time. Eventually the Black's showed up, with a flower vase in Jacob's hand.

"Hello everyone" Billy greeted sadly, taking in everyone's facial expressions. We all just nodded, no one wanted to talk. The new guests took some seats of their own, and just lightly tried to start conversations, mainly about Bella. I couldn't participate, I didn't want myself to crack. I just sat there, staring at the wall I had hit so many months ago, remembering the pain of that night. The pain right now. I still couldn't believe this was happening, it still didn't seem real, but in that instant, it did feel real.

EMPOV:

I sat there, just preparing for what would happen in these next few hours. I wanted to be in there, holding my sisters hand. Be there for her, when she needed it most. I knew if I were her, and she were me, she wouldn't move from that spot unless she had to. I felt guilty for only getting to visit her for a few short hours these past few months, I felt terribly guilty. I knew she would understand though. She had to know I wasn't as strong as her. She had to. I was surprised I have stayed so call for so long, I thought I would turn dangerously angry with myself, punching walls like Edward had. I didn't expect him to do so, I morely thought that would be me. I knew that Bella would fight angrily against anyone who persisted on this being their fault, but I knew it was partially mine. I should have watched her more, cared more. I really was careless. That was all I could think about at this moment, in the waiting room.

"Hey Emmett" I heard an old friend say.

"Hey Jacob." I answered, being pulled out of my zoning.

"How are you?" Everyone asked that, all the time. But what else could anyone ask?

"I am holding in there, for Bella."

"Good to hear." He smiled dimly at me.

"How about you little Jakey?" I always called him that, like Bells for Bella, he was little Jakey.

"Same as you mostly, but with less effort then you are using. I cant imagine what your going through man." I patted his back and noticed some flowers, daisies, in his hand. On the vase, there was Bella's name, painted in blue.

"She would love those" I smiled at him.

"I thought so" It went silent again.

Finally Carlisle came into the small room, "You all can go in there now, it will be about another hour in a half." He smiled faintly, and walked back to where he came from. We all got up, letting each other go before ourselves. Charlie and Renee walked together, arms linked. Phil, I know didn't mind, it was hard for the both of them. Renee was still crying. Next, Rose and I were motioned to go. Then came Edward and Alice and Jasper, then the Black's. Charlie and Renee went and stood on Bella's right side, and Edward retrieved them chairs. I sat in the same chair I had been sitting in since day one.

Suddenly, I remember my gift I had made at midnight for Bells. I opened the envelop, and took out the tape dispenser I put in there. Then pulled out my large poster board, unfolding it, and taped it above the hospital beds headboard. When everyone got a good look at it, it caused a few more teary sobs, and a few smiling gasps. I looked at everyone's faces when I sat back down. Everyone's eyes got pink, including my own. On this poster board was a collage of pictures of Bella, with each of us. Smack dab in the middle was a picture of Charlie, Renee, myself, and Bella. The rest were of the pictures from the party, and other happy days we spent with such a clumsy girl.

"Good job Emmett" Rosalie walked over to me, and sat on the arm of the chair. Keeping an arm around me and rubbing circles on my back.

Everyone else either stood or leaned against the walls, getting situated. I couldn't look at anything or anyone, but Bella. Edward came over, and stood next to me, he put his hand on my shoulder. I lifted the arm connected to the same shoulder, and put it on his shoulder, pushing him to kneel next to me. He needed to be as close to her as I was. Even if I had to force him. We just looked at each other for a second, and turned our attention back to the face of our little angel. Edward took her hand for a moment, then placed it in mine. I gripped her hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go of the small, fragile limb. I didn't want to let go of Bella.

EPOV:

I couldn't stop staring at Emmett's creation for a while, I couldn't stop staring at the picture of us that night. We were hugging, and enveloped in our own little world, smiling up and down and one another, not ready for the picture to be taken yet. I cried at the only happy memory of that night. I finally went over to Emmett, he pushed me down onto my knees next to the bed where Bella was laying. I took Bella's hand, and squeezed for a second, before handing it away. I gave Bella's hand to Emmett, knowing he needed more comfort than me, he needed Bella more than me. I know how terrible that sentence sounds, but she was his sister, he knew her better then anyone, so therefore he needed her more than anyone. We both just stared at her pale, still face. No one talked for the next hour, no one could build up enough strength. God knows I couldn't. Everyone occasionally left the room, making a trip to the vending machine or to get a drink. The only ones who never left were myself, Emmett, Charlie, and Renee. I couldn't even think about t moving. Emmett laid his head onto Bella's hands, silencing his cries. Rosalie continued to rub his back, but cried tears of her own at the same time. With time still passing, counting down, the room got even more intense and still. With only a half an hour left, everyone was crying. Bella needed to wake, she had to. I could hear Emmett whispering continuously to Bella.

"Wake up Bella, wake up God damnit!" His shoulders bobbed with each sob that escaped his lips. Alice eventually made her way over to me, wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. I lifted a hand and laid it over hers. She eventually started to cry into the crook of my neck. I stood up and she moved to the front of me. We cried into each other, knowing time was running out. And no one could do anything about it anymore, only Bella could. And I was still holding on to that small hope, I wouldn't ever let that slip away from me.

EMPOV:

Time was now almost out, a remaining of twenty minutes. I didn't stop whispering to her. I didn't want to look up either. Not at my families crying faces. I just couldn't. I couldn't push myself to. I wanted to at least look at Charlie and Renee, but it would just make me breakdown even more. I wanted so badly for everything to turn out, go back to a nice enough normal. Anything but Bella disappearing was good enough for me. Even if she came back, and didn't remember me I couldn't care. I didn't want her to leave, as long as she was still here, everything would be a-okay. I held her hand tighter then ever, then loosened my grip entirely. I still held it effortlessly in my hand, and finally looked up. Only at her face though. Ten minutes left. With my other hand, I placed if over Bella's, and sandwiched it between my own. My tears were still running down my face, and everyone else's I was sure. I turned just the slightest bit and smiled diffusely at Rosalie, and turned to Edward. I got up and kissed her forehead, then moved the slightest bit out of the chair. I didn't let go of Bella's hand.

"Edward," I whispered to him. He looked at me, still crying.

"Emmett?"

"Why don't you take my spot. You need to be closer to her for a while" I set my empty hand on his shoulder and patted him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." He took the vacancy, and I sat on the floor, still holding her hand. I looked down at the floor. I knew in a matter of minutes, Dr. Cullen would be in. I didn't want to watch, so I let Edward take my spot. I sat there, silent, no longer crying. I'm sure my eyes were still red. I squeezed my eyes shut, counting the seconds. Suddenly I heard Carlisle's voice.

"I will not be taking care of this, I just couldn't do it." He said quietly, walking over to Esme and hugging her to him. I just sat there and continued to look at the floor. I then heard the voice of the doctor who had taken care of Bella the first night. Right now, I despised all doctors, but Carlisle.

"Alright, I am sorry to say, but time is out and we cannot keep these machines going." He said, matching Carlisle's previous tone. He walked over to one of the machines, the one that kept Bella breathing. He suddenly turned around.

"If anyone would like to say goodbye, now would be the time" He stood and searched the room. I got up at once, and kissed Bella's forehead once more, and said as quietly as possible "You angel is as bright as you Bells, don't ever think otherwise. I love you Bells, stay happy." I leaned my forehead against her for a moment, then sat on the floor again. Edward got up this time.

"Bella, I love you. May Angels lead you in." He kissed her still lips, and brushed her cheek with his hands. I knew it Edward wasn't only thinking of Bella, he wouldn't have kissed her like he had, but not one seemed to mind the gesture of goodbye.

Next was Alice, the small pixie that seemed to bring a smile to Bella's small face whoever possible.

"Bella, I love you like a sister I never had. Be happy, okay? Make sure to improve on that fashion sense up there, I cant help you until I get there!" she smiled and kissed Bella's cheek.

Then, it was Jasper, "Bella, you have been so incredible to me, since well forever! You are beyond describable, and I love you too. Please, smile often for me okay?" He kissed her forehead.

Rosalie shook her head, she was crying to much to even speak. Everyone else said their own goodbyes, and kissed her farewell. At this moment, I couldn't contain my crying any longer, I just burst out. Rosalie ran over to me and side hugged me. She was crying just as much. She must have really gotten attached to her.

"Alright, Im sorry for you loss everyone. I am not happy about doing this to you." As he said this, I put my other hand on Bella's, and sandwiched them again. I heard a few buttons get pressed, a few sounds, then complete silence.

I heard a few more sobs after that pin dropping second. When I felt something, a small twitch in Bella's hand still being held in mine.

**Cliff Hanger! It was so weird, right when I wrote that, my mom called me up for supper! **

**I hope you liked this one, my heart was beating, and I was tearing up this whole time! Please, please Review! I would love to her what you thought of this one. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**_

_**Too Big of a Heart:**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have these past few chapters. Gahh, tomorrow is the last day of summer here in ND! So no more staying up until two in the morning typing and updating! I don't know why I hold it off until then, but I do. Well, enjoy! (:**_

_BPOV:_

_It was dark. Pitch black. I couldn't remember a thing, nothing. I pushed and pushed, but nothing came up. Where was I? What was going on? I tried to move, but felt nothing. Tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I saw nothing. I could hear something, getting louder and louder and, conscience took over? Was I dying? No, everyone always talked about 'not going into the light' there was no light. I focused, as hard as I could, to make out the faint escalating sound in my ears. It sounded like, like crying? It was crying! Different cries and sobs, definitely not from one person. Then I heard a large cry. I recognized who it was from right away. Emmett. Why was he crying? I don't think I am dead. I finally felt things, I wasn't so numb anymore. I felt something, holding my hand with the slightest grip. It was warm, I recognized it as a nothing pair of hands. I tried to move again, finally feeling my hand twitch maybe? I heard some beeping then too. A faint __beep,beep,beep_, continuously. I must've because then I heard a gasp, and my brother's cries silence. I kept trying to both move and open my eyes. 

"Bella? Bella?!" I heard someone ask, sounded a lot my dad.I tried to answer, but my throat was so dry. I screamed, trying to get something out! Something, anything!

"Her heart!" I heard a small voice say. " Its still going?" She asked, confused. 

"She is awaking!" I heard another voice say. I didn't want to focus on recognition anymore, I needed to open my eyes!

I kept trying to move, grip the large hands that were holding mine. I could feel my hand moving, I was finally able to move them, more and more. I gripped the hands that held my own.

"Bella?" Emmett. He was crying. "Bella, honey, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Bella!" I heard him cry desperately. If I could get my hands to move, I can get my eyes to open. I could feel them slightly, lifting, then close again. I was finally seeing small flashes of light with each opening of my eyes. I tried one last time, and got them almost fully open, only everything was blurry. 

"She is awake!" I heard my mother cry. I suddenly felt people touching me, rubbing my forehead, rubbing my hands, just resting their hands on me. It helped. Finally, things came into focus. My eyes still weren't all the way open, but if I could see I didn't need to rush it. I took in everyone's faces. First, I saw Emmett, I kept focusing on him, sense I heard him most, and felt him first. I smiled, or atleast attempted to smile at him. He was crying, hopefully happy tears. Then I turned and saw someone I didn't remember sitting in the chair next to me. I looked to the next people, and didn't remember their faces either. I got slightly scared, I only recognized three faces, Emmett, my father and mother. I got slightly scared, I had no idea who the majority of these people were. 

"Please, everyone, let me in. I cant believe this! This has never happened!" A man with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck said. He must have been a doctor. 

"Okay, Im sorry everyone, I know you probably want to see her more then ever, but we need to get some tests done, get a scan to check her brain. I want to make sure nothing is wrong!" He directed. 

I heard Emmett's voice then, "I will be here as soon as I can see you okay Bells? Don't worry!" He kissed my forehead. 

"Bells, mom and I will be here soon to! We will be back with Emmett!" they both kissed me and the room was then empty. All except two men. 

"Okay, lets get her to the MRI and check it out"

I awoke to three familiar faces. 

"Hey, she is awake." I heard Emmett say. He didn't turn his attention away from me. 

"Hey Bella, honey" My mom came over and brushed some faces out of my face. 

I tried to talk, but couldn't get anything out. 

I mouthed 'water' and Emmett understood right away. He was back a second later. I took a sip, and almost choked. I coughed. 

"Take it easy." I heard my dad say. "Oh Bella, I cant believe this" 

"Bella, don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost you! " Emmett said, eyes still red.

"Wha-what happened?" My voice was still cracked, and dry. 

"Bella, you have been in a coma for four months." My father said carefully.

"What?" I panicked, "What day is it?" I asked. 

"Its Sunday honey. You woke up on Friday, you almost left us for good." Hesitantly, he told me, waiting for me to say something.

"What happened to me?" I couldn't cry, there was no water for tears.

"Bella, you had a heart attack. You lapsed into a coma the night of Alice's party." I didn't recognize that face, or remember any party? 

"Alice?" I asked, confusion apparent in my voice.

"Bella? Alice, your best friend?" Emmett said. I shook my head, eyes wide, I couldn't remember anything? He must have noticed he tilted his head then got up and reached above me, taking down some big board. He set it carefully on my lap. I only recognized Emmett's face, and my parents and myself in these pictures. I looked at Emmett, he pointed to a picture of myself with a small figured girl. She had short, brown hair, and we were both smiling. 

"I know her?" I asked. Emmett's face got worried, and so did my mom and dads. I heard Charlie say "I will be right back." 

"Yes Bella, she is one of your best friend's. Do you recognize anyone else in these pictures? " He asked. 

I looked over all of them, trying hard to remember, but came up with nothing. I shook my head.

"Edward? Not even Edward?" He pointed to a picture next to one of my family and me. The guy in the picture was taller then me, had messy wild bronze colored hair. We were looking at one another while in a hug. I was desperate now to remember. I shook my head again, finally feeling tears in my eyes. 

"Bella, these are you best friends, your saying you don't remember them?" he asked again.

"No!" I cried. Emmett turned to my mom, she was just as worried as she was. Suddenly my dad popped back into the room with the man who I had seen last when I had previously woken up.

"Bella, I am Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, why are you introducing yourself?" Emmett asked.

"That is what I am here to explain. I was going to earlier, but got sucked into an emergency. Bella-Bella has lost some memory. In these past few months…" I zoned out until the last part. "It would be a miracle if she regained the memory loss." He said sadly.

"So your saying there is still a slight chance she can get it back?" Emmett asked, hopeful.

"Yes, with a lot of help. But I am sorry, but I must get back to that emergency. Bella, take it easy for a while. You can leave tomorrow. " he nodded at me and left the room. For the rest of the day, Emmett tried his best to help me remember, I couldn't though. Now I only knew names to unfamiliar faces. When we heard a knock at my door, and I guess it was time for them to leave, them being my family. I slept rather nicely that night, being able to leave in the morning. It was hard to walk on my own, so Emmett helped me by letting me lean on him. Charlie and Renee followed behind. It wasn't very bright out, but when was It bright in Forks? The car ride was silent, and rather fast. I couldn't wait to get home. When I got there, I was steady enough to walk on my own. Emmett still walked next to me though. I was really excited when Emmett opened my door to my room. I couldn't wait to go back to normal. At least some sort of normal. We sat and talked about things forever. He kept trying and trying to get me remember, and eventually I got fed up and started to talk about our own memories, changing the subject. 

Around five, we got some visitors, the ones from the pictures. Emmett went outside and closed the door, then came back in, followed by our guests. I remembered who was who since I memorized their faces. They all walked over to me hesitantly. I guessed that Emmett told them about me. First, the bronze haired boy came to me, Edward. He kneeled down in front of me, and took my hand. 

"Bella?" He asked, "Im Edward" 

"I know, Emmett showed me the pictures." I said quietly. I was taken back from his god like looks. His bronze hair, his vibrant yet sad green eyes, his muscular features that showed through his blue dress shirt. I took my time searching his eyes, trying to hard to remember something, anything. But again, came up with nothing. 

Everyone else introduced themselves, again. The girls gave me a hug and smiled at me. They all just sat around looking at me. I had an idea.

"Why don't we go outside, take a walk?" I suggested. They all looked at one another then Emmett.

"whatever you want Bells" He said. We all headed outside, Edward stayed near me walking by me. 

"So, what do you like about me most?" I asked, remembering him telling me that we were in love, with some complications.

"Um, well how to start…" He ran a hand through his hand and smiled at me. "You have been my best friend since forever, and well I don't even know how to describe you. You have always been so brave, beautiful, interesting, clumsy, funny, loving, and caring, and well you know what, I don't even know what to say about you. I have just always loved you. Always Bella" His eyes were smoldering, and well I continued to search his eyes. 

"Well, okay." Was all I could say. Everyone else walked a little ahead, giving myself and Edward time. 

"So, I was your best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, since we were babies. We were even best friends when you moved back with your mom." He said. I remembered that, and coming back. How could I remember that, and nothing else? This was driving me crazy. I saw a park, and I saw a memory, just of that park and two kids playing on it. I started to walk faster over to it. "Bella?" I heard a voice say, I turned around and motioned for them to follow me. 

I ran over to the swings. "Edward, could you push me?" I saw a small emotion play in his eyes, and he nodded with a smile. Maybe if I did things with him, a memory would come back to me. He pushed me until I said, "Thank you" then he took the swing next to me. The rest of them just expanded over the playground. Edward stayed right next to me. And I was glad. Edward and I talked for a while, he helped me too as I asked him to. Still nothing. 

"Edward, will you come sit with me?" I asked him. He nodded, I took his hand. He quickly gave me a look, and I shook my head, he looked disappointed.

We sat in the middle of a soccer field, he sat across from me. "So, Emmett was telling me you and I went through a lot before I well, went into a coma, Could you explain that to me?" I asked him.

"Well, when you had left to go live with your mom I had found someone to ease my loneliness. She eventually became my girlfriend." He looked at me, making sure to go on. I nodded. " And well, we both loved each other, only we didn't. Well you didn't know I loved you, and I didn't know you loved me. I didn't know about your heart disease, and well I like to think I made life harder on you. I told you I loved you, I kissed you, all while I had Angela. Then you found James, who eventually became your boyfriend. I became jealous, didn't want to see you two together, ended out friendship, restored our friendship, and well then the party the night you lapsed." He was staring into my eyes. 

"Please, I think the party will mainly help me." I said. He looked pained, he didn't want to continue.

"Well, Alice, decided to hold a party because our parents were out of town and permitted it. So, we all got ready for it, took pictures before it started."

"Yes, I remember seeing those." 

"You looked gorgeous that night by the way" He smiled a crooked smile that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter, I blushed.

"Anyways, Alice and Rosalie were sick of us walking on eggshells around one another, and well they pushed you into trying to tell me that you loved me. I happened to walk up and hear you pouring your heart out to them about how you loved me. You realized I was there and turned around, waiting for me to say something. Bella, I was so stupid, I didn't say anything, I let you go!" His eyes were regretful. He continued. "you ran off, and Im guessing you walked in on your boyfriend and my girlfriend, and caught them cheating. Your heart couldn't take it, and you feinted." He was picking at the grass. 

"Bella, I want to tell you that I love you so much, when I told you that I meant it. And I was so stupid not to tell you when I should have, when I heard you say you loved me too. I couldn't believe how stupid I was…" I suddenly saw masses of things fly through my head, the party, James, Angela, Edward fixing my stubbed toe, Emmett and I at Krohlls diner, Edward and I the night at the beach. Cliff diving. And more importantly, Edward. I remembered everything, Alice making me up that night of the party, Rosalie too. Everything. 

"Edward!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks already. I attacked him with a hug, and kissed his cheek. He pushed me away, not letting go of me, he was worried.

"I remember everything! Edward, I remember!" I was crying, when he heard this I saw some tears forming in this eyes. We both stood up, pulling each other up. 

"Bella? You remember? You really do?" He asked, holding my face in his hands, I held onto his arms. 

"Yes, the movie night, you fixing up my toe, Angela chewing me out, the party! Everything! I remember everyone! Especially you Edward! I love you so much!" I cried, he wiped my tears, and said the one thing that made my heart flutter.

"I love you so much. You have no idea how long and how crazy I have been going on without you! The thought of losing you, for good. I couldn't even imagine. But you awoke, and you remember! I love you so much!" He pulled me to him, and kissed me. I kissed him back urgently. I missed him so much, I couldn't believe I forgot him. I pulled away.

"Edward, im so sorry! I cant believe I forgot, please forgive me! Please!" I begged. 

"Bella, that isn't your fault, not anywhere near your fault. I should be the one apologizing! I cant believe I was so terrible to you! Bella please, forgive me!" he begged in return. I pulled him to me, this time kissing him, but with more passion then before. I pulled away and smiled.

"am I forgiven?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. I couldn't stop smiling, I finally had my Edward.

"I love you" he said. " This was all my fault." He shook his head. Way to ruin the moment.

I smacked his head. "Edward Anthony Masen, if I here that one more time out of your mouth, I swear you wont have a head anymore to smack again!" I warned teasingly. 

"Okay, okay. Im sorry Bella." he laughed, rubbing his head where I smacked him. I took that arm and moved it, kissing it. 

"Better?" I asked.

"Better. And thank you." He said, pulling me to him. 

"Thank you? For what?" I asked.

"For returning to me and not leaving me." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Im so sorry Edward! I wont ever leave your side again! Ever!" I pulled him into a kiss again, this time making it last. Edward laughed when he pulled away, then turned serious again. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. I sighed and looked at his chest where my hands were resting. His arms were wrapped around my waste.

"I was scared." I answered, still not looking at him. He lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Why?" 

"I was scared you wouldn't be yourself around me, or you would just be so careful. I didn't want my life to be any different from before. "

"I guess so, but still. You cant keep things like this from me, anymore, kapheesh?" He said. I smiled.

"Kapeesh." he kissed me lightly. 

"Everyone! We have our Bella back!" He yelled, everyone looked up and came running over. I stepped back from Edward. Alice got to me first, and hugged me.

"Bella!" She squealed. " Oh Bella, I love you so much! Don't ever strand me again!" I squeezed her back.

"I promise Alice. I missed you and I'm sorry." I said while I pulled away. She waved it off.

"simply made up with a shopping trip!" I rolled my eyes playfully. Next I turned to Jasper. I ran over and hugged him. 

"Jazzy! " 

"Hey Bella!" He was just as excited.

"Im sorry to you too, and everyone!" I looked around at everyone when I was let out of Jasper's embrace. They all scoffed and smiled at me. I ran to Rosalie.

"Rosie!"

"Don't worry, I will just tag along with you and Alice so you don't need to make up two shopping trips!" She laughed. Next was Emmett, he lifted me to, only he set me on his shoulders. I couldn't believe how strong he was, but then again how could I forget?

"Bells! We missed you so much! I cant believe we almost lost you!" 

Emmett sat me back onto my feet, "Okay no more saying that because Im here now. And another request?" I looked at everyone, they all nodded. "Don't treat me any differently!" They all smiled at one another, and ran at me, putting me in the center of a giant group hug. I smiled and laughed like I had so long ago. This time, it was just like before. Just the way it was meant to be. We all decided to go to Dairy Queen since it was only so many blocks away. Emmett, was ahead of everyone, he loved DQ, and of course he pulled Rose with him. Alice and Jasper started to laugh and run with them. Edward and I stuck behind for a bit, just looking at one another smiling and holding each others hands. 

"Come one you two! Emmett's hungry and I don't have any money!" Emmett boomed. I was staring ahead at Emmett, suddenly being lifted off my feet. 

"Edward!" I protested, " You cant carry me all the way there and you know it!" I squealed.

"Wanna bet?" He smiled.

"Actually yes, loser pays for DQ!" He smiled. 

"Your on!" Little did he know, I had a trick up my sleeve. We were one small building away from Dairy queen when I started to tickle him, he fought as hard as he could, but he eventually had to put me down. We were both laughing the whole time. Right when I got set down, I ran over and hid behind Emmett. 

"Hey squirt, you hungry too?" He joked. 

"Oh ugh, yeah Emmett." I just watched Edward who was walking over, a mischievous smile on his face. He just walked right on over. 

"Oh Bella, I wont do anything. And I am the loser so I will stick to my word, I will pay." I stayed where I was, knowing Edward had something planned.

"Will you please come here?" He pleaded. I gave up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair. 

"What would you like?" A young lady asked. I guess Jake wasn't working tonight. 

"I will have a chocolate cone" I answered.

"Make that two, these other four are with us too" Edward said simply. Everyone else answered, and we took seats and the red painted picnic tables. I was talking to Alice who was sitting across from me. 

"So,when is this shopping trip?" I asked, taking a lick at my cone. 

"Oh, tomorrow would be-"

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask, and from habit I turned right away. Little did I know that his cone was set right there, so when I turned I got a face full. Everyone laughed, and giggled, including Edward.

"That's for tickling me" He added. Alice, still giggling, handed me a napkin or two to get the icecream off my face. 

"Edward, you are on dangerous territory. " I warned. He just smiled. 

"Well, maybe it will teach you a thing or two about messing with a Cullen" He was smug. He pulled me tighter to him by wrapping an arm around me. I finally got all chocolate off my face. He was lifting his cone up to his mouth, to get a lick, but I 'accidentally' nudged him and made him drop it onto the picnic table. I smiled at myself. 

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett high-fived me around Edward's back. Edward was just facing forward, smiling, still in shock. 

"Fine Bella, I shall not sink down to your level. " He teased. Finally, Edward and I could be our silly selves around one another, with out another girl in the way.

"Fine by me. I like where I am" I smiled and flaunted my perfect cone by taking a lick. He just narrowed his eyes at me. He took my cone right out of my hands, and took a lick of his own. I was shocked, but I giggled when he handed it back to me. 

"Edward, you have icecream on your lips" I pointed out. 

"Want to get it for me?" He asked seductively. I narrowed my eyes at him in a way of saying 'no funny business' and leaned forward, and kissed it off his lips. He suddenly put both of his hands on either side of my face and deepened the kiss. I dropped my cone and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard a 'yuck' from Jasper and Emmett, and "awwws" from Alice and Rose. Edward pulled away laughing. 

"Now you lost your cone too." He teased. I couldn't believe he got me! I punched his arm playfully, and he wrapped an arm around me. I couldn't believe how much I missed him before. Now I had no worries. 

"Ready guys?" Alice asked. They all got up. The boys all gave us piggy back rides home, but I was the only who protested. Edward still managed to coax me into it. When we were half way home, I whispered into his ear, "Im heavier then the average back pack" And kissed his cheek. 

"Hardly" He barked a laugh. When we got home, Charlie and Renee were siked to hear I remembered, they couldn't contain themselves and started to cry, they were so happy. I asked Charlie if Emmett and I could spend the evening at the Cullen's. They were both hesitant at first, then told me to go ahead. When we got there, we decided to watch, "Shawn of the Dead". Emmett wanted some blood, and the rest of us wanted comedy. This contained both. I must have fallen asleep halfway through it, but was awaken by Edward's velvety voice, whispering in my ear.

"Bells, you need to take you pills" I groaned, not moving. He laughed a little.

"Come on Bella, don't make me carry you." That got me up. Edward came with me, holding my hand all the way upstairs. He got me some water while I dug them out of my bag. 

"Here you go" 

"Thank you Edward" I smiled gratefully at him. 

"You look tired." He observed. I nodded and placed the pills in my mouth and slid them down with a gulp of water.

"Want to go into my room?" He asked. I yawned, and he took that as a yes. I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom, and Edward waited for me in his room. When I found him, he was wearing some flannel pajama bottoms, and shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his toned chest, and muscular arms. I was caught ogling, and blushed a deep red. He just laughed and shook his head. He motioned over to his bed where the comforter and sheets were pulled back for me. I walked over with a yawn. When I wrapped his blankets around him, his lemony, intoxicating smell surrounded me. I inhaled deeply, I loved his scent. I smiled and closed my eyes. When Edward walked over to the bed, he sat on the edge. He was holding his stereo remote in his hand. I patted the space next to me, and he crawled in. I heard the faint sound of my favorite song playing. I smiled even broader. 

He pulled me closer to him and tucked the blankets around us. I laid my head in the crook of his neck, but not before kissing it. I laid my hand on his chest, and he had his arms wrapped around me. 

"Bella I love you more then you know." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I think I have a good Idea, since I love you just as much." I rubbed circles on his arm that was laid over me. I suddenly remembered the night when he didn't say anything after he over heard me say I loved him. 

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I started quietly.

"Anything." He said, and pulled me even tighter. Being in the dark and not looking at him in the face made this way easier.

"That night, of the party…When you overheard me saying I loved you, why didn't you say anything to me when I turned around?" I asked, nervous for his reply.

"I was actually hoping you would ask that Bella. I wanted to explain myself for so long. See, when I over heard you saying all of that, I was just so shocked. I had told you I loved you , and had known I loved you, but never thought you loved me in that same way, so when I heard you say that, I was dumbstruck. But you ran away from me before I could come back to reality." 

"Oh. Im sorry." I said.

"No need for apology Bella, it was me. If I were you, I would have taken it the same way." he said simply.

"I love you so much Edward." I kissed him again. He maneuvered us a bit so he was looking at me.

"say it again" He said.

"I love you." I said with a smile, feeling ridiculous. 

"that feels so good to hear." He pulled me to him by my arms, and wrapped them around him. He then wrapped his own around him. He looked down at me, and kissed me. We both deepened the kiss, for the sake of the moment. I slid my arms up his chest, the back of his neck, into his messy bronze hair. He sighed when I tangled my fingers into his locks. I don't know how long we kissed, but it was a long time. I knew I loved Edward so much, I couldn't contain myself. Every time he smiled at me, or even looked at me my heart fluttered, and not in the bad way. The perfect way. I knew I have always loved him. I never wanted to let go of him, not now, not ever. 

"Goodnight my sweet Bella, dream happy dreams" He then started to hum a beautiful song that put me to sleep in seconds.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry about last chapter! Well, a bunch of you said to get this chapter up as soon as possible, and if it was possible, tonight! So I did! Review! (This isn't the end either. Now I get to write about their love life! (: )**


	18. Chapter 17 EMPOV&EPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a Heart:**

EMPOV:

It was silent, no one wanted to breath, talk, or move at this moment. I just sat there, holding Bella's sweet little hand, waiting for it to be done. I heard the doctor mess with the power and suddenly it all shut down, and twitch of Bella's fingers. I sucked in a huge breath, I couldn't believe it! Everything stopped. Sobs were released, then silence. I snapped my head up and looked at Bella. Still, nothing. All until that faithful beeping of the heart monitor started back up. I thought my heart stopped beating at that moment.

"Bella? Bella?!" Edward was trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Her heart!" Alice squealed, a smile now playing on her face. "It's still going?" She was confused, but we all knew what was going on. I couldn't breath, I couldn't believe it.

"She is awakening!!" Jasper ran over to the side of me. And leaned onto the bed.

"Bella?" I tried, "Bella honey, can you hear me? Open your eyes!" I squeezed her hand in mine. Come on Bella, come on! I finally saw a slight movement in her eyes. Everyone fell silent again. We were so close to losing her, it was unbelievable! A miracle most definitely!

"She is awake!" Renee cried, now with happy tears. Everyone moved to Bella, comforting her. I just sat there, holding her fragile hand. I wasn't really listening to anyone anymore, but I heard Carlisle say they needed to test her. We all had to go out to the waiting room. I walked out in a daze. It was so surreal, but in such a great way.

"Emmett!" Alice squealed again, and ran over to me and hugged my side. She beamed at me. Edward was just like me, he was leaning against a wall, just staring off with a small crooked smile on his face. I followed his lips, "My Bella". I smiled. Everyone was now crying happy tears for Bella's awakening. But who wouldn't? I was, I could feel it. I picked up Rose and twirled her around, and hugged Charlie and kissed his forehead. I could feel myself resurfacing now that Bella was back.

Everyone left about ten minutes later since they knew only immediate family could see her. I practically ran to her, she was asleep. I sat there, trying to hide in my excitement. I waited. I saw her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey, she is awake." I whispered.

"Hey Bella honey!" Renee came over to her brushed some loose hair away from her face.

She looked frustrated, and I just watched her. She turned to me, 'water' . I ran all the way to the fountain, stole a cup off the coffee stand, and got her some water. I ran back carefully not wanting to spill any. She smiled faintly when I got back in. She was so weak. And still very pale.

Charlie, still surprised said something, but I interrupted slightly. "Bella don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost you!" I pointed a finger at her.

"Wha, what happened?" She asked and looked at us.

"Bella you have been in a coma for four months" Her eyes went as wide as quarters then, I squeezed her hand. I wouldn't like that news either.

Well, what day is it?" She asked me.

"Its Sunday honey, you woke up last Friday, you almost left us for good." Charlie answered instead.

"What happened to me?" She looked panicked. I sat closer to her. It was so weird, I have been the one needing comfort from Bella these past four months, thinking she was going to leave me. Now I was comforting her in no time at all. I didn't care though, obviously, Im just so siked she is here, alive.

"Bella, you had a heart attack. You lapsed into a coma the night of Alice's party." Her face got confused. Didn't she remember? I knew the doctor said slight chance of memory loss, but that thought didn't strike me until now. She remembered us?

"Alice?" She looked at me. My eyes took their turn at turning wide now.

"Alice, your best friend?" I asked her, she didn't remember. She shook her head, eyes now matching mine. I suddenly remembered by gift to her. I got up and peeled it off the wall. I sat back down and set it on her lap. She looked over the pictures, tears trying to appear. She shook her head violently. I couldn't believe this. Edward? Alice? She forgot them? That cant be possible. She remembered us, and not them?

"I know her?" She asked me.

"Yes Bella she is your one of your best friends. Do you recognize any one else in these pictures?" I asked her, rubbing my finger over the board. She stared at them for what seemed like forever, but there was no sign of recognition in her eyes. She finally shook her head.

"Edward? Not even Edward?" I was shocked, she couldn't even remember him? I pointed to him, she stared. Again, she shook her head.

"Bella these are your best friends, your saying you don't remember them?" I had to help her.

"No!" She was really frustrated, tears finally forming all the way up. I turned to Renee, she matched my shock and worry. How could Bella forget them? She had known them ever since she was a baby, or at least Alice and Edward. How could she forget Edward, at the most.

I didn't hear or see Charlie leave, but he was soon back in the room, followed by Carlisle.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle why are you introducing yourself?" I was desperate to know if she had lost her memory. Temporarily, or permanently.

"That is what I am here to explain. " I didn't listen to the rest it was jibberish.

"Bella, has lost her some memory, in these past few months. It would be a miracle if she regained it."

"But your saying there is a slight chance she will?" I clung to that. I had to help Bella.

I only heard the yes, and I ignored the rest. I turned back to Bella and got to work.

"Bella, would you like me to help you remember?" I asked her, she was still worried I could tell, but she nodded anyways, focusing.

"Okay, lets start with the most important." I was speaking like a teacher." This is Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen' son. You and Edward have been best friends since you were babies thanks to mom and Esme. You two have been inseparable ever since you learned to talk. You two were the closest out of the bunch, most definitely, we all knew a love life would form sooner or later. But you left Forks due to your heart disease."

"Yes I remember that" She nodded. Her eyebrows were furrowed, but not confused. In concentration. She was really trying.

"So, you just came back about a month before you went into a coma. You be blunt, you two loved each other a lot, only you had some obstacles. Like Angela, who was Edward's girlfriend when you came back. Then, a bunch of stuff went on with you two like you two kissed and you felt horrible. Then you got a boyfriend, James. Around that time, you two ended your friendship for the second time, thinking it would help out with all this stress you two created. It anything, I think it created more." I laughed a bit. "Anyways, one night we went out to camp out on the beach, and I guess you two reconciled that night, since we woke up with you two huddled together and sleeping." I smiled. Even though they weren't together, they were still cute, I had to admit.

"So, we, err, loved each other?" She looked at me, I smiled sheepishly.

"More then you know." She smiled.

"Okay next, Alice. Alice is Edward's fraternal twin sister so you met her a little after you met Edward. I don't really know why though. You two immediately became friends, since well you need a girl best friend. Though you two were quite the opposites. She always dragged you to the mall for shopping trips, you always said you hated them, but I think you secretly loved them. So did everyone else… Anyways, she also always dressed you up and gave you makeovers too. I really knew you hated that, but oh well, It was fun to watch on the occasion. " We both laughed at that.

"Then this is Jasper" I pointed to him next "This is Alice's beau," I smiled and continued, "You have been friends with him since about third grade. So you close to him, just not as close as you are to Alice and Edward. Anyways, he has always been there for you, like when you are crying and upset. That's what he does though, he takes care of the sad ones. " I teased, "Anyways, so he is like a brother to you." I didn't need to explain much more for him.

"Next is my girlfriend, Rosalie." She smiled at me." You two just met a bit before you left, so you aren't as close. But when you returned to Forks you two bonded rather quickly, and I guess Rosie really likes you because she took this whole thing pretty hard. Anyways she would tag along for the recent shopping trips and makeovers and then girls night of course." Bella just nodded throughout everyone, really trying to get a memory of atleast one of them. I quite after Jacob Black, since well we hadn't gotten anywhere, and I wanted to bond with my sister before I had to leave for the night. I ended up having to leave around nine so Bella could get a good nights rest.

I wasn't there soon enough to pick her up the next afternoon. I ran in there, and hugged her as gently as I could. I would give her an Emmett hug later on. Charlie and Renee got her bags, I helped her walk. She was even more uncoordinated then before, but you couldn't really tease her for it. When we got home, I could really tell she missed her room, if she didn't need me she would have ran. We both right away went onto her nice cushy bed, and she wanted some more memory lessons. I decided maybe the best thing to do was just have everyone over. So, around five they arrived.

"Hey guys, could you step outside for a moment? I need to tell you something" They all looked confused, but did so anyways.

"Hey guys, listen I know this isn't going to be good to hear, but I figured you should know why Bella will be so, careful around you. She lost some memory, a lot of it being you guys, She only remembers myself, Charlie and Renee. So, just be careful, and just help her out, alright?" The looks in their eyes told me they were sad, disappointed, but there wasn't much we could do at this point. We all headed in.

EPOV:

I couldn't believe she didn't remember. I wasn't insulted in the least, but just shocked. When Bella woke up, and we were rushed out, I finally felt I had my Bella back. And now I was being told that she didn't remember me? Or anyone else that was extremely close to her? I walked in carefully, then sped ahead of everyone once I saw my angel's face. She smiled, almost nervously when I reached her.

"Bella? I am Edward" I introduced myself, I felt so weird in the event of having to do so.

"I know, Emmett showed me pictures" She smiled.

"Hi Bella, Im guessing you know me as Alice" Bella got up to give Alice a hug. I forgot, I should have given her one. I needed one for that matter.

"Yes, I do." She just smiled and then was pulled into another hug by Rose.

"Rosalie, you way prettier in person." Bella commented, she blushed to I noticed. My heart filled at the sight of scarlet. I couldn't believe it.

"Jasper!" Bella smiled at pulled him into a hug. He looked surprised at first.

"Good to hear your voice again Bella" He stated.

"That's for sure" I pulled Bella into a hug myself. She felt so skinny, not that she wasn't before though.

"Why don't we go outside, take a walk?" Bella suggested. Usually she wasn't one for this, but at this point, anytime with Bella would be great. We all looked around, not sure. We then turned to Emmett.

"Whatever you want Bells!" Emmett boomed.

We all headed outside, walking at our own pace. I stayed behind, not wanting to leave Bella's side.

"What do you like about me most?" She asked, shyly. I was surprised, I guess Emmett had informed her about us.

"How to start…" There we so many things I loved about Bella, but how could I put them into words? I ran a hand through my hair out of habit and attempted to begin, "You have been my best friend since forever, and well I don't even know how to describe you. You have always been so brave, beautiful, interesting, clumsy, funny, loving, and caring, and well you know what, I don't even know what to say about you. I have just always loved you. Always Bella" We just stared into one another's eyes. I was looking for any sign of remembrance, but could not find a flicker, or anything.

"Well, okay" She smiled, and blushed. I fought the urge to brush her cheek.

"So, I was your best friend?" She started again.

"Yeah, since we were babies. We were even best friends when you moved back with your mom." I saw something in her eyes, but she suddenly turned and walked in the direction of the park? Had she remembered? When Alice, herself, and I went there? "Bella?" She motioned for us to follow.

She ran over to the swings and asked me to push her, which led me to believe she had remembered. I bid to her request, and just took the swing next to her when she was high enough. We didn't talk much while on the swings. I just mainly thought about things. Maybe my little hope of things going remotely back to normal wouldn't happen. Maybe I would have to spend a few months getting close to her again. And for Bella, I would do anything.

"Edward, would you come sit with me?" I heard her angelic voice ask. I jumped off my swing, and took into step next to her. To my surprise her small little fingers had found their way to mine. I smiled. Then snapped my head, thinking maybe just maybe….I was shot down, she shook her head. It was an unbearable feeling, until I got used to it. She stopped and sat down in the middle of the old soccer field, I took a spot across from her.

"So, Emmett was telling me you and I went through a lot before I well, went into a coma, Could you explain that to me?" I guessed she wanted to hear it from me. I started to replay everything and explain it all in a rush, skipping a few minor things here and there.

"The party, please I think it will help me the most." I rushed into words again, hoping it would indeed help her. Once I finished all the nonsense that went on at the party, I had an uncontrollable urge to apologize, clean my slate with her for a new beginning.

"Bella, I want to tell you that I love you so much, when I told you that I meant it. And I was so stupid not to tell you when I should have, when I heard you say you loved me too. I couldn't believe how stupid I was…" While I said these things, I was looking down and fidgeting with my fingers, when I actually looked up her face was blank. It was like she was looking at me, but not.

She interrupted my ranting by crying out my name, "Edward!" She jumped on me, pulling me into her tight little embrace, she kissed my cheek. I was beaming, I coulnt believe it!? Had she remembered? I thought my none beating heart that had been silent for so long, was going to fly out of my chest. I pulled her even tighter to me, kissing her cheek in return.

"I remember everything! Edward, I remember!" She was crying, happily though. I wouldn't be surprised if I was either. I was just to happy to pay attention to anything other then my Bella.

"Bella? You remember? You really do?" I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. It was too good to be true!

"Yes, the movie night, you fixing up my toe, Angela chewing me out, the party! Everything! I remember everyone! Especially you Edward! I love you so much!" I started to wipe away her tears. Neither of us could stop smiling, beaming.

"I love you so much. You have no idea how long and how crazy I have been going on without you! The thought of losing you, for good. I couldn't even imagine. But you awoke, and you remember! I love you so much!" I was blubbering like an idiot, but I couldn't care less, I just loved her so much! I pulled her to me, finally kissing her on her luscious, full lips. She kissed me back, she must have wanted it too. She pulled away all to quickly, only doing what I was doing before, to apologize.

"Edward, im so sorry! I cant believe I forgot, please forgive me! Please!" She was still crying, smiling, and begging. I laughed slightly at her face, her panicked but loving face.

"Bella that isn't your fault, not anywhere near your fault. I should be the one apologizing! I cant believe I was so terrible to you! Bella please, forgive me!" She kissed me this time.

"Am I forgiven?" He teased, she smiled her beautiful smile at me, the one I missed so much, and sealed it with a nod and another kiss. I had my Bella, I couldn't stop thinking it.

I couldn't help but speak my mind at this point, " I love you, this was all my fault." That earned me a smack on the head, topped with a silly little threat.

"Edward Anthony Masen, if I here that one more time out of your mouth, I swear you wont have a head anymore to smack again!" She tried to give me stern look, but failed miserably, her smile broke through.

I rubbed where she hit me, feigning hurt, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Bella" She smiled more brightly, and removed my hand, only to kiss the spot where she had hit me.

"Better?" She asked jokingly.

"Better. And thank you." I answered, pulling her small frame to me.

"Thank you? For what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"For returning to me and not leaving me." I answered, full of truth.

"Im so sorry Edward! I wont ever leave your side again! Ever!" She pulled me in for a kiss, I made it last way longer then it should. Suddenly a thought struck me. I pulled away, and turned serious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. She sighed and wouldn't look at me, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I was scared." She answered, still not looking at me. I decided to make her look at me, lifted her chin up to look at me

"Why?"

"I was scared you wouldn't be yourself around me, or you would just be so careful. I didn't want my life to be any different from before. "

"I guess so, but still. You cant keep things like this from me, anymore, kapheesh?" I made her agree, she smiled at me.

"Kapeesh." I kissed her to seal the deal.

"Everyone! We have our Bella back!" I yelled, alerting them. Alice got to her first, and took her away from me. Giving Bella a hug of her own. Then everyone else got to her. Emmett pulled me aside.

"Thanks man, I knew you could bring her back" He slapped my back and ran to Bella.

"Bellsy!" He squealed in a girly voice. I just laughed and watched Bella react to everyone crowding her, she hated being in the spot light.

"Okay no more saying that because Im here now. And another request?" she all looked at us."Don't treat me any differently!" We did indeed have our bella. We all smiled at each other, secretly planning with our eyes. We all turned our attention back to Bella, her eyes were wide with suspicion. I ran to her first, starting the group hug.

Dairy Queen, ahh Dairy Queen. We all left to get some ice cream because Emmett was hungry. I decided to carry Bella bridal style just to get a rise out of her. I waited until she wasn't expecting it.

"Come one you two! Emmett's hungry and I don't have any money!" I found a chance and took it. She flailed as soon as she took in what had happened. She was rather lighter, at least lighter then before.

"Edward!" she protested like I knew she would, " You cant carry me all the way there and you know it!"

"Wanna bet?" I smiled at her, I knew very mush so that I could.

"Actually yes, loser pays for DQ!" Back to our outrageous bets I see.

"Your on!" I agreed. I carried her all the way there, atleast until she pulled a cheap one. She started to tickle me, yes tickle me! The cheater! She giggled as I fought, I could stop laughing and trying to plead for her to stop. I finally had to set her down before I dropped her. She ran away, expecting me to retaliate. And I knew I would, when appropriate. Bella got a cone, and I matched her order. We moved over to the picnic table and I had a plan now.

"Bella?" I called her, placing my cone right next to her, so when she turned…

"That's for tickling me!"

"Edward you are on dangerous territory" As if she scared me. Alice handed her some napkins and she finally got all the ice cream off her face. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, maybe it will teach you a thing or two about messing with a Cullen" I told her. I tugged her closer to me.

I was lifting my treat up to my mouth, when Bella bumped me, causing me to drop it.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett high-fived her around from around me. " I was pretty shocked, I couldn't even face her. It was pretty funny though.

"Fine Bella, I shall not sink down to your level." Of course I would though really.

"Edward you have some icecream on your lip." I got a sly plan, I would kiss that little devil senseless, and knowing Bella she would forget about her cone.

"You want to get it for me?" I asked her. It took her a few moments, and she leaned in to get it. I pulled her to my lips, and well I succeeded.

"Now you lost your cone too" I said as I pulled away. Her eyes were shocked, then playful. She hit my arm and just smiled. I wrapped my arms around her. This night was perfect.

We all headed back to the Swan's, then to my home. We decided on Shawn of the Dead for the movie for the night. I was laying on one end of the couch, and Bella on the other. Emmett and Rose had the love seat, and Alice and Jasper sat on the floor, leaning against the couch for back support. The movie began, and I really missed the feeling of Bella's warm, smooth skin on mine. I sat up and grabbed her hand, tugging her to join me. She sighed with a smile and laid in front of me. She fell asleep within minutes. I was surprised, but from going through what she had, she deserved some rest. That is exactly why I felt bad to wake her, and get her to take her pills. Somehow, we ended up in my room. She was cuddled up to me and it felt great, I had waited so long for this. Of course, Bella went to sleep soon enough, myself humming to her the lullaby I wrote for her. She went so sleep with a smile on her face. I couldn't sleep right away, who could with such a beautiful angel lying in their arms? I started to think about my future, and Bella. I knew I would marry her, no doubt about it. My life just wouldn't be complete without her. I stroked her cheek, and awaited the sleep talking, the thought of "My Edward" coming out of her mouth was just, well incredible. I was for certain that I fell asleep with a grin too.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a Heart: **

**This took forever to update, and I'm sorry! Im thinking instead of having a sequel I will just make this extra long?? I think that is what I shall do! Review please! Again, sorry I havent updated.**

BPOV:

It has been about a week now since I have woken up. And to put it simply, it has been the best week of my life. The feeling of knowing I had Edward, all to myself, just felt to good to be true. This past week has seemed like a dream. One of those dreams that you never want to take up from. And I was lucky enough to know I wouldn't have to worry about waking up.

Today is Friday, and no one has to work. I guess the Newton's found out about what happened to me, and they told Emmett to relay a message to me telling me my job is still open for me if I wished to continue there. I do, and I actually start back on Monday. Anyways, we were all going to go out to Kroll's Diner and get some food, then eventually make it back to the Cullen's. I couldn't care less what we were doing, it could be sky diving and I wouldn't care, as long as Edward was there with me.

"So, pick you up around, um, around five thirty?" Edward asked, I was on the phone with him.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I smiled into the receiver.

"Alright, good bye Bella." He was smiling too, I could hear it.

"Okay, bye Edward." I was pulling the phone away from my ear, but heard Edward say, "Bella, hold up."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." this time I am sure he heard my smile.

"I love you too." I answered.

"See you soon Bella" And I heard his connection cut off.

"So, you and Cullen? Should have known." I suddenly heard Charlie's voice. I smiled and turned around.

"I guess" I played it off. No need for a father to get all the details.

"Yeah, 'you guess'" He did the little pshh, "Don't worry Bells, I think I know the most of it." He winked at me and started to head in the direction of upstairs. He stopped and turned around, "I know so much, I bet your going out to dinner, then over to their house." He started to walk again. I was still smiling, but I must have had a confused look on my face because when Emmett came bounding down the stairs he asked me about it.

"Charlie was telling me a bunch of bogus stuff, and somehow he knew what we were doing this evening?" I looked at Emmett while taking a bite of my freshly baked cookies.

"Yeah, I just told him the plans when we were upstairs about fifteen minutes ago" Emmett wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the cookies. He reached for one, I slapped his hand with the spatula I used to get them off the pan. He looked at me, and holding his hand, faking some slight pain.

"Bells. I am hurt, I am your own brother and I don't even get a cookie?" I shook my head at his puppy face.

"Nope" I popped the 'p'.

"then why do you get one?" He accused.

"Because, the cook must taste his or her creations." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I don't think there is anything wrong with a second opinion." He bounced his eyebrows. I laughed.

"Fine Emmett, one!" Usually when we said one to Emmett, it came out sounding as two to him.

"Aww, Bellsy, this is what I missed the most about you, your food!" He teased and snuck to the living room with a few cookies. I shook my head at him as he left. Emmett was eating cookies for lunch I guess. Charlie said he was going to the station at noon, and that was in about, ten minutes. And Emmett would probably eat all my cookies in the next fifteen minutes. Well, atleast I don't have to cook.

I went up to my room and just stood there, not sure what to do until about 5:30. About five hours and I had nothing to do. I sat on my bed and tried to think of something. I didn't want to read, since you have to be in the mood to read, and well I wasn't. I just cooked, I already showered and got ready for the day. Do I call Edward and see if he would like to hangout for a few extra hours? I mean we always used to do that, but would that be considered getting clingy? I decided to ask Emmett, which on my part, was pretty stupid.

He spit out all of his cookie onto the ground, "CLINGY! Don't you dare pick up that phone and call Edward, Isabella!" He ran up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, pressing me onto the couch. I sat down, laughing at his quite hilarious seriousness. He kneeled down in front of me, "And I would know. God, the first month of dating Rose, she would do the same thing! And trust me, a man gets sick of it! God, I had to ignore some of her calls she called so much!"

"Edward is nothing like you though." I stated. He furrowed his eyebrows and raised one of them.

"Bella don't be so naïve. All boys are alike. Especially when it comes to girls." I scoffed.

"Yeah Emmett, maybe you and all the other muscles for brains. Unlike you, Jasper and Edward are gentlemen." I pushed his hands off me, and started to walk to the kitchen to get the phone. I knew for a fact now, that I should do the exact opposite of what Emmett says. While walking away, Emmett yelled, "Bella, no!" And held out the oooo part. I laughed and hushed him. He just smiled at me and said, "Fine, be that way. But when Edward finally speaks about his annoyance for you, I shall be there to say 'I told you so'" He stuck up his nose and crossed his arms.

Right when I was about to pick it up and dial for Edward's cell, the phone rang. I laughed when I jumped, I didn't expect it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, its Edward"

"Well, it would be pretty disappointing if I didn't recognize my best friends voice." I laughed.

He laughed and corrected me, "I believe it would be boyfriend."

"Oh, my boyfriends voice." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Say 'my boyfriend again."

"My boyfriend?" I asked it as almost a question.

"Ahh, that sounds so good. Usually I just imagined it, and now that it is real…"

"Its almost too good to be true" I ended it for him.

"Exactly." He said.

"So what were you calling for?" I asked, realizing me must have had a reason.

"Well, I was calling to see if my girlfriend was free for the next few hours, since I have nothing else planned and I am quite bored."

"Oh, okay. Well I don't think I have anything planned either. I was just about to call right when you happened to ring."

"So, yes or no?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes or no what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Would you like me to come pick you up and go somewhere, or what?" He laughed some more.

"Oh, oh! Well sure, but you better hurry up if you want one of my cookies, Emmett's here…." I didn't have to explain any further.

"Okay, I am actually in the car now and pulling out, see you soon love." He hung up. I hung up the phone and Emmett came back into the kitchen. I took four cookies and hid them in the drawer just in front of me. Emmett smiled.

"Whats up little sister?" He asked

"Not much, Edward is heading over." I shrugged. Taking another cookie, only I took a bite of it.

"Ahh I see. You mind getting your favorite brother some milk" He looked at me with a puppy face. I turned to him, "Please" He added. I smiled and sighed, heading for the fridge. I poured him a glass and set it in front of him. He smiled like a little kid at me, that is I guess how he says thank you.

"By the way Emmett, you're my only brother." He tilted his head to a side, and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Jasper counts" He retorted.

"Well sure, but, okay. You're my favorite." I smiled.

"And you are my favorite too." He held his fist out for me to pound, I did. Charlie then came downstairs, practically running.

"Got to go kids, Emmett." Dad pointed at him, Emmett dropped his cookie and saluted him. That was his call for duty. 'man the house' and probably take care of Bella. Charlie hugged me and kissed my cheek and was out the door. Emmett made a funny face when the door closed. I laughed. Emmett and I were still hanging out in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I was walking for it, but Emmett ran in front of me, he shoved me with his elbow. I wrapped my arms around his arm, and tugged him to the floor. We were both laughing so much, we couldn't even get the words 'its open' out, atleast to be understood, or heard for that matter. I knew he went easy on me, or else he would have pinned me, not the other way around.

"Not fair!" He screeched. Suddenly the door opened, or I think I heard it open. I was to focused on tickling my brother. I had my knees on his arms, pinning them down. I couldn't kick me, he could knee me in the back, but it wouldn't do anything. I kept tickling him murderously. He was very, very ticklish.

"Bella!Bella, please! I cant breathe!" I pleaded.

"Nope! that's what you get for going soft on me!" I yelled, only to burst out with more giggles at Emmett's silly " hehehe" laugh. That's exactly how he laughed when anyone tickled him. Suddenly I heard clapped in the door way. I had to mistake of turned my attention away from Emmett to Edward who was leaning against the door frame, laughing just as hard as we were. Emmett rolled over, and pinned me to the floor. He started to tickle me, and well, I was just as ticklish as he was. This went on for a few more minutes before my pill alarm went off. Now that I had such an attack, I had even more pills to take. Afternoon pills, for god sakes. Emmett went abruptly serious then looked down at me. "Pills."

Then started to tickle me a few more times, then finally let me up.

"God I hate these things." I shook the pills out of the container into my hand. I took a sip of water, then poured all my medications into my mouth, then swallowed. I turned around to find Edward, and no Emmett, sitting at the counter. Of course, no more cookies. I walked over to the counter, and pulled the drawer open, no cookies? What?

"Emmett!" I yelled, his booming laugh came from the living room. I tiptoed into the living room, and walked behind the couch. I quickly stole two cookies, and ran.

"Bells! Your cheap!" He said, his mouth still full of crumbs and chocolate chips. I laughed and returned to my one and only in the kitchen. I handed him his well deserved treat. He smiled.

"Hey" He greeted me finally.

"Hey" I was still slightly breathless. I walked over to him and his awaiting arms. He pulled me to him, hugging me tighter and tighter.

"By the way, thanks for the beautiful flowers" I finally found out who they were from.

"Lovely flower for my love." I looked up and him, he leaned down and kissed me ever so gently. I couldn't control my impulses today, at all. I pulled him to me, deepening the kiss. Edward pulled away eventually with a laugh.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't know actually. Want to go to…." I started to think of places.

"The park?" He suggested with his brilliantly white smile. I nodded, not able to speak words. He kissed my forehead and took my hand, leading the way. We walked out to his Volvo, and unlike when I was with James, I liked when Edward opened my door for me, it just fit. He still continued to hold my hand as I got in, and we just looked at each other for a second or two until he walked over to his side. He then took my hand again, and rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb. I smiled while I stared at his profile for only the one millionth time. We passed the park that I was thought we were going to, but like I said, wherever he went, I went.

"Bella, I have a better idea." He said suddenly, almost reading my mind. "You don't mind do you, love?"

"Not at all Edward" I smiled reassuringly at him. He squeezed my hand lightly.

Before I knew it, we were back at his house. I was surprised, I didn't think he meant here. We both got out of the car, and instead of taking my hand, he put his hand on the small of my back. He started to tickle me with his fingertips, knowing that was the most ticklish spot on my body. I spun around a playfully swatted his hand. He started to attempt to tickle me more, but I kept swatting him. I kept walking backwards, and then my heel suddenly hit something. I fell back, and prepared myself for the horrible ache that was soon to come, only it didn't. Edward had really fast reflexes and caught me. It was almost one of those dip positions when you danced. I wrapped my arms around his neck, also out of reflex, to help maintain balance. I peeked one eye open at a time and smiled when Edward's face appeared only a matter of inches in front of me.

"Well" He said.

"Thank you, that would have hurt in the morning" I joked.

"Your very welcome" He kissed me softly, and helped me regain my balance. This time I took his hand. He smiled at my aggression. We stepped inside and went through the kitchen straight up to Edward's room. The house must have been empty, I didn't hear or see anyone as we went up.

When we got into Edward's room he went directly to his stereo, and I sat on his bed. This was completely different from when I was dating James, not that I expected it to be the same. I obviously preferred this way, and being with Edward. Edward and I did kiss, but we actually conversed too. I loved it. Edward came and sat next to me He leaned back on his hands, I twisted around so I was looking at him. He smiled when we caught eye contact. I practically beamed back. He touch my back of my hand with his fingertips, just gently rubbing them. It set tingles up and down my arm. I managed to make myself move from under his touch, I got up and crawled up to the pillows. I piled a few of them up and leaned on them, I couldn't believe how tired I actually ended up feeling, but there was no way I was going to go to sleep. As I did this, I could feel Edward's green eyed gaze on me, I smiled the whole time knowing. He continued to just sit there, and raised his eyebrows, motioning to the spot next to me. He was trying to get me to invite him up. I patted the comforter. He smiled and crawled over next to me. He reached up and tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"I love you" He whispered with a small laugh.

"Me too" I joked, he grimaced teasingly at me.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen" I took his hand and tugged his arm, demanding he gets closer to me.

"So, what shall we do for the remaining hours Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Honestly? I just want to be somewhere, anywhere, with you" I blushed at my lame, romancy type words. But it was the truth.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing. I sat up and sat Indian style now. He decided to move and take my spot I had just been in, and smiled at me. I made a face, and he pulled me down to him. I lay my head on his chest, and stretched my arm over his stomach. He took my hand, and we just played with one another's fingers.

"So what did you end up doing with all the flowers, that weren't dead?" He suddenly asked. I laughed at the thought of all of them in my room, all scattered on my floor, dresser, and window sill. I just couldn't push myself to throw them away, even if they were dead. It just was such a nice thought knowing Edward visited me, and thought of me, everyday. I smiled.

"They are all sitting in my room" I could feel him laugh, I just smiled and bit my lip. It was a bit embarrassing for some reason.

"That's sweet. But don't mind me asking, why don't you just throw them away, I mean I wouldn't be offended or anything." I leaned up to look at him. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"Edward, if you were in a coma for four months, and I brought you flowers everyday I visited, would you throw them away?"

"Yes," I grimaced at his smarty answer, he laughed. "No, I wouldn't" He smiled apologetically and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"I see your point." He answered. I returned to my previous position, and started to run my hand back and forth on his chest. We laid there for a few moments, and I thought what had happened in the past, before the party. Mainly about what James pressured me about.

"Edward?" I started, feeling my cheeks taking their regular red color already.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I ask you something, feel free to not answer…" I traced circles on his chest with my pointer finger.

"Of course" He sounded curious.

"Well I was just thinking, about something Alice had told me…" I sure hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for telling me, " About you… and Angela" I felt him stiffen at her name. I took that at a, bad sign?

"Continue" He said, as I stayed silent for a while. He wasn't being pushy, I could still hear his curiosity, and anger and the mentioning her name.

"Well, she told me, that you two hadn't, well done it." I squeezed my eyes shut, and I knew my blush was almost a burgundy color. I felt him loosen up, and he let out a small laugh.

"Of course we didn't?" I could still hear his curiosity, and I decided to finish my initial question.

"Why didn't you?" I got up slightly, and leaned on an elbow, looking at him. He was smiling warmly at me.

"I, well" It was his turn to blush, I smiled at how cute he looked. His eyebrows pulled together playfully, and he was too smiling, fighting to find words.

"Well, in all honesty, I, well I was waiting for you." He looked at me, his eyes full with a sparkle, love. For me.

"Really?" I asked, not sure if I believed it yet.

"Yes really. Now may I ask you a question?" He took the hand that had once been on his chest.

"Shoot"

"Did you ever… with James?" My eyes went wide, I shook my head violently.

"No"

"Oh, because Alice said…"

"Well, he pressured me, but nothing ever happened." I answered quickly, knowing he would hopefully believe me.

"He pressured you?" He was mad, that much I could tell. "The more I know, the more I want to kill that ass whole!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Edward, I know you probably do, but if you don't mind, I don't really want to hear you say you want to murder someone." He dropped his hand at smiled at my rather lame ending joke.

"So why didn't you?" I looked down at our entwined hands, only because I would embarrass myself while looking into his emerald green eyes and forget what I was saying.

"I wanted my first to be you Edward" I admitted sheepishly. Somehow he pulled me up to him, almost into a hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that you want me as your first" After a few seconds of staring into each others eyes, we inched closer and closer to each other, finally meeting at the lips. Edward ruined it by beginning to tickle me. I was kicking my feet and trying to push his hands away, I was laughing so hard I could feel tears in my eyes. He finally stopped after I started to tickle him. We both just lay there, smiling at the ceiling.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"Well, when James asked you, was I the only reason? Like I mean If I weren't in the picture, would you have? Were you ready?" I stared at the side of his now blushing face and smiled. He was nervous for asking.

"Well, since I know where this is going, I was ready. But not for him." Edward snapped his head in my direction, smiling. I took that opportunity to attack him. When he opened his mouth my head was filled with his lovely and literally, breathtaking scent. I pushed my hand under his shirt to feel his chiseled chest with my finger tips. He sat up and ripped off his shirt, smiling before he continued kissing me. I moved my hands to his jean bottom. He stopped kissing me. He looked into my eyes, I just stared back, not nervous at all.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Positive?" He checked again. I smiled and pulled him to me. That was a good enough answer for him.

**Sorry, I don't really prefer details, at least when I am writing! Review! Review! This chapter wasn't much, but I wanted to update! **


	20. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOD? I am guessing all of you by now have heard about the Midnight Sun scandal, and well this bites. So, I have already added them, but for any of you who happen to have a myspace, add the sight that is supporting it. I cant put the link up, so its**

**myspace dot com/savemidnightsun**

**ADD THEM!! Please, for the sake of Edward! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a heart chapter 20:**

Obviously, Edward and I were a little late to meet everyone at the diner. We reached the table where everyone was staring at us. I set my things on my chair and excused myself to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't look different? I didn't really feel any different, well not different, different. I fixed my light makeup and walked back out to my family.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted my cheerfully.

"Hey Alice" I sat down next to Edward, he took my hand under the table. I smiled at him. We were both happy with what just happened. Or at least I was. I didn't regret anything, and I hope he didn't.

I had some slight problems, but only with my anxiety. I hadn't done it before, so I didn't really know how my heart reacted. It did in fact speed up, but no blood. I was very, very happy with that.

"Do you two know what you want? Because we all do and I don't really feel like waiting any longer" Emmett grumbled. I smiled and nodded. My usual.

"Yes Emmett, feel free to order." Edward shook his head. Emmett slapped his menu on the table and yelled for a waiter. I cradled my head in my hands to hide my embarrassment. He could be such a barbarian sometimes. When I looked up, of course, he was laughing.

"Aw Bells, are you ashamed of me?" He teased.

"You know, oddly you only misbehave at Kroll's" He just laughed at my statement and turned to finally get his chance to order. Edward squeezed my hand, I turned to him and he smiled at me. I gave him a quick kiss.

Some people say when you first have sex, the relationship changes, and well it was too soon for me to tell, but was it as these minutes went by? I sure hoped not, I wanted Edward and I to last. But from these small reassurances Edward just gave me, I had a feeling nothing would be different for us. Our relationship was way different then anyone else's.

"Bella, you are smiling a lot" Rosalie pointed a French fry in my direction. Was I? I hadn't really noticed.

"Yeah, you have some weird glow about you" Alice game me a funny look, eyeing me. I stopped eating and laid my fork against my plate. Suddenly I had four pairs of eyes staring at me. Actually make that five, Edward was looking at me and had a huge goofy grin on his face. Almost smug.

"Guys, Im trying to eat, and being watched isn't helping." I looked into each persons eyes, they never did what I asked.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" I practically yelled. I wasn't angry, just desperate, I hated attention.

"Bella, you are like glowing?" Jasper observed.

"No I am not" I mumbledI turned at glared into Edward's eyes, he was enjoying this. Why is it that girls get this, and boys don't? I sighed.

"Okay, can we continue this when I am done eating, so I can actually finish? Its embarrassing, I feel like a pig."

"You, love, are no where near a pig." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Well stop making me feel like one by watching me."

"I cant help it, your just so beautiful" He continued to whisper.

"Okay stop, your making me blush" I gave him a stern look, that happened to have a hint of a smile in it.

"I love when you blush" He brushed my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch.

"Edward" I groaned "I need to eat and you keep distracting me" I whined.

"Fine, eat your food." He teased "I will just watch you still" He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. I grimaced at him, and eyed his own empty plate.

"Fine, watch away, one pair of eyes isn't going to do anything." I turned to my food and took a fork full.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett. I looked up at him, he was in the same lazy stance Edward was in.

"Yes Em?" I asked, gulping down my mushrooms.

"Is something going on?" He asked. I shook my head. I wouldn't tell him myself, but I knew he would find out.

"Your not lying to your dearest and biggest brother are you?" He leaned onto the table, raising an eyebrow at me. I mimicked his movement.

"Now why on earth would I do such a thing? Are you questioning the trust we both share in one another? Emmett Swan, I cant believe my ears." I shook my head in mock shame.

"Well I trust you Bells, but not old Eddie over there" He narrowed his eyes jokingly. Edward gasped and placed his hand over his heart.

"Emmett, Im shocked! That really hurt!" Edward stated.

For the remaining of the evening, we watched movies of course. We decided to watch our favorite older Disney movies. Each of us got to pick our favorite, and we all had to watch. Alice picked Alice in Wonderland, I picked The little Mermaid, and Rosalie picked Cinderella. Edward happened to pick the Nightmare Before Christmas, Emmett of course had to argue and get his way with Finding Nemo, and Jasper picked James and the Giant Peach. My movie was last, because I was the youngest. I didn't mind at all though.

"Ready Bella?" Alice asked me after the credits rolled of the Little Mermaid.

"For what?" I asked. She gave me a face, and put her hands on her hips.

"Go to bed" She motioned to her room. Great, girl gossip. Hopefully they didn't know what was up.

"Fine" I sighed and attempted to get up. Edward stopped me by grabbing my waste and pulling me back down only this time onto his lap.

I laughed, "Edward, come on, I need sleep." I tried to pry his hands away from me. He was tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing. "Edward!" I cried finally. He stopped tickling me, but he pulled me tightly to him and whispered, "Are you really sleepy?" I shook my head to answer. He laughed slightly, "I will rescue you later tonight." He gave my cheek a quick kiss. I turned and kissed his lips, and got up. He held his hands out for me to help him up, I tried but barely succeeded. He walked me to the kitchen to take my nightly pills like most nights when I was spending the night at the Cullen's.

"Alright Bella, lets cut to the chase, what happened between you and Edward?" Alice said right when she closed the door and locked it behind we girls.

"Yeah Bella" Rosalie added in. I shrugged, and well I knew I was smiling.

"Bella!" Alice groaned, and ran next to me, and dove on the bed dramatically.

"Well what Alice?" I giggled.

"Well, you and Edward seem more, I don't know, chipper?" She tested the word out.

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged, still smiling.

"Well the this is the first time I have seen you two so…happy….and the first time Emmett and I were happy like this was when we first…." She was talking to herself. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she turned her head towards me.

"Bella! No!" She half way whispered, Alice turned to me too. I knew I was blushing by now.

"You didn't ! You and Edward had sex!?" Alice squeeked.

"Eddie and Bellsy had sex!" They both started singing, I buried my head in my hands. I made a move to run out the door, making it there before the two could trap me. They both came and tried to pull me away from the door, but it made it easier to swing it open. Then two large bodies came falling in. They both looked at us wide eyed and shocked, then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!" I squealed, doubled in embarrassed.

"I am going to kill you Cullen!" Emmett boomed, getting off the floor but not making any attempts to attack Edward, thank god.

"Oh my god, nice going guys! Now they know too!" I pointed to the two chuckling eavesdroppers. Alice was covering her mouth, stifling small laughter. Rosalie was laughing, not making a move to stop either.

"Im sorry Bella, we didn't know they would be so stupid." Alice pushed Jasper back over when he was trying to get up, but was still laughing. Either from the news, or getting caught by falling down or whatever, I wasn't sure. Edward looked at me, double meaning in his eyes. Mainly making sure I wasn't mad about them knowing. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him, hiding my dark red face in his shoulder. He just chuckled and rubbed my back up and down.

"And when were you going to tell me about this little sister?" Emmett said. I turned around and leaned back against Edward.

"I don't know, I wasn't going to tell you. I planned on just letting you find out, save myself the embarrassment you know. God, my brother now knows of my possibly existent sex life?!" I put my hand to my forehead to shield my blush and apparent look of exasperated shock.

"Oh Bells! Look at her blush!" Alice giggled and pointed at me.

"I am going to bed!" I said as I ripped my hand from my forehead. I started to walk into the direction of Alice's bedroom but was suddenly stopped by being picked up by Edward, bridal style. I groaned, could tonight get anymore humiliating? I'm sure I blushed about forty new shades of red.

"Edward!" I whined, not wanting to look at anyone in their still laughing faces, so I focused on one that at this point infuriated me. I gave him a warning look.

"And where did you think you were going?" He asked, amused.

"To Alice's room, and sleep" I said it to make it a point that I was obvious.

"Well I knew you said sleep, but you aren't sleeping in my dear sister's little room." He shook his head.

"Edward!" Alice hated any things of her own to be mocked.

"Sorry Alice, but Bella doesn't seem to get that she is sleeping in my humble room tonight." He said, not moving his gaze from mine.

"Who said your going to be sleeping" Jasper joked, Emmett smacked him. I heard him say something like 'hey that's my little sister your talking about' but I did happen to hear Jaspers smart remark of 'doesn't mean its still not funny'. I rolled my eyes at their conversation, I guess they didn't notice I was in hearing range.

"What, you don't want to sleep with me?" He asked, eyebrows raised in his own sick joking pleasure.

"To late man" Jasper was on an arrogant role tonight. I glared at him, which only made him laugh a little more. I crossed my arms, still in Edward's pair of strong arms.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice since I am guessing you will make me." I stated, tilting my head to the side. He laughed and kissed my still blushing cheek, which only managed to make it a deeper red. I couldn't help but smile, but returned my stern look again.

"You know me all too well" he said before taking me into the direction of his room this time. I waved everyone goodnight, and earned myself a few little jokes. I sighed and mumbled on the way in. I realized I hadn't changed into pajamas yet when Edward sat me on his bed. He was digging in his drawer when I made my way to the door, yet again to be stopped. He wrapped his arm around the front of my waste, and pulled me against his chest.

"Miss Swan, it seems to me you would rather sleep in Alice's room then my own." He whispered in a tone that almost sounded seductive.

"I need my pj's Edward." I smiled and turned my head up and back to look at him.

"I will lend you some of my sweats If you would like" He was rubbing his face in my hair a bit, I closed my eyes.

"Sure" I whispered. He kissed my cheek and left me to get the clothes. "But I still need my toothbrush and what not" He turned around, a smile on his face.

"Sure Bella, go ahead. But if you aren't back in three minutes, I am coming after you!" He warned.

"Okay, I will be back on the dot, promise." I hopped off of the bed and headed out of Edward's room.

I opened Alice's door, and found her and Jasper making out on her bed. I leaned both myself and the door back.

"Can I come in? I kind of need my things" I said slowly opening the door, warning them of my re-entry.

"Oh, sure, sure Bella, come on in" Alice said quickly, maneuvering herself and Jasper a bit. I just laughed and smiled, grabbing my bag and heading back to Edward's as soon as possible.

"Now have fun you two" I heard Alice call, a few snickers after. I rolled my eyes and opened Edward's door. He was sitting on his bed, only in his boxers. I stopped in my tracks, staring at him. He was beyond gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, but moved towards Edward after he threw me the sweats. I gave him a confused look.

"I want you to wear them." He said, tilting his head and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I just shook my head and started to walk towards his bathroom. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, preventing me from walking any further.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The bathroom?" I pointed my thumb over my back. He just pulled me closer at that point.

"Why?" He was smiling, a hint of laughter in his voice. I couldn't help but smile, but I'm sure I still looked confused.

"Um, to change?"

"Why cant you change here?" He wrapped his arms around my lower waist, and pulled me ever closer. Not that I minded.

"I suppose I could, but…" He stopped me by kissing me.

"You can, but…?"

"I don't know" I was blushing. I'm sure if I had to change in front of Edward, I would blush even more. Sure, I had been fully naked with him earlier, but this was different. It was just me this time. Only, I wouldn't be fully, fully naked.

"Well, it is entirely up to you Miss Swan, no pressure. I'm going to go put some music in or something." He gave my forehead a quick kiss and walked around me. I just shook my head and had in internal debate in my head, finally coming up with an answer in about two seconds.

I kept my back to where I knew Edward was. I slid my jeans off, slowly, and pulled on Edward's rather long grey sweatpants. The music then started to play. I knew Edward would be watching now, I blushed. I closed my eyes, and pulled up my shirt, revealing my pink Victoria's Secret push-up bra. I smiled at the fact that there was no need for me to be embarrassed at it, Edward knew better then anyone that I needed it. Let's face it, a b cup isn't that impressive. I reached behind me, and unclasped the hooks. I slipped the straps over my shoulder and dropped the bra down to where my pants and shirts were. I then pulled what I guessed to be Edward's track sweatshirt over my head. I pulled all my hair up into a messy bun. I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I walked past Edward on the way. He didn't turn to me, but I saw a smirk on his face. He was just standing there, hand on the stereo. I smiled, knowing that perhaps I, dazzled him? I shook my head and laughed.

"Bella, hurry up!" I heard Edward call while I gargled some water. I spit it into the sink and walked back out to Edward's awaiting arms. I huffed and wrapped my arms around his sides, he did the same to me.

"Bella, I love you" He started to kiss me along my jaw line. I smiled.

"I love you too" I whispered.

"There is something I think you or we should do…" He started. I froze, what?

"Yeah? What?" I was still whispering.

"Well, I think we should take you to a doctor, not necessarily Carlisle, but a doctor." I pulled away from him, shocked.

"For what?!"

"Well, I have been thinking, well about earlier. Bella, we were quite stupid." He tried to keep my gaze, but my eyes were looking all over the place, everywhere but his eyes.

"Well, for what? What, am I sick or something?"

"No, well yes, but you know about that." He shook his head.

"Well, care to explain?" I got up and lifted his arms from me, and moved a few inches away from him.

"Bella, we didn't know what could happen earlier, what the side effects could be of our…actions…"

"Edward, don't!" I knew he cared and all, but I would know if I needed to see a doctor or not.

"Bella, what if something were to happen? I cant stand the thought of the past coming back to life again, I cant lose you!" He said. I shook my head before he even finished. I stood up, and placed myself in front of him.

"Edward, nothing is going to happen?!" I kneeled down in front of him. I could tell he was flustered. I stared at him a few moments, he suddenly put his head in his hands.

"Bella, please" He begged. I sighed, easy defeat.

"Fine, Edward. Fine I will go." I stood up, and rubbed my forehead. Its not that I didn't like him to look out for me, but, come on, a doctor, for this?! And no way would it be Carlisle, anyone but Carlisle. And why was I making such a big deal out of this? I turned back to Edward, who reached out his hand to take mine loosely. I walked over to him, and sat myself in his lap.

"Im sorry Bella, I just don't want to take any chances with you." He whispered and kissed my cheek. I sat up slightly to cup his face in my hands.

"I know Edward, I should be sorry. I freaked out for nothing." I kissed him, he deepened it. We fell back onto his bed, and he placed himself on top of me. I kept kissing him, lightly and playfully tugging on his tangled bronze mess that he calls hair. With one arm, he was holding up the majority of his weight, and the other was under me, at the small of my back. I reached one hand down, and placed in on his shoulder. I pulled him down on me more, I wanted to feel all of his weight. Edward had no idea what he did to me. He chuckled lightly and pulled away.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I was evening my breathing.

"I refuse to do anything with you other then kissing you until after the doctors appointment." He laughed, I groaned.

**To the Doctors! **

**Review, review, review. That is all I have to say. And don't forget to add that site up there at the top to save midnight sun! (: **


	21. Chapter 20

**I am guessing all of you by now have heard about the Midnight Sun scandal, and well this bites. So, I have already added them, but for any of you who happen to have a myspace, add this after the .com:**

**/savemidnightsun**

**ADD THEM!! Please, for the sake of Edward! (: **

**Oh and also, I forgot about school. Yeah well, I am changing it a bit. I don't care, its my story (:**

**They are done with school. Waiting for college. Let's just say Bella is the youngest and well, yeah. I don't feel like going through that, and well the end of this story is near. **

**Which leads to my next addition type thing. I am thinking about doing a sequel. What do you guys think? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters.**

**Too Big of a Heart: **

So Edward had made my bizarre appointment already. I cant believe he made it for me, I am quite capable, I wasn't a child for gosh sakes. But anyways, it isn't going to be Carlisle, thank god. It is going to be a lady doctor, and I hear she is quite nice, her name is Dr. Stein. No one else new about my appointment, not even Charlie. Edward insisted he would pay for it, no matter how much I argued. Well, at least I know he cares about me. I smiled at the pure thought. Then frowned at the other thought of the appointment being tomorrow.

Today, all the guys were having a 'men's day', and we girls were having a 'girls day'. Alice's idea of course. We had no idea what the boys were up to, and well we only had to worry about Emmett's pick for the day. Edward spent the majority of breakfast time making sure I knew he didn't or wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt me. I told him he didn't need to waste his breathe convincing me. I had nothing to worry about, Edward was a gentlemen, he wouldn't do anything I didn't think he would do. That I know now.

"Bella, hurry up! We don't have a lot of time! We are wasting daylight!" Alice yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. I had just gotten out of the shower, I was the last one in.

"Well, you don't necessarily need daylight when you are spending the hole day indoors!" I yelled back. I put on the white robe Alice had put In there for me, and wrapped my hair up into a towel. I stepped out of the bathroom, a wave of mist following behind me.

"We have a lot of work to do Miss Swan and quite frankly not a lot of time to do it in!" She practically ran to her closet to find a day outfit for me.

"Im going to go take my pills" I called. "Ok!" She chirped.

I walked carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen, pill case in hand. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. I swallowed the pill and went to get some orange juice, something I could drink while being tortured with beauty supplies. When I turned away from the fridge, I almost had a heart attack, no pun intended. Edward was right there. I felt a light hint of blood in my mouth. I drank some of the orange juice that I had freshly poured.

"Jesus Edward, scare me to death"

"Sorry Bella, I thought you may have heard me, but I guess the towel here was covering your ears." He pulled on the towel that held my wet hair a bit. I pulled the towel down and let my hair loose. I blushed.

"So, excited for today?" He asked, getting orange juice of his own. I leaned up against the counter.

"Yes and no." I answered.

"I bet I can guess why for each." He stated, taking a sip of his drink. I just nodded.

"Well, at least we can see each other later tonight and no tomorrow" He smiled, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, I suppose" I smiled a bit. He stepped closer again and took my cup out of my hand, and set it on the counter next to his own cup. He took my wrists and lifted them so my arms wrapped around his neck.

"you are going to behave right?" He teased.

"I cant promise it, but probably." He was still smiling, but he rose one eyebrow.

"Well, I can promise you that I will behave." He said.

"Yes, I believe you already have. So, I suppose I can promise it too. Just for you" I smiled and he kissed me.

"BELLA! GET YOU LITTLE BUTT UP HERE!" Alice interrupted us by yelling for me at the top of the stairs.

"Well, atleast I got a compliment out of it." I shrugged and kept smiling. I started to walk in the direction of upstairs, but was picked up bridal style.

"Edward!" I was laughing, he was too. He carried me up to Alice's room and stopped in the doorway.

"Delivery!" Alice turned around with a annoyed look on her face.

"You said you were just going to take your pills!" She scolded.

"Yeah, I got side tracked" Edward set me down on my feet. Alice walked over to me immediately and took my hand, pulling me towards her humongous bed.

"Okay, we have two options. Skinny jeans and a midnight blue V-neck t-shirt, or just simple jean shorts and a white v-neck. It is completely up to you." She looked at me, then to the door. I turned to see what she was looking at.

"Edward, must you still be here?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I don't get to see her all day, its going to be torture." He smiled and winked at me. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. I blushed and turned my attention back to my soon to be outfit.

"I think I will go with the blue" I pointed at him. Her face brightened, she liked my choice.

"Great! I already have your look all planned out for this one!" I she clapped and took the outfit off of her bed and hung it onto her shelf of hooks. Now I knew why she had those things.

"Alright, well I am going to go see if I can find my old three barrel curler and some other make up tones from my other closet…" She said, walking past Edward and out of her room. Edward snuck a look to see If she was gone, and strolled over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Well, I think I know where we are meeting up later" He said casually. I looked up at him.

"And where would that be?" I asked. He smiled.

"It was Emmett's choice tonight, and he picked the club out in Port Angele's. So we are all going to meet up there since that was where Rosalie picked."

"Are you kidding? I cant dance! Everyone knows that! Great, now I am going to be stuck sitting in those stupid round booths all night by myself." I complained. I was mainly talking to myself, not to Edward.

"No, you wont be alone. I will sit there with you." He rubbed his finger tips up and down my back. The motions sent tingles up my spine.

"Edward, don't let me ruin your night. Don't worry, I don't mind it as much as you may think to sit alone." I tried to convince him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked while playing with a strand of my still wet hair.

"Yes Edward, that's exactly what I am doing." I smiled at him, then started to play with the collar of his shirt. I wasn't keeping eye contact with him. He cupped my chin in his hand and pulled it up for me to look at him.

"Bella, I am going to stay with you all night. You wont be alone for more then a minute" He said.

"What happens in that minute?" I asked, teasing.

"Hey when nature calls, nature calls." He laughed, I did too. He pulled me in for one slightly deep kiss and left the room. He heard Alice yelling for him to leave the room, and well he wanted to get out before he had to dodge a curler being hurled at his head. And trust me, that has happened before. He knows from experience. I laughed at the memory that took place so long ago. I walked towards Alice's door, and asked her if I could run to Edward's room real quick. She nodded, still frustrated with me, and I set onward to his room. I knocked on the door and was permitted to enter.

"Hey Bella, what brings you in here?" He asked. He was buttoning up a blue dress shirt when he turned to greet me. He had the cuffs rolled up to his elbow I noticed he was wearing the wristband I had given him. It partially made me feel bad since I hadn't put back on my necklace.

"Just in here to pick something up that I forgot." I said. I was pretty sure I took it off in here, but couldn't quite remember. I walked over to his nightstand, and saw it wasn't there.

"Edward, you havent seen my necklace have you?" I asked him. He shook his head and helped me look a little bit.

"I thought I took it off in here, maybe not" I said to myself in a whisper. "Hm, well thanks Edward, I better go look in Alice's room." I gave his cheek a quick kiss and left.

I searched everywhere in the Cullen's house when I was finished getting made over. I couldn't find it anywhere. Now I was starting to get anxious, and could feel my heart beating faster and faster that each second passed.

"I cant find it anywhere!" I could feel the tears in my eyes. I couldn't lose it, it meant way to much to me! Where is it!?

"Bella, Bella, it has to be somewhere in the house. Don't worry, we will find in okay, love? Don't worry, it will show up."

"Edward, you gave me it though! I cant believe I lost it!" Edward pulled me into a hug, and I laid my head on his chest, already sniffling back my tears.

"Bella, don't worry about it, I know it will show up and I know its not your fault!" He comforted.

"Im so sorry":

"Don't be Bella, its alright" he kissed my hair.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was my job. Newton's.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Oh Bella, thank god! Listen we need to come in asap, we are short workers and well no replacements, only you."

"Well I already have-"

"Be here in five!" They hung up.

"Shit!" I sighed.

"What is it Bella?" Edward looked some what concerned.

"Newton's. I have to go work." I rubbed my forehead.

"Your kidding me" He said.

"Nope. I better go cancel with Alice and Rose." I gave him a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alice yelled. Rosalie had shown up when I was searching for my necklace and went right upstairs. She was also mad.

"Im sorry guys!" I grabbed my keys and purse off of Alice's dresser.

"Well it isn't going to stop me from getting you a outfit for tonight, your atleast coming to the club right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I can meet you up there once I get off." I gave them quick hugs and headed downstairs. Edward was nowhere in sight so I decided to just leave a note.

Dear Edward,

Left already, needed to get a move on. Meet you at the club.

Love, Bella

I left out into the driveway and got into my car. I drove all the way down to Newton's and punched in.

"Hey Bella" Mike greeted me too cheerily.

"Hey Mike"

"Well, lets get to work!" He had to much enthusiasm for work.

I finally got off at eight, and headed out as soon as possible. I turned my phone back on, and saw I had three missed calls, first one was Alice, second Alice again, and third was Edward. I called Alice instead of Edward, knowing they were together.

"Bella! You coming?" I could hear the music in the back.

"Yeah, just leaving see you soon"

"bye Bella!" I hung up and threw my phone onto the passenger seat and drove the lowsy twenty minutes to Port Angeles. Why was I even going for one? I cant dance, I hate dancing, and well yeah.

I finally found a place to park about two blocks away from the club. I walked slowly, not wanting to get there anytime soon. When I reached the block where the party was, I thought I recognized a guy standing there. He looked an awful lot like James, resembling him more and more as I got closer. And when I was close enough, I saw it really was him. I just stood there, like an idiot, and quickly turned when I saw him look at me.

"Bella?" He asked. He walked over to me. I didn't look at him.

"Bella, wow. Haven't seen you in forever. I thought you were dead!" He laughed. I scowled towards the ground at his words.

"So, you miss me?" He lifted my face to look at him.

"No" I ripped my face from him and started to walk away.

"Should have figured you would be a tease. Hope Cullen can handle it" He called after me.

I shook my head and entered the fast moving line. The guard let me in and I just stood in the entrance, trying to find everyone. It was hard to concentrate when the song "Now you're Gone by Basshunters was was blaring, and strobe lights were flashing ever half second. I walked around a bit, more near the booths and tables other then the dance floor. I finally spotted Emmett. I walked over to him and covered his eyes from the back.

"Guess who"

"Hey Bells!" He turned around and hugged me when I pulled my hands back.

"Hey Em, where is everyone?" I asked, scanning once more.

"Oh Jasper and Alice are dancing, Rosie went to go get some more water, and Edward I believe went to the bathroom, then he said he was going to get another drink. He should probably be over there now." I set my purse into our booth and headed towards the bar. I spotted Rose but no Edward. I looked around a bite more, and finally found him. I froze in place, I could already feel both my heart and my eyes welling up. And not in a good way.

"Edward?!" I could practically feel my heart breaking.

EPOV:

After Bella left, I took action. I got into my car and drove straight to the jewelers. I was nervous, but I knew I needed to do this. For us.

We left for the club around 7:30, not wanting to get partied out before Bella got there. I couldn't believe I had to wait for her to get here. It was unbearable. I wanted to be with her every second when we were in public, to let everyone know she is mine. I looked at my watch to see what time it was when we entered the club. It was 7:50. I sat in the booth, and tapped my fingers, not sure what to do with my spare time without Bella. Emmett suddenly joined me, along with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Where is Alice?" I asked not seeing her.

"She wanted to buy the first round." Jasper answered shaking his head with a smile.

"Of water and coke?" I laughed.

"Yep, 'her treat'" he copied her tone. Rosalie smacked him lightly.

"Hey, whats wrong with her wanting to get us drinks?" Rosalie was smiling too though.

For sometime I sat there staring at the entrance, watching these people come in and out, not seeing Bella. I looked at all my empty glasses sitting in front of me, and decided to check the time. It was now 8:10. I sat at the table, alone, and just stared, thinking of Bella and the surprise she was in for. She had freaked out so much when she lost her necklace. I knew that maybe this was too big of a step, but I love Bella, beyond reason, and truly, this felt right. I hope she would love what I was planning. I smiled at the thought. Suddenly, a huge hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Hey Eddie. Stop day dreaming about my sister" He laughed, chugging down someone's coke they left.

"I was not daydreaming about Bella" I defended.

"Sure, that's why you were plucking at your wristband there. I realized that's what you always do when you think about her." He ruffled my hair. I just shook my head and smiled. I got up off my seat, needing to stretch.

"I am doing to go to the bathroom, get a drink" I waved over my back at him, not bothering to turn around. I was still smiling like an idea, playing what I think may happen when I surprise Bella in my head. After just slashing some cold water on my face, I walked on over to get a new round of drinks. It was my turn to by. This time I ordered one extra for Bella, knowing maybe she would be here soon. I sat on one of the car seats, and waited for all the cokes. When suddenly I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Eddie! Oh my gosh, I cant believe your hear!" Angela slurred her words. She must have been drunk. It is very easy to get alcohol here, even if your under aged.

"Angela" I nodded at her.

"Oh Eddie, its our favorite song! Come on, you have to come dance with me!" She took my wrists, and tried to pull me up, but stumbled a bit.

"No, no thank you. I am actually waiting for someone so…" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Please don't tell me its that girl, oh what's her face.."

"Bella" I growled. How dare she even forget Bella's name.

"Oh yeah, her. Well, Edward I know you want me back, you don't need to use her to make me jealous." She suddenly said. My jaw dropped a bit, shocked.

"Angela-"

"Oh Edward, I knew it!" She suddenly threw herself on me, and pressed her lips to mine. I was too shocked to even comprehend what just happened. After about a second or two, I collected myself and pushed her away.

"Angela, I love Bella with everything in me. She is the only one that has ever had any effect on me. You," I laughed a bit " IF anything, I used you to make her jealous basically. Or atleast used you to help me get over her."

"Hey!"

"Watch out"

"Jeez" I heard these things being called out a few feet away and turned my gaze towards them. That was when I saw Bella, retreating to wherever it was she came from. I got up quickly, and followed after. Oh god, she must have seen what just happened. I knew I would have told her, but she must have only seen the kiss! God Dammit! I pushed threw everyone and called out Bella's name, I called after her.

"Bella!" I could still slightly see her.

"couldn't hold onto her either, huh Cullen?" I stopped abruptly at the sound of his devilish voice.

"James"

"Hey Edward, gosh what did you do, pressure her?" I knew he was mocking Bella, which only made me even angrier.

"God, the one time you ask her for the slightest, pleasurable thing, her little act just, floats away. God the only reason I was into her was I thought she was easy. I was wrong." He shook his head, his evil grin appearing on his face. My nostrils flared.

"Shut the hell up James"

"What, cant take someone talking about your girlfriend?" He stepped closer to me.

"No, what I cant take is the sight of you" I spat. My fist clenched into fists, I wanted so badly to punch him. And at any moment, I knew I might,

"Well, then I guess you better leave, go after your little tease there."

"Whatever James" I said, and went with my instinct to leave before I lost all my control. I knew Bella wouldn't want me to fight him, so I wouldn't.

"Oh, say hello to the slut again for me. I saw she was pretty happy to see me outside the club about five minutes ago." That was it. I let all my control go. I went back and practically shoved my fist down his throat. He fell to the ground after about a second, and so I turned around and ran to find Bella. When I got outside, I saw her figure walking down the next block. I ran after her.

"Bella, Bella! Please, Let me explain!" I called after her. Finally, I caught up to her.

"Bella!" I grabbed her wrist gently, and she ripped it away when she felt my contact.

"Explain what Edward? I know what I saw, I don't need your explanation." I could see she was crying, and it tore me up inside. But Bella being stubborn fought back her tears.

"Bella, please hear me out!" I pleaded. She turned around again, and stopped.

"Fine, talk away!"

"Bella" I started, stepping closer to her, she leaned back a few inches. I knew it was too soon to touch her.

"Bella, she kissed me, please believe me. She was drunk and was trying to tell me I was using you to make her jealous, and then she attacked me. I didn't realized what had happened until after a second, I was too, well shocked. Dumbfounded actually. I pushed her away, and explained what you meant to me, when I saw you leaving. Please Bella, believe me!" I begged, not caring about her boundaries. I put my hands on her shoulders and bent down slightly, trying to get her to look at me. There were some loose tears running down her cheeks, and she was looking at the ground. She skuffed her shoe on the cement and then murmured something intelligible.

"What was that?" I whispered

"I believe you I said" she was whispering too. I practically picked her up and spun her around, I was so happy. For a moment, I thought she would never believe me, or forgive me. It was my turn to attack someone with my lips, and this person happened to be Bella's luscious pair. I tangled her fingers in my hair, and I held her tightly to me. This was the moment, it had to be.

"Bella, I have something for you." I said. My heart was beating two hundred times a minute, or so it felt.

"what is it Edward?" She looked at me, curious yet confused.

"A surprise if you will." I smiled at her expression.

"Edward, you know I don't like surprises." She said, tilting her head to one side. Stubborn Bella was starting to appear.

"I know, I know. But for some reason, I have a feeling you will like this one, or atleast I hope" I said, nervous as ever.

"Well okay, what is it?" she asked. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. I held it in my hand for her to take. She took it, and looked at me. Her eyes were wide, and Im sure so were mine.

"Open it." I encouraged. She looked at the box she held in her two tiny hands, and looked at me again. She then pinch the lid and opened it. She stared at it for a moment, a smile starting to play on her lips, growing bigger and bigger. I could see tears in her eyes, but tears of joy. I was probably smiling like an idiot right about now, but I could careless.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Edward!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, pecking my lips over and over.

"Do you like it?"

BPOV:

"Do I like it? I love it!" I answered.

It was my locket, but it was modified. It still have my name inscribed on it, but along the edges, roses were etched in there, with leaves and vines wrapping around, but instead of them being gold they were silver. And smartly placed, there were what I was hoping to be, Swarovski crystals, just tiny little ones. It was gorgeous!

"Those are real by the way" He said. I looked at him.

"Edward, this must have cost a lot! Why would you do this, not that I don't like it obviously, but I still liked it plain, you didn't have to go and spend money on me!"

"Bella, open the locket." He ordered. I looked curiously at him against, and pulled the necklace from the box, he took the box from me. I carefully popped it open, and saw two new pictures of Edward and I. But also, there was a small little note that fell onto the ground. I bent down to get it, but Edward beat me to it.

He handed it back to me, and I unfolded it, gasping at the words written on them. I could feel my heart welling again, only this time with both love, and well, excitement!

**Slight cliffhanger!**

**Review, review, review. Ten reviews, or no new chapter. I know, I hate ordering for reviews, but I like to know what all you guys think. And plus I know that more people have me on alerts and favorite story, so you should review too! Please, take some time to give me some input! And trust me, you don't have to butter me up or anything, but no flames either! (:w**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart:**

Excitement and love couldn't even cover all my feelings. There were so many emotions playing in my head along with those, like nervousness, confusion, curiosity, anxiousness, caring, loving, adoration, and well, just a warm feeling. I wasn't reacting in a way that would make me vomit, but I knew my heart was beating faster with each written word.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am ready to love and cherish you for a life time. I promise._

When I turned my attention back to Edward, he was kneeling on the ground. My breathe caught, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. Edward took my hand gently and held it between his own.

"Bella, will you marry me?" He unleashed all his intensity in his eyes, and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward, we only eighteen, come on" There wasn't anything else in the world I would rather do then marry Edward, but come on. We were still so young.

"Bella, do you picture yourself with anyone else in the future?" He asked, fully serious.

"No" I shook my head, still smiling.

"Then what's the problem? Bella, I love you and want you to be permanently mine. I want you to be my wife Bella Swan, forever. I want you to be mine forever, and for everyone to know it. I could care less that we are young, but I know for a fact that we love each other enough that it will work out, no matter what. Bella, will you marry me?" He asked again. I thought about his words, listening to them into my head. My heart was fluttering like hummingbird wings. I could hardly breathe, but in a good way. I just stood there smiling, tears spilling over the rims of my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, you okay?" He asked. I nodded

"Yes Im fine, just oh my god! Yes I will marry you!" He then smiled, hugely, and pulled another velvet box out of his pocket, only this box was blue. He opened it up to me.

Set inside of the was a platinum band, with a large diamond placed in the middle. And set in the band were diamonds, wrapping all the way around. I gasped and covered my mouth. He took my left hand and slid the ring into is rightful place. I couldn't believe this was happening! Edward finally let out a laugh, and picked me up, and spun me around. He lowered me down to give me a kiss. Neither of us could stop smiling. Edward moved behind me, and put my locket around my neck. I held it in between my thumb and pointer finger, traced the new patterns, along with the well known one in the middle. I pulled into a tight hug.

"I cant believe this!" I whispered into his ear.

"Me neither."

"What did you think I was going to say no?" I teased.

"Well, I knew you would say yes…eventually. I just didn't know you would say yes now." He took my hand, and we left towards my car. It was only about a block away, so it went rather quickly. He opened my door for me, and I got in. Once he got into the drivers seat I gave him my keys. He took my hand and held it tightly, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I then held his hand in both my hands. He threw me my smile again.

We stayed silent for most the ride, not needing to say anything.

When we reached the house, it was empty. Carlisle and Esme were at the hospital, pulling an over nighter. I guess Esme liked to help with scheduling these days. As we pulled into the drive way, Edward stopped right beside his Volvo. He came around and opened my door for me. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss, then took my hand and helped me out. We walked slowly into the house, and only switched the lights on that were necessary to see. Edward led me to his room, and started to kiss me once he closed the door and found his way back to me in the dark. We just stood there, blind, and kissing. I tangled my hands in his hair, and he held my tightly to him. The was probably the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. But, like always, we were interrupted. My stomach had growled really loud, I forgot I hadn't eaten in a while. Edward pulled away, and laughed, I had to join in too.

"So what are you hungry for love?" Edward asked as we entered the kitchen.

"How about, cereal?" I asked.

"Anything for my future wife" He kissed me before getting out the bowl and such.

"Thank you" I answered as he handed me my rice krispies. I tried to eat as fast as I could, not wanting to waste time eating. While I chewed I was wishing that I could have had my appointment today, instead of tomorrow.

Once I finished, Edward took my dishes and set them by the sink. He came around the island and stood in front of me, I was still sitting. He put his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella, you have made me the happiest man on earth" He said, before crashing his delicate yet urgent lips to mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and he wrapped them around my waist. Somehow, he managed to lift me up without breaking our kiss. He carried me upstairs into his bedroom once again, only this time he turned on the light. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and set me on the bed, still not separating our lips. He hovered over me, still not setting all of his weight on me. We continued to kiss, every so often it went from soft, to deep, back and forth. Sometimes Edward would stop and whisper 'I love you' to me. Or give me extraordinary compliments that made me blush.

Edward stuck to his words, we never went farther then kissing, even though I desperately wanted to. After a while, we just settled down and Edward held me to him, my head laying on his chest, and he stroked my hair, eventually Edward fell asleep. I didn't even close my eyes, I was to busy admiring the ring that was on my finger. Eventually, I sat up and stared at the beautiful man that claimed me as his own. I watched the patterns of his breathing as his chest went up and down. I smiled at his peaceful face, the way his lips were slightly curled as if he were smiling. I held his in in both mine, just to feel his soft skin. I couldn't believe I was going to marry him. It was surreal.

Wow, I was getting married in a matter of time. It was so weird to think about. I always pictured myself getting married in my twenties, thirties even, not teens. But, I did picture myself marrying Edward, every time. Not that I knew or believed that's what would happen, that's how I wished it to end up. That's was made it so, well, unbelievable. The fact that it was happening, it wasn't my dreams anymore. The age thing didn't bother me at all, except that I worried Charlie and Renee wouldn't like it very much. But, even if they didn't give us their blessing, it wouldn't matter. If Edward wanted me as his wife, that's how it would go. I wasn't nervous at all, or regretting my decision at all. I knew I wouldn't have cold feet either. This was perfect. My fantasy was going to come true. It still amazes me. I scooted closer and sat Indian style next to Edward's sleeping self. I played with his hair gently, not wanting to wake him. I brushed his cheek with my thumb, and he smiled. A sleepy smile.

"Edward?" I whispered, wondering if he were awake. I guess he wasn't since he didn't answer me, he only mumbled a bit, then sighed. I smiled, stifling a small giggle. I was still running my fingers through Edward's hair when there was a small knock on the door.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey Bella, just came in to tell you that we were back." Alice said.

"Oh okay" I said. Alice came in a bit further.

"You two are so cute." She said, tiptoeing into the room and sitting on the bed next to me. I just stared down at Edward's gorgeous face.

"Bella, what is that?!" She squealed, her eyes going wide with excitement.

"What?" I asked.

"That!" She pointed at me ring. I blushed.

"Well, um, Edward and I are-"

"Getting married?!" She hopped up and squealed, no longer whispering. Edward moved a bit and leaned up on his elbows. He was still half asleep it seemed.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew he would do it! I just knew it! I cant believe I didn't see this coming!" She was talking to herself, still hopping around.

"Huh?" Edward asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Alice knows." I answered, blushing still.

"Oh really?" He asked. Yeah he wasn't really coherent yet. Alice ran and turned on the light, then came charging at me practically. She grabbed my hand and held it into the light, making it twinkle. We were both staring at it. Edward seemed more awake now because he wrapped his arms around me and leaned his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "I love you so much" into my ear.

"Oh my God!" She squealed again. Then Rose and Emmett and Jasper appeared into the room.

"You have to let me plan it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Plan what?" Jasper asked as Alice practically threw herself at him.

"Their wedding!" Alice sang.

"What?" Both Rose and Emmett said. Rosalie sounded more happy about it then Emmett.

"Wedding?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Bella and I are to be married, soon." Edward answered, kissing the skin on my shoulder blade. It tingled as his lips left it bare.

"Your not serious" Emmett said. Oh boy.

"Dead serious" Edward answered. He took my hand and held it up so he could see the ring for himself.

"Bella?" Emmett asked me, a smile starting to show on his face. I eased my stance, relieved.

I nodded, he ran to me, and fell to his knees. He pulled me into some hug, his head near my stomach. I patted his curl covered head.

"Congrats Bells! Atleast it is Edward!" He said, smiling up at me.

"Ha ha Emmett" Edward grimaced at my brother as he let me go and stood up. Everyone else congratulated us, and then gave us some 'privacy'. I shook my head at their little joke, blushing from the memory of when they found out about our afternoon.

"Bella?" Alice popped her head back in.

"Free reign Alice, only you have to show me each decision and all that." I smiled at her.

"you will be with me when I make decisions. Heck on not making the decisions, Im just making plans, you have final say." She winked and left the room. I groaned and fell into Edward.

"What is it love?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"I am anticipating my mothers opinion." I answered. "I know she loves you, but she doesn't love our age."

"Don't worry love, we can deal with it in the time being. Right now, we are relaxing in one another's wonderful company." He smiled.

"Who said I like your company?" I teased, poling his bare, muscled chest. He cocked his head to the side.

"Your eyes say it all" Then we kissed me senseless.

The next morning, Alice had things to 'start on' already, so I got out of her make over, so I spent my morning getting ready in Edward's room, only it took a lot longer since Edward kept distracting me. The only thing he had to do was take a shower, throw on fresh clothes, and well that's it. I had to shower, blow dry my hair, tame it, get dressed, and apply light make up. It was impossible with Edward there.

Alice happened to take time to pick out my outfit for today, she left a note with it.

_A little change in color, it will accent all your blushes you will be have today!_

Alice had left a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. When I looked at the shirt, I realized she was right about the change. Laying above the jeans was a silk fuscia colored tank top, with a black camee. When I finished getting dressed I went to the bathroom to try to do something with my hair. I decided to pin back my bangs a bit, and let the rest of my natural curls play around my face. I took one last look in the mirror, and headed out of the bathroom.

"Love, you look" He shook he head and studied me. I blushed. "Love you look so beautiful I am at loss of words" He took my hands in his and pulled me to him, gently kissing me.

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself." I stated. He kissed me again.

"shall we?" He asked.

"We shall" I giggled a bit, mainly of the nerves. First, we were going to tell Esme and Carlisle since they were already here, and then Charlie, then make a phone call to Renee.

When we got downstairs, Alice had set Esme and Carlisle down already. Esme was smiling when see saw us.

"Mom, dad" Edward started, "We have some, rather great news to tell you" He smiled and squeezed my hand. I was so nervous.

"What is it Edward?" Esme was smiling, but she looked sort of confused.

"Bella and I are, well we are getting married" After he said this he lifted my hand and showed them my ring.

"Oh my goodness! Edward!" Esme got up and took a look at my ring. I studied both Edward's parents and saw they were both smiling, happy.

"Oh congratulations, but are you sure?" She asked us both. Carlisle took a quick look himself and gave us both hugs, Esme did too.

"We are one hundred percent sure." Edward said, looking at me, his eyes wide with happiness.

"Oh Bella, welcome to the family!" She said, "Well, officially" She corrected. I laughed as she pulled me into another tight hug. Carlisle patted Edward's back.

"I knew you two would end up together" He winked at Edward.

"Well, this calls for celebration! We should all go out to dinner tonight, Charlie and Emmett too!" Alice clapped. "Have you told them?" She asked me.

"Well Emmett, but we were going to head out when we were done here" I smiled at her.

"Okay, well dinner then? Tonight?" She looked at us both. Edward and I looked at one another and shrugged.

"Sure" we said in unision. We nudged each other, laughing at ourselves.

"Oh, you two. " Esme smiled. "Well, go on! Go tell Charlie, don't forget to invite him! See you two tonight!" She gave us both hugs again, and Edward and I headed out. I was grasping the wheel of my car tightly with both hands, nervous for what Charlie was going to say. Edward was driving his Volvo in front of me, speeding, so I could leave my car at home, and ride back with him.

I pulled into the driveway where I usually parked, and saw Edward leaning against the garage wall, waiting for me. I got out of the car before Edward could open it for me, and ran into his arms. I was so nervous. We walked hand in hand, into my house and heard the tv playing in the other room. We both walked into the living room and turned off the tv.

"This better be important, I was watching that and it was just getting good!" Charlie huffed.

"Charlie, I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it Bella?" He noticed the shakyness in my voice. "Your not pregnant are you?" He asked.

"No, god no. Dad, Edward and I-" I was talking really slowly.

"Come on Bells, spit it out already" He laughed.

"We decided that we are going to get married." I said, finally looking at him directly. He leaned back into the couch.

"Really?" He asked, not looking mad or happy yet. His face was blank.

"Yes, really" I held out my hand, and Edward pulled me into his side.

"Well, this is some news" He was smiling now. "Not necessarily surprising."

"Congratulations" He said, suddenly getting up and looking at me, then he pulled me into a father daughter hug. He then shook Edward's hand.

"Wow, my little girl is getting married."

"So, your cool with this?" I asked him.

"Your darn skippy I am."

"Well, that's great! Thank you dad!" I kissed his cheek.

"Oh actually Charlie, Esme had an idea of going out to dinner for celebration. Would you like to join us? You and Emmett both?" Edward asked, finally talking.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" He said, patting Edward's back as we left the house. I didn't want to leave already, but my appointment was in a half an hour, and Edward said the earlier the better since He could probably get me in a tad bit sooner.

"Anxious are we?" He asked as we were waiting in the waiting room. I was twiddling my fingers, and he noticed.

"A little." I answered quietly.

"About what?" He asked, taking on of my hands.

"Well I was just thinking about something a my old doctor had told me, and I don't know." I answered, turning my attention to the little kids playing in the corner.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, they said if my condition didn't get better, there was a chance that I would be able to have kids because it wouldn't be good for my health. Or the babies health. And well, Im sure if we talk about sex here, Dr. Stein will tell me whether I am in a good condition or not. You know, tell me the answer to the question I have been dying to know since, since well forever." I admitted.

"Don't worry Bella, no matter what happens, everything will turn out okay." He kissed my temple.

"I sure hope so." I answered, grasping his hand tight when I saw Dr. Stein and heard her call for me.

"Isabella Swan" She smiled as we stood up.

"Here we go." I sighed.

**Well, review! I got it up! Ten reviews again!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart:**

"So, what are we here for today Miss Swan?" Dr. Stein asked finally.

"well, um, well" I was so embarrassed. I was blushing like crazy, I could feel the warmth of my cheeks.

"Well Dr Stein, as you know Bella here has a heart condition, and we just wanted to check out a few things, about intimacy." Edward answered for me. If it were possible, I blushed even deeper.

"Oh I see, okay." She smiled at me and tried to get my attention, since it was my appointment.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you are able to have sex, you would have no health scares there. And I'm sure I can spare you the sex talk of all the risks since I am sure you have heard if all before. You know the list of sexual transmitted diseases and things like unwanted pregnancies, right?" I nodded

"Actually that's our second question. Can Bella carry?"

"Yes, Bella can carry, but there can be certain risks to that too. The child would be perfect, but there may be small dangers to Bella." She was looking at both of us now, alternating eye contact.

"Like many cases of women with Bella's condition, but have tried to have children, sometimes they couldn't conceive, and if they did, they had miscarriages. Don't ask me why, it just happens." Edward squeezed my hand.

"And other cases, the women did conceive and carried children. Only, sadly, some women had premature babies, up to six months old when born. There have been two cases where the mother actually died after giving birth." My lowered my head and Edward tightened his grip on my hand, and then took it in both of his.

"But, don't worry. Two out of ten women with heart disease have unsuccessful childbirths." She smiled at me, knowing that her first information disappointed me. Edward brushed a strand of hair behind my ears and smiled at me too.

"So, is that all?" She looked at us both. Edward and I nodded at her.

"Alright, have a nice day." She got up with my folder and left.

"Well, that's relieving." Edward kissed my cheek as we left the building.

"Yeah" I smiled at him.

"So, dinner is in a few hours, shall we go see what Alice is up to?"

"I don't know that I necessarily want to check on Alice, but I would still love to go to your house."

"Okay, whatever you want to do love" He gave me one last quick kiss.

"But first I need to call my mom." I huffed back into my seat and took out my cell phone.

"Bella, you sure you want to call her in here?" He asked me, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, if I don't do it now who knows if I will ever. I will probably chicken out." I answered dialing her number.

"Okay" He smiled at me.

"Hello?" Renee answered.

"Hey mom" I greeted her.

"Oh Bella! How are you? Gosh I haven't talked to you in a while! How are you honey?"

"Oh Im great mom, but I have something-"

"Oh you sound so happy, are you doing good? Are you taking your medication?"

"Yes mom, but I have something to tell you."

"Oh, yeah sorry dear Im getting ahead of myself. Well go one, what is it?"

"Mom, Edward and I, well we are getting married." Silence.

"What?" She squealed. I couldn't tell whether it was a squeal of excitement or of anger. Maybe astonishment.

"We are engaged." I repeated.

"Oh my goodness! Bella, oh!" She was happy. I sighed of relief and put my free hand on Edward's broad shoulder. He smiled widely at me.

"So, your not upset about it, us being so young and all?"

"Oh, well in all honesty, no. You and Edward, well from what I remember and have heard about I knew eventually you two would marry. And I just know it will work out. And plus, it is your choice Bella, not mine."

"Thanks mom"

"Your welcome. Oh, my little girl! I wish I could give you a hug right now!"

"I wish I could give you a hug too."

"So, anything planned yet, or did this just happen?" She asked.

"Just happened, but Im sure Alice has a few ideas for when." I told her.

"Well okay honey, Congratulations, but Phil just got back with the groceries, I best go and help him!"

"Okay, bye mom, love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh mom?"

"yes dear?"

"Thank you."

"for what?"

"Your blessing."

"Oh honey, your welcome." I hung up my phone and took Edwards hand.

"Well, that was unexpected. I thought I would get some big marriage lecture or something."

"Yeah, I kind of thought that too."

"Well, I'm glad It didn't happen like that!" I laughed a little.

The past week has been crazy, I mean crazy. For one, Alice keeps bombarding me with wedding suggestions, and plans, and blue prints of some building, and Edward and I have been deciding when and where we were going to attend college. We had pushed those off for far to long, so it was time to get them over with.

"Edward, let's just go somewhere in between Forks and Phoenix or something." I suggested. "To be close to both sides and stuff"

"Okay, how about the University" (**A/n: They looked it over already, I don't feel like putting where and what not. Spare time and thinking power (: )**

"Sounds good" I answered, giving him a kiss.

"Feels great to get one thing off the list" He smiled.

"Extremely great. I feel a whole new load being lifted off my shoulders" I yawned and stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Ready to sleep love?" Edward asked me as he shook me gently. I nodded my head and Edward lead me over to the other paper covered counter for my pills. I took them quickly, wanting to sleep rather badly. I wrapped one of my arms around Edwards abdomen, and one around his back. He wrapped his own around me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and winked at me, then bent down and put his free arm behind me knees, carrying me upstairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my head in the crook there, already falling asleep.

"I love you, so very much" He said as he tucked me in, before crawling into his side. We decided, that for the sake of his family, we would wait to be intimate until the house was empty. It was sort of weird to think his parents were lurking around, so it kind of ruined the mood a lot.

"I love you too" I mumbled as I wormed over to him and draping my arm over his chest. Edward pulled me closer to him and started humming me to sleep.

**So the next few chapters are going to be a bit jumpy, its only because I have a lot of new plots that will lead into the new sequel. It is a lot to take in, perhaps a bit fast, but I want this story to be rather good. So, please review, I know this wasnt much, but I havent been feeling to well. Im on crutches and my arms hurt. The doctors say I might have torn my Miniscus, something in my knee that is rather important, spreads the shock or something, and well If I did I am going to have to get surgery to repair it. So, im pretty sure I might update tomorrow, but no promises. Ten Updates!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

Last week Edward and I had put in applications into a University in Forks.** (a/n yeah, there isn't one but whatever)**

So yesterday, Edward has surprised me by telling me he had bought us an apartment, of course I wasn't all the way happy. I told him he should have let me pay for some, half at the least. He told me I was ridiculous, and yes he already thought of my reaction, and said I could lay down the first payment of rent, but only if I really desired. He said he would let me even out of his better judgment if it made me happy. He said he would do anything for me. I told him I would for surely pay the three hundred dollars, no big deal. Especially for the way Edward described it.

Now finally, Edward had already rented a moving truck, so we were officially moving in. Today was the first day I would lay my eyes on our new home. It was so weird to say 'our' new home. It made me smile actually. But If you knew you were moving in with your own personal god, you would smile too.

I was in my room, finishing up boxing everything up when Edward came in.

"Want some help?" He asked as he sat on my un-sheeted bed. I shook my head.

"No, just finishing up. Did you load all your stuff already?" I asked shocked.

"Emmett and Jasper did, yes." He smiled wickedly. I threw a pillow at him.

"Why didn't you do it?" I asked him.

"I was helping Alice with some things. Tuxedos, she wanted to know what I liked and disliked." He shrugged and placed the pillow on his lap.

"She already picked that stuff out?"

"No, not at all. She was just making sure. We all know Alice wouldn't involve me in the final decision, even if I am going to be wearing it." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Alice was pretty extreme when in came to style and looks. I shook my head too, finally placed the last piece of duck tape to close up my box.

"Done" I huffed as I picked up a box full of my books." Edward shot up and took it from me.

"Edward"

"There are plenty of lighter, and smaller boxes for you to carry over there. Leave these ones to me" He winked at me and I pushed him out my door and he just laughed. I went and piled two boxes and gathered them in my arms, moving out of my room and down the stairs very, very slowly. To my surprise I didn't trip or anything. I heard clapping coming from the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"Not even one little half trip. Nice job love" He kissed my cheek as he passed me. I snuck in a quick retaliation to his teasing.

"Bella Swan" He turned around, eyes looking shocked, he was still kidding though. I turned around, putting on the best innocent face I could.

"What?" I blinked my eyes a few times.

"Did you just slap my butt?" He asked me.

"Maybe" I turned back around and started to walk away. Suddenly my two boxes were taken from me and Edward was holding me rather close to his perfectly sculpted figure.

"I think I might ask you to do that again sometime. As weird as It may sound it sort of turned me on." He winked at me before kissing me hard. After tangling my fingers deep into his hair, I pulled away, not wanting to get ahead of myself. We can save that for when we get to our new apartment. Edward must have thought the same thing, because he smiled my favorite crooked smile and winked at me, before kissing me quickly once again.

"Don't think I will let this go" He whispered seductively in my ear. My cheeks warmed as I heard them.

He let go of we then, and continued taking box after box to the moving truck. He had his boxes in there too, along with his mattress, bed frame, black couch, and other bedroom necessities.

"Are we taking my bed?" I asked.

"Well, I say we should, for the guestroom, since I am guessing we both would like to use mine." He smiled.

We both went into the house again going at different speeds. Passing each other a few times, more then one box in our arms. When Edward walked down holding a box labeled "Bella's old toys" He stopped and gave me a quick kiss, licking my bottom lip. I raised my eyebrows at him. Usually he doesn't do that unless we were going deeper into it.

We continued getting box after box when finally I met Edward as I went down the stairs and he was heading up.

"Hey this is the last box, want to start taking apart my bed?" I asked him. He nodded his head and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.

It took us only about fifteen minutes to finish up everything and drive to our new apartment.

"Oh my gosh Edward" I gasped, entering the new apartment.

"Like it?" He asked, kissing my cheek and wrapping in arm around my waste as I gaped at the widely spaced apartment.

It was plain and empty at the moment, but I loved it. A large window covered the north wall, and I mean big. Lots of sunlight was let in. The walls were white, plain, and so was the nice, thick white carpet that was draped everywhere on the floor except the kitchen.

The kitchen was separated from the living room by a wall. You could see the kitchen into the living room and vice versa due to the rectangle cut out of the sheetrock and all that. They had three small spotlights their too. Edward let go of me, letting me explore the rest. First I wanted to check out the whole kitchen, not just what I could see from the living room.

I went threw the swinging door, and stopped in my tracks. I loved to cook, and now I'm definitely going to love it even more. The kitchen floor was great, deep mahogany colored linoleum reflected both hanging lights set just above the island. Which is where my gaze moved to, the island. On top, there was the new touch stove top, and below it was the other part of the stove. Around the top there was black marble nicely done, I thought. I let my fingers graze the stainless steal door of the rather large fridge, loving the matching mahogany cupboards to match the floor. Everything else was nicely placed, like the necessities of a dishwasher, and sink which were placed below the open window. I finally peeled myself away, looking at the rest of the apartment.

I think I just fell in love once again.

"Edward! I love it!" I jumped into his embrace.

"I'm glad you do" He smiled and stared into my excited eyes. His were starting to match mine to more he looked at me.

"What did you think I wouldn't?" I brushed my cheek along his cheek bone, he smiled even wider at me.

"Know I knew you would, or at least I hoped. You often to surprise me so I can never really say 'I knew you would' because that wouldn't be true." He kissed me then, just a light peck. I hugged him.

"Thank you"

"No thank you for taking this rather easily. Usually girls want to be in on the decision making process, especially if they are to be living there too."

"Then again you aren't like most girls" He added with another kiss. "Thank god for that" He purred.

"Can I see the bedroom again?"

"I suppose I could" His eyes widened, and so did his smile, when suddenly he threw me over his back.

"Edward!" I squealed, not really protesting his actions. I started spanking him, we both were laughing extremely hard. Im surprised we didn't fall down since when you laugh you become weak. Finally, I felt the bed beneath my butt, I guessed Edward put it together while I explored. Edward soon leaned on his hands, his face an inch from mine.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you too, you have no idea" I smiled and kissed him, pulling him down. I started to unbutton his shirt, and I guess I was going to slow, because he practically ripped it off himself.

Lets just say we forgot about packing for the night.

Consider the house, ours.

The past four days or so have been pretty filled. Edward and I had spent the past sleepless hours picking out furniture and lamps and all that for the empty rooms. Also kitchen ware and all that too. So today, finally, we had everything picked out, our main colors and all. So, we were going to paint every single room today, except the kitchen. We set down the plastic tarp, starting in the living room. I had insisted on a light emerald green, being the color of Edward's eyes. Of course, Edward didn't want it, but he was always asking why I was so persistent with it. I practically had to beg for him to let me show him how it would look. So, I finally broke him down and put that little strip of green on the wall, and stepped back for us to look from afar. He said he "actually dug the color" And so, we went back and got the paint.

The trip was rather quick.

I sat down the two buckets of paint, and we both unwrapped the rollers, ready to get to work. Edward got up and set down a boom box and started the radio.

"Let's get to it!" I smiled widely as I looked at Edward. He was wearing an old baseball cap backwards, fighting to cover his wild bronze hair. He was wearing an old gray tee shirt with the sleeves cut of, and some khaki shorts. I was staring at Edward, oogling if I must say, and got caught. I quickly turned my attention, embarrassed but not by much, and started to stroke the wall up and down with the green pigment. I smiled as I painted, liking how it turned out. I loved the way it balanced the room. I also loved the way it was looking on the walls. Still, it wasn't as intriguing as Edward's eyes, his deep smoldering eyes.

After about twenty minutes, I was already covered in paint. The song by Daft Punk came on, "Digital Love" and I started to sing along and dance a bit. Hopping around when I needed to apply for paint to my roller. I didn't even care that Edward was there, I didn't care if he laughed at me. I actually wanted him to laugh, and maybe join me. He just turned and leaned on a dry part of the wall, smiling and staring at me.

"Don't stop come a little closerAs we jam the rhythm gets strongerThere's nothing wrong with just a little, little funWe were dancing all night long"

I turned to him and demanded him with my finger to come dance with me. He dropped his roller and walked over, starting to sing along himself.The time is right to put my arms around youYou're feeling rightYou wrap your arms around tooBut suddenly I feel the shining sunBefore I knew it this dream was all gone

I placed my hands on his face, smearing green on his soft, pale cheeks. We danced to the rest of the song, singing the words as they came through the speakers. I loved this day. Edward and I finished the first layer of the living room soon after, and moved to our room.

For our room, we decided to keep it white, and have a nice fluffy comforter in a nice red. The dressers and such were black, to match the bed frame we had already had thanks to Edward. We had finished all the first layers of all the rooms. All the bathrooms, both master and regular were cream with purple accents. We were quite proud of ourselves at the end of the day. Our room was the only room fully finished. We slept in there that night. And I mean slept. We were both warm out from all the work. We even got worn out thinking about the future work ahead of us in the next few days. We were told furniture was going to get in tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. We had gotten a nice desk to put in the spare room, and wrap around couch that happened to be white. A cushioned square foot rest to set in the middle for either a coffee table, or a seat. That was colored black. We bought an entertainment center to put the tv in, along with all of our DVDs and Cds. Of course, Edward's idea. I picked out three sheer curtains, white, black, and obviously green. At first, I was planning how Edward and I would move it, but Edward relieved me of my stress by saying Jasper and Emmett would be here to help, along with my two best friends.

It was hard to believe that my brother was actually going to help. I had asked him previously, and he snorted with a laugh, saying 'maybe later' which means never. Emmett was so lazy.

"when are they coming?" I asked as I pulled into the café on the corner. Edward suggested we go out for supper tonight, time for us to be together and relax.

"Alice, of course, said early." From my peripheral vision, I saw him smile and shake his head.

"And how early exactly?" I asked.

"Well knowing my sister, around eight. She said she is really excited, she has house warming gifts for us."

"She didn't buy anything right?"

"Bells" He looked at me, telling me it was obvious that she bought everything. I just smiled and shook my head, mocking Edward a bit.

We walked into the café, and all eyes averted to us. I blushed at first then noticed they were all women. Edward. I shook my head and grumbled. Edward took my hand and kissed it, pulling me to him. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Two please" Edward spoke so smoothly, I even found myself melting inside and I have known him forever, I should be used to it! But now I find myself feeling sorry for the girl who is hearing him for the first time. I guess I cant get so angry…jealous…

"Is this okay?" She asked us. She didn't seem to be melting, or staring at Edward. Maybe… Yepp, she had a ring on her finger. Hmph, that's a first.

"Perfect." I answered.

"Okay, I will be right back to get your drink orders, as you can see we are a little busy" She smiled at us and laid down our menus and then scurried away.

"So Bells, what are you having love?" He asked.

"I think I will go with the mushroom ravioli." I was biting the inside of my lip as I looked over the menu.

"I think I will side with you on that." We both looked into one another's eyes for a while. He then mouthed ' I love you' and reached for my hand. I squeezed his once he grasped mine.

"Okay, drinks?" Our waiter reappeared.

"A coke please" I answered when she looked to me first before she did Edward.

"Make that two"

"Okay, do you need another minute?" She asked.

"No, two mushroom raviolis please" Edward ordered, handing her our menus.

"Okay, be back soon with your drinks and your food will be ready a bit later." She smiled at us before leaving.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"I know you said yes to me before, but I just want to make sure you are one hundred percent sure about this. I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me." He asked truthfully.

"Edward, what kind of a question is that?" I snorted.

"Please" He gave me a pleading but serious look.

"Edward, there is no way I would feel obligated" I spoke the word as if it were a dirty one, "About marrying you. Edward, you are my life, my love. I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else." I answered back being deadly honest.

"Bella, I love you so much. You have made me the happiest man alive" His eyes were pouring into mine. I blushed and looked away sheepishly.

Later that night, Edward and I cuddled up on the floor, and watched a movie on our portable DVD player and eventually went to sleep.

**Okay, took me a bit. I know, there was really no point to dinner at this point. Anyways, next chapter will be well, quite juicy. I have already partially started it, and well from what you reviewers told me previously, you may cry. Maybe. Just giving you a heads up. I don't want to give anything away, but I'm sure you wont even guess whats going on. You can give me ideas in reviews, but I'm sure you wont be right. Anyways, I guess I have a stress fracture in my growth plate in my knee. So I have to get an Immobilizer, and be on crutches for the next two months. **

**I don't know when I will update again. Most likely soon, maybe Friday/saterday. Sorry, I have doctor appointments and tomorrow we are going to the pumpkin patch. But! You know the drill, ten reviews!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

**This is really jumpy, I know that! But, I don't care. I want this to work out so (: **

It has been a month in a half since Edward proposed to me. And now, there is still one months before the actual wedding. Alice has been all over and pulling me with her. I didn't know there were so many shades of blue. Oh yeah, she picked out the colors. She decided since we were having a outside wedding in the call, that white would look best. Just white. I loved the idea of just white. Simple. Like me, and Edward. Simple.

Edward and I have been doing great. Probably better then ever. We had finally finished the apartment, and were starting school in about two weeks. Its kind of weird, I always thought I would be older for all this to be happening. Well, other then college. But, oddly, it didn't bug me. It felt right.

The reason we wanted the wedding moved back was we wanted school to get settled. Mainly Edward's idea, not that I minded.

Today, Edward and I were going to get myself a new car. Yes, I new car. Of course it was all his idea. I told him I was perfectly fine with my Honda, but Edward obviously refused to let the subject fade. I managed to push it off for the past week or so, but Edward being Edward would never forget.

"I am not getting out of this car" I said sternly crossing my arms. Edward was holding the passenger seat door open, ready for me to exit.

"Bella, come on" He pleaded, kneeling down to my level. He was smiling that I could see. I avoided his eye contact, no way could I risk the dazzle effects he had on me.

"No." I said flatly. Averting my eyes in the opposite direction.

"Bella." I heard his voice turn to a reproach. He was going to make me get out one way or another. And I knew what one it would have to be.

"Edward." I retorted, pushing all my weight to the back of the chair, so he couldn't squirm his arm behind me. Well, of course he could, but not easily. Okay, well maybe easily. But the thing is, I am so stubborn I have to put up a fight. I do not want a new car.

"Okay, fine. Stay here." He shrugged, and closed the car door. I turned my head in blatant disbelief. That was rather easy. I stared at his back as he walked towards the sales women with a smile. Wait. Oh he was good.

I watched as he tapped the girls shoulder, and her reaction when she saw him. She definitely had her flirty face on. He snuck a sly look at me, and turned back to the women. She was putting her hands all over him, pushing me to the edge. But what pushed me off completely was that he was smiling and laughing a bit too exuberantly. I pushed myself out of the car, grumbling to myself, and marched towards the pair. When I reached them, I abruptly took Edward's arm and hooked it to my own, and stood on my tippy toes to add a kiss.

"Hey Bella, finally ready to pick out a car?" He asked, smiling smugly to himself.

"Well, I am willing to look. Not purchase." He may have won the battle, but he hasn't won the war. Yet.

"Oh you will be." He started to pull me into the direction of the Mercedes.

"You are going to love it Bella. I know you will. I swear when I saw it a day ago it just screamed Bella." It was crazy, he was getting so excited. I couldn't even help but get excited. I stopped in my tracks when the sales women stopped and motioned her arms towards the car behind her.

"This is the new 2009 Mercedes-Benz CLS-Class, very stylish." She added. I was practically drooling over the car. It was nice, sleek, and If I must admit, it is a Bella car. It had a nice brownish reddish color, very shiny. Mainly since it was new.

"Want to try it out?" She asked, handing me the keys. I looked at her, wide eyed with anticipation. I nodded my head eagerly. She smiled widely and handed them over. I grabbed Edward's hand and practically ran to the drivers side. I slid into it gently, taking in the new car scent.

Usually, seats are rather big, a bit too big for me. I have to slide the chair all the way it can go, with this one, it was perfect. I loved it already, and since I knew I wasn't going to win, though I didn't really want to anymore, I didn't need to pretend I didn't like it.

I didn't even need to drive it to know I would love it, so I got out of the car, Edward did also.

"Bella?" He asked me with his eyes that were still excited. I nodded slightly, and his grin grew more exuberantly. I ran around the car and gave him a tight hug.

"Im glad, I thought I would have to buy it behind your back." He laughed, still holding me to him.

I pulled back from him slightly, and gave him a kiss. "Why do you think I am not fighting with you." He cocked his head to the side, still smiling. I pulled him in for another quick kiss.

"I am taking this as a yes?" The saleswomen had reappeared. Edward gave me another look, to make sure this was the one.

"Are you sure Edward, I am getting a feeling it is going to be a lot." I looked at him.

"I haven't been more sure about getting something for you since the engagement ring." He kissed me real quick, and let go of me.

"Bells, why don't you stay here and check out this car while I go pay so you don't have to hear the price." He suggested. I nodded and turned my attention back to my fourth most favorite thing. Next to Edward, my locket, and my ring. I pinched my necklace between my thumb and pointer finger, admiring the sight in front of me.

Today Alice and Jasper were coming out, and Alice and I were going to do some girl things, and well the boys would do boy things. Alice and Jasper had only been out a few times since they were getting an apartment of their own. Alice helped me put the finishing touches in our 'memory hallway' as she called it. That was her house warming gift. Hanging up tons of photos of myself and my family. One wall was my immediate family, like Charlie, Renee, Phil, and some of Emmett. Then the other was the Cullen's wall. Emmett was involved in that one too. It looked really nice, and Edward and I loved it.

"So, what shall we do miss Swan?" she asked after she finished my stay home manicure.

"I don't know…" I thought about it for a few seconds.

"I know, boy talk!" Alice squealed.

"Okay" I giggled, sitting cross legged and putting a pillow in my lap.

"You go first, I don't know how to start off."

"Okay… So, you and Jasper, do you think you will be tying the knot anytime soon?"

"Well, I actually have some news…" She started.

"What, what?" I asked, looking at her brightened features.

"Bella, I'm.."

"Come on Alice, what!?" I squealed.

"I'M PREGNANT!" We both started screaming and hopping up and down, around and all over. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I am so happy for you!" I practically sang while giving her a hug.

"Thank you Bella! Guess who I already picked for the godmother, and godfather!"

"Really, oh Alice! When did this happen anyways?" I asked when we finally settled down.

"Oh, well I found out two weeks ago, and well I am about one month along. I got antsy with my period and got a test, it said positive so I went in to the doctors!" She squealed again.

"Oh my gosh! No wonder you didn't take any wine last weekend! You always have at least a glass!"

She just laughed a little.

"So does anyone else know besides Jazz and myself?"

"No, Jasper said he was going to tell Edward tonight, like I planned on telling you." She smiled widely again. "Hey, do you and Edward have plans for a baby anytime soon? I would love to have our kids in the same grade!" She laughed.

"Well we don't have any plans now. I don't know. A little after the wedding I am suspecting." I shrugged with a smile.

"Well you two will make gorgeous babies. I can see them now!" She made a show of daydreaming and pushed my arm lightly. I blushed a bit and rolled my eyes at her.

"So, are you going to leave it a surprise or find out the gender?" I asked as we moved to the kitchen to make nachos.

"Well, I convinced Jasper to let me find out. I want to shop for the little one quite early! Got to know what color you know!"

"Wow Alice" I shook my head with a laugh.

Alice and I had just spent the last three hours going over baby names. From Georgie (don't ask) to Theodora. Mainly laughing at them. But Alice said she loved the name Daisy for a girl, very feminine and pretty. Then Nathan for a boy. She didn't know why, but she loved the name. I told her they were lovely.

After going over all the baby names, we made a trip to the local book store and got the well known pregnancy book, "What to Expect When Expecting". We read the whole thing in an hour. Or at least I read and she listened. She loved the part about her boobs getting larger. I had to laugh at her for that. She thought she had to worry about her boob size? She was bigger in the chest then I was.

We had finally finished watching "Jawbreaker" when I got a call on my phone. I ran into the kitchen, leaving Alice at the movie rack to pick another movie. I got to it on the last ring.

"Hello?" I answered, looking into the fully stocked fridge for some orange juice.

"Bella!" It was weird having Phil call me like this. He sounded rather desperate.

"Phil, what's wrong?" I asked, getting anxious already. Not in a good way either.

"Its Renee" He answered.

"Phil, what's wrong with my mom?!" I asked.

"She, she is sick Bella. Really, really sick. We can't be sure yet. The doctors are doing sick. When she was actually conscience all that she did was call out for you." His voice was shaky, almost as if he were crying. Im guessing he was. I braced myself against the kitchen counter.

"Bella, this doesn't look good. You need to get down here" He stated. I hung up my phone. I already had tears streaming down my face. Life was definitely not being fair. The one time in my life when I was finally happy, healthy, it all comes crashing down. This was, I don't even know. I felt something coming up my throat. I dodged over to the sink and spit out the red colored spit. I continued to lean over the counter, spitting.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong? What is going on?" I heard Alice ask as she rushed over to me.

"Alice, Alice, my mom" I gasped, not controlling my sobbing.

"Bella, come on, what is it? What is wrong with your mom?" She pushed me away to arms length, trying to look at me.

"She, Phil, she is sick." I stuttered, finally starting to settle. I was coming to a rational decision. I needed to get to Phoenix as soon as possible.

"Oh, I need to call Edward, Bella, you just sit here?" She asked in a way, and grabbed my phone.

"Edward, its Alice…" Her voice faded out as I realized something.

Edward and I were both starting school, but Edward's was far more important. I couldn't let him throw it away. I mean, If I let him come with me, who knew how long I would be there? When would she get better? I barely even knew what was wrong with her? Edward was to become a doctor. How could I let him miss out? He would have to understand, right?

"Alice," I started. She hung up the phone.

"Jazz and Edward are on there way." I could feel my heart pumping. What would Edward say?

I sat on the couch, waiting and waiting. I was tense enough, and now with each passing minute it got worse. Finally, I heard manly footsteps on the linoleum floor, coming closer and closer. I sank back into the couch, planning to stay there. But when I saw Edward in front of me I couldn't help but run and jump at him.

"Edward" I cried, still worried. He hugged me to him, stroking my hand and rubbing my back.

"I am so sorry Bella" He whispered to me. I cried a bit more, before I pulled away.

"Lets go pack." He said, started to take my hand and leading me upstairs. I just about chickened out, but finally stopped at the stairs.

"Edward." He turned to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I, I think I should go alone." I started. I couldn't build enough courage to look at him in the yes.

" Bella?" He looked at me, hurt, confused.

"Edward, with school and all, I just don't want you to-"

"Bella, I don't care about school. You are missing it just like me. I am coming with you." He said.

"Edward, no." I answered. "I wont let you. I couldn't live with it. This is practically a once in a lifetime thing. You would have to wait years to start school again. And with me, it doesn't take long to find another school for journalism. Its not as big as medical school Edward."

"Bella, I wont let you go alone."

"Edward, I wont let you come with me. I have no choice but to go alone."

"Bella-"

"Edward, please" I just stared into his pained eyes. He let go of my hands. With that, I headed upstairs.

EPOV:

I just stood there, dazed. I couldn't believe it. What, didn't she want me anymore? Was it just an excuse to get away from me? Was I pushing her to fast? I heard a light step a foot or two away. I turned to face an upset looking Alice.

"Alice?" I looked at her.

"Edward, she needs to do this alone. You know Bella, she doesn't want to drag anyone down with her. Knowing her, she doesn't want you to worry about her. Remember, she kept her whole secret from her so know one had to or could take care of her. She may be thinking you need a break." She stepped closer to me, putting a hand on my still arm.

"I don't want to leave her" I said.

"Edward, you aren't. Just think about it this way. Bella has been dealing with a lot these past years, and she knows how stressful it can be. I bet she thinks you are going to have to deal with it, and her, and she doesn't want to put you through it. Plus, you have school, and she knows you have been wanting this since forever. Do you really think she would let you miss out on it? I don't think so."

"I, I am just worried about her."

"Edward, the best thing to do is just wait. Wait for her okay? Don't ask any questions, just let her know you love her and wait for her return." She rubbed my arm and left. She and Jasper were going home. I went up the stairs, and watched a helpless Bella throwing random things into her suitcase.

She stopped and looked at me. She still had tears running down her beautiful cheeks. She turned back to her suitcase and zipped it up. She must have finished. She pulled it off the bed, and pulled out the handle. She wheeled towards me. She stopped in front of me and stepped a bit closer. She put her little hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Please, please forgive me" I nodded and she gave me a quick, sweet kiss. I took her hand before she got to far away. She turned to me. I just gave her the best meaningful look, and she pulled away. And with that she was gone.

BPOV:

I drove and drove. For was seemed like a lifetime. I felt terrible. Why did I leave him, especially when I needed him most? How could I do such a retched, selfish thing? I just left. A bare goodbye. I knew I would hopefully see him soon. Or would I? I didn't even know what was wrong with my mom?

I finally pulled up to the house not really feeling anything. Phil's car was outside, but my mother's wasn't. I took my old keys out of my purse, and headed towards the house, not caring to grab my suitcase. I held my locket tightly in my hand. It felt I could crush it in my sweaty grip. I needed Edward, why didn't I let him come? He was the only one who could keep me calm, sane even.

I opened the door to the house. All the lights were off except the lights that were over the stove. I walked over there, seeing a note on the table. I opened it.

Went to the hospital. Blood work just got back. Please, come as soon as possible.

Love, Phil.

I was almost out of the house when I got a call from Emmett.

"Bella, what's going on with mom?"

"I don't know, im on my way to the hospital now." I said, walking out to my car. The one Edward got for me. It made it all the much worse.

"Okay, well I talked to Charlie and I am supposed to stay here. Keep me informed alright?"

"Alright"

"Bye Bells" With that I hung up and sped to the hospital.

I ran into the waiting room, and got the room number. I never knew how slow elevators worked until now.

"Bella!" I heard Phil call as I searched the rooms to find whether it was left or right.

"Phil, oh god how is she?" I asked while giving him a hug. In a way I felt relieved, but only a bit.

"Bella, they say, they think she has Leukemia." I couldn't help but puke then and there.

Mean while back in Forks…

EPOV:

"Why didn't I go with her?" I beat myself up, pacing back in forth in front of my phone, waiting for Bella's call that I knew wasn't coming.

There was a knock at my door. No doubt it was Alice. She must feel as weird and upset as me. Last night was great, pregnancies, wedding talk, then, well I guess you can call it tragedy. With Bella, anything can start off great and go sour. Well anything except Bella herself. She was always great. Well, other then when she is sick. Even then, I still love her. I knew I needed to respect her space, she had enough going on. I didn't need her to worry about me. I would continue to do my everyday stuff, go to school when it starts, help out Alice and Jasper. But it wouldn't be the same. This felt like the first time she left. Only worse now that there was a stronger connection between us. It wasn't quite as bad as when Bella got the attack, but I still ached for her voice, her touch.

"Edward?" Alice peaked into my room, and entered.

"Hey Alice" I greeted weakly. I plopped onto my bed.

"Oh Edward, don't worry. She will call in time. Its only been one day." She rubbed my back.

"I know, but Alice what if, what if she wont want me anymore? She has more things to worry about now, and what if she doesn't want me anymore, you know to add onto the pile?" I asked. I was turning pathetic. Alice grimaced.

"Edward, don't be stupid. Stop worrying! I mean, sure I don't know what is really going on through her mind, but im almost positive you have nothing to worry about."

"Almost?" I looked at her.

"Edward, Bella isn't exactly the healthiest person alive, with all this happening at once, she could get stressed out. If she needs a small break, maybe you should give it to her. Imagine being in her shoes Eddie. I am two hundred percent sure she loves you to pieces, but sometimes a girl needs to find her place. Let this all settle down."

"I get what your saying Alice, but I still feel, feel… Words cant explain how helpless I feel." I cradled my head it my hands.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella knows you're here for her."

I hope Bella does know that.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

**This is really jumpy, I know that! But, I don't care. I want this to work out so (: Oh, and instead of making a new sequel, im just making this one big one. If its all that big. A lot more chapters are to come obviously, but yeah. I stayed home today just to finish this chapter! I have been kind of slacking in the writing department.**

BPOV:

Three weeks. Three whole weeks since I have talked to Edward. He hasn't called once. Was he waiting for me? I couldn't. He had to be angry with me. I mean, I left him. I couldn't bare not seeing, feeling him. I missed him. More then my heart would allow.

"Bella, Bella?" I heard my mom call out. I snapped out of daydreaming about kissing Edward.

"Oh sorry mom." She was still in the hospital, but doing better. Sort of. She had several chemotherapies to go through, and her head was already been shaved. One day she was combing her fingers through her hair while I was talking about my time with Charlie so far, and she pulled out a chunk of hair. She had freaked out, and cried and cried. I sat there and held her hand until she fell asleep. She was so frail and worn.

She was going to go into surgery tonight. I don't know what for though.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom. I am guessing most would know why she was in there.

"Great mom" I nodded, I knew my expression was sad. My expression was always sad.

"Oh Bella, you look dead."

"Thanks mom" I said sarcastically.

"Edward right?" she guessed. I nodded and she came and sat on the edge of the hospital bed next to me. She wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Then go to him honey."

"Mom no, I cant leave you. I wont. You were there for me, im here for you."

"Oh dear, thank you" She leaned her head against mine. I tried to hold back my tears, and oddly it worked for once.

--

EPOV:

I was going mad. I was useless and mad. Other then school, I moped around the house, just laying there, rummaging through memories in my head. Folding clothes Bella had in the laundry room. Watching our new home videos we had made. I stayed true to my word, I hadn't called Bella. It was driving me nuts. I missed her, and her absence was killing me with each day. I didn't feel like me. But when did I ever feel like me when Bella wasn't around?

School was just an excuse to not think about Bella. A sidetrack. I knew I had to try, knowing Bella would want that. She cared enough for my future that she would not let me go with her. She atleast thought I would succeed, and if she thought that, I did too. No matter how lame that may sound. Bella was my everything, and she always will be I hoped.

How did I know she would come back? The way Bella is, I worry she will think she is needed more there and stay. And if she did choose that, I would fight until she let me go and stay with her. But hopefully, she would come back. And I will respect her until she comes back and more. Though I had no long I was going to have to go without her. How long would it be?

BPOV:

My mom had her surgery, and they got whatever they could. They said it wasn't much, but better then nothing. I still had no idea what they did it for. I never knew doctor talk. _ohh, I miss Edward._

I cant believe this. One whole month away from him. Why weren't we talking? Why didn't we call one another? Was he mad at me? Should I call him? If he wanted to talk to me, wouldn't he call? All of this was driving me mad. To many things to worry about at one time. Way to many. The only thing I could remember was to take my pills, and I was having a hard time with that even. Tonight my mom demanded I go home and rest, I had been at the hospital ever since I got there practically, not getting an sleep. I had to admit I was glad she sent me home.

I took a long, relaxing bath that night, finally not having to think about anything for the while I was in there. But of course, I always thought about things. I never got a moment of peace.

I again started to worry about Edward. What was he thinking about this whole thing? I mean I just got up and left? I hoped he understood. Or Alice could help him understand.

That's it Alice!

I got out of the tub, and wrapped myself in one of the larger towels. I ran back to my room and opened my purse. I pulled out my phone. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Finally!" She sighed in relief.

"Oh Alice" I too sighed in relief.

"How is she?"

" I forgot to tell you guys what's wrong with her. Well, she has leukemia." I said quietly, wiping my hand over my still wet forehead.

"Oh god Bella." Was all she said. I just let out a small 'yeah'.

"So any news on when you will be returning? For Edward's sake?" She questioned. I thought about it for a moment.

"No" I pushed. "How is he?" I asked shyly.

"I don't really know, he hasn't talked to me much. I only talk to him about twice a week. Jasper said he had stopped by the apartment, but Edward wasn't there. Or else he just didn't answer the door." She informed me.

"I miss him so much." I admitted.

"I am sure he misses you too"

"Why hasn't he called?"

"Bella, he just doesn't want to add on to your worries. You have enough to worry about, he is respecting your space."

"I guess." Was all I could muster.

"Well I have to go, ultra sound in fifteen minutes." She said.

"Oh good luck Alice!"

"You too Bella" She sounded almost sad. I hung up after a few silent seconds.

I went over to my suitcase and opened it. Almost immediately started to cry. I remembered being in such a hurry, but only one thought going through my mind. Edward. I had packed a lot of Edward's shirts. T-shirts, button ups, and all that. Even his favorite blue flannel. I threw that one on, instantly smelling his sweet scent flowing around me. I wiped a few stray tears away from my eyes with the sleeve. I then dug deeper and found a pair of white clothe shorts and threw them on.

I walked down stairs, and went to make some popcorn. The stove clock read 7:34.I decided to watch mine and Edward's movie. I knew my mom owned it, or at least had it here. I left it here. I poured myself some apple juice while the popcorn popped in the microwave.

I walked into the living room, bowl and glass in hand. I set the items on the coffee table and walked over to the entertainment stand and grabbed Stand By Me. I slipped it into the DVD player and grabbed the blanket off the rocking chair placed in the corner. I squirmed deep into the cushioned couch, trying to imagine being wrapped up in Edward's arms. Finally I could almost feel his warmth when I thought about him watching this at the exact moment.

EPOV:** (I had to do it :D )**

I searched my closet for my flannel shirt, but couldn't find it. Had Bella taken it? I hoped she had, it made me feel, well loved to be honest. I decided to give up searching and threw on a pair of pajama pants. Bella's favorite blue ones, and set into the kitchen of the apartment. I put some popcorn in the microwave and went to grab a coke out of the fridge but stopped in front of it when I saw the picture of Bella and I the night of Alice's party. I loved this picture. I took it off the fridge and just held it in my hands, looking at the captured moment Bella and I had. I then looked at the clock hanging up next to the door. 7:30. I grabbed the coke and the popcorn and headed into our living room. I sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote for the DVD organizer. I went to number 231 which was Stand By Me. I pressed play and sat there waiting for it to start. Eventually it did, but I wasn't really watching it. My mind was too consumed of Bella.

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning, still on the couch. The main menu of the movie was replaying on the screen, and the sound of trains were echoing through the house. I sat up, a little to quickly might I add, and looked for a sign of Phil coming home last night at all. So far, no sign. I checked my phone for any missed calls, and there weren't any. I sat up and noticed I must have spilled my popcorn, because it was all over the floor near the couch. I started scooping up handfuls and putting them in the bowl. Once finished, I opened my phone and dialed the very well known number. I just sat there and stared at the screen, thinking of whether to actually send it. I snapped the phone shut deciding against it.

If Edward wanted to talk to me he would have called. And if Alice was telling the truth, he must have thought I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Edward knew me better then anyone, and if he thought that, then he must have been right. Maybe I was ready to talk to anyone just yet. Or at least not him.

What would I say to him anyways? He must know I love him, if I didn't I would have ended the engagement. Wait, was there even an engagement anymore? I really honestly didn't know. I obviously still wanted to marry him really, really, terribly bad, but if I got up and left so easily, would he change his mind? I sure hoped not. I would die. I would live the rest of my life alone that was for sure. There wasn't anyone else in the world I wanted to marry.

EPOV:

In one week it will be two months almost. I was literally driving myself insane without Bella. I couldn't sleep, I had the case of insomnia. I knew it. School was easy for me now. That was barely even a distraction anymore. I missed her. God I missed her.

BPOV:

I turned on my bed. Second day of two months I realized as my eyes fluttered open.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach turn, and I ran to the bathroom, again puking. This has been going on for about a week and a half now. I had told Renee about it already, and she has been making me stay home. I have only been able to see her for like three days for an hour each. I sat on my bed once I finished my first round, and just stared at the floor, trying to remember something.

I was trying to remember when my period was due. _Twenty two, twenty three,_ I counted them on my fingers. Finally, I remembered. In two days it was due. Two days. If it didn't come, I would definitely get a pregnancy test. I knew it had to be unlikely, but this did seem to me like morning sickness, since it only came really in the morning. I walked over to my mirror and lifted up my shirt. I didn't see a big difference. Sure, a slight bigger, but no round. Not that you would see one. I put my shirt back down. It was Edward's white v-neck shirt. I slept in this one just about every night. I pulled a bunch up and sniffed it. It was the only thing that would comfort me now. His wonderful scent marveled my nostrils.

I decided against changing today since there were no visitors allowed at the hospital today. I also decided a shower was not in need. I walked downstairs and noticed Phil had left another note saying he would be out today. Baseball practice with his little league. I guess a game was after practice too. I was sort of happy he wouldn't be here. Usually he tries to cheer me up by taking me outback to toss the ball back and forth and tell him about Edward and I. But it only makes me more depressed. It made me miss Edward even more. I sat at my usual spot, on the couch, and turned on the TV. I put my feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the empty bowl I usually kept there incase I had an impulse to hurl again. I sat there not really watching.

What if I was pregnant? Then what? I would have no idea what to do. I kind of thought I was too young too. I mean, Edward and I, we seemed mature for our ages, and well if I was pregnant we would be able to handle it. Well that is if Edward would want to be there. And raise a child with me. I mean, I was nineteen. Twenty in about six months. **(yeah I changed the age, but whatever. When I write I tend to write on impulse.)** Edward was nineteen too, twenty in three months. We were of a slightly mature age. I sat there rubbing my perhaps soon to be growing belly. I decided to call Emmett. He was the only one I felt comfortable talking to these days. I couldn't bare to pour my problems on a happily pregnant and busy Alice.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Emmett"

"Bells!" He cheered. "You havent called since before yesterday, whats up?" He asked. I breathed in.

"Em, I think I might be pregnant." I informed.

"What?"

"I don't know for sure. Its just I am experiencing something like morning sickness, and well I don't know. My period is supposed to come in a day or two and well yeah."

"Okay TMI on the last part, but wait, Edward right?" He asked. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen funny.

"Of course Emmett! Geez, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" I snapped getting really angry suddenly.

"Sorry Bella but im not sure what your up to over there, and well boys take advantage of fragile girls that's all." I could almost hear his shrug.

"Ugh Emmett your such a jerk! I call to try to tell you something and I get insulted!" I spat.

"Wow Bella calm down! PMSing much?"

"Emmett!" I whaled.

"Sorry Bellsy, that was mean of me. I apologize." He amended.

"Whatever. Just listen, don't tell anyone okay? I don't even know for sure and I don't need it getting Edward worked up."

"Oh hey, have you talked to him at all?" Emmett asked.

"No" I rubbed my forehead and scrunched my face.

"Oh."

"Just don't tell okay Em?" I asked

"Sure thing, I wont" He answered. "But I better go, Rose is bugging me about taking her out tonight."

"Bye Em"

"Bye Bells, I will call you later or tomorrow or something."

"Sure" I said and then hung up. I threw my phone to the opposite side of the couch and slouched forward. I sat looking at the carpet for a few minutes when I decided I would go for a run. I walked upstairs and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Both Edward's. CULLEN was written on the back in blue print. I pulled on the strings and tightened the pants. I grabbed my ipod from my bag and went downstairs.

I locked the door on my way out and just stood looking at the houses around this one. I started to jog down the block and turned on my music. The first song to come up on shuffle was "Open your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. It was a great song to run to I had to say. Block after block I ran not really stopping, only at the stop signs and cross walks. Even then I didn't sit still.

I found my way around a pretty busy neighborhood and started to pay attention to the people outside. A mother and a daughter were outside sitting in the grass playing with what I assumed to be there new puppy. It was rather cute to see the little girl beam up at her mom when the dog hopped over and gave her a kiss. The mother just smiled in return, probably happy with her decision of letting her daughter have a responsibility.

Next there was a whole family sitting outside. The mother and teenage daughter were sitting on a swinging bench on their porch, talking. And the father and son were on their lawn playing catch. Usually I always thought these things were rather fake. Out of movies. I never really got to experience a whole family, together, enjoying each others company. It didn't matter about the Cullen's. Sure they were a part of my family, but not my _family._ I was talking about Charlie and Renee, and well myself. The only time they were together was when I was to young. Too young to remember. Emmett might have gotten to experience it, but I didn't. But what life have I really experienced? The only life I can think of is the one with Edward. My life with Edward. I stopped running and stared at a small family in their yard.

It was an old couple, in their late seventies early eighties. They were outside gardening. Planting and watering. I had noticed them before a few seconds before, but what made me stop was when the husband walked over and kissed her cheek when they might have finished. They both stood up, his arm around her, and admired their work. I smiled and pulled out my earplugs that were currently playing "There is" by Box Car Racer. They both turned around at that point, probably to go inside, and waved at me. They must have thought I was odd. I was just standing there, watching them. I smiled and waved back, continuing on my run only now walking.

The past scene I was admiring myself, reminded of Edward and I. Not that we were old, not that we loved gardening obviously, but for some reason it made me feel warm inside. Knowing that that could be Edward and I in the future. That is if he wasn't mad or upset with me, which to me now, seems the only resolution. He had to be mad, why else wouldn't he call? Alice was just leaving that detail out. I knew that. I ran back to my house, having been out for a while. Two hours I was out. That was crazy. It didn't feel anywhere near that. It felt like five minutes. I smiled all the way back home, thinking about my Edward. His smile, his embrace, his laugh, his musical laugh. The way he brushed a hand through his hair when he was embarrassed or shy. The way he would kiss me. I needed Edward, but I would wait. I could wait. I would wait for him to call me. Like I have been, but in a better way. I wouldn't stay in such a depressed state that I have been in.

_Ring, ring._

I ran over to my phone and looked at the ID. Alice.

"Hey Alice" I sighed a tad disappointed. I had been sitting on my high horse the past five minutes only to be pushed off it the next.

"Hey Bella, just calling to check up."

"Oh, you don't need to. She is fine, im fine, we are all fine. Anyways, hows it with the baby?" I asked, flopping onto the couch with a water from the fridge.

"Oh you know good. Only about another month or so until I figure out the sex of him or her!"

"Betcha you cant wait for that huh?" I teased.

"You have no idea. I have wanted to shop for the past forever but cant! I guess I could get unisex colors, but then I would have to mix everything, and well you know how that goes."

"No not really, but I got the most part." I laughed.

"Yeah" She sighed happily. It went silent for a while.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"How, hows Edward?" I asked leaning farther forward, picking at the couch material.

"Oh, good I am guessing. I havent really been able to get a hold of him. The last time I talked to him was about two weeks ago, and well he could only talk for a minute. School is pretty binding I guess. it's a good thing I go to fashion school and not medical school!" She joked.

"Yeah." I couldn't really laugh. Was it only school?

"So, hows everything there? Im guessing 'fine' doesn't cover it."

"Oh, I don't know. She had some tests today so no one could visit. To be completely honest, I don't really know. The doctors say she is doing pretty good, not the best, but OK. I have been kept out of the loop for a bit. I am pretty sure it was my mother's idea. She says 'I worry too much." I shook my head.

"She's got that right" Alice added.

"I do not."

"Do too Bella. Who is the one that practically ran to Phoenix the second you heard about it? Literally." It was brutal to hear the truth. Even if she was teasing.

"Yeah I know. Was I being ridiculous?" I asked.

"Bella, if I were in your shoes I would do the same. Don't worry."

"Edward?" I didn't even have to add anymore words.

"Bella, stop worrying!" She commanded.

"I cant!"

"Is he mad, sad, upset?" I pushed.

"Well I am sure he is sad, and what not. I cant be sure about the other stuff. Edward suppresses feelings. And well he wont spill!" I could hear her frustration.

"Oh okay."

"Don't worry."

"I cant help it. You know that. You just said so."

"Jasper, no not that one! Oh god! Bella, I gotta go, Jasper is not color coordinated at all! "

"Bye Alice" I laughed and hung up. I went upstairs and started the shower, and quickly went back to my room to grab a new pair of pajamas for tonight. I planned on wearing them for the rest of the day. I dug into my suitcase and found one of Edward's old track shirts, also CULLEN was printed on the back, and another pair of his sweatpants. I grabbed some other things, a ponytail to throw my wet hair in, toiletries, and stuff and headed back to the bathroom. I stripped down and jumped into the shower.

As I showered the remaining thought about Edward was still bopping around. I just couldn't not think about him. It wasn't so much worrying about it, it was missing him, only to a point of breaking down and crying, which is exactly what I did. I cried and cried. Not just in the shower, but out of the shower, and all the way until I eventually fell asleep on my bed.

**): Sad, I know. Well ten reviews! Last time there was only eight, but I wanted to get something up. I didn't write it for nothing!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

**This is really jumpy, I know that! But, I don't care. I want this to work out so (: Oh, and instead of making a new sequel, im just making this one big one. If its all that big. A lot more chapters are to come obviously, but yeah. **

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ No period today. No period yesterday. No period the day before.

…..

I sat there in the bathroom for an hour, not really sure my mind was coherent. Pregnant. Pregnant! How did this happen? I mean I know how it happened, but how? Edward and I were careful, for what I remember. I stood up and decided to look at the little stick one more time. I stood in front of the counter looking at myself. Hands on my hips. I stared in the mirror for one more second then looked down at the now large object.

Yepp, pink plus sign. Never until now have I been so scared of that symbol. I continued to stare at it and bit at my thumbnail. _damn!_ I grabbed the offending item and threw it in the trash next to the toilet. I ran downstairs and sat in the living room not sure what to do next. Hospital hours weren't open until five now, and well it was only ten o'clock. Yeah, I made an early run to the drug store to perhaps keep some privacy. Who knew there were so many snooty and snoopy people running around in the morning. God the saying 'if looks could kill'. Everyone stared. It was like everywhere I turned someone was looking at me, judging me.

In there I thought about everything, but more in ultimatums.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted me.

"Alice"

"Bella what is it? Tears of happy?" She tried, voice heightening towards the end.

"Almost. Fifty-fifty." I answered, wiping away a tear, sobbing a bit. There was a bit of blood in my mouth from when I coughed on my way out, but other then that I was good.

"Well what is it?"

"Alice, I-"

"Pregnant?!" She shrieked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well I was the same way to be honest, only knowing you, yeah I just knew."

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I don't know Bella. I cant guide you in this one."

Alice and I continued to talk about it for a while, but I couldn't think straight.

EPOV:

I had a test in school around 6:00, so when I got home it was about 8:00. I decided a shower was in order, so I took one.

I was just getting out when my phone starting ringing. Of course always hoping it to be Bella, I answer it will full enthusiasm.

"Bella?" I asked.

"No, but it is about Bella." Alice said.

"What, what is it? Is she okay?" Desperation threaded my tone.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Edward, Bell is…" She dragged it on. I knew she was figuring whether to tell me or not.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Bella, Bella is pregnant Edward." At first I couldn't make sense of her words. Complete silence for a few moments. I couldn't speak. Alice's words were still floating around.

"Edward, you there?" She asked. A smile slowly lit my face. Growing broader and broader.

"Yes I here Alice. But listen I gotta go." I said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Im going to Phoenix" My plan was taking action as I said it.

BPOV:

Finally five came and I was off the couch in a second. I practically sped over to the hospital and barged into my mothers room.

"Bella" My mom laughed.

"Mom. I need to tell you something."

And I explained everything to her. From before coming here, to coming here to now.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I whispered. I heard her intake of breathe and looked at her from the corner of my eye. Her hand covered her mouth. I finally turned all the way to her. She didn't look upset, she looked, well happy.

"Oh Bella!" She opened her arms for me to hug her. And I did, I hugged her tightly, and let a few more tears fall. I smiled, just at the thought of myself being pregnant with Edward's child.

"My little Bella, pregnant!" she explained and rubbed my back.

"So your not mad?" I asked.

"Not at all! But I can tell you one thing."

"What?" I looked up at her.

"I am glad that I know I am going to have a grandchild! Thank you Bella!" She kissed my forehead.

"But you want to know something?" She asked.

"Sure mom."

"I think you need to go to him." I looked up at her again.

"What?"

"Bella, I don't need you fussing over me anymore. I am a grown up, and you are too! Grown ups don't take care of one another. Well unless your married." She laughed. "So, from what I remember you two are getting married. You need to go to him!" She explained. I beamed at got up. I stopped at the doorway.

"Go Bella" She teased. I smiled at her and ran off. I drove, if possible, faster home then I did coming here. I grabbed my suitcase and threw all my stuff in there, not bothering to do it in an organized matter. I sipped all of it up and yanked it off the bed. I was surprised at myself. As excited as I was, I wasn't reacting. I am so glad I have remembered to take them, or I would be practically dead right now. I raced down the stares, and to my other amazement, I still didn't trip. I threw my bag into my car and drove off towards the train station.

I knew the train was faster then driving myself and I wanted to get to Edward as fast as possible. I went over to the train ticket stand and bought myself a ticket. Of course , my board was on the opposite side of the gate. I raced around everyone, my heart beating fast, and finally, finally, I found the gate. I knew I would spend the next three hours anticipating our reunion. I wanted it to stay a surprise obviously, but I didn't know whether we would reunite happily or not. I mean, we haven't talked in the past two months.

"Train 6B will be arriving soon. Please be prepared to board." I sat there for about five minutes almost ready to explode. The huge smile that was once on my face was now fading. How long would this take? Why was life so hard on me!? I looked around and found a near service station and walked over there.

"Hi can I help you?" A toothy lady asked me.

"Yeah, how long is this wait going to be?"

"Train 6B you mean?" I nodded.

"Oh, about another five ten minutes."

"Okay thanks" I said already being pushed out of the way. I wheeled my suitcase back to where I was previously standing and stood once more. It felt like forever. Eventually I got so anxious I hopped up and down three times. "come on" I mumbled to myself. I became very impatient at that moment. I huffed and crossed my arms, waiting a minute or two more. I had a sudden urge to scratch my scalp that one minor second, and as I turned my eyes found there way to one figure. One very important figure.

At first, I thought it was a mirage, but as I watched him, second after second, getting closer, I found it to be reality. He too was rolling a suitcase. I looked at him, re-memorizing his toned body. Making my way up to his beautiful, smiling face. His eyes were wide, excited, a broad grin covering his face. His hair seemed more disheveled then ever, but it still looked great on a god like him. My own personal Adonis. I dropped my extra bag off my shoulder and set it on my suitcase, beginning to walk towards Edward. With every step I took I got faster, eventually to the point of running to him. I ran directly into him, full force, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me. I could already fell the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bella" He whispered into my ear.

"Edward!" I kissed his neck, over and over, if possible, pulling him closer to me. He finally set me on my feet, but didn't let go of me.

"I missed you, so much, Bella, I missed you." He said, still whispering.

"I know, me too. I was so stupid, I should have thought about this, I just I don't know." I rambled.

"Bella, shh, its okay. No need for an explanation." He comforted me. He pulled away, and put his hands on either side of my face. We stared into one another's eyes for a while, before he pulled me in for a passionate filled kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair like I had wished to be able to do for the last sixty days.

"Im sorry Edward, I am so sorry"

"Bella, no there is nothing to be sorry for! You did what you felt you had to do and I have no problem with that! Just in the future, please let me come! Or just don't leave me at all" He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I noticed the small tear pool welling in this own eyes. I smiled and hugged him.

"Bella, stop crying!" He smiled, wiping away some of my tears.

"I could say the same thing" I poked his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and again we stared at one another. I decided now or never.

"Edward"

"Yes?" He was still smiling, and so was I. Only now my face was more careful not sure what his response would be.

"I, I am pregnant." I informed him.

"I know." He said suddenly, a twinkle in his eye and a even broader smile then before.

"Wha- how?" I asked, confused.

"Alice." He said, pulling me a bit tighter. I laid my head against his chest.

"Of course." I laughed a bit, relieved but also disappointed.

"Bella" I looked up at him, to see his smile even bigger then before. "And you have no idea how happy I am to hear that" He then connected my lips to his. Again, another passionate one. I pulled away smiling , and so did he.

I put my hand on the side of his face and slid my thumb back and forth on his cheek bone.

"I cant believe your hear" I whispered.

"I can." I pulled him in for another hug, and he pulled away only to look down at my bumpless stomach. He put his hand there and looked at me, still grinning.

"Bella we are going to be parents!" He said excitedly. I put my hand on his. I squealed and once again threw my arms around his neck. He picked my up and spun me around, and left me with a sweet kiss. I couldn't believe how happy I was. Edward slipped his arm around my waist, keeping a hand on my stomach, and started walking us towards my bags.

"So are we going home, or staying here?" I asked.

"It is completely up to you" I could tell he wanted to go home. Not because he didn't want to stay, he just wanted us to be together, and at home.

"Well, I already bought my ticket, so personally I think I would rather go home. I haven't been home for a while now."

"Good choice" He kissed my forehead. I grabbed my bag, but Edward took it and threw the strap over is shoulder. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and we strolled over towards the baggage department. Edward checked out bags and we headed to our little room on the train. I set down my purse and turned off my cell phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone except Edward at this point. Edward sat on one of the benches against one of the walls, towards the doors into this room. He patted the spot next to him. I squirmed my way between Edward and the table and sat next to him. He could obviously tell I was tired because he lifted my legs up and into the remaining spot. Once comfortable, he wrapped his arms around my hands in each of his. He leaned his head against my own too. We just sat there and listened to each others breathing.

"You have made me the happiest man on earth." He whispered into my ear like he had once before. With his finger that was still entwined with mine, he played with the ring on my left hand. I never took the ring off. I looked up and him and smiled. Edward reached into his side bag that the workers would not take and pulled out his ipod. He handed me one of the earbuds and took the other one for himself. I put it in my ear and he turned it on. The song, "All We Are" By Matt Nathanson came on. It was rather relaxing. In my other ear Edward sang the words quietly in my ear until I fell asleep in his nice and warm embrace.

**Review! Again, I stayed home. My leg is sore and I feel rather miserable in the health department. But my mood doesn't get taken down! Your reviews make me so happy! Thank you! Criticism please! I like to know what you don't and do like! Its rather helpful! (Don't worry about my spelling, other then that please!) You reviewers are great, thank you! Big help! And of course, this story is for you!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

**This is really jumpy, I know that! But, I don't care. I want this to work out so (: Oh, and instead of making a new sequel, im just making this one big one. If its all that big. A lot more chapters are to come obviously, but yeah. So, This chapter is especially long, just for you reviewers! I love them. You guys are really great!**

Oh the joy of waking up next to your love, and at home. I opened my eyes slowly, thinking what had previously happened was a dream. I smiled at the sight of Edward's sleeping face. I stroked his cheek, and almost immediately he smiled and put his own hand on mine which was still on his face.

"I'm so glad your home." He said groggily.

"Me too" I kissed his hand. He sat up and looked at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"Nothing, it just. I don't know. You look beautiful by the way." He said, leaning down to kiss me. I pulled him down more, but sooner then later we had to pull apart. Only because our phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, slightly giggling since Edward was planting light kisses on my shoulder. He also had his fingers lightly tickling my stomach.

"Bella! Are you serious?! Your home!?" She squealed.

"Yes, yes im home!"

"Im coming over in an hour and thirty minutes!" And with that she hung up. I shook my head and crawled back into Edwards warm embrace.

"Alice will be Alice." I sighed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to pieces." I giggled. Oh here we go. I ran to the bathroom once I felt that icky spit that fills your mouth. Edward must have followed behind, because as soon as the vomit came out, he was holding my hair out of the way and stroking my back. Once I finished I brushed my teeth out, yuck. I never failed to observe the small amount of blood that came with it.

"Im sorry love" He said as he sat on the toilet and watched me.

"For what?" I asked confused. It came out muffled because my mouth was pull of toothpaste.

"Doing this to you" He smiled. I grimaced at him and continued to brush my teeth.

"Don't be sorry. I will be putting you through plenty of hell in a few weeks." I teased after I spit out the gargled water.

"Ha, funny" He got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"But I cant be all the way sorry." He bent down and kissed me lightly. We smiled at each other for a while before I pushed him away telling him to get in the shower. I found it really hard to refuse his invitation to join him, but I did, knowing that I had to tell Charlie somehow. As Edward was in the shower, I paced our room figuring out how exactly I was going to go about this. How are you supposed to tell your very over protective and very judgmental father? I bit my thumbnail until there was barely anything left. I stopped and jumped onto the bed trying to act casual as Edward came out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare at this man. Edward's towel was sliding a bit, showing the accent of his hip bones. His abs, his wonderful abs. I was sure I was practically drooling, but got snapped out of my trance when I heard a small murmur which was Edward asking me something.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if we were going to go talk to Charlie about this today." He laughed lightly and continued to dig in his drawer.

"Well, I am guessing Alice has a shopping spree in mind, so I was thinking after I got back fromthat we could go to dinner with him?" I gave him a unsure look. Edward smiled.

"Sounds good. Would you like me to call him while you jump in the shower?" He asked.

"Sure, thank you."

"Anytime" He answered with my favorite crooked smile. I walked into the bathroom and rushed through everything, just wanting to get my day started. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward standing there, arms crossed and smiling.

"Edward?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Its been a while since I have seen you all wet and in a towel. I missed it." He shrugged, still smiling.

"Your such a goof." I shook my head. I started to walk past him, but was picked up bridal style.

"Edward!" I croaked with surprise. Luckily, the towel was still around me.

"Edward put me-" Before I answered, Edwards lips crashed down on mine. I couldn't help but tangle my fingers in his still semi-wet hair as our tongues danced together once again. He pulled away, but started to plant quick little kisses on my lips, one after another before setting me down. I pushed him playfully and went into my closet. He just laughed.

"So, did you get a hold of my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I guess Emmett invited himself too." He chuckled lightly and slipped on a pair of socks. I finally took a look at what Edward was wearing.

He wore a white v-neck top, and a pair of brown corduroys. The shirts complimented his skin tone and muscles. He also wore the wristband.

"Edward, I really need to get you another wristband. That one looks like its going to fall apart any minute." I called from the closet as I turned back to finding myself an outfit. I decided to wear an outfit Alice had left for me so long ago. I had never worn it once. It was a pair of blue skinny jeans paired with a white tank top and blue three buttoned cardigan. I threw them on after I put on my under garments, and walked towards the mirror holding my small amount of jewelry.

I picked up my locket and was attempting to put it on myself, but couldn't get the latch. Edward must have seem me struggling because he walked over and took the two ends and latched them for me. He wrapped his arm around the front of my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him as he stared into my eyes through the mirror.

"How gorgeous you look right now" I smiled at him.

"Thank you. And you don't look to shabby yourself." He laughed at that.

"I cant fathom enough ways to tell you or show you how much I love you" He whispered into my ear. I turned myself around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I moved my hands from the back of his head to each side of his face.

"Edward, you don't have to say it any other way then the three single words. Because they are enough for me." I pulled him down to me and kissed him. Hopefully, senseless. He returned my kiss with enthusiasm.

"Oh! I need to make an appointment!" I pulled away and ran to our phone, calling Dr. Stein's office.

"Hello? I need to make an appointment"

"Alice, seriously? Why? I don't even have a bump yet!" I complained as she pulled me into a maternity clothing store. She said it was 'the most stylish one she has seen yet'.

"You will! So, I figured why not get a head start?!" She chirped.

"Can you believe this!? We are both pregnant?!" She squealed.

"Yeah, so you did go in right? I cant remember if I had asked you or not when you told me. " I asked.

"Yepp. Jasper set one up right away."

"what do they do?" I asked, curious and not quite sure.

"Well, they do a pap smear, blood tests and basically confirm your pregnancy. They get you started on vitamins too."

"Nothing painful?"

"Not that you cant handle" She shrugged, holding numerous pieces of clothing in front of me.

Eventually she finished buying half of that store, and went to a regular store.

"Alice, I thought we were shopping for clothes that will fit us when we are pretty much the size of whales?" I questioned as she already pulled me to the dresses.

"Agh Bella, the beauty of these baby doll dresses are that when we get huge, they fit like shirts!" I just shook my head and started to look myself. I picked a few, like this light turqoise scoop neck dress. It had lace accents, and I thought it looked nice. I also picked a few regular clothes for myself at the size I was at.

"And Bella?" Alice's head popped up over a small rack.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to tell you, that you will be wearing dresses a lot during your pregnancy. A lot of dresses and leggings. So keep that in mind." She informed me with a smile. Oh joy.

I was rummaging through a rack of some crème colored cotton blouses, when my phone started to ring.

"Hey Eddie"

"Good afternoon love, how is the shopping going?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh how it usually goes. Only I think I am getting into it now. Its different now that I know I will need it eventually." I rummaged a bit more as I spoke.

"Well, that's good. Only because I am assuming you will be dragged there a lot more in the future"

"Yes, I would believe you are assuming correctly." I lifted a small white laced number, but immediately put it back after I saw the amount of chest it revealed.

"So, found anything you like?"

"Oh a few."

"That's good Bella. I kind of felt bed for letting Alice take you away, I figured it would be like any other shopping trip. But I am glad to hear you are enjoying yourself."

"I would be enjoying myself if you were here to help me" I added.

"Well then your in luck." He said. I stopped looking at clothes, confused by his words.

"Turn around" He said. I turned around, and my heart fluttered. I ran to him, hanging up my phone.

He gave me a quick kiss, "What are you doing here?" I asked "I thought you were supposed to be with Jasper?"

"Oh I still am, its just when Alice and Jasper were together last he slipped his wallet into Alice's purse and forgot it so we had to drop over here and get it. "

"Well im glad. Will you two be permanently joining us?" I asked.

"Is that an invitation?" He countered.

"Well, if we don't have to face the wrath of Alice, I suppose you could say it is." I combed my fingers through his hair a bit.

"Alright then, I will be with you as long as you want me here." He gave me a quick peck, then took my hand, leading me over to Alice and Jasper. I couldn't help but see all the store assistants staring at both Jasper and Edward, passing giggles and whispering to one another. I scoffed and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Can we go get some coffee? I kind of have a craving for star bucks." I told him.

"Sure, will you two meet us over there when you are done?"

"Sure" Alice replied. "Oh here Bella, you don't want to talk out of here with those without paying." she took the clothes that I forgot I had.

"thanks"

Edward and I headed out the entrance and one women had said, "Thank you for stopping by". Was it me, or did it sound a little seductive?

"Are we being a bit protective Swan?" He teased bumping me with his hip a little bit.

"Maybe" I bumped him back, but he just threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me near him and kissed my temple. I turned to him and kissed him.

Edward told me to sit down as he got my order. I picked one in the back of the small little café they had set up so no one could see Edward when they first walked in.

"Java Chip, right?" I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you"

"No problemo" He said quietly, as he placed down the two napkins like they were coasters.

"Ahhh" He sighed as he sat down.

"What were you and Jasper doing before this anyways?" I asked as I sipped at my drink.

"Well since Jasper and Alice got their new house, I was helping him move in some furniture. Then we had to go pick up a few lamps Alice had ordered, hence we needed his wallet. And we needed it so we could get lunch." He also took a sip at his coffee. He always got the regular stuff. He said he didn't like the iced kind, it took away from the original taste.

I started to think about dinner again with Charlie, and breaking the news. From experience I knew Renee wouldn't break it to him considering she didn't want to deal with his anger issues either.

"Your nervous" Edward stated, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What? No im not." I faked.

"Bella Swan. You are tapping your fingers. And like you know I know, you are nervous." I shook my head again.

"Bella" He cooed.

"Ugh! Fine I am nervous okay?" I said with a slight laugh.

"See? I knew it. Now, what about?" He reached for my hand that had the fingers with the minds of their own.

"Its just." I started. "well I am worried Charlie wont be happy, the way these things are happening so fast, you know?"

" I understand, I have to admit I am too. But knowing that Charlie loves you, I am sure you will live through the night. Plus we will be in public" He winked at me. I gave him a look and he just laughed lightly. We continued to just chatter about other little things until Jasper and Alice finally showed up, holding coffees of their own.

"Hey guys" I greeted them as I pushed a seat out for Alice. But I guess Edward wanted to sit by me because he took the seat instead.

"Sheesh Edward" Alice giggled as she moved over to sit next to jasper. Edward placed a small peck on my forehead.

Alice sighed in content when she sipped at her coffee. I guess I was the only one that liked them cold. I smiled at Edward and Shrugged. He gave me a confused look. I just smiled at him.

"Gosh can you believe it?" Alice asked.

"Believe what Alice?" I looked at her funny, considering she didn't tell us what we would believe or not.

"Bella" She said my name as if telling me it was obvious.

"She doesn't believe that you two are pregnant, at least at the same time." Jasper informed me with a smile. I made an 'o' with my lips and took another drink of my frappicino.

"So, when is your appointment Bells?"

"I am scheduled for Tuesday." I answered her.

"Today is Saterday, so… Oh okay, about two days if you don't count Tuesday! Or Today."

"Yeah Alice"

"So, would you like me to accompany you love?" Edward tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Well of course! And im sure even if I said no, you still would come." I raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

"Wow dude, she knows you like she knows the back of her palm!" Jasper laughed lightly.

"Well obviously." Edward gave his friend a look.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom." I had realized when your pregnant you have to go to the bathroom a lot. This was the fifth time today almost.

"Oh I will go with you. We ladies have to travel in pairs!" Alice giggled and linked our arms together.

"Be right back" Edward continued to hold on to my hand as long as he could. I smiled at him.

"Oh today has been lovely hasn't it?" Alice chattered.

"Oh definitely" I agreed. "Oh crap!" I ran to a stall and did my usual morning sickness business.

"Oh Bella" I could hear Alice giggle in the stall next to me.

"Shut up." I snorted. I got up from the bathroom floor, and suddenly got a little dizzy. I set my palm on the stall's wall and stood for a few seconds until the fuzzyness went away. I walked over to the sinks to find Alice applying retouches to her already perfectly toned face. I wiped some cold water on my face.

"No more Coffee" I stated, letting Alice have another opportunity to laugh.

"Yeah, I learned that a while ago." She giggled.

"What? Weren't you having coffee?" I recalled her using one of those cups they put the hot substance in.

"Silly Bella, it was water. I hate the cold feeling on my hands." She shrugged and patted my shoulder. I just shook my head and laughed. We walked back to our fiancées.

"Edward" I sighed as he pulled me into a hug. "I just puked, so my hair may not smell to good."

Edward laughed, "Oh Bella. Why don't we get you home?" He asked, brushing his thumb on the side of my face. I nodded considering it sounded like a great idea.

"Wait!" Alice halted us. "Why don't you two just come over to our house? We can watch a movie or something?" She looked at Jasper. He shook his head.

"Alice, Edward and I just painted the bathroom like you had asked, that wouldn't be good for the babies."

Alice now looked at me. "Well you two can stay at our apartment until your paint aroma leaves the house." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I was beat.

"Okay!" Alice jumped up once and clapped. Jasper chuckled and linked his arm with Alice's. We all head to our own cars.

"Who is going to go get my car?" I asked suddenly remembering it was still in Phoenix.

"Rosalie volunteered. She wanted to have an extravagant shopping trip this weekend, so she left yesterday. It will be back on Monday" He kissed my knuckles of the hand he held. I smiled at him tiredly and laid my head back, closing my eyes at the same time.

"Bells" I was surprised that I fell asleep, but I was now being awaken by Edward lightly nudging my shoulder.

"We are home Bells" He took my hand and helped me out of the car. As soon as I was out of the vehicle Edward picked me up and carried my up to our apartment and set me on the couch, then covered me with a blanket. I didn't let go of his hand, instead of tugged at it, hinting for something.

He turned around and smiled crookedly, then leaned down and gave me what I wanted.

"What would you like for a little snack dear Bella?" He asked.

"Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich?" I asked hopefully.

"For a snack?"

"Yes for a snack!"

"Okay, one grilled cheese sandwich coming up" He walked to the kitchen.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell from the entrance of the apartment.

"Hi Alice" I called. I heard and then saw her skip over to me then plop on the floor.

"You know, I always heard about pregnant women being tired early on, but I cant say I have been that tired." She shrugged with a bright smile.

"Well yeah, you are over energized all the time." I joked. She shrugged once more then moved over to the love seat opposite of me.

"Nice choice on the sandwich, I asked for one too!" She giggled. That's where Jasper was. I couldn't see the kitchen window to see if he was in there.

A few minutes later my personal god delivered my wonderful food.

"Thank you Edward" I answered as he walked into the living room. Edward set the plate on the table set next to the couch, and lifted my a bit so he could sit behind me. I rested my back against his chest and then he handed me my plate. I took a big bite and savored the taste as I chewed slowly.

"So Bella, I hear you are going to dinner to tell Charlie. When are you going out anyways?" Jasper asked. Alice's eyes widened.

"Well I don't know, Edward talked to him not me." I took another bite of my sandwich..

"We planned on meeting Charlie and Emmett around seven." Edward answered. I tilted my head back and smiled at him from upside down.

"So, how long do Jasper and I have to be alone?" Alice pointed a sad face in my direction, then smiled at Jasper.

"Oh only a few hours. Four at the most." Edward answered.

"Oh okay." Alice bounced up and ran to our DVD collection.

"I say we watch…" She continued to look the spotted one, "Freddy Vs. Jason!" She squealed. I nodded and everyone else agreed.

….

Eventually six o clock rolled around, and Alice insisted on dressing me up a bit more. She re-did my hair by lifting it into a pony tail and curling the ends, and my bangs where they fell over my temples. She also picked out a new outfit for me to where.

"Okay Bella, I picked this out today for you when you went for coffee. It is a nice, simple mini dress. And I remembered you look best in blue, so" She then pulled it from behind her back.

It was a nice, loose fitting silk dress that stopped just above the knees. It was a nice crème color, but it had a nice silk midnight blue ribbon, to show the waist frame.

"Very dinner appropriate, but isn't it a bit fancy?" I asked.

Well Edward told me you were going to that new restaurant that opened on third. He said you two hadn't been there so he wanted to take you and everyone else." She looked at me innocently.

"Oh Edward" I groaned.

"Okay, put it on! I have a nice pair of shoes too!" She clapped, going back into my closet where she had unloaded my bags into. I did as she asked and loved how the dress didn't hug me too tight. I sneeked a quick peek at myself in the mirror, and walked towards Alice who was holding a pair of blue pumps.

"Oh no! No, Alice! I cant!"

"Oh Bella, I believe in you! Trust me, I have a pair in pink, If I could I could wear them to sleep they are so comfortable!"

"Ugh! But I already have a small back ache! Those will make it worse!"

"I have worn my pair about five hundred times, and trust me, no pain!" She pleaded.

"Well I am guessing you wont let me out of here without them so I suppose I have no choice." I placed my hands out and she slapped the pair of shoes In them. I carried them in my hands, I wouldn't put them on until we left.

We walked out to the living room to find Jasper and Edward. Edward was wearing a nice White button up shirt, and like always he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And a pair of black dress pants to go with it. And, like always he wore his wristband. I walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"We have about fifteen minutes, so I wanted to give you this now." Edward started.

"Edward wha-?" I was confused, give me what? He pulled a long velvet box out of the coffee table drawer and handed it to me.

"Edward, why did you get me something?" I asked, not all the way irritated.

"Since you have and are giving me everything I have ever wanted, I wanted to give you something in return." His green eyes were smoldering. I blushed under his ravishing stare.

"Edward, you have given me you, that's all I need." I said, a bit embarrassed by my own words.

"Bella, just open it."

I turned my attention to the box and slowly opened it. Inside, laid out, was a silver nacklace, and set in the middle was a key, with a heart shaped head. Inscribed in the silver was 'Bella' in elegant script. Almost identical to the writing in my locket. I looked at Edward and smiled at him, he then reached into the collar of his shirt and pulled out from under his shirt, a necklace of his own. It was a heart shaped padlock, his a hole in the center. He took the necklace from me, and inserted my key shaped charm, and turned it. The heart actually unlocked. I looked at him, and smiled wider, lovingly at him. He motioned for my to turn around, and I did. He placed the necklace around my neck and latched it for me. Now I had two necklaces on from Edward.

I turned around excitedly and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and hugged him once more.

"Thank you Edward, its beautiful."

"I am very glad to hear you liked it. At first I thought you might tease me since it's a little corny."

"I absolutely love it!"

"Okay, okay! Now its getting to be like a Kays jewelry commercial" Alice giggled. I turned and grimaced at her, she just waved me off and headed to the kitchen.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me you picked such a fancy place?" I asked.

"Aw Alice!" Edward halfway groaned and yelled at Alice.

"Sorry Edward!"

"what?" I looked at him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, I think I have had enough surprises to last me a couple weeks." I patted his cheek and walked to sit at the bar stools we had set up on the counter of the kitchen window.

"What would you like?" Jasper asked, doing a little trick with the glass he was holding.

"How about a ginger-ale?" I asked.

"Alright, A ginger-ale for the lovely lady." I just shook my head.

After finishing my refreshment a few minutes later, Edward and I decided to head out.

"Don't have to much fun while we are gone!" I shouted to Alice who was in the other room as I slipped my jacket on.

"Oh we wont!" Alice giggled as we left the apartment.

I was surprised, not one small skid or minor fall as I wore the heels. Or atleast so far. There was still one whole night ahead of us. One big, and nervous night ahead of us. Or at least for me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence in the car.

"Oh, I will survive. Hopefully" I teased. Edward squeezed my hand.

"it will be fine, I promise."

"Its just, you know how Charlie is."

"Bella you have nothing to worry about."

"Its not me I'm worried about." Edward gave me a look. Now he looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I will protect you" I teased. He smiled at me.

"Love, have I told you that you looked extravagant tonight?"

"I don't believe you have, and thank you. You look very sexy in white. Accents your hair" He tried to make a model face and ran a hand through his mane. I just laughed and shook my head.

After a few minutes we made it to the restaurant and got out table. All that we had to do now was wait. And we didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie greeted rather loudly, I got up and gave him a hug, Charlie shook his hand. Emmett just sat down and started pigging out on the break, stuffing bun after bun into his mouth. He looked up and smiled with a whole mouth full.

"Wow Emmett"

"So Bella, how are you? How's your mom?" Charlie asked after we ordered our drinks.

"Oh, pretty good myself. Renee is doing very well, she still looked sick , but the doctors assured me she was better. " I told him. I sly looked at Edward from the side and I noticed he was staring at me.

"That's good. But Bella, next time you go off to Phoenix, want to enlighten me?" Charlie pinch a bit of bread and ate it, and followed it with a laugh.

"Okay" I nodded.

"So _Bells,_ how is everything?" Emmett pushed me. I knew I said I might be pregnant, but I never told him if I was for sure or not.

"Okay _Emmett_" I gave him a look telling him to lay off. Edward must have too.

"Whats going on here kids?" Charlie looked between the three of us, then stopped at me.

"Nothing dad."

"Bella?" Charlie countered. I looked at Edward, he nodded once. I took in a deep breathe and turned back to my father.

"Dad, I have something that I need to tell you. Well, that Edward and I need to tell you." I was playing with a napkin, not looking directly at Charlie.

"Well what is it Bella?"

"Dad, I am pregnant." I finally admitted. Now I had to look directly at him. His face was blank, and so were his eyes. Edward took my hand. Charlie slumped back into his chair and crossed his arms. Emmett gave me worried eyes.

"Dad-"

"How? What?" Charlie was talking to himself. "Bella, you, you arent even married yet, you havent finished college, I thought you were going to wait? I thought you were the one that was going to wait?" His eyes were upset, but not necessarily angry.

"What?" Emmett was shocked at that.

"Well, that's not the point. Bella, are you sure you two can handle this? A child and a wedding, at the same time?" He looked between Edward and I.

"Yes, we can handle this dad." I had to admit now I was upset. Charlie didn't sound so sure of us.

"I mean come on you two, all this stress, it could take a toll on your relationship." Charlie now rested his elbows on the table.

"I am sure Bella and I will have no problem with that." Edward now decided to step in.

"Well, if you say so." He still didn't believe us.

"Here you are" The waiter came back with our drinks finally.

"Thank you" I said as he placed my lemon water in front of me.

"Are we ready to order?" The man asked.

"Yes I think we are." Edward replied.

"Okay" The waiter turned to me.

"I will just get a plate of spaghetti, but no meatballs. And can I get an extra slice of garlic bread?" he nodded.

"We three men will get the medium steak special." Charlie ordered. We all handed the waiter our menus and he was gone.

"Bella, I just. I think I will need to sleep on this. I mean the wedding was big news, but a child?" Edward squeezed my hand when he looked at my saddened face. I was expecting this, but it didn't take away my pain.

"I don't know Bella, to be honest I am a little disappointed." Charlie said. That was it. I got up and went for the lady's bathroom, tears in my eyes. I heard Edward get up, "Charlie" and Emmett said "Dad?"

I closed the door to the one toilet bathroom and leaned against the door, crying.

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Someone is in here" I called through the door.

"Bella, let me in, please" I heard Edward. I opened the door immediately, and in an instant I was in his arms.

"I am so sorry Bella, its okay." He comforted me.

"Oh Edward, I should have known." I wiped my tears away and rested my head on his shoulder. Edward caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Are they still out there?" I asked.

"Emmett is, Charlie said he better be going."

"Oh." was all I could muster.

"Ready to go back out?" He asked.

"Sure, maybe you should go out first." I laughed at an attempt of humor. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I waited a few minutes before heading out myself.

"Hey Bella, listen" Emmett started.

"Its okay. I guessed it would have happened this way. I actually thought he took it a bit better. These new hormones are just messing with me." I shook my head and started to eat my plate of spaghetti that arrived. Emmett looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well, I am happy for you two." He added before starting to scarf his steak down.

"So why didn't you go with rose?" I asked, sparking conversation.

"Oh, she said she needed time alone I guess."

"Trouble on the home front?" I asked.

"No" He grimaced at me. "She and I usually do this kind of stuff. You know, be by ourselves for a few days." He shrugged, taking another fork full of steak.

"Oh."

"Oh, Bella" Edward started, "Esme called me this morning and wanted to know if we would go back home for dinner. Everyone is going, but I just forgot to tell you with the rush we were in." He added.

"Oh okay, sounds good!"

"Emmett you are invited too!" Emmett made the little score gesture before eating the last piece of his steak.

**Later on….**

"Hey Alice" I said lamely as I slipped my pumps off and Edward helped me out of my jacket.

"How did it..go?" She sounded chipper as she walked out of the other room for the first time, but she took in my appearance and sounded sad towards the end.

"Could have been better" Edward answered for me.

"Oh jeez. Im sorry. What did Charlie and Em say?"

"Well Charlie said he was disappointed and left, without eating his food that Edward nicely paid for" He looked at Edward and his expression was innocent. "I will be making him pay that back." I added.

"and Emmett said he was happy for us."

"He left?" She looked shocked. I nodded.

"Wow" She walked over to our fridge and slid opened the freezer. She pulled out my carton of chocolate icecream, and then a spoon, and walked back to the living room. Edward just shrugged. I went upstairs, followed by Edward, and changed. Edward lent me a one of his button up shirts, mainly because I love wearing them to bed, and he loves to see me in them. He put on a white t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. He helped me take off my necklaces, and then took my hand and led me downstairs. Alive and Jasper were curled up on the couch, staring at the tv. Both sharing my icecream. I smiled and Edward led me to the kitchen.

"Want anything?" He asked.

"Popcorn!" I cheered.

"Okay Bella" He laughed. I sat at the kitchen window stools and watched as he fished out my treat and threw it into the microwave. He walked over tome and took my hands in his. He leaned forward and kissed my knuckles.

"Bella, I am truly sorry about your fathers opinion about this."

"Edward, come on. You knew I expected it, but, you know I don't know. But you have no reason to be sorry for what Charlie said."

"Your right love, but it doesn't mean I am not sorry for your feelings being hurt."

"I love you" I smiled at him. He leaned over the counter and kissed me lightly. I kept my eyes closed a few seconds.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked.

"I think I want orange juice."

"Okay love. "

He was about to pour the juice in but, "Edward, can I bug you to put some ice in there?"

"Sure thing, crushed or cubed?"

"Crushed please" He nodded and finally got my drink, but then the popcorn was ready. He carried my snacks into the living room and sat down on the love seat. I sat down next to him and leaned into him. He handed me my drink, but kept the bowl in between our laps. I leaned my head forward so he could put his arm around me. Once we were situation, Alice decided she wanted to watch, "Edward Scissorhands" and we all agreed to it. I knew I would fall asleep, but oh well.

And with that, the evening closed to a rather peaceful, yet almost stressful close.

**I made it longer! I hope to write the rest of the chapters at this length, but that means it may take me a little longer, depending on certain things. I cant promise anything though! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a little fluffy! I great Edward and Bella chapter I think! And to warn you now, next chapter will go straight to tomorrow's dinner, then skip to Tuesday, Bella's appointment and so on! :D **


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

**Yes, this chapter took forever, and I hope your not too bummed that its not a real pointiful chapter! I am getting back into the writing, I had been sort of suspended from my computer in such ways. But, again, ten reviews, and well please don't be too mad for how long this took, and well thanks for reading! (: This is the last time it will take so long to review. I will probably put another chapter up around Monday, or Tuesday. I will take the weekend to write it! **

**Also!! So, this Thursday, Twilight opens at midnight in our theaters! So my friends and I are going! Im so excited!! Make sure to tell me how you thought the movie was in your reviews if you don't read this until after! Or just tell me how excited you are!! (:**

"Oh, it smells great!" I complimented as soon as I stepped into the Cullen's.

"Bella, what? You can smell the grill from in here?" Esme asked as she turned to corner to greet us.

"Oh, your not cooking in the house?" I asked.

"No? Wow that sense of smell really did get heightened!"

"What?" I caught that by surprise.

"Oh dear, there are no secrets with the Cullen's!" She winked in Edward's direction. I turned around and he smiled.

"I couldn't help it." His face was innocent, all but his smile. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"Come on, let's go visit Carlisle." Edward put his hand on the small of my back, and led me out to the back porch.

"Edward, Bella!" He exclaimed, wearing an apron that said "Kiss the cook". He raised his spatula up high as he greeted us. He pulled me into a hug first, then gave Edward a more manly hug.

"Bella seems to like the aroma of your burgers" Edward tapped my side with his elbow.

"Oh! Oh yes! A little bun in the oven I hear" He winked at me and continued to flip the burgers. I elbowed Edward, blushing. He just shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"It really does smell delicious." I added as Edward pulled over an outdoor chair for me, right in between his own and Carlisle's.

"Well thank you Bella. Its nice to have someone appreciate my cooking." He shot a fake stern look at Edward.

"She didn't have to eat it everyday!"

"I ate it often enough!" I defended Carlisle. "And I preferred it more then any restaurant too" I put my nose in the air adding a dramatic touch, and turned my attention back to Carlisle. I smiled halfway through my turn though. I heard Edward's chuckle.

"So, have you been to your doctor's yet?" Carlisle struck up conversation.

"No, I have an appointment on Tuesday actually."

"Oh I see. You know, I could do your check ups for you, for free" He offered.

"I think I may take you up on that, after this appointment." No way would I have my fiancés dad doing my pap smear and whatever else they had planned on doing to me. That was out of the question.

"Okay, I am going to hold you to that then" He pointed his cooking utensil at me and laughed at himself.

"Well, I know it's a bit early on, but what are you two hoping for?" He asked, flipping a burger once again.

"I don't really know?" I turned to Edward.

"I think I would be happy with either. There are certain things a dad wants to do, take his boy fishing play catch, but you can also do that with a girl. Raise a tomboy." He shrugged.

I had never really thought about that one myself. Ultimately, I think I would want a girl. Whenever I thought about having kids, I always pictured it to be a girl. Maybe it was just growing up with baby dolls, that always happened to look or actually were supposed to be girls. Plus, whenever I think about boys I think of messes, trouble, and well, more trouble. Not that girls cant be though. But knowing his/her father, they will grow up well mannered. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, burgers are ready!" He called. He put each patty onto a plate and motioned for me to go ahead of him.

The kitchen transformed from a regular kitchen to a buffet in those few short minutes we spent outside. I was surprised. There were toppings, side dishes, and well the whole enchilada. My mouth started watering the moment I caught in each scent and sight. I grabbed one of the larger plates, knowing I was eating for two now. But, had to watch what I ate. I walked by slowly, grabbing a thing here or there. I knew it was a small amount of healthy, but there were always seconds. I grabbed two burgers, some watermelon, two or three strawberries, and sliced banana, and some jalapeño pickles for some punch. I saw Alice picking the same things as me.

We all sat outside, and when I took in everyone's faces, one was missing.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked, confused. Edward's expression was the same.

Everyone but Edward and I exchanged a funny look, laughing slightly.

"Oh, Emmett had to take a trip and visit," Jasper snorted a laugh, "John!"

"What?" I asked, still confused. Even more now.

"Oh, Jasper and Emmett had an Jalapeño pickle eating contest. The two went through three jars. The loser was the first to either get sick, or drink water. And well, Emmett's stomach must have gave out" Now Esme couldn't hold her laugh.

"ALRIGHT! REMATCH!" Emmett suddenly boomed from the sliding doors leading out to the porch.

"Oh no, no no no, you got sick Emmett. Don't be a sore loser now." Jasper said, still smiling.

"I am not a sore loser! I just don't think digestive problems are a fair disqualifier!"

"Emmett, it was fair. We stated it before the competition." Jasper answered.

"Fine. We will have another one at some point!" Emmett jabbed his finger at Jasper and sat down. He quickly looked that everyone else had food but him, so he got up and ran back into the house. I laughed at my brother. He was definitely one of a kind.

"So, how are my ladies?" Emmett asked when he came back out.

"And who might your ladies be?" Edward asked.

"Alice and Bella. Rose is my women, so that makes the other two my ladies" He smiled, singing the 'ladies' part slightly, shivying his shoulders too.

"You call your sister your lady?"

"Its not like I am saying 'ladies' as another word for my girlfriends. Its my main ladies." He made a 'duh' face at Jasper.

"Well, whatever you call us, we are fine." I finally spoke.

"And how are my miniature nephews/ nieces?" Emmett took a few seconds to smile at both Alice and I.

"They are fine, thanks" Alice smiled back.

"Fine? Fine? That's it? I figured you atleast would be fantastic Al." He took a big bight of his burger. He knew I wouldn't be to chipper, with the whole Charlie situation. But I knew if Charlie did actually sleep on it, he would come around at some point. Or at least I hoped. Prayed even.

"So Alice, have you started on the babies room? Knowing you I bet you have atleast planned it, right?" Esme asked Alice cheerfully.

"Well yes I have…." Oh god, I shouldn't have eaten so much! I took off, running to the nearest bathroom. Luckily, there was one just in the hallway near the kitchen. And, I did happen to make it. I didn't bother to close the door, so after a split second, someone who I guessed to be Edward was holding up my hair. These were the times I wished I had shorter hair, but I couldn't imagine cutting it above my shoulders. Heck, I didn't even like how short it was about two inches below my shoulders. I had finally finished, and flushed the toilet. I went into the kitchen and washed my hands since there was no soap in the bathroom, along with gurgling water in my mouth to get rid of the horrible after taste.

"I would kiss you love, but…" He let off, and just smiled. I did too. He took my newly cleaned hand and led me back outside.

"Man, I had never seen you run so fast Bells" Emmett teased. I slapped the back of his head.

"Jerk" I giggled. He smiled at me while he rubbed his now sore spot. Edward walked ahead of me during this time, and sat in my seat. I smiled at him and then moved to take his previous seat, but he put his hand on each side of my hips and pulled me back, placing me on his lap.

"You may not want me to get used to this. Who knows what will happen when I turn into a whale." Edward laced our fingers together, then he kissed my knuckles.

"Love, in my eyes you will never be such a size." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Sure, you say that now. You Won't believe it when you see how large I get. Not that it is completely terrible. Renee said she had no stretch marks, so hopefully I have the same luck." Esme smiled at me.

"Well, I didn't either! Not with any of my children!"

"But, she did get one stretch mark from Emmett, but she said it faded." I shrugged. Esme smiled at Emmett he also shrugged.

"Icecream!" Alice suddenly shouted. I turned my head to see her pulling on Jasper.

"Ahh Alice! This will be the third carton today!"

"I know, and I need more!" She yelled back. Jasper really didn't look like he wanted to leave just yet, so I thought I would relieve him of his duty. Just this once.

"I can take her" I said, getting off of Edward. He pouted when he realized I was leaving. I winked at him and leant down to kiss him softly.

"Thank you Bellsy! Atleast someone will take me!" She gave Jasper a look. I laughed when Jasper gave me a face, mocking Alice when she turned around. Esme even giggled at his charade.

Alice and I walked out to her car, and headed towards the grocery store.

"I don't get why I need icecream so much. Out of all the foods, why icecream?!" She ranted to herself almost.

"Good question." I replied.

"Have you gotten attached to any foods?" She looked at me.

"No, not yet. I hope its something good, and easy, like, like, oh I don't know. Icecream would be great I think, but maybe something more healthy. "

"Not really, too many calories." She shook her head.

"Well, I just got a mental picture of Something that looks really good right now."

"and what may that be?" She asked.

"Swiss Rolls" My mouth started watering at the thought.

"Oh, that does sound good" We both started to zone out, our faces blank.

"Okay, screw the icecream! " Alice giggled, did too.

We flew into the parking lot, and jumped out as soon as we were parked. We all but ran into the store. We walked directly to the snack isle, and grabbed a box of Swiss Rolls each. We were only a couple feet away from the check-out when Alice grabbed my arm and then led me to the icecream. It seemed she really wasn't going to forget about it. And we were out just as fast as we had come.

"Wow you ladies didn't take long at all!" Esme greeted us as we entered the house. She was in the kitchen packing up all to left over food. I turned around, facing the door, and started to slip my jacket off. I heard Edward's voice. I hooked my coat up onto the hook rack and turned around, only to be pulled into Edward's warm embrace. I looked up at him and he crashed his lips to mine.

"Well hello to you too" I said as we pulled apart. He smiled down at me and then kissed my forehead.

"So what did you get me?" He teased. I opened the bag to show him the treats I had bought.

"Wow Bella, you must be hungry." He teased.

"Im not going to eat them all Edward, I figured I could share." He kissed me once more before he let go of me and headed back to wherever he had came from.

"Arent you going to have one now love?" I suddenly heard Edward again after a couple minutes.

"No, I don't think so?" I turned around in my chair to look at him, confused slightly as to why he suddenly asked.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. I knew he wanted some.

"Actually, on second thought I think I will" I was rather hungry for one…or two. I opened the box and took three out. I handed one to Edward, and he smiled in thanks.

"Bella, we are all outside." Edward placed his free hand on my elbow and guided me outside.

"Thank you Bella, so much" Jasper thanked me.

"No prob, I shrugged as I sat down next to Edward. I started to pick at my little desert, peeling off all the chocolate first, then actually taking a bite.

___

We all chatted for a few more hours, then watched a movie, but soon after that was finished, I was practically dead on my feet. Edward had decided it was finally time he took me home.

"Love, you look extremely tired" He said to me as he pulled back the comforter and sheets of our bed.

"I am" I mumbled and crawled in and pulled the sheets over me. Edward crawled in next to me, and leaned up on one elbow, looking down at me.

"I love you" He brushed some hair out of my face.

"I love you more" I answered, with a sleepy smile. He chuckled and shook his head. Then leaned down to kiss me. He reached back and turned off the lamp and he laid down, and I wormed over to him and he held me in his arms, then started to hum me to sleep. And like most nights now, I was asleep in seconds.

_____ Tuesday_____

"Bella, Bella, wake up love" I felt him kiss my forehead. I smiled, finally coming out of my slumber. My eyes fluttered open, to find my own personal god, leaning over me.

"Good morning" I greeted. He smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Very good morning" I restated. He just chuckled.

"Come on love, you have an appointment today!"

"Oh, joyous!" I said sarcastically. He smiled and took my hand, tugging me further off the bed.

"Okay, Okay. I am getting up!" I laughed.

I jumped into the shower, already nervous about what was to come. I didn't waste any time though, as soon as I removed all the soap and what not, I was out of the shower and getting dressed. I just threw on a pair of one of my favorite jeans, and one of Edward's sweatshirts. His scent calmed me slightly. I decided to just let my hair air dry, then do whatever with it once I see how it will cooperate. I walked into the kitchen, and found Edward making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Oh, smells great Edward!" I sat down at the counter and watched Edward.

"You know, I really had no idea how to make these, but its rather simple." He stated as he flipped one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah, who knew?" I teased. He smiled at me and turned around to take two plastic plates out of the cupboard behind him.

"Diagonal or down the middle?" He asked, motioning with his spatula which way I would like it sliced.

"Diagonal, for sure." He cut both sandwiches that way, and placed one plate in front of me. I rubbed my hands together, and began to eat.

About a half an hour later, the small amount of dishes were done, and my hair was about halfway dry. I left to the upstairs and just decided to leave my hair down, it seemed to look nice enough. I put on a bit of make up, and grabbed my purse from our bedroom. I walked down the hallway, but stopped in front of our spare room. I opened the door and leaned against the wooden frame. I remembered Esme asking Alice about starting her nursery, and then started to picture how my own nursery would look like. My small daydream was interrupted by Edward calling out my name.

"Coming" I called, and closed to door. I walked towards the front door to the apartment, and waiting outside as Edward locked it as we left. Once he did, he turned around and took my hand. We took the elevator down and finally, we actually headed towards the doctor's office.

A few short minutes later, we were arriving into the parking lot.

"Oh god." I groaned.

"Bella, don't worry! They are just going to do a quick check up. It won't be that bad." Edward attempted to soothe me. He was smiling though, and I knew he was teasing me in his mind.

"Yeah sure, no big deal for you! You aren't the one who has to remember to take all these pills!"

"Bella, I am almost positive I am going to have to remind you to take these along with your other pills. But you shouldn't even be worried about remembering to take vitamins everyday. You are, I mean we are going to have a lot more to worry about."

"Worry about??" I shrieked.

"No, no Bella! Not worry! I, I knew I lacked a better word." Edward said to himself as he closed the drivers side door.

"No Bella, we just need to be careful. Like any other couple that is expecting." He calmed me a bit with that statement.

"And on top of that, we have the wedding." I groaned again.

"What, cold feet already?" He asked me, eyes almost showing a hint of concern.

"No! Edward!" I punched his arm lightly. "Of course not you goof! I would never get cold feet! I am just saying, having a baby and planning a wedding may be, a tad stressful."

"Well it's a good thing Alice loves planning, I am sure she will take everything over, and the only thing you need to worry about is telling her yes or no, or white or pink. Don't worry about it." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Im sure you right." I smiled, "Like usual" I added. He rolled his eyes playfully, and opened one of the doors for me.

"Here we go." I sighed, preparing myself for what I should be expecting, only I didn't know what to expect.

I sat down in one of the chairs, waiting, while Edward checked me in. I tried to convince Edward he didn't have to come, considering nothing important is going on. Sure, a few tests, some new info and what not. Well, okay. So I sort of see, he wanted to be with me every step of the way, but when it comes to him missing school and such, I should have drawn the line. But I didn't need this to get too complicated, so I gave in.

"Isabella Swan" I rather pretty nurse called out, holding a small clipboard and looking to match a face to the name she had just read out. I got up, and felt Edward take my hand in his own. I smiled at him, and we followed the nurse into the small office.

"Okay Isabella we are going to do the usual check ups first, then get some health history, then we will perform a physical exam, which makes up of a pap smear, cervical cultures, and if you want, a ultrasound. Just incase your wondering how far along you are and such. Then she will probably talk to you about different concerns, and then you can ask any questions you may have, Okay?" She informed me before getting to it. And before I knew it, Dr. Stein was sitting down and going to explain what was going to be going on this afternoon. I nodded, and she got to work.

In the end, I found out I was eight in a half weeks pregnant. I assumed it was around that time.

"Arent you glad its over?" Edward asked, with a small chuckle

"Very much so. I'm so tired." I sighed, leaning my head against the nice cold window and closed my eyes.

"Well, while you were getting one of your exams, Alice called me and invited us over for some movies. But we don't have to since I guessed you would be worn out.

"No, no its fine. Im not tired enough to go to sleep. " I murmerred.

"Sure Bella" Edward chuckled again.

"Well, it will take what, ten minutes to get to Alice and Jasper's? Well, I can nap on the way there. And it wont kill us if I nap there while you guys enjoy the movie. So, I say, to Alice's!"

"Fine Bella, I guess I owe that much to you" He said with a light chuckle. He then took my hand off my lap, and set our entwined hands on the arm rest in between our seats. I set my head back against the car door window.

"Bella, wake up. We are here" I was lightly being shaken, obviously to be woken up. I opened my eyes, and found Edward, right next to me. The passenger door open so he could help me out.

"Oh" I answered, and got out.

"I have been trying to wake you up for a few minutes now. I didn't know you were that deeply asleep or I would have taken you home instead."

"I wouldn't have been to happy when I woke up." I answered.

"I recall someone saying they would be happy anywhere as long as I were there with them." He countered. I grunted, knowing he won that one.

"There you guys are!" We suddenly heard Alice chirp. "Jees, we have been waiting a lifetime! Or atleast I have been!" she practically skipped outside the door towards us, making sure to give Edward and I each a rather tight hug.

"Hi Alice." I greeted.

"Jesus Bella, you look bushed!" She told me.

" She is, but she refused to go home" Edward cut in before I could say anything.

"Im fine, so, on with the movies?" I asked, and we all headed in. Alice of course leading the way.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

"Bella, Bella wake up." I heard Edward whispering into my ear. I was still tired, so I grumbled and rolled over. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. He started trailing his lips from the end of my neck to the bottom of my ear. I smiled, and maneuvered myself so I was facing him. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I was too tired. So I just smiled, and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. He pulled me tighter, and whispered, " I love you". My little act gained me a few more hours of sleep, and I was thankful for that.

Few hours later…

"Bella, what do you want for lunch?" I heard Edward call from the kitchen, I heard him opening a closing cupboards for a while.

"I have no clue" I said, eyes glued to the movie I was watching. I had always loved A Walk To Remember. It was one of those romances that weren't necessarily pointless. It was really the only one I liked. I wasn't a big fan of The Notebook.

"Bella" I heard Edward, and he was really close. I turned my attention to my own personal god standing only a few feet away, arms crossed.

"What?" I asked partially laughing, due to his frustrated face that was occupying his features.

"You can never decide on food anymore. I thought when women are pregnant they are demanding and know exactly what and how they want it. But you my dear, wont even give me a clue. Not even what you are in the mood for, Chinese or Mexican." I had to giggle a bit more.

"Now what's so funny?" He asked, slight amusement taking place of his frustration.

"I don't know. Its just kind of funny that you are so intent on feeding me. Maybe im just not hungry yet" I shrugged.

"Now your saying you aren't hungry. Most women eating for two are eating everything in sight." I threw a pillow at him. He caught it before it nailed him in the face, "What was that for?" He asked, laughing a bit.

"Maybe I'm not most women Edward." I said. Slightly angry for some reason.

"Well of course you aren't love. You're my Bella, there isn't any other woman out there like you." He said, walking over to sit next to me. I scooted over when he sat down. He laughed a little, and pulled me to him. I was a bit resistant.

"Bella"

"Edward." I retorted.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did." I said quietly, starting to play with him a bit.

"And I am deeply sorry. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" He asked, releasing full force on me with his deep emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, actually there is." I answered, placing my hand on his cheek. He leaning into it.

"I would like you to invite everyone over for a spaghetti dinner tonight!" I smiled hugely, he mirrored it himself.

"Sure, anything for my Bella." He kissed me before getting off the couch, and re-tucked my throw blanket around me. I returned my gaze back to the television screen.

A few hours later, I heard a burst of the front door to our apartment opening.

"Where's my Bellsy!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Emmett, calm down. We just got here, don't make her want us to leave already." I heard Jasper say with a small chuckle.

"she is in the other room Emmett." Edward chided in.

"Bells!" Emmett darted over to me, pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs. I would never get sick of them. I returned the gesture with as much force as I could, slightly arching my back to the baby didn't get smooshed. I was always scared for things like that. But every time things seem to be going great, it all gets taken away from me. I wouldn't let anything happen that could possibly take away my happiness. Not this time.

"How's my baby sister?" Emmett asked as he took over the other end of the couch.

"Pretty great." I answered.

"And the appointment?" He continued.

"Oh good. Tiring. They had a lot of information for me to take in. And about five pamphlets I need to practically memorize."

"Any risks or anything that they know of yet?" He suddenly turned serious.

"They said I just have to monitored a lot more then the usual pregnant woman would. And some rare birth defects, but she said we would get more into depth during another visit."

"But when we do talk with the doctor about it, we are getting all the statistics possible." Edward suddenly appeared, with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie trailing behind. Edward plopped down next to me, and tossed his arm around my shoulders. Rosalie sat in between Edward and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice took the love seat. Alice draped her small legs over Jasper's lap. We all just relaxed and talked peacefully for a while, until Emmett demanded we order pizza and have our usual pizza night instead of my brilliant 'spaghetti night' . Only it was Wednesday not Friday, and we weren't at the Cullen's.

"Okay, okay. What toppings are we going with again?" Jasper asked Emmett. We all sent those two into the kitchen to take care of that, because they were being the bossiest and the loudest.

"So, what movies shall we watch?" Edward asked as he went to our movie cabinet.

"I say…" Alice stopped to thing for a few seconds. " We go with Martian Child. I am in love with John Cusack, and that little boy! Oh he is adorable!" She cheered.

"I agree!" I smiled, excited now. I remember Edward and I renting that movie, and him comforting me when I started to cry. He bought it for me the next day because he said he knew I loved it.

"Martian Child it is then."

"Forty minutes until the pizza gets here, and if they are late its free." Emmett and Jasper returned to their spots.

"So, what movie?" Jasper asked.

"it's a surprise!" Alice kissed his cheek.

"Oh great, Its going to be a non-action movie, I can tell." Emmett already complained.

"Shut up Emmett." I threw a pillow at his head.

"Your lucky you have a bun in the oven or you'd be dead meat." He teased.

"whatever Em, you wouldn't do anything to her, pregnant or not ." Rosalie ruffled his hair.

Emmett just groaned and got up to turn off the light. I curled up into Edward, and got comfortable.

The pizza ended up being one minute late, so we got the pizza free. I'm sure that pizza guy wont be returning to this address now, thanks to Emmett threatening to 'pummle' him if he didn't give us our free pizza due to the pizza guy not knowing how this apartment buildings numbering system worked. It was a little odd, but if Emmett wanted his late pizza free, that's how he got it. Poor little teenager didn't know what hit him. Emmett ended up giving the little guy a tip though, just for being a good sport about the whole situation. And oddly enough, Emmett tipped him the same amount that the pizza was actually worth. I really don't understand Emmett sometimes.

"Eat up Bells!" Emmett slapped my shoulder as I stood next to him as he opened the large sized box.

"You know I will Em." I slapped his shoulder then too. He smiled hugely at me, and I him for our 'sibling moments' we were having a lot lately. Sometimes when Edward has school, Emmett would come over and keep me company, sometimes even for the whole day.

"Yeah, I do" He added before taking three slices and dropping them on his plate. I took two myself, and when I turned around to walk back to the living room, Edward stole my plate, and carried it in there for me. He even got me some ginger ale to drink. He was being such a sweetheart lately. Well, more then usual.

"This part is so cute. He truly does remind you of Andy Warhol" Alice noted on the movie. I laughed when Jasper covered her mouth when she was about to speak again. Alice has a habit of talking non-stop during movies. Especially during the good parts.

"Alice, really?" Emmett asked rhetorically, almost frustrated. I was a little surprised, Emmett didn't like these kinds of movies, so I thought he would rather do anything but this. I laughed again.

"Bella, you are finding a lot of things amusing today." Edward whispered into my ear.

"What can I say, I'm in one of those easily entertained moods." I turned my head up and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and kissed me then.

"I love you" He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and we just stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be a while. We just smiled, and that's how easy it was for Edward and I. It was just so easy, and right. I really loved this boy. No, not boy. Edward was anything but a boy. He was a man, a gentleman. The kind of gentleman who knew when to say the right thing at exactly the right time. He knew how to make me laugh, make me feel good about anything, good about myself, my odd situations I am usually in, and well just good about my life. I really wouldn't have a life without him, and I never really did when I wasn't with him. He brought me my life, and when I moved he kept it, and well when I came back, he returned it to me, even after what we went through to finally be together. Bella and Edward once again, but on a more profoundly satisfying way. I loved Edward, with all my largely problematically sized heart. We were prepared for whatever life throws at us, and I am one hundred percent sure we can take it, because we have a very, maybe even ridiculously strong bond. And I wouldn't let anything change that. Not now, and most definitely not ever. He was my life, like I previously said.

I found myself staring at the side of Edward's face as he watched the movie. I don't even think he realized I was, because he never turned to meet my gaze, which I am glad about, only because I wanted to stare at him. It sounds odd, but I do. Just to bask in the thoughts of knowing this guy was mine. All mine. And will always be. And to my astonishment, he was actually returned the same feelings I had for him. He was just as happy that I was his. Which is crazy because I am know where near deserving of Edward. But he was so stuck on himself being the undeserving one. And that was completely bizarre all things considering. I always hoped I was good enough for him, but he really does do a good job of making me feel like I am the most important person on the planet. Like we were the only two people on this planet actually. Well, three. I set my hand on my still non-existent bump, and just thought about how Edward and I were starting a family of our own. Sure, some thought this was a bit early, and we aren't even married, but I could care less. Traditional orders are over-rated anyways. If you intend to spend every minute of every day of forever with the one you love, it shouldn't matter how you do it, as long as it makes the both of you happy. Right?

I had always remembered dreaming of my wedding day, then having my own family and growing old with whomever I chose to live my life throughout with, but as a child complications don't really come to mind because reality wasn't really something that had hit us yet. None of us were attuned with it yet. Parents seemed to make closet monsters away with just flickering on the light and setting your bravest bear in there to prove it was safe. We largely imaginative kids always thought we become princesses, wizards, pirates, and so on, but life obviously isn't that way it works. Which by telling myself this, my highly untraditional lifestyle doesn't sound so bad. I know enough to believe that as long as the way you do things makes you happy, nothing else matters. Not what other people think, not what society thinks, its what makes you happy that is the ultimate importance. But there is also the thought of not wanting to go through life unhappy.

I am at my prime age, or so everyone says, and to maybe be rushed into parenting may screw up the way I planned my life. I planned on school for journalism, and then having kids once I had my degree and other much needed diplomacies, and well that has already been messed with. I have already missed out on a semester, and now a whole year. My plans are already pushed back because I set more important things ahead of it. And some say having kids so early really dampers your young adulthood, cutting down outings and so on. Not that I would mind having a night in with Edward, but what would happen if I had a kid running around? I already had anxiety, but now this? How could I lookout for someone more fragile then me, when I cant even look after myself? I always knew I wasn't fit to be a parent. These little thoughts are always floating around in my head, always making me worry and scare away from reality again. There was no way I could be unhappy though.

With Edward with me every step along the way, I knew I had nothing to worry about. Edward would take care of us, and I knew that. He always put me before himself, and Im sure he would do the same for our child. Its not like I didn't want this child, I did, and I do. But, really, was I ready? No, I had to be. There was no way of getting an abortion, that was completely out of the question. Plus, I loved this baby, with all my heart already and I haven't even felt it kick. I could never terminate a living being, especially one that Edward and I were bringing into the world. I guess I will just have to wait and see what life has in store for me.

"Okay, okay Alice, calm down!" Jasper said, suddenly joining Edward and I in the kitchen. I wanted some juice, so Edward accompanied me out there.

"Ice cream?" I guessed. Jasper rolled his eyes and nodded. Alice's hormones were hitting her hard, but Jasper was the one who had to deal with the blow.

"Thank god I don't have to deal with that" Edward laughed.

"Yet." I added.

"Yet." He repeated.

"Bella has never bossed you around, so I am sure it wont be this bad."

"Alice just knows what she wants, and you're the lucky one who gets to give it to her." I winked at him, taking a sip of my OJ.

"I really am lucky aren't I?" Edward and I smiled at love stricken Jasper. He and Alice were adorable.

"JASPER!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, jesus! I haven't even gotten the ice cream scooper out!" He laughed. I heard a small giggle from Alice in the other room.

"Sorry" She sang, giggling a bit more. Jazz got her ice cream and took it out to her.

"Please, please don't be like that" Edward teased.

"I hope I wont. I wonder what she is going to be like when she turns into a whale?" I laughed.

"Hey! I heard that Swan!" Alice yelled.

"Its true though!" I retorted.

"It wont matter love, I can tolerate anything. But as long as its just me taking care you of, and not both you and Alice at one time." His eyes widened in fake terror. I laughed.

"I'm sure you wont. Jasper is pretty reliable. If anything he would be the one taking care of us if we ever had to be in that situation."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well, Edward you get stressed easily already with school, I couldn't do that to you." I said.

"Bella, Im sure if my sister and soon to be wife needed to be taken care of I would be perfectly at ease. Even if it meant going to two take out restaurants that happened to be across town from each other. You two mean the world to me, I would do anything in a heart beat for you two." He kissed me lightly, and continued to look at me.

"Hey you two! If you don't get back in here, Im going to take your spot and stretch out!" Emmett boomed.

"Come on." Edward took my hand and lead me back into the other room, for yet another movie.

**TEN REVIEWS**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

The next morning Edward rushed me out of bed, refusing to let me squirm my way out of having to go to Charlie's today. I guess Edward had talked to him before I had awoken, and Charlie had asked him to come over for lunch. Of course, Edward being the gentleman, accepted. Sure, I did want to fix these slight problems between my dad and I, but how did I know Charlie was just trying to relieve some of his guilt? Or just not wanting to stress me out more then I already was, because he knows where that would end up. My risk at health once more. But, I guess I would have to wait and see.

"Bella, come on!" Edward yelled from the kitchen. I sighed, and finished applying the non-needed make up. I think I was just stalling.

"Bella." Edward said, now getting tired of waiting, he was leaning against the door frame.

"Edward." I said back, smiling. Edward wasn't having that.

"Why don't you want to see your father?" He asked, full of concern and curiosity at the same time. A lot of seriousness too. Almost frustration.

"Because. How do I know he isn't just doing this for my sake, and not for me? Or if he is just doing it because I am sitting in the back of his conscious driving him crazy with guilt?" I asked, now frustrated with myself and my over analyzing.

"Of course he is doing it for you love, he just needed to come around. Like he said." Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I just don't want to feel that bad again, that's all" I leaned my head against his chest. He pulled me tighter.

"There is no way in hell that I will let you feel that bad again Bella. Not a chance" He whispered in my ear. I smiled, even though he wasn't looking at me. I kissed him lightly through his shirt. He pulled himself back again and then placed a small kiss on my cheek. We stood there for a while, just hugging and embracing one another. Only sooner then later, morning sickness caught up with me.

I heard Edward come after me, lifting up my hair. Did I hear a small chuckle? Because this wasn't funny at all, if he were the one puking his brains out he wouldn't find this humorous. I finished up my daily round, and went to brush my teeth and clean up a bit.

"Love, you look ravishing, even after that" He laughed. I glared at him, trying to hide my smile. I tried to walk past him, out of our room, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back lightly, but effectively.

"I apologize love, it was to tempting, but it was a compliment." He smiled, looking deep into my eyes, attempting to dazzle me I'm sure.

"You are so ridiculous" I shook my head, and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we walked out to the living room. I sat down at the kitchen counter. And he went to the closet in the hallway to get our jackets.

"Bella, which jacket would you like? it's a little chilly out, but not too bad."

"I will go with the corduroy jacket please." I sat, picking my nails, still really nervous. Edward walked over to me, and stopped a few feet away, watching me. I stopped, and blushed.

"Bella, calm down. Its not like Charlie is going to bite your head off or something. Plus, he cant forbid you from doing or saying something only applies to yourself. it's a little late for him to voice his opinion on this matter love. And I am sure he is ready to tell you he is okay with this, and is happy for you. Why else would he invite us to lunch?" He walked over to me and set our jackets on the seat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I hugged him closer to me, he chuckled as I let out a shaky breath.

"Love, why are you so nervous?" He asked, pulling away to look at me.

"I don't know, I care for my parents opinion and well Charlie's is the most important to me." I shrugged.

"Speaking of parental approvals, have you talked to your mom at all?" Edward asked.

"Oh great, no!" I wave of guilt took over me, knowing I should've kept in touch after I left. I hadn't even called to let her know I had arrived at home safely.

"Okay, Bella before you start worrying-"

"Too late" I interrupted.

"Alright, before you start worrying too much, lets just take one step at a time. I am positive that Renee understands. Lets just get this over with, with Charlie, then when we get back home you can call your mother." I nodded at his idea.

Edward lifted up my jacket, and helping me into it, then threw on his own. It was my favorite dress jacket of his, and of course, he added his scarf.

"Okay Ms. Swan, shall we?" He lifted his hand for me to take it, and with the other motioned to the front door.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, we shall." I giggled lightly at his charade.

Edward opened the passenger door for me, and I kissed his cheek in thanks. We had about a half an hour drive to my father's house, and that gave me some time to calm down. I threw in my Jack Johnson cd, and leaned my head against the window. The coolness of the glass usually felt really good against my usually hot forehead. Edward found my hand with his own, and kept them set on my leg. We didn't really speak on the way there, only the occasional joke that Edward would tell to me to attempt to again, calm me down. Lighten my very tense mood.

I didn't know why I was so worried about this. I knew Charlie had to have come around, but it is a rather unique situation. Charlie didn't want to lose me, and well I can see where he was coming from if this baby were a threat to my health. He was sure he was more then thrilled to become a grandfather, and I am sure he suspected Emmett to supply him with the first, not his 'baby girl'. Especially with the way things had been. How the past couple months had been. It was a bit too early to throw this all on him. So in a way, I did understand. But maybe after I explain this all too him from my perspective, the fact that I am truly happy for once, that maybe he will see it more my way. I knew he wasn't fully approving yet, I am sure it is only to make sure I don't freak out, like I am currently.

We pulled up to Charlie's house, and parked next to his cruiser. I got out of the car quickly, in order to beat Edward's gentlemanly ways. He smiled at me when he realized he didn't need to open my door. I skipped around the car, and wrapped Edward's arm around me.

"Have we finally figured out there is nothing to worry about?" Edward teased.

"No, but might as well not show weakness." I laughed. Edward pulled me closer so he could kiss my cheek. Realization finally hit me when Charlie opened the front door before Edward could even knock.

"Bells! Edward!" Charlie boomed, opening the screen door to pull me into a hug, then give Edward a more manly hug. I laughed. Then heard a sound as if a plate was broken come from inside the house.

"Emmett! I leave you alone for one minute…" Charlie grumbled to himself. "Come on in guys"

"Sorry pops, butterfingers?" Emmett tried to find a way out of trouble. I laughed and went to the closet to get a dust pan and broom. But when I turned around, Charlie took them from me.

"Bells, you no longer live here, no need for you to clean it. Plus, Edward needs discipline." He chuckled.

"But I don't live here either!" Emmett complained.

"So? You made the mess!" Charlie handed him the cleaning utensils.

"What, Em where do you live?" I asked, suddenly very confused.

"Well, I still live here, but I am moving in with Rose in a couple weeks. Its embarrassing knowing your younger sister moves out before you do yourself." He laughed and began to sweep up the porcelain shards."

"Come on, lets move this party to the living room." Charlie suggested. Edward and I sat on one end of the couch, Emmett soon took the other end, and Charlie planted himself in his usual seat.

It was silent for a while.

"So, how was your appointment?" Charlie asked, actually sounding interested.

"Pretty good, very tiring."

"A little more then two months pregnant I hear" I turned to Emmett, he smiled hugely.

"I cant keep anything to myself, I knew you would want to tell him yourself, but as you all know, I get a little ahead of myself sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I joked, Emmett gave me a fake stern look, as if I insulted him. I threw a pillow at him.

"Your lucky I cant retaliate."

"As if you could!" I laughed.

"your right, then Charlie would get involved." He chuckled.

"Your darn right would. No rough housing remember?" Charlie then lifted up his recliner and leaned back.

"So, any worries?" He asked suddenly.

"Well she had told us that we would have to be monitored more then normal couples would, but nothing other then that." I informed him.

"That's good." It went silent again.

"So, your okay with this?" Edward finally said.

"Well, see that's why I asked you over here. I wanted to apologize for my behavior that night at the restaurant. You were confiding in me to be there for you Bells, and well I rejected you. And I hope you can forgive me for that, I can be a little stubborn."

"Well duh dad, who else would Bella get it from?" That earned Emmett another pillow, only this time from Charlie.

"But, yes, I am okay with it now. I have realized you two are very mature for your age, and I know you to can handle that responsibility. Its just I have had to care and worry about Bella for years, and its just a little nerve racking to know that something like having a child could go and mess up everything again." He stopped for a moment, "But that was before I talked to Carlisle. I should have gotten more of the facts before I assumed you would be in any danger. I don't want to lose you Bells, but I am sure you know that. Its just my job to worry about you."

"Dad, its okay. I mean it did hurt when you walked out, but after I thought about it all, and the whole situation, I knew where you were coming from. I do forgive you dad, but now there isn't much to forgive. Like you said, you were only worrying about me." I shrugged. Edward squeezed my hand, in a way telling me he told me so. I smiled.

"Aww, what a lovely father, daughter moment." Emmett cooed.

"Emmett. Behave." Charlie said, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes sir." He saluted him and laid back down, setting his feet on my lap as he stretched out. I then started to tickle his toes, knowing that's his most sensitive spot. He began giggling furiously, and fell off the couch. He popped his head back up and stuck his tongue out at me, taking his spot back with a huff.

"Hey, if you cant take it, don't dish it out. You should've known I would do that." I laughed.

"Yeah, I should have."

We ate lunch there, and continued to visit with them for a few hours. But eventually, we had to get back. We had promised Alice previously that we would go to Edward's parents house with them and have dinner there. But since Alice and I were going to help Esme make the spaghetti, we had to leave a bit early.

"Aw, so soon?" Charlie said as we told him we needed to leave.

"Yeah, but we will be back soon." I promised, pulling my dad into a hug.

"I hope so! Billy Black was saying he would like to see you, along with Jacob."

"Well call me when they come down, and I will too. Just let me know and I will be here." I smiled.

"Okay Bells, come give your big brother a hug!" Emmett said, standing in the way of the door. I shook my head with a laugh, and he pulled me into his infamous bear hug.

"Alright, bye guys!" I waved, and Edward and I headed out to the Volvo.

"To your parents house Eddie!" I laughed. Edward turned to me beaming, eyes lit up.

"What?" I smiled, confused as to why he was so happy.

"you called me Eddie" He whispered.

"So?"

"You haven't called me that, since, since" He couldn't even finish, I broke him off with a small kiss.

"I know."

And with that we headed to the Cullen's.

"Ah, Esme! Bella and Edward are here!" Carlisle called as he opened the door.

"Son, why don't you just come in? I was completely comfortable" Carlisle laughed.

"Well that's a shame dad." Edward faked disappointment.

"Yeah, sure. Well come on in guys, the family is in the living room. But I am sure Alice and Esme have made their way to the kitchen already." He winked at me, and opened to door wider for us to enter. Edward helped me out of my jacket, and hung it on the rack.

Us three girls got supper ready in no time, having nice conversations as we went. But, instead of making the sauce ourselves, Esme wanted to test if Carlisle could tell the difference between his favorite homemade sauce and Preggo sauce. So we used Preggo, saving us plenty of time. We all sat at the kitchen counter, going through some baby magazines that Esme had gotten for Alice and I. 'Awing' at everything from the little baby rattles to the small little outfits with the cute little sayings on them. Alice especially found the 'automatic sprinkler' saying adorable.

"What are you ladies up to?" Edward asking, suddenly appearing from the living room. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, placing a small kiss on my head.

"Baby stuff Edward, go away" Alice said, not bothering to look up from her catalogue. I laughed at looked up at him.

"Yeah Edward, let us ladies to girl stuff. Alone." Esme chimed with a small laugh.

"Well then, I guess I am not so welcome out here." He feigned hurt. "Sorry love, for disturbing you."

"Its okay, but it wont be for long if you don't go" I giggled.

"Fine, fine" He sighed, and left the kitchen.

**_….a while later….._**

"well, goodnight you two, drive home safely!" Esme hugged us both, then Carlisle did.

"And thank you for helping with dinner."

"Ah, yes it was very tasty." I laughed to myself, knowing Carlisle never caught the difference.

"Anytime, and thank you. Goodnight everyone!" I called.

"Night Bella! Night Edward!" Alice yelled from inside the house.

"Okay, drive safe. Speed limit Edward." Edward chuckled.

Today had been a great day. No more walking on Eggshells with Charlie, and well spending time with my second family was amazing. A good way to end the evening.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**Merry Christmas readers! I hope you all get what your wanted, and thank you for reading! I made this chapter extra long for the holidays, and for being so patient! **

**Too big of a Heart: **

It's been a week since the night at the Cullen's, and the effects of pregnancy have taken a toll on both Edward and I. I, was completely exhausted from running around all the time. Either going shopping with Alice, some house work (which Edward tried to get me out of but insisted), and getting back to money paying work. Instead of going back to Newton's, my long time avoided job, I decided to work at the book store, just a nice peaceful little building. Edward tried to convince me to take a job where I wasn't on my feet the majority of the time, but I told him it was almost paying me to do nothing. Alls I had to do was stock some books on the occasion, what was so hard about that?

Edward was constantly running, either getting more food at the grocery store (yeah, he wouldn't even let me do that myself), and figuring out our whole situation. Pregnancy, wedding, school, work, and the whole shebang. Personally, I felt terrible putting all this weight on his shoulders, but he insisted that it wasn't that difficult to manage. He said and quote, "Life is supposed to be a challenge Bella, especially when you first start off. If not, what would you feel accomplished about if life's success is just handed to you?" Its as if he took it out of a book, and I knew well enough that it wasn't. Edward the wise. I laughed at that nickname. I would eventually have to call him that…just to tease him.

"Okay Bella, I have to go, call me if you need anything, okay?" Edward said that last part sternly, knowing that I wouldn't really call him if I needed anything because I didn't want to 'bug him'.

"Yes sir." I laughed. Edward smiled at me, then took a half step to give me a quick kiss, then tucked a bit of my hair that had fallen out of my loose ponytail behind my ear.

"Bye love, and be careful, try not to trip on the stairs or over your own feet."

"I'll try. Love you" I called, Then he was off to school, leaving me home alone at the apartment.

This was the time I both loved and hated all the same. For one, the silence of the house was rather relaxing, giving me a chance to think for a bit. But the overwhelming quietness sometimes gave me to much pondering time. I got deeper into my thoughts, eventually either overly exciting myself about an upcoming event or something, or scaring myself. Usually that came along with all things that I mentioned, wedding, school, work, and most of all this pregnancy thing. Was I going to be a good mother? Every time someone has told me a story about when they first found out, or when they first held their child in their arms, the maternal instincts just kicked it. Was I going to be that lucky? Or would I turn out to be that overly strict parent, who stresses over small things like a sock lying absently on the floor? No, I would not let myself. I would be one of the free will mothers, who still put their foot down at the appropriate times.

One very relieving thought was that if I weren't such a fantastic parent, at least this baby would have one great one. Edward. I knew he would make a good father. Look how much he has taken care of me already? Even when I didn't need him looking out for me he was there. Even when I didn't deserve it. Daily, Edward reminded me of the things I so easily forgot, like my pills. Sometimes thinking that I survived on Edward freaked me out, for two reasons. One being the fact that I shouldn't be so dependant on his reminders, I should remember those myself. His excuse for that was I already have so much on my plate, so small things like that tend to get pushed to the back of my mind. But then why did he remember? His response was he loved me, and that it was his duty to make sure that I got and get what I needed. Excuse me if I am wrong here, but doesn't that sound a bit like babysitting? And the secondly, what if Edward got sick and tired of watching out for me? Maybe he would get annoyed by my childish ways. My forgetful ways. And in the next few months, I was going to get worse. Overly emotional, erratic, hungry, and so on and so forth. I am sorry, but any man who has to deal with how I am already, and pregnancy side effects on top of that, would be expected to go crazy. And I was preparing myself for that day.

Not that I didn't trust Edward, I did two hundred percent, but it was practically in my blood to doubt myself. But I refuse to think about that and make myself more anxious then I already am.

I sat down in the living room, and stretched out my sore legs. I hadn't even given myself time to even focus on the very small bump on my stomach. It was there! The past weeks I have relied on wearing baggy sweats to be most comfortable, and I never really stopped and looked at my stomach, even with my knowledge of a bump appearing. The first wave of reality hit me like a bag of bricks. I mean, I knew I was pregnant, but the first thought of something growing inside me, sent another jolt anxiety through me, along with pure bliss. It was small, but it was there! I hopped off the couch, and ran to the bathroom, then stopped and looked in the mirror. It was so weird thinking that in a few more weeks, the bump will be bigger! And continue to grow in size. I mean obviously it will, but just that it was me, was well I cant even place a word. I couldn't wait to see what I looked like with a huge bump. Though a little scared knowing I will probably freak and call myself a whale like I already have. But, this, this was amazing. I couldn't wait to show Edward. Though, he has probably already noticed. He isn't so unobservant like myself.

After my morning excitement, I camped out on the couch, making bologna sandwich after bologna sandwich, until there was no more left to make. I would have to add that to the grocery list… The afternoon passed rather quickly after I took a small nap, not much to do other then that.

It was around one thirty that I woke up. But it wasn't in any way the way I wanted to be awoken. There was a huge pain coming from my chest, almost unbearable. It was rather difficult to breathe, let alone contain enough balance to get up and find a phone. Once I got on my feet, the whole room went blurry, and I was almost to dizzy to take another step. The pain in my chest also seemed to get worse, and then there started to be sharper, smaller pains. I gripped the arm of the couch, and took in a very small breathe, the only one I could muster. I leaned over to see if the phone was on the connecter, but as my luck continued to run out, it wasn't there. I kept my hands on anything I could reach to keep balance as I made my way, very slowly, to the kitchen. I stopped in the door way and swiped my watering eyes over the kitchen, not wanting to go any further if the phone weren't even in there. And it was. Once I grabbed my phone I dialed.

"Hello". Alice's sing song voice came through the receiver.

"Alice." I gasped.

"Bella? Bella, whats wrong?"

"I, I cant breathe." I stated, still wheezing. Neither of my pains subsided, but I didn't taste any blood in my mouth or anything. No vomiting either.

"Bella, I will be right over, don't move!" I heard the other line drop.

I couldn't call Edward, he was at school, and had way too much on his plate already. I knew he did have a right to know, but not now. Just not now. I didn't want to stress the guy out, I swear if he had to worry about one more thing his hair would turn prematurely gray. I slid down the counter, and sat down. The pain had gotten so bad one inch of movement when cause more sharp and distinct pains, both In my chest and down my back. I waited and waited for Alice. I just sat there, not moving. Not even opening my eyes. And as I sat completely still, and took in a breathe almost every two or three seconds, the pain seemed so subside, enough for me to move a bit. But I didn't push it, I only put my hands on my small bump once again. Then, panic hit me, just as Alice stepped into the apartment, and the pain came back as soon as I moved again.

"Alice! Alice!" I screamed, tears already building in my eyes, starting to overflow.

"Bella?!" She called, not knowing where I was, so stood up on her toes and looked over the counter in the small opening, and she spotted me.

"Jazz!" She called, Jasper came over from the doorway. They both rushed over to me.

"Bella, Bella, are you hurt? Whats going on?" Alice demanded, her hands in the air above me, not wanting to touch me.

"I, It hurts" I said, still trying to get intakes of breathe. "Alice, the baby, the baby!" I shrieked, "Please!"

"Jazz, pick her up we have to get her to the hospital!" She said. And Jasper did what he was told, he scooped me up and I ignored the soreness of where his hands were, wherever I was touched it burned, like when you touched an open sore. Only worse.

Jasper set me into the car, and as soon as he was sitting down, Alice took off. I cringed into the back seat, and gripped my stomach tighter. I could care less what was going on with me, I just wanted the little one to be okay. He had to be. Everything started to go blurry again, so I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but the baby. And the hospital came in no time. They immediately placed me in a wheelchair and dressed me into a gown. The last thing I remember was not resisting the IV, and just falling asleep in the bed.

EPOV:

I received a call on my phone while I was luckily just getting out of school. It was Alice, and it must have been important. It was the only one I received out of thirty six.

"Hey Alice" I greeted, slipping my book bag over my shoulder and heading out of the building.

"Edward, you need to get to the hospital right now. Its Bella" She said, I could tell she was crying by the way her voice cracked.

"Alice?" I asked carefully.

"Just get hear" The other line went silent, and I heard a disconnecting beep.

What was going on? Was Bella alright? Had something happened? Well, obviously something was going on, Bella wasn't alright, and something did happen, or else why would she be in the hospital? Was our baby okay?

I hurried as fast as my car would allow to the hospital, and trying to follow at least a few laws of the road. I parked as close to the doors as I could, and ran inside, dodging incoming people and a few cars that were beginning to pull out of their spots. I ran straight up to the counter.

"Isabella Swan" I breathed, tapping my fingers against the countertop impatiently. The clicking of the keyboard drove me crazy.

"Ma'am could you please hurry? This is an emergency." I tried my best at my old hand of dazzling, but the annoyance in my tone overthrew the purpose.

"Ah, here we are. Isabella Swan, room 203. That is down that corridor and-"

"I got it." I practically grew up in this hospital. I knew this place just as much as I knew Bella. And that was a lot. I should have known she wouldn't have called me. I should've stayed with her. Maybe school wasn't such a great idea at a time like this.

I walked at a fast pace, my mind running just as much, to Bella's room. I felt a slight wave of relief once I reached it, but that quickly went away when I saw her. She was lying in the bed, Alice holding her still hand next to her. She had tubes all over, including one under her nose to continue her breathing. She had an IV in her right hand, and a heart monitor standing on the opposite side of Alice. I rushed in.

"Edward" Alice said, tears running down her cheeks still.

"What happened?" I demanded, taking my fiancées hand in my own. It was cold.

"I don't know, she called me, Edward she could barely breath!" Alice's voice cracked, pain coming through.

"She was complaining about her chest pain, and well she didn't have to say whether she could breath, her wheezing answered that. When I found her she was in the kitchen, sitting down and grasping her stomach. She was out of it, pale, shaking, unbalanced. But the only thing she would continue saying was, 'the baby, the baby' she wouldn't answer any more of my questions." Of course Bella would care about the child before herself.

"Why didn't she call me?" It was mainly a rhetorical question, but Alice shook her head.

"She didn't want to worry you." She whispered.

"So she would rather keep me in the dark?" I hissed.

"Edward, I don't know! She just called me, and I wasn't about to waste time calling you instead of getting to her right away!"

"Your right Alice, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you at a time like this. I just wish she would let me take care of her. I just wish she would stop rethinking calling me when she needs me! I don't care if I have to jump out of a plane to get to her if that's what it takes, she just needs to call me!"

"I know Edward, I know." Alice looked back at sleeping Bella.

We sat there, waiting and waiting for Bella's results. She still hadn't woken up.

"Alice, why don't you go home? You look exhausted, and I am sure Jasper is waiting for you." I said, yawning at my own tired expense.

"You may be right, I'm sure Rose and Em are there too." She got up and grabbed her purse off the floor. "Anything you want before I go?"

"No Alice, just go" I smiled, she smiled back, halfheartedly, and then turned and walked out.

A few short minutes after her departure, Carlisle came into the room.

"Okay Edward, it seems Bella just had another minor attack. It seems her current pills aren't going to be doing anything for her now, so we are going to start her on some new ones and see how they turn out. Which means she will have to stay here for a few days, to make sure she is well taken care of if another attack spurs."

"What?"

"Son, Bella has seemed to grow off the pills she has been taken. They aren't strong enough for her heart. We are going to have to give her stronger doses of another brand. We have gone over her file a couple times, and it seems like the best option. We cant risk it, with her being pregnant."

"Of course, its just so sudden I guess. I hadn't really thought of this ever happening." I widened my eyes, trying to get rid of my sleepiness.

"Yes"

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, looking back at her, some color was starting to come back to her cheeks. That much I could see in this dim lit room.

"Yes, Bella will be much better in a few more hours. She was slightly dehydrated though, so I advice you watch her water intake. When she is drinking and eating for two, she needs more then the regular amount. Just make sure she gets what she needs, and more. Now, we already dosed her on the new medications, so she should be awakening anytime. But son, I want you to get atleast a small amount of sleep. You look just as tired as she did." Carlisle advised me.

"Yes dad. Has this, in any way,-"

"No, we monitored both Bella and the baby, and they are both perfectly fine. At least now both of them are. Just listen to what I said, and take this in consideration the next time Bella says she isn't hungry." He rose one eyebrow at me and smiled, he knew about me not forcing food and such on Bella. I knew I would have to start now.

"Okay Son, I must go, good night." He nodded, and left us.

I sat there, just staring at Bella, and holding her warming hand. The same question ran in my head, over and over. When was Bella going to stop risking her health for me because she doesn't want me worrying about her? Didn't she know it was part of my job description? Not that this was a job, but it was just something I had to do. Something I enjoyed doing. If you love someone, it is your job to care for them, and sometimes I wish Bella would see that. Get that. She didn't need to worry about stressing me, I wouldn't get worked up over getting her to a hospital? If anything, her not telling me stressed me out more. Not because I was angry with her, just the fact she was keeping me in the dark for my own sake. I knew she was trying to do what I am trying to do, look out for her, but how can I look out for her if she wont let me? It was beyond frustrating.

A few hours later, after almost falling asleep myself, my personal angel finally started to stir. I gripped her small hand in my own, and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Oh Bella" I whispered as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Edward?" She croaked. I pushed some of her hair back from her forehead and kissed her lightly.

"Yes love"

"I'm sorry"

"Bella? What on earth do you have to say sorry for? I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I didn't know it was illegal to leave your spouse home alone." She said in a quiet voice, and a bit of sarcasm.

"Which reminds me, I have a bone to pick with you young lady. But we will discuss it when you are actually coherent." I smiled from what I know to be her favorite crooked smile. She grinned back and rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." I just stared into her eyes, and pulled my fingers through her hair a few times, soothingly. Then a nurse finally arrived and gave Bella another dose of whatever she was on. She fell asleep again at once, but not before saying goodnight. Like I said, my own personal angel.

I went home that night, knowing before Bella even had a chance to wake up I was there with her again. I didn't fall into a deep sleep, the one I had hoped for, but it was good enough to get me rejuvenated for the next day. Bella and I had a lot to discuss, and hopefully it didn't end in an argument, but just a nice compromise. I didn't need her anymore worked up then she already was. Bella had a lot going on, stuff she isn't used to, and I wasn't about to make her any more uncomfortable, but something just needed to be fixed and talked about.

I drove to the hospital at regular, permitted speed and still managed to get there before Bella had awoken. Like I planned. I had to wait about another hour before her eyes opened up, and she got some breakfast in her. I practically had to force it down her throat. It wasn't really necessary since she was on an IV and all, but she needs early enforcement if I were going to pull her through this.

"Edward, what happened to me?" Bella asked suddenly, after taking a long sip of orange juice.

"Well Carlisle informed me that it was just another small attack. Not an actual heart attack, just that the pills you have been taking for how many years are starting to well, malfunction. They aren't strong enough to handle your heart, love." I smiled halfheartedly. She returned it.

"So now what?"

"Well, he has started you on some new medication, that you will have to take more frequently by the way, along with your vitamins. And it seems you were a bit dehydrated." I looked at her scornfully.

"Aren't you drinking anything during the day?"

"I drink like a race horse." She stated.

"Well, it seems that you will have to drink even more then that Bella, incase you don't remember, you are drinking for two."

"I know, I know" She smiled. "So, pills more frequently, and more water and so forth. Okay got it" She was looking into space as if she were putting it on some invisible list.

"Don't worry love, I will be there to remind you."

"Edward" she groaned, "You don't have to baby me."

"I don't baby you, I just enjoy taking care of you."

"Well you should have to take care of me, I am an adult."

"But I like it, makes me feel important."

"Whatever you say Edward."

"What? Its true. Bella, like I have said so many times before, you give me purpose." I cupped her face in my hand, and like always she leaned into it.

"I just hate thinking-"

"Then don't think about it" I interrupted her with a grin.

"When have I ever not thought about something Edward? My mind runs at two hundred miles per hour these days."

"Exactly, some things are bound to slip through the cracks, and I am there to catch them."

"Ugh, I guess your right." She sighed with defeat. I kissed her gently, and then Carlisle came in.

"Oh, good morning Bella, how are we this morning?"

"I am just fine, thank you. And how are you?" She returned. Carlisle and I chuckled at her reluctance to herself. She stuck her tongue out at me, still not knowing what we were laughing at.

"I am pretty good. So, lets check these out." He walked over to the machines Bella was hooked up on, and muttered things to himself.

"Alright Bella, you seem to be well on your way. Keep this up and you may be able to go home tonight!"

"Oh, I hope so! I have so much to do when I get home" Bella was talking to mostly herself.

"Um, Bella sorry to rain on your parade, but you wont be doing anything." I said.

Carlisle added in, "You my dear, need plenty of rest. Especially with a scare like this. You are in need of more rest then most pregnant women, So you will be taking it easy for the rest of your pregnancy. And by taking it easy, I mean don't be on your feet for more then a couple hours at a time, give yourself at least a half an hour to an hour to rest, lay down on the couch or something, take a nap. Get in plenty liquids, like water, or %100 natural fruit juice-"

"Like juicy Juice?" She asked, eyes lighting up. Carlisle and I chuckled again.

"Yes Bella, like Juicy Juice. But do you hear what I am saying to you?"

"Yes plenty of rest, plenty of liquids."

"And healthy food, and don't forget your vitamins." He added.

"Okay doc, you got it!"

"And don't scare us like this again, got it Bells?" Carlisle chuckled, Bella had always been like a daughter to him.

"Sure, sure" She chuckled a bit herself, then settled back into her pillows with a yawn.

"Why don't you start on that now Bella?" I tucked the light powder blue blanket around her, and situated a few pillows for her. She settled on her side, and looked at me.

"I love you" She mouthed. I leaned forward, and returned it. She then fell back asleep.

BPOV:

I woke up, and realized it was only around five, by the looks of the clock on the opposite wall. I turned my head, and found Edward in the chair in the corner of the room, sleeping. I smiled at how peaceful he looked.

Even with this small scare, I felt slightly relieved, knowing if I called Edward, I wouldn't be pestering him. Oddly, he enjoyed watching over me. I guess I wasn't surprised that this was another attack. Thank god it wasn't as severe as the one so many months ago…That would tear Edward apart. And myself, almost literally. I feared for a replay of that night. To have to go through that empty whole in my life, not knowing what happened, or how long I was gone. It was really scary. Just the thought of it terrified me, how easily someone's life could be taken away in a few minutes. I watched Edward sleep for a while, then eventually Carlisle ventured his way back in, and said I was free to leave whenever I wished. Which was obviously as soon as possible. But since Edward had been with me this whole time, I didn't want to wake him, and not allow him the sleep he looked like he very much needed. But, as I watched him, I noticed how uncomfortable that position must be, and how sore he would be when he woke up, so I went with my more slightly selfish side and woke him up, telling him we were free to leave.

Edward got up right away, almost all the way awake now. He helped me into my regular clothes, and we headed home. I insisted that I drove so he could sleep, but he refused me the keys. So when we arrived home, we both went directly to our bedroom, and fell back asleep. It was nice though, now that I could fall asleep in Edward's warm embrace. The best way I could ever go to sleep was lying in Edward's arms.

My favorite way.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

* * *

Three in a half months pregnant. These past few months have gone by so fast, and had so much stuff going on in them, but I couldn't be happier. My mom was on her last few rounds of chemotherapy, and in full recovery. My job was going great, my wedding was in two in a half months and Alice was really pulling it all together. I guess the main colors were crème, and a shade of deep midnight blue, and well actually since I had to approve every choice of hers, I really enjoyed her combinations. But, the downer was that I haven't gotten to see her full sketch of the assemble. I had to wait until the 'day of'. But, there was the very special day coming up, Alice and I were going to pick out of the dress. In exactly two days, Alice was going to take me to the shop she found that would make the actual dress of a sketch to the tee, and well Alice was practically oozing anxiousness, "Oh Bella, you will love it, atleast I hope…" she would always say when I bugged her about the date we were going. She would push it off saying it wasn't quite perfected.

"Okay, Edward come on, just one cheeseburger? I haven't been allowed to have McDonalds in a lifetime!" I begged as we drove a few streets ahead of the big arch sign. Edward and I were in Port Angele's, he picked me up from work tonight for once.

"Bella, its not good for either of you!" Edward said glancing at me briefly. I did my best at the puppy dog face.

"So? Who eats all things healthy? That's ridiculous. Edward, if you don't take me I will give you the silent treatment until you get me McDee's." I crossed my arms.

"Bella," He sighed.

"What happened to 'you will do everything for Alice and I, even if it meant going to two different fast food restaurants across town from each other'?"

"Well, I was speaking figuratively."

"I think you lied." I smiled, thinking I might win.

"Well, no one likes a liar do they?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"No, really, they don't."

"Ughh, fine you won this time I suppose." He turned on his blinker, and drove towards my craved destination. I took his hand in mine and smiled gratefully at him, he playfully grimaced.

"Good evening," Edward said to the speaker, "Can I get a large number two please, with a coke. Oh and another large coke with that."

We pulled through the drive thru and Edward told me not to bother waiting until we got home, heeven got extra ketchup packets for me.

"We know how you get when you don't get your food" He chuckled and smirked at me, I made a face at him and he stole a French fry. I offered Edward one of the cheeseburgers in the meal, turns out he ordered the number two so we could each have one. I was curious as to why he thought I would eat so much. So technically, he didn't really steal a fry. We joked and laughed all the way home, finally we weren't in serious conversation. Ever since that little stunt my heart pulled a few weeks ago, Edward has been watching me like a hawk. Watching what I ate, drank, even my activity level. For god sakes, he had us going on walks once or twice a week. As if my feet didn't hurt enough already. It wasn't much of big deal or anything, he was just looking out for me. But we all know how I feel about that already, no need to complain about a lost cause.

"Okay, looks like Alice is over." Edward said quietly as he squinted forward to see Alice's porche in our parking spot. "Great." He sighed, as he backed into a spot quite a ways away from our usual.

"Come on love, lets see what she wants." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led us towards our apartment entrance. I wrapped both my arms around Edward's waist as I realized it was pretty breezy outside. He kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I had an idea, and I know its not something that needs to be put through right away, but just something to be thrown out there." He was looking down at me now.

"What is It Edward?" I laughed, he was contemplating how to say it, I could see it at the way his face was slightly scrunched, his eyebrows furrowed in a thoughtful way.

"what?" I asked again, placed my hand on his chest and stopping him.

"I was thinking with the baby coming and all, and us getting married, we might need a bit more room then an apartment. And don't get me wrong, I love this place, but there arent exactly a lot of good memories here." He finally said. His eyes burned into mine, awaiting my response. He seemed so nervous about this suggestion.

"Well, Edward that is a great suggestion, but I mean, already? I mean I one hundred a ten percent agree that we need more room and yeah I am not so fond of the past here either, but come on, with all this are you sure we should add another thing to the list? Such a big thing even?" I said, sounding calm, collective about it. It really was a valid idea, but at a time like this I wasn't so sure.

"Oh please Bella, I know it would be tough but I already saw a place, a place that actually triggered the place, and well-"

"You already found one!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and found someone who could sell the apartment. Bella its perfect."

"So basically no house hunting or anything?"

"Yupp."

"Oh, in that case I am in!" I squealed and threw my arms around Edwards neck, he laughed and his my hair.

"And on top of that, we can go see it, tomorrow even! Put down a payment, movers can move us in, and well Esme has been dying to design a new home, so that would be taken care of and everything. We wouldn't have to do a thing, just wait to move in after our honeymoon." He smiled broadly.

"Honeymoon? We aren't going to wait until after the baby's birth?" I asked.

"Well, that is all up to you my dear, I could have it either way. I was just saying in point of."

"oh, okay well I am sure we can discuss that later" I said as we reached the elevator.

"Bella! Oh gosh, come on!" Before I even stepped in the apartment doorway, Alice was towing me away!

"Alice, wha, I just got here!" She kept towing me away, and Edward was following.

"Alice! Just stop!" I said, laughing and snatching my arms away.

"Bella, come on! We only have an hour to get to the boutique!" She squealed, trying to grab my hands that I held above her reach.

"Boutique, what!?" I laughed as she jumped towards my hands repeatively.

"Bella! Come on!" She stopped jumping at looked at me like I was stupid, that or silly. "Your dress! Its done, I drove here, you weren't home, had to wait for you, now you are! Lets go!" She squealed again, now dragging me by my elbow.

"Okay, let me get my ke-" Edward started.

"Ugh" Alice turned around abruptly, "You my brother, are not coming!"

"What, why?"

"Are you serious? Come one, everyone knows the groom cannot see the brides dress, or the bride in the dress. Case closed, see you later Edward!" Alice waved behind her, and I blew a kiss at Edward.

"Alice, is this dress going to-" I started

"Yes, it will fit. The dress is but isn't a maternity dress. You will love it" She sang as we got into her porche.

It didn't take long to get to this infamous boutique, in fact I had driven by the place almost everyday to work. We pulled up and before she had the car in park she was out the door practically, coming around to get me out!

"Okay come on, come on!" She grabbed me by the arm and was moving me faster then before.

"Miss Towers? Miss Towers?"Alice called, and this women in maybe her thirties or forties came from behind a door and bumbed it closed with her hip. In her arms she was holding one of those dress covers that zip up so the garments don't get ruined. She was all smiles as she came our way.

"Is this the one?" She asked as she got close enough.

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan."

"Bella" I corrected.

"Oh, gosh you weren't kidding when you said she was gorgeous. But, a gorgeous dress for a gorgeous girl!" Of course, I blushed. I hated when people did that, added in a compliment when they could just be getting down to business. Not that I minded her gracious comment, but come on I was anxious enough to see it.

"Okay, here we are" The women said, delicately haning the garment bag on a pole that was set above a mirror. "Go ahead." She encouraged, I looked at Alice and she was beaming at me, holding her hands palms together in front of her lips. She was also anxious I could tell. But with more confidence then I did. Not that I didn't trust Alice, but I was pretty picky when it came to things I would have to wear, especially in front of my family and other loved ones. Embarassing. But to what the plastic zipped up curtain was amazing. I was actually so surprised I was breathless. **(A/N):ultimately, I am no good at describing outfits, as you could tell so if you would like to see what it looks like, the url is on my profile page! Take a look and tell me what you think. Seemed like a Bella dress.)**

"Now, before you say anything, I wanted to get one that wouldn't have to be refitted tweny times for the wedding since your middle section is growing." Alice smiled.

"Alice, I, I love it!"

"I truly knew you would, and Edward will especially! Gosh im so excited!" She chirped clapping her hands.

"So, where are your bridesmaid dresses?" I asked, touching the lace layering on the dress.

"Oh, of course! Madeline would you be a dear and bring them out?" She asked. Madeline nodded, she was also happy with my reaction.

Madeline came back right away, carrying another dress only this one wasn't covered. And, Alice was paying attention to keeping my dress the main eye catcher (much to my demise) and kept what dresses she and Rosalie were going to wear. **(a/n):Again, your going to have to go look, haha I apologize for this. I am just not very good with those kinds of details.**

"Oh Alice, you two will look gorgous!"

"Well, mine wont have the waist ribbon, obviously" She looked down at her too growing tummy, and placed her hand there. We smiled at each other, knowing exactly what was going on in our minds. She I guessed was thinking she was going to look like a big blue ballon, while I was going to look like a big crème colored blimp.

"Oh Alice, im so excited!" I finally admitted. She smile hugely and ran over to hug me.

"Shall we get you back to Edward?" She asked. I nodded vigorously, and she thanked Madeline as I did, and we left.

That night Alice stayed the majority of the night, not wanting to go home and be there alone until Jasper got there later on. I guess she put Jasper and Emmett in charge of ordering the tuxes, which was nice for the three of us free of something to have to fret about around the kitchen table. That was right, every night practically Edward, Alice, and myself were sitting at our table discussing plans and so forth. But, Alice being the nice sister she was got Edward's measurements, and sent them away with Jasper to go fetch. Emmett refused to let Alice measure him and said he would just keep trying things on instead of getting it precisely the first time. Oh Emmett, such an irritable grizzly. Pff, more like a big teddy bear. My brother could be so stubborn. I am such a hypocrit.

Now that I think of it, I havent had any real time with my brother. Just he and I. I would have to make sure to get to that, Emmett and I used to always hang together. At least before he gota girlfriend. Not that Rose was the destroyer of that or anything, I was thankful Emmett had her. Emmett was going to be one of Edward's groomsmen, of course, along with Jasper but he was the best man. Alice was my maid of honor without a doubt, and Rosalie was my other bridesmaid. I really didn't need more then two, and neither did Edward with his groomsmen. Carlisle and Emse insisted that they would sit where the parents of the grooms always sat, instead of standing up on the main podium with us, and so did Renee and Charlie. But my father was going to walk me down the aisle. My mom was actually coming also, she already has the tickets and so forth, and even Phil is coming. I was ecstatic when I heard that news, and that the Black's were even coming too. Our wedding was going to be rather small, just our family and a few friends. Edward and I didn't want to make a big production of people, but Alice wanted the actual wedding to be grand. But, for the reception we invited a lot of people, morely to Alice's doing. I had family flying in from all over, Aunts and Uncles, Edward's too of course. Grandparents, everyone.

So with the final plannings coming to an end it was rather soothing, not that it wasn't fun but it was a huge mess when we first started, but Alice pulled it together with a blink of an eye. But maybe of course, I just thought it was a mess because, well that's the way I am. I was just stressed in the beginning I suppose. But now, with just minor details up ahead, Edward and I could talk more about this buying a house and selling the apartment ordeal. I did want to get a house, but maybe we should wait until after the baby is born. But then again, I wouldn't want to have to deal with moving during the middle of that. Plus with the excuse I wouldn't have to help. Though, I would feel guilty if everyone (but Alice and I) hastled over moving my things when it obviously didn't really have to involve them. But with Edward, it wasn't really inevetible. He would insist we do it before, for the same reasons my head was thinking.

"Bella, ready for sleep love? You look awfully tired." Edward said calmly, soothing my cheek as he slightly kneeled in front of me. I was perched on the couch, drousing off.

"Yeah, I think sleep would be pretty nice." I nodded tiredly.

"Okay, come on" He held out his hand and I took it. He helped me up and then actually carried me upstairs. I didn't realize just how tired I was until I stood up, maybe I even wobbled a bit. I cant even remember changing into my pajamas earlier that night either, or even Edward laying me down in the bed. The only part I remember was snuggling up to Edward's warm body and finally getting my days worth of rest.

The next morning I was woken up by the god awful smell of bacon. Don't get me wrong, oh I love the stuff but that smell. Sometimes it just ruins your very pregnant appetite. I scrunched my nose up and peeked open my eyes. Edward was still in bed? I shook him ever so lightly. He stirred but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Edward!" I whispered laughing when he licked smacked his lips a few times then turned over. I leaned on my palms and looked down at my fiance.

"Edwarrrrd" I sang, laughing still as a small, sleepy smile lit his lips. He wasn't awake I could tell.

"Edward, come on!" I intended to just nudge him, but I lost my balance from the weight I left on one arm, and ended up kind of falling forward, and to catch myself, I slapped my hands onto Edward, which led to him being pushed off the bed. Once I realized what just happened, I burst out laughing and I heard Edward grunt as he got off the floor.

"Bella?" He asked when his head popped into view, a still very surprised, shocked, and confused look apparent on his face. He was smiling though.

"I-I-I am so sorry!" I couldn't get it out sinceI was laughing so hard. "I didn't mean to!" I fell back onto the bed, arms to weak from my fit to hold me up.

"I cant believe you just pushed me off the bed!" He said, crawling back up and looking at me. "I am shocked!"

"Really? I couldn't tell!" I laughed, he then began tickling me, which didn't help my not being able to breathe situation.

"Edward! Edward!" I giggled, begging for him to have mercy.

"What the-" I heard our door open and in popped Emmett now. "Dude, sorry." He said, closing the door again.

"Emmett!" I laughed, now being able to inhale air since Edward stopped tickling me when he realized we had a visitor.

"Emmett, what are you doing here? And at eight in the morning?" Edward asked.

"I was making Bells breakfast! Like I used to! Sorry, you left a key at Alice's a while back, so Alice could get in and leave those wedding notes on your table, you know? Well yeah anyways I always meant to return it, then when I woke up I had a brilliant idea!" He grinned.

"Since when do you get up so early?" I asked.

"Since I had to use the restroom."

"Ahh, of course" Edward said, getting off of our bed now. He was wearing a simple white tshirt and a pair of his navy blue boxers. Emmett was wearing a football jersey type shirt, and a pair of purple pajama pants. If I don't recall he got that from out Grandma Swan a long time ago, but I guess they didn't fit until now. I looked down at myself, and I was wearing my usual. One of Edward's shirts and a pair of those sweatpants cut to be Capri's. I slid off the bed and into my slippers and headed towards that nasty bacon smell. But weirdly, as I got closer it smelt better. Probably because more food mixed in with the meaty stench.

"So, whatcha cookin'?" I asked, plopping down on one of the stools and watching Emmett walk back to his little gettup of food. He had things in the frying pan, the waffle press, and even things in the oven. This man, was in fact a mad man. And to think, my brother cook multitask with all these, and in high temperatures. That thought kind of scared me. But, it was food so I guessed he had to be good at it considering Rosalie doesn't have a knack for cooking.

"Food" I replied with a smile that I could see from where I was. The reason he found it entertaining is because even when I lived her in Forks so long ago, I was already cooking and whenever Emmett asked what I was making, and it irritated me beyond belief, I would always answer just as he did. 'Food'.

"Fine," I said getting off my chair and heading towards the swinging doors that led into the actual kitchen, but before I could put my foot in, Edward was in the way.

"Oh come on, not you too!" He wouldn't let me through.

"Bella, only men are allowed in the kitchen from now until after breakfast" He crossed his arms, predicting which side I was going to try to squeeze through, and stepping on front of the way.

"Well can you at least get me some orange juice and my pills?" I demanded, now crossing my own arms. He slid his arm behind the wall next to me and handed me the silver tray with my morning doses on top.

"got it covered" He smiled in a teasing manner. I took the tray with a grimace to both the boys and headed towards the table. I swallowed quickly, it took three gulps or orange juice and three pills out of the nine at a time. Gosh, this was a lot.

"Okay Bella, here is your appetizer" Edward came out with another tray, only a tad larger. On top was a new glass of orange juice, mine was now empty, and a plate of toast, some scrambled eggs, a few decoratively placed orange and apple slices, and a few frech toast sticks with a little tiny cup of syrup on the side. I looked up and Edward, one eyebrow raised, he looked proud of his settup of my food. I groaned at the boys behavoir and grabbed a fork. They were lucky I was actually hungry.

After the 'apetizer' I had three other plates brought to me. There was the second plate that consisted of a mountain of hash browns, sunny side up eggs this time, some apple sauce, and a small bowl of cheerios. Then the third plate consisted of the breakfast meats. The bacon, which I scarfed and demanded more, some sausage, and some waffles. It was rather filling, but I had help eating my last two plates. Edward wasn't hungry, but just nibbling he said. Emmett had like five plates of helpings. I chugged like three glasses of orange juice, and Edward was helpful enough of getting refills consistently. I hated making him do it, but technically I wasn't making him, he saw it was empty and he refilled it.

"I think I just ate a bunch of food that could help all the third world countries out there, I feel horrible, but so good at the same tiiiiime" Emmett groaned, falling back into the comforts of our couch. I sat and laid on the floor, waiting for some serious puking to start, but I havent had morning sickness for a while, so maybe I'm okay in that area now. But, who knows. Edward insisted on doing dishes so Emmett and I could catch up.

"So, how was tux shopping?" I started with a yawn.

"How do you think baby Bells?" He laughed.

"That bad?" I asked.

"No, not really. Just tailor's are, well they are weird! They touch you all over practically, and I do not like to be touched as we all know." He said in a certain tone.

"Oh yeah, so did it go successfully though?"

"Yes, we got all the tuxes and all that taken care of."

"Good" I sighed, "Another item on the check list!" I made a show of marking a check on an imaginary list. Emmett laughed.

"So, are you nervous?" He whispered.

I laughed, "Well no not really. I mean, not to sound so corny but I kind of always pictured myself marrying Edward. Atleast before I left and stuff. So it just feels right, to do this." I said, and placing a hand on my stomach. Now, there was a bump, but just slightly, enough to see if I wore a fit shirt.

"Well yeah, but just taking the big step, and having a kid and stuff. You have to be nervous for the, well the birthing of the baby though. I hear you go through hell!" He exasperated.

"Maybe I sould make you watch one of those movies where you see the birthing process." I teased.

"Oh, fuck no you arent getting me to even look at the case for that kind of movie. Yuck, it should have a warning, 'for women's eyes only' or for men, 'For suckers eyes only' " Emmett laughed at his joke, and I couldn't help but laugh either.

The rest of the day consisted of bumming around. Emmett had to get back to Charlie's, and get him to try on the tux just to make sure his gut would fit. Atleast, that's how Emmett put it. Edward went to his evening class, so I was home alone. I just sat on the couch and watched a couple movies that happened the be on tv. I settled for Say Anything starring John Cusack, the movie that was famous for the boom box scene in front of his car, outside of his girlfriends house. That scene was also my favorite. Very cute to be honest. But, eventually I took a nap, only to be awoken by Edward, inviting me to join him upstairs on a comfy bed instead of waking up on a couch with a sore back. He ended up carrying me again, I just couldn't find the willingness to move when I was tired anymore. Hopefully thing wouldn't turn into a habit.

* * *

**So, there is the new chapter, yes yes i know my updating habits are horrible! And I feel terrible for it, but I do have a life i must attend to, as we all do. My cmoputer got taken away for about a week and a half, and I hadn't gotten a chance to start the new chapters before them so I was in a scramble to start when i got it back. Then, over christmas break we had family over twenty four seven, and I never got a chance to write. Then finals for school, homework, birthdays and the whole shebang. But, I shall try to get back on track now, school has slown down now that the break is over so hopefully I can get this rolling again. Please, dont comment on my updating habits, I already feel bad enough. Thank you, and thank you for being so patient, I know! Please, review!**


	34. authors note on dresses

* * *

**Sorry guys, I forgot to put the urls for the dresses! But now they are up, tell me what you think! I personally love them. Anyways, thank you for telling me (you know who you are (: ) Or else i wouldnt have realized it!**

**update will probably be put up tomorrow or the next day, we have monday of from school for martin luther day so i will be sure to put something up!**

**Have a good day.**

* * *


	35. AN

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** So, today is Tuesday, and I got my computer taken away and for a week i wont have it, so all updates for my three stories will be delayed. I am so sorry guys, not only are my parents punishing me, but you too! I promise I will try not to get it so much trouble, but I am a teenager soo, give me a break!**

**So, once I get it back i will try to update as much as possible, i am sooo sorry! ): I would sneak onto my sisters, but all three of my updates mostly completed are on my computer. Plus, I am on our regular dell and I shouldnt even be. So please, be patient. Read my sisters story! its really good, for twilight of course, her title is "My Hero Is You" and her authors name is "kadieeee" Just like that. (: Thanks, **


	36. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**_Yes, I know. I am seriously a horrible updater, but please, if you do choose to review, do not remark on my still bad habits. Its a bit discouraging. And I am sure its discouraging to you that I dont keep up with my writing, but when it gets sent like ten times, I just dont feel like writing, haha. But, now I have all weekend to write, so hopefully Sunday night i should have another one right on up! And the rents are pretty trusting of me now, so hopefully no computer getting taken away again. But, to keep me in good shape, please review nicely, the usual :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Its nothing too grand, but its something for you guys to know im back. Sorry, really really sorry that I couldnt get a move on earlier!!!_**

**Too big of a Heart: **

* * *

Today was the day that Edward and I would go see our possibly new house. We had been driving for a few minutes when the excitement finally hit me.

"Edward, what if this is it!?" I exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Bella, I really have a feeling this is going to be it. Knowing you, you will fall in love with it within your first sight." He squeezed my hand then.

"Oh gosh!" I whispered mainly to myself. Sooner then later, we pulled into a quaint little neighborhood, really rather nice actually. A few blocks down, Edward finally slowed almost to a stop, and pulled into a gravel driveway that led about 100 yards back. **(A/n: house picture, again, on my profile)**

"Edward!" I gasped, grabbing onto his upper arm, squeezing it as tightly as possible when the house finally came into view. It was a rather large, old English meets modern home. Nice gray colored stone walls, beautiful white window framing, and a wonderful lawn. Edward was right, I loved it within seconds. I practically jumped out of the car before it was even in park.

I turned around slowly, eyes widened with joy. "Edward."

Edward then got out of the car, and slowly walked around to me, smiling with just as much excitement.

"I was a tad worried you would think it was too much."

"Not at all Edward, this is amazing." I said. "Well, I mean sure it's little over the top but I think we deserve it." Edward took my hand then.

"We deserve this and much, much more then this Bella. I am going to make sure you, this baby, our whole family we are now, are taken care of. For the rest of our lives, and hopefully for the rest of hers." He placed his hand on my tiny bump that I could finally sort of see and feel.

"Well come on, lets see the inside then." He tugged on my hand and lead me towards the front door. He pulled out a key from his pocket. But I already knew I didn't need to see the inside to know I was sold.

…LATER…

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper came over tonight for supper, and all decided that Edward and I were kicked out of the kitchen. Us and Emmett and Jasper. But I was a little scared at first, for one with the apartment being up for rent soon, I didn't need anything to happen right before we decide to move out of the damn place.

So, here we are, sitting in our living room and flipping dumb HBO channels looking for a decent movies while Rosalie and Alice were having a ball in the kitchen. How unfair was this? This was my house, I should be able to cook in MY OWN HOUSE for pete sakes. Yeah, really!

"Bella" Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back onto the couch when I attempted to sneak to the kitchen to help. "They are pretty serious. Wouldn't want you to get your pretty little hand hit with a wooden spoon now would we?"

"No." I grumbled. "Guess not." I crossed my arms with a huff. Edward pulled me closer and chuckled to himself, at me I am sure.

I sat there, not really watching the tv, but sniffing the air, waiting for some type of food aroma to seep to where I was sitting. Nothing. Nada. This time, I couldn't just sit here. I got up quickly before Edward could realize what I was going, and marched into the kitchen.

"Wha-" I stopped in my tracks. "SALADS! You have been in here for what, two and a half ours and all you can make are SALADS!"

"Bella, what in the hell are you in here for?" Rosalie said, laughing at my facial expression, still boggled by the green piles of leaves on the island counter.

"I came in, because this disaster you call food, wasn't wafting into the living room air." I turned to Alice, "Your pregnant, how come you cant cook something pregnant women want to eat!" She started giggling.

"Bella, you have to eat healthy at some point!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Alice, incase you haven't noticed I have been on green lockdown. Veggies, veggies, veggies ever since a few weeks ago! God, I practically never get fed. The only time I do is when you guys come over!"

"Actually," Rosalie chimed in, "This was Edward's doing. And a tish of Emmett's"

"Edward?" I hissed. They both nodded.

".God." I stormed out of the room. "Edward Masen Cullen, what do you think your doing?!"

"What?" He asked, surprised by my sudden entrance. Especially as fumed as I was currently.

"God, I swear I cant get any decent meal around here!"

"Bella…" He tried.

"No Edward, if I don't get a big, gigantic," I added in "healthy related mood" because of Edward's facial expression, "I will flip a lid and move back in with Charlie, cause at least then I can cook it myself and add everything I ACTUALLY WANT TO EAT!" I huffed, in the end of my rant I ran out of breath so I would be lucky if he caught it.

"Oh come on Bella, I just want to make sure we don't go through one of those mishaps again love! You scare the shit out of me when I have to rush home, or to the hospital practically once a month!"

"Edward, taking away all foods is not the only wayy" I sang the end.

"You know, your really set on this food thing. I personally don't think its such a big deal." He said crossing his arms.

"Because you, my dearest, are not pregnant!" I squealed.

"I suppose you have a point. But my mind is still set and if it comes to it, cupboards will be locked."

I smiled, then frowned when he added , "And the fridge."

"Edward!" I stomped my foot.

"Bella, love, I am only looking out for you! Please, just understand for once."

"Ughh." I sighed. He released the force of his eyes on me, and a scuffed my feet along the carpet the few feet between us and entered his embrace.

"I just want food." I mumbled.

"I know, I will try to get more variety for you. More spaghetti?" He asked, smiling down at me. I nodded. Edward lead me back to the couch where I fell into a small nap for a few minutes, maybe a half an hour or so before supper was ready to be eaten. But, thankfully, Edward just brought me a plate so I could just eat then go back to sleep. But, Edward insist I eat, then go right up to bed. Which I didn't really refuse, because I was considerably tired. Though I didn't really know it until I closed my eyes.

………………………………......................

The next morning, I woke up and realized Edward had already left for school. I sat up with a huff, my puffy comforter pillowed around me. My hair was a pile, my eyes were really droopy and I didn't really want to get out of bed at this exact moment. So, I did what every other lazy, non-morning person would do; I turned on the tv and laid back down. And of course, it bored me back to sleep.

So, when I woke up the second time it was about twenty to twelve. Edward wouldn't be home until four. Therefore, sleep wasn't exactly a bad idea. I was as tired as ever, probably the most tired I have been since the first couple weeks of pregnancy. Puking took a lot out of me. But, I really require a lot of hours these days. But, this time around I didn't actually fully fall asleep, I just dazed for a while, and let my eyes close to shut out the sun seeping through our curtains. The sound of the TV was actually really comforting, the light sunshine felt warm, and the nice, cool feelings of the bedding were really nice against the skin of my arms and feet that were exposed. I really didn't want to get up. And the nice thing was, I didn't really have to.

"Bella, you up?" I heard Edward yell when he got home. I just ignored his call, still wanting to stay in my bed. Though, to my demise, I heard his footsteps coming from the hardwood floors in the hallway. I sighed and threw the blanket over my head, knowing Edward is going to make me get up. I did get up a few times, just to use the bathroom and get a bowl of lucky charms that I hid in the back of the cereal cupboard when Edward warned me he was cleaning them all out.

"Bella, love, have you been laying in bed all day?" He talked really lightly. I pulled the blanket back from my face and nodded. He smiled lovingly at me, then walked towards the bed, slipping off his shoes and climbing in with me. I snuggled against him, and he laid his head on mine. He must have been just as tired.

"Long day" He finally said. I just nodded again.

"Are you feeling okay? You haven't said a word at all, literally." He felt his cool hand against my forehead. "Your not warm" He said more of to himself.

"No" I coughed as it choked in my throat from not speaking all day. "No I feel fine. Rested. Just lazy still I guess." I shrugged. He pulled me tighter.

"That's good, you have seemed drained lately."

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Your free to go back to sleep Bella, because I am sure I am going to fall asleep too." I nodded and he kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes, just as he must have.

The next afternoon, Emmett and Rosalie were going to come pick me up so we could head over to Charlie's. Just one of those spontaneous family get togethers, only not really…

"Dad, come on! What's coming over here if there isn't a good sized tv!" Emmett was currently attempting to convince our dad to invest in a larger, flat screen tv, while Rosalie and I were getting lunch ready. Just regular sandwich meats and chips with dip. But since Rosalie isn't much of a cooker, and these days I don't like cooking, just eating it, neither of us felt like putting in any effort. Though, the guys didn't seem to mind.

"Ah!" Emmett squealed. "You even brought me my favorite honey mustard!" So then, Emmett went right on ahead and practically squirted the whole bottle on his multi-meat sandwich.

"Oh God" Emmett moaned after he bit into his sandwich. "Heavenly" Charlie added in. Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes, and once again, at least I was being forced, to eat our salads.

……..

"Bye dad, love you." I kissed his cheek and we exchanged a hug before we all left.

"Drive safe guys." He waved us out the door and we were off towards my apartment where Edward was waiting for me. He would have just gotten back from school about an hour or so ago.

"My Song Rosie!" Emmett cheered and turned up that new song by Flo Rida, "Right Round" I wasn't a fan personally, just because it wasn't my taste, but surprisingly it was pretty catchy.

We were about two miles away from Charlie's house when we reached a four way intersection, Emmett was in mid chorus when the light turned green. We started to pull ahead when suddenly the last thing I saw was a flash of bright, bright lights. And heard some pitch screaming, that may or may not have belonged to me.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Really, I am very glad I opted to updating. Again, dont remark on my lack of updating. Please and thank you! **


	37. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

**A/N: Check out the song "Running up that Hill" The remastered version by Placebo**

**And listen to it, it inspired me as I listened and wrote. Please, listen! You'll love it. **

* * *

**EPOV:**

It felt like I sat home for forever. Bella said she was only going to stay at her fathers until around seven. It was now about seven forty-five. I didn't want to rush her, or bug her by calling but I was getting a little worried. I had had a pretty stressful day considering I had to shadow a licensed doctor all day who only gave out shots and so forth. Nothing exciting, so I was anxious for Bella to get home.

I sat around for a while longer, and eventually eight o'clock rolled around. Where was Bella? Usually she is here on the dot, because she doesn't want to worry me. But I guess I should loosen her restrictions. Not that I had many, just a few. She has been through plenty of tough times I don't need to start pestering her about them.

I stretched out onto the couch and settled with a bowl of popcorn. I resorted to watching Everybody Loves Raymond, when about halfway through the episode I got a phone call. I lazily got up from the couch and set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. I walked into the dining room and picked up the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Mr. Edward Cullen?" A womanly voice asked.

"Yes this is he, may I ask why your calling?" I crossed my arm over my stomach and leaned against our table.

"This is Forks Hospital" My heart stopped beating at the mention of that place.

"Yes?" I pressed.

"Well there has been an accident." She said quietly.

"What kind of an accident?" I demanded.

l

"A car accident, please just immediately make your way down here and our doctor shall inform you of all the details. Miss Swan is hurt." I slammed the phone down and dashed for the door.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have went with, or went there straight after school instead of waiting and home. Or called to check up on her or just something. This was my fault. Even though I wasn't there, I should have been.

I sped all the way to the hospital prepared at any moment to be pulled over, I ran at least six stop signs and two red lights. I parked in the emergency parking lot, not caring whether it was a handicap spot, I could get my way out of it.

I ran into the entrance of the hospital.

"Bella Swan?" I breathed as I got to the desk.

"Room 208" She informed me.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I doubt she heard it.

I entered Bella's room to find her in the state she had once been. Only not so serious, she didn't have a machine keeping her alive, she didn't have tubes under her nose, but she did have an IV attached to her arm but that was procedure.

I went and sat in the chair next to Bella's bed. I brushed my fingers through her hair, moving them away from her face. I kissed her cheek. I laid my head onto the mattress space beside her, and took her hand. Warm as ever. The thoughts in my mind, the agony I felt at this point was unendurable. Was she okay? Was the baby, our baby, okay? Where was Rosalie, Emmett? Suddenly, panic was added to my current insanity. Questions, so many questions, that couldn't be answered right this moment. And that was the worst, the anxiety was getting to me.

Why, why Bella? Why did her life have to be so complicated? Everything she has been through, it should have been me! I should be getting the blows not my beautiful Bella. Or, our gorgeous daughter that I so longed for. I placed my hand over Bella's slightly apparent bump. _Please let there be nothing wrong, please._

"Edward Cullen?" A deep voice suddenly asked, making his sudden appearance apparent.

"Yes, are you the assigned doctor?"

"Yes, please sit back down. We have a few things we need to go over."

"Okay. Continue."

"So, I am relieved to be able to tell you both of them, are indeed fine. Bella just has a minor concussion, and since she is expecting we wanted to make sure they were both well taken care of."

"Oh good" I breathed, still grasping Bella's hand as if I were to let go, I'd lose the both of them.

"And the others?" I asked then, turning my attention back to the doctor.

"Well, Rosalie Hale has a few stitches along her eyebrow, we guess that the hit the side of the passenger door when the hit happened. And Emmett, well his leg and somehow gotten stuck and then slammed down when the air bags deployed so he has a broken leg. He will be on crutches so I expect you will be a good friend and help him out."

"Okay thanks, Oh and how long until I can take Bella home?"

"When she wakes up." He winked and left the room. I turned back to Bella and kissed her hand that I still held in my own. I was so relieved that both of my girls were okay.

It was a few more hours until finally, Bella woke up. At first she was shocked when she peeped open her eyes, then she looked around slowly, then sharply turned her head to me and started panicing.

"Edward, Edward, what happened? Whats going on? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Bella, you were in an accident" I whispered. And instead of panicking, she started crying.

"The baby Edward, the baby!" She tried to sit up in a rush, but I lightly pushed her back, and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Bella, your okay, the baby is okay! They just keep you here for protocall. Don't worry love, your both alright. it's a good thing you chose the back seat farthest from where the car hit." I smiled. She didn't.

"Edward, what if something would have happened?" She whimpered.

"That doesn't matter Bella, nothing did and nothing will, okay? I promise." I kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to stay and rest here for the rest of the night and leave in the morning, or leave now?" I asked.

"I just want to stay here, I don't want to get up yet."

**BPOV:**

I woke up, cuddling against Edward. I couldn't remember anything that had happened yesterday, and I guess I had a minor concussion.

Last night, I couldn't sleep after I found out what happened, so Edward talked me to sleep. We talked about everything, mainly the baby. And, that we were going to be moving into our new home in a matter of days. I guess now I had to let Edward help and look over me. I obviously wasn't able to make the damn choices myself. Look where they always get me.

I was wide awake as soon as my eyes had opened, but Edward was out like a light still. Since I owed him his rest, I just laid there letting him sleep for the next two and a half hours. I wasn't bored, just lazy. I still didn't want to get up, but as soon as Edward stirred, I knew he would want out of here. Which is exactly what happened.

We checked out of the hospital as soon as possible, Emmett and Rosalie both got out last night, which I didn't want to because I didn't want to move, not one inch.

"Okay, thank you" Edward said goodbye to the receptionist and we headed out to the car. I guess he had parked somewhere where he shouldn't have because last night he took a step outside to move it and park it somewhere else.

"Alright, in you go Bells" Edward smiled at me as he opened the door and took my hand to help me in. He leaned into the doorway and just looked at me. I could tell he was relieved to be outside the hospital. Whenever we are in there, I just think he thinks something is more wrong then it actually is, just because of the fact we were in a hospital room. Or just the memories it brings back. I cant even begin to think how much of a horrific scare that could have been for Edward last night, the call saying I had been in an accident. I think I would have died if it were a call I had received about him. And considering that it wasn't the first time, it was like the fifth, I don't think I would be able to handle it like he did, and has. Thinking that I could have been dead, or our baby could have died, or both. It would have been horrible. I don't know how he does it.

So, I kissed him, fervently, just thinking theoretically about losing Edward, or how he feels about coming so close to losing me multiple times. And this time, our baby was involved. It was unfair.

As we drove in the car, I got about ten calls. Edward, my hero, took them all. Even though I wasn't tired, I was exhausted. My head was aching, the sun was killing me, and smells in the car were making me want to puke. Having this concussion didn't make it any better either.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll be home soon love." Edward comforted me after I let out a whimper when I moved. My head was pounding. Maybe staying in the hospital wasn't as bad as I thought. I should have stayed another night. Oh well, I think staying in my own room would be better, just really tightly closed curtains and cold ice water. Maybe even an apple, ohh with some caramel. Okay Bella, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Oh, great. Now I am hungry. Do we even have caramel? I guess I could settle for some icecream, with chocolate syrup. Yeah, lots of chocolate syrup.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I grumbled, not wanting to talk. "Come on love, we are home now." I peek my eyes open, and indeed we were parked in our garage spot. "Okay, here" Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me, and started carrying me to our apartment. I had a blanket wrapped around me that had been left in the car, and was rather weak. I laid my head against Edward's shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Suddenly we were in our apartment, and I was being laid into our bed.

"I love you" He whispered, and planted a kiss on my forehead. I did my best at giving the smile I wanted to give, but it was awfully hard when every facial movement you made, made your head hurt even more. I reached my hand up, searching for his. He took it and kissed it.

"I am sorry I cant take your pain away Bella, I would if I could." I squeezed his hand. He brushed my hair back from my face, and his cold hands felt good, so I laid my hand on his, keeping it there. He laughed quietly. "Let me get you some ice, then I will come lay with you" I let his hand go, and right when his ice cold hands left my forehead, the fire came back. But, my loving soon-to-be-husband was rather quick.

"Here you are, let me know if its too cold" As if anything could be too cold at the time. He had a dish rag wrapped around it, but I took it off, it wasn't cold enough with that fabric in the way. Edward soon crawled into the bed with me, and wrapped his arms around me. I curled into him. He tried not to move much, not wanting to make me move along with him, he knew it would hurt me a bit. So he was, like always, extra careful.

I fell asleep in minutes, but woke up about an hour later, feeling a bit better. My head wasn't pounding as much. I opened my eyes to see Edward wasn't in the room anymore. I didn't want to yell for him, he was probably out, getting stuff for me, or finding a new place to sleep considering I was laying horizontally in the bed, blankets all over. I obviously didn't sleep soundly.

So, I got up, and walked out to find Edward reading the paper.

"Hey"

"Oh, your up." Edward set the paper down, and rubbed the spot on the couch next to him. I walked over there and slumped onto the cushion.

"You feeling better?" Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"A bit. Did you nap at all?" I asked.

I felt him laugh a little. "Yeah, for about ten minutes until you started throwing your limbs everywhere." He kissed my head.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I really had to get some paper work done anyways. But, Emmett called again. He is insisting on talking to you so I promised you would call him. You don't have to now, but just maybe later today, okay? I would feel terrible if you didn't, he is really upset, about the whole" He coughed, "Accident".

"I planned on calling him anyways. Dumb brother. Its not like he knew the jackass would ignore a red light and ram into us." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "But Emmett always blames things on himself. He said he was the reason our parents divorced, why I had to go with my mother, blah blah blah. Sometimes I just wish I could get him to see it wasn't his fault, you know? Its gotta be tough for him though, for a while I felt the same thing. But that's because I had my mother there to tell me it wasn't my doing that drove them apart. Emmett had Charlie, who chooses to avoid confrontations like that. But I'm sure he didn't think that Em would think it was his fault. Usually boys ignore those kinds of things. But not Emmett. Or you, of course. Do you guys know you mean the world to me? All the men in my life, I love you all to death." I smiled at him.

"And we all love you Bells, your beautiful inside and out love. And I am very lucky, that you, are all mine." He nuzzled into my neck.

"I wish things would stay as perfect as they are right at this moment." I sighed.

"they will Bella, they will." Edward whispered.

Later that night, I decided to just invite everyone over for some pizza and a movie.

"Okay, we got the meat lovers-" I started, before Emmett interrupted me with some man cheer as his usual.

"And cheese with just pineapple" Alice and Rosalie "mmm'ed".

"And, pepperoni for me and Edward" I set the box on the floor in front of where Edward and I sat.

"So, Bella I think all the wedding details are all finished. They are a few okay's I need from you, but that's about it!" Alice clapped. I was going to place my hand on Edwards, but he moved it. I took it as a coincidence…? So, I played it off.

Tonight, of course was Alice's choice. And sense she has 'connections' she had brought her copy of _He's Just Not That Into You_. We both loved it when we went to it in theaters, and said she had watched it over and over since then. Jasper confirmed with an "Aww, come on Bella, please pick one yourself."

So, I did. Edward and I had just went to see that remake of _The Last House On The Left_**(A/N: So, I just went and saw both the movies mentioned, and I loved them. I am more of a horror movie kind of person, so LHOTL was my favorite. HJNTIY was really good too, and I don't really prefer those movies! Go see them if you haven't! But don't see the horror if you don't like a lot of blood! (: ) **so I wanted to watch the original, and since Emmett bought it for me a few years back, I went and grabbed it, then popped it in.

Alice hid in Jasper half the time, Rosalie just scuffed, and said it was ridiculously stupid. Emmett, myself, and Jasper were laughing, and Edward, well I don't know. He was so silent these past few hours. I didn't think anything of it, but when I moved closer, he would slightly move a bit farther away. Well, fine. He could be that way, I really didn't care. I got up, and moved onto the couch. I crossed my arms with a really quiet huff. What was his deal? I didn't smell bad for god sakes, I took a shower right before everyone came over.

The movie ended, and everyone was moving around, then at some point we all ended back into the living room, all except one. I was still on the couch, and Edward was rustling around in the kitchen, so I got up and excused myself.

"Edward?" I asked, a little angry, but it didn't come out that way. He didn't even look at me.

"Edward? Can ya look at me please?" I stretched out my arms, to maybe make him look. He did. For about half a second.

"Oh Jesus . I sat down at the stools. "Would you just look at me, please?" I whispered, mainly to myself, but he heard it.

"What?" He asked. I looked up, and he still wasn't looking at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked, not as an accusation, but as a genuine question. And, like before I got nothing.

"Edward? Whats going on in your head? Would you look at me, please?" He just kept taking the dishes out of the dish washer, and putting them away. Now, he was reloading it.

"Edward, just fucking talk to me! Would you? Its not like im asking for your life!" I yelled. He turned on the faucet, and started filling the sink so he could wash yesterdays pots and pans from our breakfast.

I got out of my chair and walked over to him. I reached in front of him and slammed off the running water and looked at him, then grabbed his arm, hoping to make him look at me. He didn't.

"Edward!"

"Just leave it, wait until everyone leaves Bella." He said flatly.

"No, what it going on?" I demanded.

"Bella," He rubbed his hand over his mouth, and held It there for a second. "I think we should wait until after the baby is born to move, or have our wedding." He said in a monotone voice. Again, not looking at me. But considering it was the third most important thing on my list, if he would have looked at me, it would have crushed me ten times more then it already did. I backed up, shocked.

"Are, are you serious?" I could already feel the tears in my eyes, and my heart was pounding. But that wasn't at all what I was worried about.

"Yes." He answered, leaning forward onto the counter in front of the sink.

"Hah," I laughed un-humorlessly "Wow" I whimpered, then walked as fast as possible, then ended up running to my room and slamming the door shut.

Was he serious? With only weeks away? Guest lists, dresses, decorations, vows all completed? All was left now was figuring out my hair style and some appropriate shoes for me, and for the invitations to be sent out, which was to be tomorrow. How could he do this to me?! To us?!

I didn't stand around and wait for a reason, knowing Edward he would think it would be best for me, just some stupid excuse I am sure. God, I should have known this would happen! In Edward's mind, one thing leads to another, and if one thing lingers long enough you shut everything else done 'til its dead and gone. And I wasn't up to wait for the lingering. All's I knew was he was walking on eggshells about this whole marriage, and that thought just made me cry harder. A few knocks cracked on the door but I ignored them for the next hour, then the house fell silent soon after that.

But I stayed in our room, locked in and not letting anyone else in. The only person I wanted to be with at this point was my baby.

* * *

**Ahh, the sweetness of updating (: Review!**


	38. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**Too big of a Heart: **

I stayed in my room by myself all night, waking up, still, alone. My eyes were stiff from crying myself to sleep, and my legs were sore from being curled up to me. I stretched myself out and decided a shower was in need before I faced Edward. I really didn't know what to expect when I talked to him, or if I even wanted to talk to him yet.

I wandered slowly into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the water warm before I got in. I looked in the mirror. My hair was its usual mess, but my cheeks were red and my eyes were still puffy. Just looking at myself remembered all the pain and anger I felt last night. My emotions aren't as prominent at this moment, but they were still there. I stepped into the shower.

I took it nice and slow, but eventually the water ran cold. I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body, and started to comb my hair in front of the mirror. From my side view, I noticed a shadow run across the linoleum under the door. I looked. The shadow was pacing. Edward. Suddenly, I was turning a little anxious. I didn't know whether to step out and talk to him, or wait. But, I went for option two.

I quietly creaked the door open, making sure the coast was clear. I rushed into the closet and threw on some clothes. Now I had no excuse to hide out in my room. I was ready for the day, and hopefully ready to face my fears. No, Edward wasn't my fear. His reasons for postponing the wedding were my fears. Noting hurt me more then knowing Edward didn't want to marry me. I was a little ifsy on the subject, but gave in. Now knowing I was vulnerable to it, well that sucked too. Knowing him he might use it as one of his reasons. Nothing like your own words coming back around and slapping you on the face.

I took in a deep breath and pulled open our bedroom door. I wrapped my blue cardigan around me, like a safety blanket. I found Edward, sitting on an armchair, fiddling with his fingers. When the floor betrayed me and squeaked under my step, his head snapped up and looked at me. He stood almost on cue. He outstretched his hand, then pulled it back into his pants pockets. I don't know when he had changed, or gotten ready for that matter. Quite frankly I didn't care to much at that exact moment either. I wasn't feeling so much anger, but sadness all the same. It was just pronounced.

I was such a coward, "I am going to go over to my dads. He is nervous to bits about me." I said quietly, now twidling my own thumbs in circles around each other.

He coughed, "Oh yeah, I am sure he is. When will you be back?" This was turning awkward.

"Um, shortly. No more then an hour or so I am sure."

"Oh, okay" He nodded. We were both eyeing each other, not sure what to do with our little situation. We both stood there.

"Well, okay. I will be going then." I turned sharply and headed out of the apartment, not another word from either of us.

The drive was too quiet for me, so I practically ran up to my fathers house.

"Bells! Oh god, at least you look good!" He said as I approached his relaxed form in the living room, as usual. Luckily, Emmett wasn't here as he mostly always was. I needed some advice. But, not the kind I was eventually going to get from my mom once I called her.

"Hey Dad"

"Whats up Bells, this was unexpected!" He smiled hugely.

"I wanted to ask you a few things if you don't mind."

"Like what?"

"About marriage" I blushed.

"Ahh, got some cold feet there?"

"No, not so much of myself. But Edward does."

"Edward, really? I thought he jumped into this with full enthusiasm?!" He chuckled a bit. His mood brightened my own, but only for a moment.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But that wasn't mypoint. I have only one specific question, well maybe not so specific, but…"

"Bella, get on with it dear!"

"Did you have any second thoughts, about marrying mom?" I asked.

"Well, for me, I have to admit I did. But we got married anyways, and look at us now!" He tried to make that sound good.

"Oh great, so if he has cold feet, and we get married, we will end up getting divorced! Oh dad, why did I ever agree to this!" I was just freaking myself out now. My voice going hysterical.

"Bella, Bella" He shook my shoulder as I am sure my eyes were bulging out of my head. "Now, breathe" He commanded. "I don't know what is going on with you young lady, but you have got to quit your doubt on this. Now listen here, and listen good, I'm not quite sure if this is you or your hormones talking, god knows whether I want to know that or not, but its ridiculous! You cant even compare my marriage with your soon to be marriage. There is no comparison. You and Edward, as much as I hate getting all mushy on this topic, but you two have something else. Something," He sighed knowing he couldn't get around the softness of his little speech. "that I honestly haven't witnessed before in anyone. Even though, I would like to say no one is good enough for by little baby girl, I cant. Wish I could, but its not possible with Edward in this equation." He rubbed his eyes, I am sure he was feeling very awkward with what had just said. But I felt so glad to hear Charlie say that.

My dad has never seemed to show a problem with Edward, not at all really. He never voiced a disapproval so I guessed he was okay with it. But never actually said it aloud, atleast in this kind of way. I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you dad, I really needed that."

"Is that all you wanted sport?" He asked, surprised with my point to visiting.

"Well, yeah. I guess I needed to find some comfort in the doubt." I slumped over and held my chin on the palms of my hands.

"Don't worry sweetie, it'll all be okay. What happens now is probably for the best. You just have to trust that. Remember that he wants what is best for and, and you want what is best for him. It is a two way street kiddo, some times you have to find middle ground. Figure out why he decided whatever it was and maybe find compromise. Or at least something around that" He shrugged. I looked at him.

"Since when are you the expert at relationships?" I asked.

"I bit of experience" He returned the look I gave him when he said this. "And, well Doctor Phil is on really late at night sometimes. You have to admit, sometimes the drama on that show just captivates you!" He defended himself when I started to giggle a bit.

"Yeah, maybe" I stifled another small laugh. I sighed, "Well pops, I guess I should maybe to visit Em, see how he's doing." I got up.

"Oh yeah, tell that fart head to call me! He never returns my calls these days." He 'hmphed'

"Maybe that's because you always lay down the fifty questions on the poor kid" I winked and threw on my jacket.

"do not. But, please for god sakes drive carefully. God knows I almost had a stroke when I got another call" He eyed me, all parental like. I smiled in reassurance.

"I have been taught well Chief Swan" I kissed his cheek and waltzed out of my old home. I felt a bit better, but needed more solutions. More advice. Who better than Alice? Emmett could wait. I drove directly over to Alice and Jasper's apartment, and instead, just found Jasper, not my little pixie friend. Eh, the boy was good enough! I smiled weakly as he showed a sympathetic expression. He pulled me into a hug.

"How you holding up?" He asked, rubbing my shoulder. I shrugged, "Good enough."

"Yeah, well you obviously came over here for a reason, and well you are actually kind of lucky that Alice isn't here. She is having," he gave me the look that hyphened the meaning of, "one of those days"

"I have been known to have a few of those, but probably not to her extent" I laughed and sat at the kitchen stools as Jasper thankfully got me some food. I rubbed my hands together when I saw he was going to get my favorite food ready. Grilled cheese. Some have pickles, I have crunchy cheesy sandwiches, no big deal.

"Yeah, but anyways back to subject one. Anything happen this morning?" He asked casually.

"Mm, no not really. It was pretty awkward. I think he was going to talk to me, but I only saw his shadow pacing under the doorway. I was a coward Jasper" I wailed at the end. I wasn't crying obviously.

"Well, you couldn't expect things to go back to normal, well minus the wedding details"

"I know, but that's not my problem. My problem is why he cancelled it."

"correction, 'postponed'"

"Whatever, tomato, tamato" I waved him off.

"I'm too scared to ask, which makes it worse. But the anxiety is killing me Jasper, I can't take this gap anymore! A part of me is sad, confused, mad all at the same time! It makes it impossible to reach out to Edward, I guess." I felt to vulnerable. Though I wasn't whining.

"Well Bella, it will take some time. You got to give and get some points of views." He said, placing out sandwiches on the george forman grill.

"yeah, Charlie beat you to that advice." He looked surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just didn't expect to hear you went to your dad first hand." He leaned against the counter, fully facing me now.

"Oh, well yeah I did. Figured he might have some good pointers. I don't know…" I traced patterns on the granite counter top.

"Bella, just quit fretting. I'm sure Edward will come around, and eventually it will all even out. I am sure he has a legitimate reason for what he did." I guess I didn't look like I believed him. "Bella, you know how Edward is. He worries about everyone and everything, if it isn't set in stone before he he walks around on eggshells. Especially when it involves you. Incase you didn't notice, he is pretty protective of you. I am sure this has something to do with wanting you to have the baby first, or taking it easy. He may think you are under too much stress to really know what you want. He doesn't want you working yourself to death."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me my sandwich!" I beamed at him when he handed me his specialty. I have to admit, I loved Jasper's sandwiches better than anyone's. Even Edward's.

After spending a little time with Jasper and watching some of Alice's Fraggle Rock episodes, I got a call. The number was restricted.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella" I recognized his relief villed velvety voice. "Where are you? I thought you were coming home in an hour, its been three"

"Oh really?" I was really surprised. I didn't realize I had given him a specific time.

"Yeah," His voice was anxious.

"Well, I am on my way now, I am sorry to worry you" I heard a sigh, but hung up before anything else was said.

"Well Jazz, its time to face the man." I laughed, Jasper walked me to the door, and offered to walk me to my car. I challenged his offer by asking if he thought I was going to collapse from a few minor stairwells. He shook his head and also, wish me good luck.

Luckily, I had a few minutes to catch my breath and try to predict my future comings. The car ride was shorter then expected.

I unlocked the padlock and new right away, just like every time Edward heard me coming in, he would get up and meet me in the kitchen. Smiling lovingly at me. When I opened the door, he was in there like I said, but his face was different. He was smiling, but his eyes held panic. Confusion.

I just stood there, after closing the apartment door. Staring into his blazing green eyes. I saw his lips move, as if to speak, but he chose not to.

This past night and what has gone by of the day, I have felt almost every emotion possible by a human being. But all of it except on seemed to melt away once I weighed our options.

Firstly, I already knew Jasper was right, I couldn't come to my sense earlier when I thought that he didn't want to marry me. That was all wrong. I was all wrong. I really didn't deserve Edward. Why was I so quick to realizing my stupidity? Because I have the best coaches. I really had to repay Charlie and Jasper after this.

I then took three small strides and threw myself into Edward. Immediately he wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissed my hair, my temple, burying his face in the crook of my neck, and I the same to him.

He continuously whispered, "I love you; I am so sorry I upset you" and so forth. I shushed him by kissing him, one small kiss.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you maybe shut up for one second?" I smiled, he beamed back and pulled me into a tighter hug.

Eventually, we had to get down to business. I informed him I ate, and that I would gladly make him something. I wanted to. He gladly agreed. I could tell he didn't get much sleep last night. He obliged and walked into the living room as I made him his favorite sub sandwich. Practically all the cold meat we had in the fridge, plus mustard in two sesame seed bread slices. I carried it out to him with some water. He made a face when he saw it, I stopped.

"what?" I asked.

"All that meet was meant for you love. I just got it today." I shook my head with a smile.

"Oh, well you eat more of it then me so who cares" I forced the plate into his hands. He smiled at gladly took a bite. I laid on the other side of the couch, he picked my feet up and laid them on his lap, ten set his plate on my legs. I watched him until he was finished. He tried the, 'do you like seafood' bit, just for kicks and giggles. He was so cute sometimes. Though he was to gentlemanly to even go through with the rest of the small joke.

Once his set his plate on the coffee table, he began to rub my feet. We were both preparing ourselves. It was hard to focus with your feet are being tickled/messaged. It did feel wonderful. Hopefully they didn't get too swollen in the next few months. I placed my hand on my small bump.

"So, we kind of have some unresolved issues, huh" I started. He nodded thoughtfully. "Would you like me to start, or you?"

"Well, I will let you. But I prefer all the questions that are swimming around in your head right now." He said. Yeah, all the million and one questions.

"Okay" I started slowly. " I am sure you know my big one. Why?" my voice was already shaky.

"Oh, yeah, that one" He joked, but sighed. "Bella, remember how I was after you awoke from your coma? How worried I was, always continently had to be around you, making sure your okay?"

I did remember. I hated his hovering attitude. It wasn't necessary for him to waste his time fretting over me day after day. I felt bad. I simply nodded in response.

"Well, it hasn't ever really faded. If anything it got worse. First, you get pregnant. And no, I don't mean the baby was a worry, I was worried about how it would effect you, and how the baby would be, would she be healthy? Would you be? That was easily settled after a few visits to the doctor, but those weren't 100% positive reassurances. But it was good enough at the time. Then, shortly after you had that small attack, which made me want to stay home with you instead of going to school. It drove me mad to be away from you Bella, I almost paid someone to stay with you. Rosalie actually offered, since she doesn't have the need of a real job yet. I knew what you would think of that though, so I backed off on that idea." I was grateful for that. Rose would be dragged into the 'babysit Bella' mess. I Huffed.

"Then, oh god, of all things a car accident. Just our luck! On top of every other health risk, you happen to be in one of the worst places at the worst time. As if you needed that! That night, I really began to think. You were restless at night, almost every night actually, and barely ever got a chance to really sleep." I was about to protest with a 'I have nap times, and I spend plenty of time on the couch daily' excuse but he stopped me. "No amount of sleep could remove those dark circles under your eyes love."

" And adding onto those sleepless nights, you got phone calls almost every twenty seconds, you would set down the phone and it would instantly ring again, whether it be family or other wedding confirmations, it was ridiculous. You were running yourself dry, and I could tell. The only solution I could think of was waiting until after our baby was born. It just seemed like the right thing, and I knew if I asked for you opinion on it Bella, you would disagree. Your just so stubborn when you have your mind set on something."

"Edward, you really have to start trusting me when I saw I am fine!"

"Bella" He sang, "I am not finished love." He continued. "I knew when I told you, that you would first be mad, then storm off with so many hormones running through you, but I figured you would put up an argument. You didn't put up much of one, atleast like the one I imagined. But that's when it hit me. Whenever I felt that I was helping you out, or making things easier for you, it only made things worse, and that tears me from the inside out. And I sincerely, with all the love I hold for you, that I am so sorry. I am irrational and too dead set on what I think is best. You know whats best for you and I need to trust that. And I will, from now on."

"Oh Edward, " I pulled my feet from him, and crawled over to lay my head in his lap. I loved when he brushed his fingers through my hair so gently. "You, irrational? No" I said, teasing him. He ruffled my hair. "But seriously Edward, I need to apologize. When I went over to my dads today-"

"You went to your dads, first?" Edward interrupted me, sounding just as surprised as Jasper had. I sighed.

"Yes" I pressed. "He told me it takes two people to set up compromise, and it is possible to agree on bits and pieces if not all. He said it's a two way street and you should find out which road goes where before actually taking it. That sounds so corny" I admitted, laughing a little. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, but at least I get what you are saying. We aren't very good at agreeing on this subject are we?" We both laughed. I shook my head. He continued to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes.

"but I think I consider this case closed now. I don't want to dwell on it. Besides, I am sure you know my side, oh and finally get it. I reached my hand around and poked his side."

"Yes, I do now. Thank you for being so patient with me Bella, I can be rather hopeless sometimes "

"Nah, you just live for looking out for me. Like always." He kissed me again.

"I don't think I am going to move for the rest of the night, so I hope you don't either because I don't think I will let you."

"No, I don't. This is really peaceful for a change" Edward continued watching whatever it was that he was watching and I just laid there and rested, not wanting to open my eyes. I was very comfortable where I was. Until our apartment door crashed open, a milisecond after we heard Emmett's booming laugh and a "love birds!" Greeting. Then the sound of his crutches on our floors coming closer towards our living room.

"I gotsa movie to watch! Come on scoot over Bells, I want to sit by ya! Time for blood and guts!" He laughed again. Just what I needed to end my day, to sit between two of my favorite men in the world for the rest of the night, feeling whole once again.

* * *

The next morning I awoke still laying in between a very rock like Emmett, and Edward, looking down me. I cuddled up to him. We had all spread onto the floor last night, making a little bed of pillows and blankets. I loved it. Emmett enjoyed throwing the pillows at us, since he wasn't so mobile.

"Good morning Love" Edward whispered to me then kissed me gently.

"Hi" I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Your mom called a bit ago, Charlie had told her about your guys talks" He smiled.

"What?"

"She asked why I was the one with cold feet. She said she was very shocked." he laughed. I smiled at him.

"Oh, great. She is going to talk me to death now…thanks."

"Hey, you're the one who talked to Charlie. Though I know why you did, so no worries. She just said she would like to get her reassurance, even though I _assured her_, that it was all okay now. Oh well" He shrugged, Emmett stirred then, and suddenly flipped towards Edward and I then topped it off by throwing his arm over me. His arm almost knocked the wind out of my, but instead I smacked his arm and laughed.

"Ugh, huh?" He snorted into coherency. Edward and I laughed at his expression.

"Morning Em"

"Oh, um, morning? What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his face.

"it's a little after ten." Edward explained.

"What? Good God! I could have slept in until noon! At least no thanks to you guys, now I am wide awake." He groaned, throwing a throw pillow over his face.

"Well, at least you can juts lounge around here for a while. Where is Rose anyways?" I asked him.

"She went to Seattle with Alice, baby stuff."

"Oh, that's where she was. Jasper told me she was out when I stopped over there yesterday. Hm, why didn't she tell me?" I turned to her brother this time. Edward smiled.

"she didn't want to make you jealous." His smile turned crooked.

"Oh, yeah" I started, a light sarcasm, "God forbid I don't go all the way to Seattle to buy a crib I can literally find juts the same here." I laughed.

"Well Bella, she really did want you to come, but she figured you wouldn't be up for it, err after our little incident, so she didn't want to say anything to make you feel left out."

"Still, same thing." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I am going to go try to get a hold of mom." I got up off the floor with some help from Edward, and grabbed the phone from the receiver in the kitchen.

"Bella!" My mom, "Why didn't you call me first little bug!" I laughed at her urgency.

"Jeez mom, breath. For one, I didn't want to let the whole world know abo-"

"I am your mother dear, and quite frankly, I thought I would be the first to know, and then on top of that, I hear you talked to Charlie before me! What is with that!?"

"Gah, ah, why is everyone so surprised I talked to my father first?" I said exasperated.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe since he has no clue what he is talking about" She hedged with a laugh.

"And you do? Please, dad actually gave me very good advice. Better then any one else's." I stated proud of my father.

"Oh, one out of two?" She teased.

"It was all I needed. Besides the situation was resolved, case closed. Is that all you wanted?"

She sighed, "Yeah I guess. Just let me know if something else happens okay? Oh, Phil- no not there, oh jeez, Bella I got to go, I swear Phil wouldn't be able to find a hay stick in a pile of it!" She laughed. I did too.

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too" And she hung up.

I waltzed back into the living room and found Edward and Emmett lounging on the couch. I asked if they were hungry, and they both just shook their heads, staring at the tv. It was a food commercial.

"Oh, okay. Well then I think I am just going to go get some food for myself then, since you guys aren't hungry at all. Maybe a big, juicy big mac, or a Whopper. Oh well, at least I will get some delicious food here,-"

"Let me get the keys" Edward rushed, getting up at once and dashing to our room. Emmett wabbled onto his crutches and headed off to get a head start. I joined him and yelled to Edward saying we'd meet him at the car.

We ended up getting some McDonalds, our usuals of course. Then headed back to the apartment.

"Oh, shit" Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. That was a new sign saying he had to get to med school ASAP. I smiled and nodded. We kissed goodbye then I plopped onto the couch and started rubbing my fingers through my brothers hair. It had always soothed him when he was little. I figured might as well do it now.

"Rose does this way better" He stated. I smacked his head and laid down across the couch. Emmett just smiled and patted my knee, eventually lifting and placing my feet in his lap so he could watch tv. He, unfortunately didn't give me a foot rub.

The lazy day passed on, and eventually I did kind of dwell on the fact that I could be out doing something with my best girlfriends. Which then led me to call Jasper and invite him over. We three watched Emmett's collection of the Friday The Thirteenth movies, all the way until three in the morning. Edward, by then, had been home since ten, and headed straight to bed, drained as usual. Eventually, Jasper and Emmett crashed in the living room, and I went upstairs to cuddle up to my hopefully sooner then I thought to be, husband.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Finally, i know. And again, ten reviews. I am getting a little slow now because I am focusing on ending My Guardian, so this won't be updated as quick. Not that that is unusual. But please, be patient, that is all that i ask of you, my favorite reviewers! **


	39. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**So, I knew I absolutely needed to update, and the amount of time it has taken me has killed me! But, I'm getting back into order, and expect more updates a lot faster. I am really sorry, but its just taken a lot longer then I expected to get back into my pattern. **

**Too big of a Heart: **

Today Edward and I were going to figure out our baby's gender. Sure, we did want to leave it up to surprise, but really, deep down we wanted to know. Edward and I decided we would design the babies nursery this month, and we didn't want to waste our time with gender neutrals and all that bologna. We wanted to know, and we wanted to know now.

Its funny though, no pregnant woman can refuse to baby shop. I admit I have gotten baby toys already, sorted through names a bit, and all that good stuff. You just cant leave it until close to your due date, its like a vice. I have wanted so badly to go and get little baby footies and bottles lately, so I sort of convinced Edward to at least let me know the gender even if he didn't want to hear it. We both knew that wouldn't work though, he would find out once I was drawn to the blues or pinks/purples. But, it didn't take much, turns out he wanted to know as bad as I did. But, somewhere I could tell he was dying for a little girl, I could just tell.

"Okay Bella, let's get you in the car!" He said, smiling. Today, I was six months pregnant, to the day. I was a whale, like I knew I was going to be only a few short months ago.

"You say it like its impossible." I grumbled, knowing he was teasing me.

"No I didn't" He chuckled, taking my hand as we walked out the front door.

"But your right, its unbelievable that I even can fit through a car door anymore."

"Oh please, quit being so dramatic Bella" He kissed my hand, "You've got 3 more months to worry about not fitting in the car" With that, I swatted his arm, he laughed at his joke.

"You know what, I think I'll go to the doctor by myself." I pulled my hand out of his, he walked ahead and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Whatever, by the time you got there you'd call me and tell me to get there as fast as possible before you make a threat towards my welfare."

"Your right, actually. But if you don't quit making fun of me I will make good on one of those threats." Edward laughed and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry, its just cute when you get mad at me like this" He closed the door and walked around to take the drivers seat.

"So, off to the doctors!"

I always hated hospitals, so it was nice that our doctor had her own building with a few other doctors. It smelled really nice, and had extremely comfy chairs, unlike any other medical building that had those gross, starchy feeling chairs. These almost felt like velvet.

The short few minutes we sat there, felt like hours. The anticipation was killing the both of us. Edward bounced his knee, while he rubbed my hand that lied in his with his thumb. I just sat there, counting each second that passed, thinking about what was for dinner. Tonight, I actually felt like going out.

"Edward" I whispered, always thinking I had to be quiet in these kinds of places. "I think we should invite our families to go out to dinner, but at someplace nice, not the diner like usual.

"I think that sounds awfully nice Ms. Swan." He smiled, whispering back. "Should I text Alice and have her pick the place, and let everyone know?" I nodded, pleased. He kissed my hand then took my phone out of my purse. I couldn't really bend over to do it myself. That moment, I realized Edward was a pretty fast texter with only one hand being used.

"Miss Swan?" A nurse wearing pink scrubs was holding a clipboard and looking around for a response. Edward got up and helped me to my feet, which was unnecessary at this point in my pregnancy. He should build his strength for when I did get that huge. And that day will forever haunt my mind with the mental picture of myself being even bigger then I was now.

"Ahh, there you are. Shall we check on your baby?" It was funny, everywhere we went there was always a woman that would always carry her glance to Edward. It never failed. But, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, shooting down her hopes of him possibly being my brother.

"Yes, we cant wait to find out the gender" Edward said, smiling brilliantly. I loved when he smiled like that. He only got it when he talked about me, or the baby. My heart fluttered when he continued the smile at me a second later.

…………..

Later that evening, Edward and I were rushing around our home, still excited about the baby news. I wore a pink flowy maternity dress, and Edward decided on black pants, and a black dress shirt when we found out we were going to the knew restaurant in the next town over. It was expensive, and very stylish, women were expected to wear dresses, it was out of the question to wear anything else.

"Hurry Bella" Edward said as he buttoned one of his cuffs and grabbed my purse. He was waiting for me as I finished pinning some of my curls.

"Yes, yes, we have at least 30 minutes to get there, it only takes like fifteen minutes to drive." I laughed.

"So? Cant a man be early? And plus, its 30 minutes at the most."

"Okay Cullen, lets go" I switched off the bathroom light, and before I knew it Edward took my hand and was rushing me to the garage.

Twenty mintues later, we arrived and immediately greeted by a very pregnant Alice, and Jasper who had wanted to get there first.

Alice wore a nice black dress with a pair of red pumps. How she did it, I had no idea. Jasper almost looked identical to Edward, but his was dark navy blue.

"Bella! You look amazing!" She attempted to hug me, but gave up and just patted my shoulders. We both laughed.

"We are over here" She pointed to the table behind her.

"Good evening Bella" Jasper said smoothly,

"Good evening to you too Jasper!" I quickly gave him a hug, leaning forward so my belly didn't get in the way like it did with Alice and I, though ours had two in the way.

"You know, pink may just be your color" He added with a smile.

"I am beginning to think so too" Edward said in a way that made me blush. He winked.

A few minutes later, Esme and Carlisle walked in, followed by Charlie and Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Bellsy!" Emmett rushed over to me, and before I had a chance to fully get up, he pulled me into his hug. I hadn't seen him for a few days so I hugged with as much force as I could.

"You are glowing!" Rosalie added, hugging me when Emmett finally let me go.

"Thank you, you look lovely." I added, motioning to her white, most likely designer, dress. She sat down with Emmett, making room for the next three of our guests to hug me.

"Baby, you do look really happy" Charlie said, kissing my cheek, then hugging me. Esme and Carlisle finally got there chances, rubbing a gentle hand on my stomach.

"Has he kicked?" Esme said she had a feeling it was a boy, but every time she said so, so would get a disagreement from Edward.

"Not really, a few here and there, but nothing drastic" I smiled.

"that's good to hear, Edward was a big mover so I figured this little one would be too." She added.

We all took our seats again, it took an awful long time to hug and greet everyone as we did.

A little over thirty minutes later, and everyone had time to enjoy some of their meals, Edward and I decided it was time to tell everyone our news. Edward, being the gentleman, allowed me to speak first.

"Excuse me everyone." Edward stood with me, again helping me up. "sorry to interupt your eating and conversations, but we have something to share with you." Everyone's eyes lit up, knowing what we were getting at. "So," I continued, smiling like a fool I'm sure, "as you all know, Edward and I took a trip to our doctors and went to find out about our baby's sex. So, I would like Edward here, to tell you what we are expecting…" I motioned to him and took his hand in both of mine. He suddenly turned to me when he heard I wanted him to tell. He smiled excitedly.

"Everyone, say hello to your grandaughter, and your niece!" After the word 'daughter' was let out, there were squeals of joy, happiness, and sheer love. Edward leaned into me and kissed me, placed both hands on each side of our daughter.

I remember, when our nurse turned to me, and asked if we were ready to hear the gender. I looked up at Edward the second after I nodded, wanting to see his expression for then anything. When she said it was a little girl, his face lit up like one thousand light bulbs, a Cheshire grin-like smile spread across his face, and his grip on my hand tightened. My eyes were already tearing up at his reaction, knowing I had given him what I wanted. And that he had given me what I wanted. Unlike Edward, I didn't really have a preference. I knew he would be extremely happy with either, but he wanted a little girl of his own. And to my surprise, and what I realized that moment, is I wanted a daughter as much as he did.

And now, seeing my families reactions, was the icing on the cake. But when I looked at Alice, she was smiling at me, and that second I saw her face, I knew what she was thinking. That vice that I had so badly wanted to give into , was finally going to ruin me. And my bank account. I laughed and shook my hand at her, leaning into Edward's neck. I was already thinking about having Edward take my credit cards.

But, before I knew it, a knew round of hugs was going around.

"See mom, I told you she wasn't a boy!" Edward teased Esme when she gave him a hug.

"You know, I think you were right Edward, in the back of my head I knew you were right." She kissed her sons cheek and came to give me a hug.

"She is going to be beautiful Bella" I smiled and thanked her, and then I heard emmett saying, "You ol' dog you" to someone, and looked to see Emmett, having Edward's head in a loose headlock, ruffling his hair.

Eventually, we all headed back, decided that we had stayed and backed up the restaurant enough. So, instead of breaking up the party, we headed back to the Cullen's.

That evening was one for my books. Cameras were flying around, and so was some more food, and desserts, and conversations happening in each direction you focused on. It was going to be one of the most happiest nights of my life, but I knew there would be a lot more to come.


	40. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**So, I knew I absolutely needed to update, and the amount of time it has taken me has killed me! It isn't entirely my fault though, I just got internet back onto my computer, so…is it maybe too much to ask for ten reviews?**

**Too big of a Heart: **

It's been almost two weeks since we released our news about our baby girl to the family, and now, we were prepared to take the next step. We were going to prepare the nursery.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Pink is a very suitable color for a little baby girl!" Edward and I had been arguing over the color theme possibilities.

"Edward," I retorted, "I thought you agreed that purple was our final choice!" I shoved the various shades of purple on little slips towards him. He took them out of my hands and rolled his eyes. I then rolled mine too, knowing what was coming up.

"Come on, love! Look at all these pinks, for all kinds! They aren't necessarily too girly!"

"Wait, Edward! Maybe we should paint her room army green because those aren't necessarily too boyish!" I threw up my hands and started searching the purples again.

"Bellla" He sang, I turned and scowled, he was smiling brilliantly. "I think we should come to a compromise."

"Like what Edward? What could we possibly come to agreement on?"

"What about a soft sea foam green?" I knew what this little devil was up to right when the words came out of his mouth. So, I thought I'd play a little game of my own.

"Actually, that sounds great. Let me go look." I saw through his façade, and as soon as I finished my sentence, his eyes flashed failure, then he put his poker face back on.

"Yeah, lets have a look see, huh?" We both walked along the aisle of greens, and I picked the ugliest light greens I could find, even a hideous lime green. For a nursery? Yeah right.

We both came together again, and showed each other the swabs.

"I think I like this actually," He showed me orange and I fought the urge to gag.

"Yeah, wow I love this!" Only a few more seconds…

"Really?" He asked, his mask fading,

"Oh yeah! It'd go perfect with some yellow curtains, " He scratched his head, and I pulled my final card.

"You know what would go even better with Yellow curtains?"

"What?" He smiled, and wrapped his arms around my waist. There was a huge bulge between us, and as of late, I loved it. I was finally over the, 'oh god I'm a blimp' phase, and finally embracing my belly.

"Forrest Green! You know, get her acquainted with all the mushy stuff herein Forks" And, there it went. Finally, I won something, for once.

"You know what, I think you were right in the beginning. Purple would look really nice, but a darker purple, with pink accents." And, instead when i thought I did finally beat him over, we reached that darn compromise. Because I actually like the idea. We got the paint cans of a violet purple and left to the mall.

But after paint shopping, it came the extremely hard part. Picking nursery furniture. So, following Alice's advice, we reached the estranged boutique that she raved about. Once we entered, I realized what I just got myself into. It was huge. It was almost a Walmart for infants. Edward took my hand and eyed me warily, thinking the exact thing I was. But, we made it through about an hour later, picking out dark brown wood dressers, a diaper station, and crib of course. We went with pink filigree-patterned curtains and shams, also a rocking chair with the same fabric pattern for the corner of the nursery. As for the lighting, we picked a crystal chandelier, Edward insisted, and a matching lamp for the table next to the rocking chair. Finally all tired out, we headed home after paying and ordering everything. I slept soundly that night than I had in a really long time.

I always wondered where Alice found everything she had for her baby. But then again, this was Alice. She was always a million steps ahead of everyone. A few weeks ago they had finished up their nursery. They both had stayed at our place so Alice wouldn't have to be around the paint fumes. And now, they will return the favor while we paint.

And during that week, Alice was continuously throwing take out menus and baby catalogues at me. Edward and Jasper were painting night and day, and building and assembling cribs and dressers. Occasionally, Alice would mention weddings, or I would come across some left over wedding books, or my notebooks full of our wedding plans, and I would get a little, well emotional. These hormones were going to be the death of me, and possibly of Edward too. I cant even count how many times I have gotten mad at him, but no more then a few minutes would my tantrums last because Edward knew how to handle me more then I did. But besides all that, we eventually made it back home, all tuckered out. It was easy, but stressful at the same time.

When I stepped inside I immediately wanted to check out the final product. The place Edward and I would spend the majority of our time in with our future child. Only two months left. I couldn't believe it.

Edward followed behind my over eager self, he was smiling as we walked. He took my hand and slowed me down, He kissed my forehead and stopped me in front of the door.

"Are you ready for this?" He said, his own excitement lighting his eyes.

"Of course I am, is that even a question?" I practically whispered. He took this quiet opportunity to kiss me, more passionate than we had kissed in a while. My heart surprisingly stayed at its normal pace, but my butterflies fluttered wildly. Would I ever get over this?

Edward pulled away first, as usual, and grabbed the doorknob. Edward opened the door slowly, and let it push itself over and wide open. I could hardly breathe it was so breathtaking.

I had my ideas of how it would look, and it looked exactly as I expected, but that didn't mean it was any less surprising. To see it in real life, to see it in front of me, able to touch everything. Knowing that this was meant for our daughter. Our first child. It was great, and perfectly perfect.

I ran my hand over the crib rails, smooth and also perfect. The fabrics of the blankets, the blankets my child would be using in those meezly two months. I immediately turned to Edward and threw my arms around him and tight as my body would allow. He hugged me back.

"This is amazing, thank you Edward. I love you to death, you know that?"

"I could imagine so, and I love you too, more than you can imagine." Again, we kissed.

We spent another good half hour or forty five minutes in there, make believing our future lives and getting ourselves all excited again.

While we played around in the nursery, our daughter kicked more than ever before. We knew then that she was just excited as we were, just as ready to be here with us and we were to be with her.

It was amazing how many clothes you can cultivate in just a few short weeks. Not from your own self purchasing them, but also from the help of family. I had more baby clothes then necessary, and more baby bows then I ever would be able to use, especially after we told them we were having a girl. At this point, I was extra glad about the dresser Edward and I chose, and all the extras be got for this purpose in mind at the time. We knew the ways of our family, and went ahead a couple steps.

"So Bells, what do you want to do now?" Edward asked, hanging up our jackets in the hall after having our usual visit to my dads. And what do you know, we had more gifts. Only this time, it was a couple stuffed animals, a lion, a light up seahorse, and a kangaroo. Leave it to Charlie to pick out such random items.

"Want to watch a movie?" It sounded really nice to me at this point. I wasn't quite ready for sleep, it was only seven after all.

"What, you don't want to eat?" He laughed, I smiled incredulously.

"Ha-ha. Your just lucky I am in a good enough mood to ignore that. " Edward walked up to me and kissed me, then rubbed my stomach.

"God, it seems like a lifetime until she will arrive."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

"it'll be worth the wait." He kissed me again for reassurance, even though I didn't need it. He then took my hand and led me to the living room. He helped me sit comfortably on the couch and went to the dvd rack.

"So, you do want to watch a movie, right?" He made sure. I was always changing my mind.

"Sure, which one?"

"um, how about, The Perfect Getaway? We haven't watched that yet." Emmett bought it for me. He said I needed something to calm my wedding rushes, you know, honeymoon turns horrific. As if a movie would ruin my fantasies of my wedding and honeymoon. It was ridiculous.

"No," I scowled, Edward laughed, he knew why I reacted in such a sour way.

"Into the Wild?"

"Not that one either."

"You are so picky. Let's see here…Aha! How about The Lion King?"

"Yes!." He put it, got up, and left the living room. He came back a few minutes later when the commercials were over with two lemonades and a bowl of popcorn on a tray, and a blanket.

"Here we go" He set the tray on the coffee table then sat down, draping the blanket over us. He handed me my drink, and laid the popcorn between us.

"I love nights like these" I said, and about a half an hour later, I fell asleep like I always did during movies.

"Bella, c'mon love, you got to get up, we got ultrasound today." I sat up, seven months as of today. I turned to Edward who had already showered and had a towel around his waist.

"Well, are you going to go shower or can I go ahead and shave?" He laughed.

"I'm going, I'm going." I wiggled over to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"What are we going to do afterwards?" I asked Edward. He made a face. It was the usual, every month to date, for both Alice and I, we would have both families go out to dinner. I thought it was ridiculous, but everyone else seemed to love it. And I bet you can easily assume who's idea it was. At first, Alice had come up with it for just me. But, I told her if I had to go along with it so did she. So, two times a month we'd all get together and go out to dinner.

"Awesome." I said, Edward stopped me on my way into the bathroom and gave me a quick kiss.

There's nothing more beautiful or awkward than ultrasounds. Getting to see your baby every short while is amazing and a blessing in its self. But, having some strange and different nurse every time is just weird. Awkward smiles and conversation, its just uncomfortable. But, I got over it soon enough and enjoyed the rest of the visit. Everything was in great condition, our baby was perfect and so was everything else that was important at this point. My health was excellent, and there were no worries as of now.

Well, until dinner time. An unusual motion sickness feeling came over me. I faked it off for a while, but eventually needed to walk, or get fresh air or something. Alice offered to come with me, but what'd that do? Two pregnant women? No. So, I eyed Rose and she offered to help me, knowing how Edward could get. I said I needed to use the rest room, and that was good enough.

Rose and I walked into the rest room, and I splashed cold water in my face. It didn't help. I paced back and forth in the bathroom while Rose watched me helplessly.

"Bella, are you okay? I kind of noticed you looked, queasy." She looked really worried now. Holding her cell phone in her hand.

"Shit, could Edward tell?" I panicked a little. I was almost having hot flashes now, and kind of feeling the need to vomit.

"I don't think so, you put on a good face when he looked, then when he looked away, you'd like let air out and I could see you make a pained face."

"No, no. I'm not in pain it's just really uncomfortable, like my body isn't handling this" I motioned to my body "right now, like it quit for a break or something. Oh god Rose, what if something's wrong?" I needed to calm myself, I splashed more water.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital, just in case?" She offered, she made the mistake of letting panic fill her voice. I nodded, she took my arm and helped me out back to the table. Immediately, I felt Edward's eyes on me, I kept my eyes on the ground. Rose spoke for me and suddenly everything was a blur. Everything happened so fast, getting out to the car, Edward asking me a million and one questions, along with Carlisle. Back and forth, back and forth. I couldn't focus on them, so I focused on my breathing and closed my eyes. What else could I do? I was helpless, and felt overwhelmed. All these questions swimming around in my head. Was this another false alarm? Another, another fucking obstacle? I don't know how much more my body or mind could take. This was the ultimate torture.

When we made it to the hospital I was put in a rolling bed and taken to a testing area, so many questions, so many charts. So many doctors. I couldn't even comprehend. I was too worried and confused and just lost. Pain was starting to kick in by now, pings and needle pokes everywhere, clenching and unclenching my hands. I could hardly open my eyes. But when I could, it was made all the much worse. Edward was right there, every time I peaked. How many times would he last through these kinds of things? it's a constant battle for the both of us. When would it put strain on our relationship? He'd always have to worry like this. Not just for me, even after I have this baby, but what if our daughter suffers to? Some unseen condition that wont show up until later in her life or something. Every time I looked at him, it was like a sign that there would always be this thing between us. I'd always have to be looked after. Always. When would he be fed up? Could he ever give up on me? What'd happen if he did?

Then came the thoughts of how selfish I was for thinking this when my daughter was hurting now to, or at least the possibility that she was.

Then, I fell asleep. I could thank the nurses for that. And all the needles and tubes. All these things pricked into me, I could easily be swiss cheese right now. Was it just as selfish to be glad I was led on to the shortcut?

When I woke up, I had a breathing tube in my nose. I immediately pulled it out, knowing I could breathe on my own. I felt fine actually. All the dizziness, heat flashes or sudden coldness, those nasty cold sweats too, were all gone. I have an IV, but nothing else. And finally, there was the one thing I did need right now. Edward, asleep on the chair. He looked stressed, even in his sleep. I hated that I caused this. But, I wasn't about to wake him up, and let a half asleep, stressed out Edward help me make sense of all this. It was afterall, apparently three in the morning according to the clock on the wall. I was surprised, I could easily fall back asleep.

The second time around, it was ten in the morning and Edward was right there holding my hand. I tightened my grip on his hand and opened my eyes. I was surely glad I didn't wake him up, he looked good. Eased or relieved even. Maybe it was just a cover for something devastating. I laid my hand on my stomach and everything seemed fine.

"What's going on? What happened?" I said tiredly.

"Okay, want the whole thing?" He said, placing his other hand over mine.

"Yeah, I do." I laughed, not quite sure if it was humorous or not.

"Your body tricked you into thinking it was going into labor. It was juts a false alarm."

"Jesus." I breathed out. "Thank god. Is she okay though?"

"Perfect condition. It was only you suffering." He rubbed my hand reassuringly."

"Again, Jesus." I laughed, now glad to have that 'whole thing'.

"Yeah, Carlisle just wanted you to sleep the rest off. It can be a rather tiresome thing to do."

"Well good, I don't know how much longer I could've taken of that. It was unimaginable." I sighed, laying my head back on the pillow.

"I cant even begin to wonder." He laughed. "Scariest moment of life right there. I almost thought I was going to lose you both." He sighed now.

"Edward," I began. He gave me his concentrated look, waiting for me to continue. "…how can you keep doing this. Putting up with this, this constant line of complications. If I were you, I'd be ripping my hair out and running for the hills." I exasperated.

"Easy, I love you. And our baby. I am willing to deal with everything that comes my way, even if it means taking a bullet for you two. Sure, it isn't the easiest thing to always think I am losing you, but it's the chance I am willing to take. I knew what I was signing up for the day you went into that coma. And I was sure, a bit uneasy, but I know what I am doing. I love you more than I could have ever thought possible for me. I am not going to give up without a fight. You and our baby are the most important things to me, I wouldn't just leave when things got tough, I am not going anywhere Bella. You are stuck with me for life." He smiled, well more like completely lit up, but still rose one eyebrow at my doubt in his support of me.

"Well, I am just way to full of worry right now, its just nonsense. And you know what, knowing that I am going to be stuck with you the rest of my life is the most exciting thing I have ever heard. Well besides being pregnant of course. I just hope you completely understand that it's you who's going to be stuck with me!" I laughed, placing my hand on his cheek. We stared at each other for a moment before he got up and kissed me. It was a tad embarrassing knowing he could hear my heart beat accelerate over the machine though…


End file.
